The next Generation
by dibs4ever
Summary: Life isn't always easy when your parents are one of the most well known superheros in the world. Follow Nathan Grayson along with his best friends Mark&Melanie West with everyday life of romance, drama and the pressures of being the offspring of crime fighters . Along with being on the team their fathers originally formed. Other members children also make appearances
1. Chapter 1

**I am so excited to be bringing this story back! I started this story when I first got on fanfiction but deleted it because I didn't like how I was writing it or where it was going. But now that I'm a little more experienced I decided to do a rewrite!**

 **Introduction:  
** **Nathan Wayne Grayson: 13 years old Son of Barbara and Dick Grayson, currently the 5** **th** **Robin, his skills are a mixture of both his parents and is the protégé to both Nightwing and Batman. He is the spitting image of his father at his age**

 **Leah Mary Grayson: 10 years old daughter of Barbara and Dick Grayson, she looks exactly like her mother besides having her father's eyes**

 **Dick Grayson: Was the first Robin and is now Nightwing and a member of the Justice League**

 **Barbara (Gordon) Grayson: Formally Batgirl but took up the role of Oracle after becoming a mother. She is now the behind the scenes eyes and ears for her friends, family and the Justice League**

 **Artemis (Crock) West: Still patrols as Artemis in Star City and occasionally aids the Justice League when needed**

 **Wally West: After taking a break from crime fighting for a short time he took up the roll of The Flash after his Uncles retirement.**

 **Mark West: 13 years old Son of Artemis and Wally West and twin brother to Melanie, protégé to Artemis under the name Bullseye. Unlike his mothers and previous members of team Arrow he uses a Crossbow instead of a standard one. Looks like a mixture between his parents with short blonde hair, green eyes and freckles**

 **Melanie West: 13 years old Daughter of Artemis and Wally West and twin sister to Mark, protégé to The Flash under the name Bullet. Looks a lot like her mother especially with her long blonde hair, except her eyes are green like her brothers and fathers**

 **Currently Damian Wayne who is 18 shares the role of Batman with his father. They alternate from night to night**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for checking out this story, for those of you who read my previous version of this story it's going to be a little bit different but I hope you enjoy it anyways. Please review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or DC**

After taking down a crook Robin swung up to the top of the roof to meet up with Nightwing. "Great job Robin, you're really improving on your sneak attack skills" Nightwing complimented

Robin smiled "Thanks, what do you say one more round around the city before we call it a night?"

"How about no, Robin I want you to head home now" Oracles voice came over the earpiece

Robin sighed "Ugh come on, just one more round. I'm on a role tonight" he pleaded

Nightwing smiled "He is kind of on a role tonight" he agreed

"Not helping Wing, its 3am and your first day of school in a few hours. Come home now" she spoke sternly

Robin looked up at his father for help but he just held his hands up in defeat "Fine" he said before turning to his dad "I guess I'm heading home"

Nightwing nodded "Yeah, you have to look good for your first day at Gotham Academy, if its anything like when I went there a lot of cute girls go there" he grinned at his son

Nathan shook his head "Didn't mom go there with you?" he rose an eyebrow

Nightwing smiled "Exactly" he pointed

Nathan shuddered "Eww gross"

Dick laughed "Well if it helps at all at least you won't be starting a new school alone, Melanie and Mark will be there tomorrow too, keep in mind"

Nathan nodded in agreement "That's true, guess I better be going before mom gets even more mad, you coming?" the former protégé's son asked

Nightwing shook his head "No, I think I'll take up your suggestion and do another lap around"

Nathan nodded "Alright well I guess I'll see you when I get up for school" he told his father before grappling off.

Nathan stood next to the fountain inside the 8th grade commons area of Gotham Academy. He looked around as kids in his grade walked around in uniforms matching his. He glanced to his left to see his two best friends making their way into the courtyard. Nathan rose his arm up and waved gaining their attention they walked toward him.

"Hey what's happening dude" Mark said sending him a high five

Nathan grinned "Nothing much"

It was at this time that he looked over at Melanie and looked at what she was wearing

She drew her arm back and punched him in the shoulder

"Ow! What was that for?" Nathan groaned rubbing his shoulder

"You were going to laugh at me" she said crossing his arms

Nathan shook his head "I didn't laugh at you"  
Melanie glared at him "But you were going to"  
Nathan nodded in defeat and smiled "Yeah your right I was, but come on look at what you're wearing" he said gesturing down to her female version of the school uniform

Mark nodded in agreement "Don't feel bad, dude I laughed too" he said pulling his sleeve up to reveal a purple bruise

Melanie rolled her eyes "It's not funny, whoever made these uniforms needs to go to jail. It's completely impractical" she grumbled pulling down on the skirt

Both boys laughed but stopped and held their hands up in defense when they saw Melanie draw back a fist

Nathan quickly jumped to her side and threw an arm around her, "Mel I agree with you they are totally impractical, it's just weird for us to see you in a skirt is all. Now let's bring down the fist" he said slowly pressing on her arm, she let it down without a fight "There ya go" he moved his arm away from her shoulder and took a step back "And let's talk a little before that dreaded bell rings and we have 9 months of 5 day a week prison"

Mark nodded "Alright, I got 5 hours of sleep last night what about you sis?"

Melanie smiled "I got 5 and a half, What about you Nate?"

A wide smile spread on Nathans face "I got 4"

Mark shook his head "I envy you, your dad lets you patrol so much later then our parents"  
Melanie smiled "Okay now how many bad guys, dad and I got 15"

Mark shrugged "It was a slow night, mom and I got 10"

The twins both looked toward Nathan for his answer "We got 25" he stated smiling proudly

They rolled their eyes "We need to all train together one day" Melanie suggested

Nathan nodded "I know, I suggest it to my parents all the time but they always say no"

The kids began to walk toward the inside of the school knowing that the bell was about to ring

"Ours too, I wonder why they are so against us kids working together" Melanie said with Mark nodding next to her in agreement

They walked a little further into the building "Hey isn't there a Justice League meeting tonight that they will all be at?" Nathan whispered

The twins thought and then nodded

"Come to my house then, we can go to my dad's cave and train together. They'll never know" Nathan said just as the bell rang

The twins nodded "Okay well be there" Mark said

Melanie smiled "Sounds great to me, see you later boys!" she waved the three of them heading in separate directions to their classes


	3. Chapter 3

**To all of those who followed my previous version of this story, please review and tell me if there is anything from it that you hope to see reaper in this one.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or DC**

Robin was surrounded by 15 of Jokers goons all at once. He was alone with no sign of assistance coming his way. He let out a cackle then jumped into the air doing a roundabout kick knocking out 5 of the goons. He moved on and did a back flip hitting 2 goons then spread his arms out hitting 2 more at the same times. After that he served a round of kicks and punches till he had all the goons knocked out. He crossed his arms in victory just then the doors opened and the Joker headed toward him. Nathan did a flip landing with ease ready to take him on when….

"Grayson, earth to Grayson!" He shot his head over to see Melanie sitting next to him waving a hand in his face. "Daydreaming on the first day?" She grinned raising an eyebrow

Nathan laughed, they were happy to find out that the two of them had gotten their 3rd hour science class together and made sure to get seats next to each other as soon as they got to the classroom "What did I miss?" He whispered trying to focus in on the teacher

Melanie smiled " Well you missed attendance, she was going to mark you absent until I being the amazing friend I am spoke up and told her you were here" she said

Nathan grinned at her "Thanks"

They listened in on their teacher but she was just going over lab procedures and safety so they quickly lost interest

Melanie leaned over and whispered "So what were you daydreaming about that had you in such a trance? It was me right?" She teased.

Unlike his father Nathan was a little shy when it came to girls so being that Melanie had known him since the day she was born she had fun in teasing him.

"Gag No!" He quickly said "I was thinking about Robin in an awesome fighting scenario" he grinned Melanie smiled and rolled her eyes

"Hey you like Robin too?" a voice said, they turned to a kid behind them who must have overheard their conversation

Nathan nodded

"Me too! He's awesome. My dad says the one from when he was a kid is better but I disagree the one we have now is the best!" their fellow classmate said with excitement

A wide grin spread on Nathan's face "I totally agree"

Melanie shook her head "Personally my favorite is the 4th Robin, this one seems too hot headed"

Nathan glared at her "That's okay I think Kid Flash was probably better then Bullet" he secretly teased back

"Hey no that's not true, Bullet is awesome!" The boy sitting next to the kid who had spoken up previously said

"I agree with you" Melanie told him sending a defeated smile to Nathen

A pair of girls at the table next to theirs looked over at them seeming to want to join in on the conversation "If we are talking about our favorite heroes I think Bullseye is a total cutie" one of them said

Nathan and Melanie shuddered in disgust but remained quiet

The 2nd girl was quick to jump in "No you got it all wrong Nightwing is the best looking superhero, he's a total dreamboat" she sighed

Melanie and Nathan both looked at each other disgusted

They were cut off from their discussion when their teacher noticed that they were not paying attention "In the back you all better stop talking before you're on my bad side for the rest of the year!" she scolded causing the 6 kids to turn their attention back to her.

After a few minutes Nathan leaned close to Melanie again "So are you guys coming to my house after school?"

Melanie nodded "Yeah I'll text my parents that we'll be there and we will just hang out till they all leave. Then operation train together behind our parent's backs is a go!" She grinned

The 3 friends walked through the front doors of Grayson Manor after school, when they couldn't find anyone in the house they went downstairs to the secret Nightcave. There they found Barbara hard at work on her computer

"Hey mom" Nathan said grabbing her attention

She turned and smiled "Hey guys!" How was the first day of school? "She asked

Mark shrugged "To tell you the truth Aunt B it was school, not much to say but at least I have 5th hour with Nathan and 2nd with my sister. That should make it a little more bareable"

Barbara rolled her eyes "Yeah and we all have 6th hour together, I guess I can see myself getting used to Gotham Academy" Nathan said shrugging off his uniform blazer

Melanie nodded "Yeah as long as I can change out of this uniform as soon as possible I can make it at that school" she said tugging on the skirt

Barbara laughed "Come on I think I have a pair of sweat pants that will fit you" she waved upstairs with Melanie followed after her.

Once they were gone Mark turned to his best friend "So we're still on for tonight right?" he asked

Nathan nodded "Of course, I got to find some way to show the two of you who the better crime fighter is" he grinned

Mark shook his head "Please, are you sure you want to make that bet?"

"What bet?" They heard a girly voice say they turned to see Leah standing at the head of the staircase

"Leah what are you doing down here?" Nathan narrowed his eyes at his little sister

Leah laughed and walked down the stairs "I just got home from school, I could ask you two the same thing" she said

"We came to talk to mom" Nathan told her

Leah looked around the cave "Moms not here" she said in a cocky tone

Nathan nodded "I'm aware of that, she went to loan Mel some pants"

Leah nodded "So boys, answer my question what bet are you talking about?"

The two boys looked at each other for an excuse, although Leah knew her parents and brother were crime fighters she wasn't one. And she would definitely tell on them for going behind their parents backs

"Melanie and I are hanging here while everyone is at the Justice League meeting tonight, so Nate and I are going to play video games" Mark lied

Leah stared at him for a moment before nodding accepting his answer "Oh, well don't be noisy it's only the 2nd day of school tomorrow and I need a good night's rest" she said turning and beginning to walk back up the stairs

"Yeah because the 5th grade is so hard" Nathan said sarcastically

Leah glared at him then continued up the stairs without speaking to him

After their parents left the 3 waited around for another hour until Leah went to sleep, before they snuck down into the cave.

3 hours later the trio lay back on the cave floor out of breath. "That was fun" Mark panted

Melanie nodded "Yeah it was" she said her breath beginning to steady

Nathan pushed himself up "Definitely a great workout" he said wiping sweat from his forehead as he walked over to the computer and began typing

"What are you doing?" Mark asked pushing himself up and walking toward the computer

"Pulling up the cave cameras" he said simply

"Why are you doing that?" Mark asked watching him

"I'm going to replace the past 3 hours with some footage that I cut from last month. That way there's no chance of them seeing it and finding out what we were doing down here" Nathan explained as he continued to work

Melanie stood and made her way toward the boys "That's a good idea" she complimented

Nathan nodded and looked at his watch "And if my timing is correct, we now have just enough time to get upstairs, sit on the couch and put something on T.V. so it looks like that's what we were doing all night" he told them as he shut down all evidence that he had been tampering with the cameras


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews and like I said for those of you who read my previous version of this story please leave a review if there are any aspects of that story that your hoping to see in here. Also please let me know what you think so far.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or DC**

It was mid- December, Dick and Barbara Grayson were currently hard at work finishing case work for Nightwing and Oracle before a Justice League meeting later that night

"Babs come look at this" Nightwing said as he sat at the computer of the Nightcave

Barbara furrowed her eyebrows and stepped forward.

"Look at this" he said showing her a clip from their caves cameras

As she watched it she tilted her head to this side "Is that Mark and Nathan sparing, with Melanie standing on the sidelines"

Dick nodded "Yeah, the time is from when we were at the Justice League meeting last week" he told her as he continued typing into the computer "Based on their body language something tells me this isn't the first time they've done this" he said showing her an archive footage from when they would have been at an August Justice League meeting. "Now see this, see that fly right there buzzing around" he said pointing at the screen Barbara nodded "Now look at this" he said as he clicked and went back to footage from July sure enough the fly was there repeating the same action.

"You don't think" she began

Dick nodded "I trained him, I know what he did he replaced the footage so we wouldn't know they trained together, but since we unexpectedly came home early last week our little detective didn't have time to replace the footage" he said standing up

Barbara turned to look at him "Where are you going?" She asked

"I sent the footage to Wally, we can't have them training together" he told her

Barbara shook her head "Dick we can't shelter them forever" 

Dick brought the phone to his ear "They can't know Barb, we almost lost Wally and we had so many near misses when the team was active."

He walked away and began talking to Wally when he answered the phone

Later that day...

Nathan flopped down in his bed, he had just gotten home from school and it was finally winter break, 2 weeks where all he had to do was focus on patrolling at night training during the day.

His bedroom door swung open to reveal his father "Suit up" he instructed

Nathan sat up in his bed "Are we going on patrol already?" He asked glancing at the time

Dick shook his head "No, were going to the hall of Justice" he told him

That caused him to immediately jump up "No way really" he ran toward his dad

Dick nodded "Yes Melanie and Mark will be there too" he explained as he began walking down the hallway, Nathan followed close behind

"So we're finally getting to see the Hall!" He said in almost a squeal

Dick tilted his head "Kind of, you'll see when you get there, just suit up and be ready in 15 minutes" he ordered

Nathan smiled and slid down the banister quickly making his way to the Nightcave where his suit was kept.

30 minutes later….

Robin could hardly contain his excitement as he walked beside Nightwing and Oracle

They met up with Artemis, Flash, and Bullet and Bullseye halfway up the walkway.

"I'm so overwhelmed right now!" Bullet grinned as the three friends walked beside each other

"Me too, if there was a word for being more then overwhelmed I would be it" Robin said with a smile

Bullseye tilted his head to the side "But guys don't you find it a little odd that they all of a sudden said they wanted us to come to the headquarters? Bullet and I have been in this for 2 years and Rob you've been in it for 3, why would they all of a sudden bring us here now?" He questioned

The other two shrugged "Maybe they think we're ready" Bullet contradicted

Bullseye nodded hoping his twin was right

They walked into the building and the 3 young teens where in awe at the statues and enlarged photos that lined the entryway "Look Robin there's your Dad and grandpa " Bullet said pointing to a photo

Robin looked toward the photo that hung featuring Batman and Robin

"Dude you guys really do look alike" Bullseye commented

Robin rolled his eyes as they continued further down the hall

They reached a room that was set up almost like a living room. "You guys are going to stay in here while we have the league meeting" Oracle ordered

"What!" Robin said quickly turning toward his parents

"We know you 3 have been training together while we are doing League meetings since August " Nightwing told him

"Wait how did you" Nathan said pointing a finger

"You forgot to replace the footage from your last training session" Nightwing said simply

Nathan let out a groan

"And because of that you guys will be staying in this room while we have meetings from now on" Artemis said

"Seriously! What do you guys have against us training together?" Bullet threw his arms up

Wally shook his head "It's just for your own safety" he informed them

The three looked at each other then back at their parents "Why though! We fight crime, we've known each other since we were born yet you won't let us train together" Bullseye fought back

"Yeah, you won't even let us meet the rest of the League" Nathan urged

Artemis shook her head "Guys just trust us"

It was then that Mgann walked up to them with a young green skinned boy with dark hair and blue eyes

"Mgann!" Artemis smiled wrapping the girl in a hug

"Hey, are these your kids? I'm so excited to finally meet them!" she said looking at the trio in awe

Oracle stepped forward and smiled "Guys this is Ms. Martian and her son Leo he stays here when we have meetings, his father was the first Superboy" she explained "Mgann this is Robin mine and Nightwing's son, and that's Bullet and Bullseyes Wally and Artemis' twins." She informed her

"Its great to finally meet you guys" she engulfing all three of them in a tight hug

"Well we better be heading to the meeting hall. There's a remote for the TV in there and the fridge is stocked. "Nightwing told them pushing them further into the room

"Have fun kids" Ms. Martian waved

The adults shut the door and walked off leaving the 4 adolescents alone

They stood in the room silently until Leo walked forward grabbing the remote and flopping onto the couch

"How old are you? Mark asked looking at the obviously younger green skinned boy.

"I'm 10" he told them flipping through the channels

"Are you a crime fighter?" Robin asked

Leo shook his head "No but my parents don't like leaving me home alone so they bring me with them when they have meetings" he explained

Melanie rolled her eyes "So we're basically in a babysitting room, nice going Robin" Bullet said punching him in the gut

"Ow, hey it's not my fault I forgot to clear the footage they got home early" he said going to hit her back but she blocked it.

Bullet went in for a kick which he blocked by catching her foot. She went to hit him again but he flipped back. Soon they were in an all-out sparring match

As Leo and Mark watched on, the younger boy leaned forward "Do they do this often? "He asked watching them roll around bumping into various objects but never seeming to let it break their concentration

Mark rolled his eyes and nodded "All the time"

Their heads whipped around as Bullet sped around the room causing a gust of wind

Nathan stood at a stance ready to try and catch her when he was knocked to the floor letting out a "oomph" in the process

"Ha pinned ya again!" Bullet grinned victoriously as she hovered over him pinning him to the ground

Robin shook his head "Yeah only cause you used your abilities" he grumbled

Bullet shook her head "Doesn't matter, you never know when you'll be met with a villain with speedster abilities" she pointed out

Robin rolled his eyes and his wrist computer began to go off. He pushed Melanie off of him and sat up

"What's that?" Mark asked moving toward him

Robin typed into the computer making a screen appear "Crime alert in Gotham, looks like a robbery" he explained. He looked toward his two friends "Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?"

Bullet rose an eyebrow "Do you think we could do it?" She asked

Bullseye shrugged "Why not we've trained together for the past few months, and it's just a bank robbery"

Robin was busy at work typing into the wrist computer "I'm glad you guys agree with me, I hacked into my whole family's crime alerts so it looks like the police have it under control. This way they will stay in the meeting while we take care of business"

Bullet looked toward Leo "Can you keep a secret?" She asked

The younger boy nodded his head "Yeah of course" he said eagerly, happy the older kids were trusting him

Robin gave a chuckle "Alright Bullet and Bullseye let's go show our mentors what we're made of"


	5. Chapter 5

**Keep on reviewing and let me know what you think of this. Also tell me who you think is most like which parent so far**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DC or Young Justice**

The three looked down into the sunlight window on the roof of the Gotham Bank, they could see the robbers walking around, 3 of them with guns. They paced the floor with hostages ducked onto the ground remaining still with fear.

"Okay so here's the plan, there's another sun window over there" he said pointing to the other end of the roof "The room it's over is just a storage room so there shouldn't be anyone over there. I'll go in this one and distract t them. You two go to the other one, you'll sneak up behind. I want Bullet to whip around them so that they are taken of guard. And Bullseye you're going to fire off your arrows and pin as many of them down as you can. From there I'll pick up and do the same. Does that sound good?" He asked the twins both nodded affirmatively Robin nodded "Okay good, let's go" he said clapping his hands together

The twins moved to the other window and Robin burst through the window landing with ease.

The crooks turned and looked at him "Well if it isn't the baby bird! When's the rest of the Batfamily joining us?" The biggest one who Nathan suspected was the leader said with a crooked toothed grin

"Not coming they figured you'd be easy enough for me to take on by myself" Robin said with a cocky grin

The crook rose an eyebrow "Is that so? Boys get em!" He snapped

The other 2 crooks began firing at Robin who avoided the bullets through a series of multiple flips and twists.

The bullets stopped though when they became distracted by a whirlwind wiping around them. One of the crooks guns suddenly taken from his hands

"What the?" He said dumbfounded

"Looking for this?" Bullet stopped for a second standing next to Robin

"Say Robin do you think he needs this?" She asked sarcastically, as the two began moving around to avoid the fire that had started again from the other two crooks.

Robing shook his head "Nah"

Bullet smiled "Me neither" she grinned emptying the bullets and tossing the gun to the ground

It was while the robbers were distracted by them, that Bullseye took the opportunity to sneak up behind the unsuspecting criminals firing an arrow and pinning one of them to the wall by his shirt sleeve.

Robin quickly jumped to the crook and handcuffed him while Bullet and Bullseye began to use the same motive on the other crook.

When Robin saw that they had him covered her decided to take on the head crook by himself.

"You know all you Robins are the same, does the Bats go somewhere to pick you guys out? Please tell him to tell me where I'd like to have one of my own he could come in handy" the man teased as Robin threw baterangs at him

"Sorry no can do, that is a family secret" Robin mocked back

He continued to fight back, when he was finally able to knock the gun out of the man's hands pinning him down and handcuffing him was easy

After handcuffing him Nathan tried to rush over to Bullet and Bullseye but found a shooting pain in his ankle. He looked down to see a medium sized bloody pool, since there was no puncture wound he figured a bullet must have grazed him at one point.

He limped over to his friends who were handcuffing their captured crook. They looked over to him and gasped when they saw his injury.

"Rob you okay?" Bullseye asked concerned

Robin nodded "Yeah I'm fine nothing a good bandage won't heal." He said with a weak smile

Bullet shook her head "We're busted now, even if we go somewhere and patch you up there is still a chance of them figuring out we were there"

Robin quickly shook his head "No we aren't, there's a bunch of abandoned old places in the zeta tubes that nobody has used in years, we can just use one of them" he informed them

"Alright then, let's go find a tube" Bullseye shrugged

Bullet nodded and stood up "Here Rob get on my back, we can super speed to one" she said bending down

Robin hesitated at first but then reluctantly agreed after realizing it was a 5 mile walk to the Gotham Zeta Tube, and based on the blood flow from his injury he didn't think that was the best idea.

"What about me?" Bullseye asked

Bullet shook her head "Just keep up" she grinned

Bullseye rolled his eyes "You guys will be there in 2 seconds" he argued

Melanie smiled "Fine I'll drop him off then come back and get you" she suggested

Mark nodded "Fine"

With that bullet sped off a minute later she collected her brother and went back.

 _Meanwhile at the hall of Justice._

The adults made their way down the hall toward the room where they had last left the kids.

"See kids that wasn't so bad was it?" Nightwing said opening the door but was surprised to see only Leo in the room watching the TV

"Where'd they go?" Artemis asked taking a step further into the room

Leo looked panicked as the heroes began to fill the room. "Ah what are you talking about?" he asked nervously

Connor crossed his arms "Son don't you dare lie"

Leo pushed himself up straighter "I umm they just went to go" he stuttered but stopped when the adults were no longer paying attention to him because something on the TV had caught their eye

"Leo could you turn it up please" Wally asked

Leo reluctantly obeyed

A newscaster was standing in front of the Gotham Bank while 3 crooks could be seen being lead out by cops behind him.

"Today 10 hostages are heading home safe and unharmed after Gotham was treated with a different type of rescue from Robin who for the first time was seen without any other members of the Batfamily. Instead he brought with him 2 of his friends Bullseye who usually works in Star City alongside Artemis and Arrow and Bullet who is usually seen in Central City working alongside The Flash, the 3 superhero sidekicks jumped quickly into action before racing off just before the police arrived" the reporter spoke before heading to the next story

They turned to look at Leo

"Care to explain" Mgann asked tapping her foot

Leo gritted his teeth "They kind of wanted to go and try a mission on their own" he said nervously

Nightwing sighed "Where are they now?" He asked trying to keep his voice calm knowing it wasn't the 9 year olds fault

Leo shrugged "All they told me was they were going to the bank to stop the robbery, I don't know where they are now"

Wally nodded "Alright we'll spread out and search for them" he said turning to Oracle, Nightwing and Artemis

"We'll help you" Connor offered

Mgann nodded "Yes since Leo was kind of part of it. Come on Leo you can come with me" she instructed

 _Meanwhile with the offspring ;)_

They all crowded around in the old telephone booth watching as Robin went through some old archive files for the League on his wrist computer. "This one looks promising, it hasn't been accessed in 15 years" he said pointing to one

"You think it'll have medical supplies?" Bullseye asked

Robin shrugged "it's worth a shot" He said as he hacked into the Zeta tube software and reopened the access point they wanted to enter. He then he put in their names so they could enter through it "Okay, I have it all set up, I guess I'll go first" he said

Mark and Melanie nodded stepping out of the booth once he went Bullseye followed then Bullet last.

Once they were all inside their destination they looked around in amazement "Wow what is this place?" Melanie asked in astonishment

Robin shook his head "I don't know, let me get my leg patched up then we can figure it out"

The twins nodded they walked around the large empty place before finally finding a room titled 'Med Bay'

They went in and were surprised to find an assortment of medical supplies

"Some of this stuff is expired but it will due for what we need" Melanie said as she grabbed the necessary supplies to treat Nathan's wound he hopped up on one of the beds and stuck his leg out so she could wrap it up for him

Once she was finished he flashed her a grin "Thanks" he said sliding down from the bed

They decided to split up begin exploring

"Hey look what I found" Mark waved toward a room after 15 minutes

Nathan and Melanie followed after him where a large computer was seen

Nathan sat down and began messing with it

"Think you can hack into it?" Mark asked

Nathan was deep in focus "This technology is pretty old but I think if I just..." he pressed a button and the screen lit up "There we go" he said with an accomplished grin

They all began getting to work searching through files and different things

 _Back with the Adults_

Barbara had returned to the Nightcave to see if she could find anything on her computers that would lead them to their kids "Guys. Meet me at the Gotham Zeta tube. I found them" she spoke into the communicator so that everyone could hear.

"Really where are they." Wally's voice came through

Oracle paused for a moment "They found it." Was all she had to say the other end was quiet with all of them in shock.

"Found what?" Leo's young voice finally could be heard through Mgann's connection

"Do you think they've figured it out?" Wally asked

It was now Nightwing's turn to speak "Maybe if we hurry we can get there before they do. But knowing our kids they probably have already figured it out"

"Let's just get there and hopefully they haven't" Connor said

They all turned from where they had been and headed to the same spot hoping that they would get there before the young protégés figured out the history of their past they had been keeping


	6. Chapter 6

**Please Review and let me know what you think. What would you like to see happen next?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or DC**

Wally waited for the others to arrive. When they finally did he turned to them, "What took you so long" he asked. Mgann had arrived first followed by Connor, Oracle, Nightwing and Artemis.

"In case you're forgetting Flash, we don't have super speed" Artemis said gesturing between them

Wally sighed "Sorry I'm just nervous is all"

Artemis nodded "Me too"

Leo looked at all the adults "I don't get it. What's the big deal? Why are you all so nervous?"

Nightwing was the first to step forward toward the old phone booth "Let's just get going the sooner we get to them the better. Oracle and I will go first since our son is probably the one that got them there to begin with"

When they all arrived at the cave, Leo looked around in amazement "Wow what is this place?"

"We were going to ask you the same thing" their heads turned at the sound of Marks voice.

The three where standing in the doorway of the old mission room all of them had a handful of papers

"Yeah but we kind of figured it out on our own" Melanie added

Robin held up a piece of paper, it was a picture of the whole team from 2011 "Would you mind telling us what The Team is? You should know dad you did become the leader of it."

Oracle sighed "Why don't you all have a seat" she looked at the adults who nodded their head in agreement "We'll explain everything to you"

After an hour the adult superheroes had explained everything to their younger ones.

"So The Team was a group like the Justice League that was made up of protégés? Robin confirmed that he heard correctly

Wally nodded

"That's awesome! Why don't you let us do that?" Mark asked

"Because it was dangerous and irresponsible. You guys need supervision you're not ready to go out on your own" Oracle told them

Melanie rose an eyebrow "Just because the old cave got blown up doesn't mean you guys were irresponsible. It had to be done to make the undercover mission believable"

Artemis shook her head "That's not the only reason, you guys are too young you're not ready to be on your own"

"You got to do it why can't we?" Robin pointed out

Nightwing groaned and stood up "This is why we never wanted you guys to find out about this place or The Team. Yes it was fun. And yes when I was your age and we formed I thought it was the most awesome thing ever. But it took a lot of our innocence away. And as parents we didn't want that for you."

Melanie narrowed her eyes "Yet you still let us be crime fighting protégés?"

Oracle smiled "Because we would be by your side through it all, and we knew it was in your genes. There was no stopping it"

Mark threw his hands up "Well didn't you ever think that maybe this was in our genes too?" he argued

Wally who had been quiet most the time spoke up "I think we should let them do it" he said lowly

Everyone's head turned to him "You do?" Nightwing asked stunned

Wally nodded "Think about it, if we don't let them do it they're just going to try and do it anyways now that they know about it." He looked toward the three kids "Am I right?"

The three nodded their heads in agreement

"So we might as well let them" Wally concluded

Artemis looked toward him "Wally you're the one who said to begin with that we shouldn't even let them train together that way they don't come up with any ideas of starting a team"

Wally nodded his head "Yes, but what if we do things differently?"

Oracle tilted her head "How?"

"Well Nightwing could probably come up with a more detailed strategy but what if we train them for a while. And let them grow together then when they're a little older we will then send them on missions." Wally proposed

The kids looked the other adults anxiously awaiting their answers

"It's not a bad idea" Oracle said looking at Nightwing

Artemis nodded "You have a good point

Nightwing sighed knowing he was out numbered "Over the next week I'll come up with a program, _but_ you won't be going on missions for a while. Even then it will just be assisting the League and _maybe_ at one point you'll go on your own" he gave in

"Yes!" the kids cheered jumping up.

Leo went to his parents "Can I do it too? Please mom and dad please!" he begged

Connor and Mgann looked at each other

"It'll just be training so I guess it won't hurt" Mgann said regretfully

The boy smiled and ran over to the other 3

"Hey guys! My parents said I can join too!" He grinned happily

"Alright that's awesome!" Mark said high fiving the younger boy

"Yeah that's great" Robin grinned sending him a high five as well

The kids were all deep in discussion with each other about what all they hoped would happen with their new formed team.

"You think this is a good idea?" Artemis whispered to Mgann and Oracle who shrugged

"The first one wasn't a bad idea it's just we see things differently now that we're older" Mgann pointed out

Oracle nodded in agreement and noticed Nightwing focused on his Justice League communicator "What are you doing?" She asked

"Sending out a message to all former members to see if they'd like their children to join, even if they aren't yet crime fighters like Leo. It won't hurt for them to have training in case they decide they want to do it. This way they are prepared"

"Failing to prepare is preparing to fail" Oracle said with a small smile

Nightwing grinned and threw an arm around her shoulder "I knew there was a reason I married you"

Connor, Mgann and Leo left shortly after.

The Wests and the Grayson's decided to show their kids around the mountain.

"So this is where you and dad met?" Melanie asked Artemis with a smile

Artemis tilted her head "Kind of, the one we met at blew up, but this one that we rebuilt is an exact replica" she explained

Melanie nodded

"So let me get this straight you were the most experienced when the team was formed but Kladur was the leader in the beginning only because you were the youngest on the team" Robin asked Nightwing

He nodded "Yes but once I was old enough I became leader"

Robin got an idea "So since I am the oldest and the most experienced does that mean I can be the leader?"

Nightwing shook his head "Your still only 13, I'm still figuring out how we are going to run this team"

"Yeah and your only older then us by 2 months" Mark piped up

They stopped after reaching the entrance again having made their way all around the cave "Alright well we better get going we have dinner at Wayne manor tonight, Leah is already there I had Damian come pick her up when we were looking for these 3 " Oracle said looking at her watch

"Can the twins come?" Nathan pleaded

"That depends do they want to come?" Nightwing said looking at the twins

"I don't care" Melanie shrugged

"I want to!" Mark agreed

They looked at Artemis and Wally who nodded "Sure it's fine with us" Wally told them

 _ **At Wayne Manor.**_

Bruce, Barbara, Dick and Damian sat in the living room talking while the kids were in the kitchen with Alfred. "Alright young ones here you are, careful they are hot." The elderly man said setting a plate of chocolate chip cookies in front of them

Leah jumped in being the first to grab "Cookies cookies, cookies!" She said excitedly she shoving a big bite into her mouth "Ow hot hot, hot!" She panted spitting the bite out.

Alfred shook his head "I warned you, come here I'll give you a glass of cold milk it should help" he said motioning for her to come over

"So how cool is it our parents actually agreed for us to have our own team!" Marks said blowing on his cookie and taking a bite

Nathan nodded "I know, and my dad said he's going to see if other League members will let their kids join to. It's going to be awesome"

Melanie nodded "Yeah even though it's going to be different then when they did it I'm still am excited"

Alfred walked back over, he watched Leah walk out the door to the living room before turning his attention to the three teens

"Are you excited about your ballroom classes next week Nathan?" Alfred asked as he set cups of milk down in front of them

Nathan rolled his eyes "Oh yeah can't wait" he said sarcastically

"Ha I can't think of anything more boring" Mark cut in

Alfred looked puzzled "I'm sorry I thought I was told that you two were attending the classes with him. In fact I'm almost positive that's what I heard"

The twins looked toward Nathan who gave a sheepish smile "I might of signed you guys up too, I wasn't going to take that class alone" he said quickly

"You signed us up for ballroom classes without asking us!" Melanie glared

Nathan nodded "Yes! I wasn't about to go to that class and be paired with some snooty girl who would only freak out once she found out I was Bruce Wayne's grandson and Dick Grayson's son"

Melanie scrunched up her eyebrows "So why does that mean I have to be in that class"

"Because, I put down that you'll be my partner" he said popping a cookie into his mouth "And Mark is my best friend we do everything together, I also know he doesn't care about dancing with some random girl" he said with his mouthful

Mark tilted his head and nodded knowing that Nathan was right. He really didn't care if he danced with a strange girl. Any excuse to be around a girl sounded like a good thing to him

"So I'm just like a girl sidekick to you" Melanie crossed her arms

Nathan shook his head "No your Melanie."

This confused her even more "So what does that mean"

Nathan laughed "It means you're my friend." He teased going for the cookie he knew she was about to grab she swatted his hand away and glared at him "Oh come on Mel, don't make me dance with those annoying rich girls. Please" he begged puckering out a lip

Melanie groaned "Okay fine" she gave in

"Yes thank you" he shouted victoriously

Alfred grabbed the plate of cookies "I'm going to go see if anyone out here wants any" Alfred excused himself and stepped into the living room.

When he walked into the living room and set the plate down Dick grinned at him "What's got you so giddy?" He asked

Alfred smiled and shook his head "Nothing just watching history repeat itself is all" he said looking at Dick with Barbara sitting on his lap

"What does that mean" Barbara smiled

Alfred shook his head "Nothing at all "

Dick took a bite of a cookie and threw his head back "Mmm 85 years old Alfred and your cookies are still the best."

Barbara nodded "They sure are, they taste just like when we were kids" she grinned

Alfred smiled "Well thank you, if you'll excuse me I'm going to finish dinner. And spend some time chatting with the young ones." He excused himself and walked back into the kitchen


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the reviews, please let me know what you think of this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or DC**

The school bell rang and all the children of Gotham academy bolted for the doors. Except for Nathan, Melanie and Mark who were slowly making their way to the exit

"Ugh for once I wasn't ready for school to get out" Mark groaned

Melanie nodded "Me too, this dance class is going to be so boring" they both shot death glares at Nathan

"Guys I've been dreading this too. But look on the bright side at least you'll know how to ball room dance for galas"

Mark rose an eyebrow at him "When do we ever go to Galas?"

Nathan bit his lip nervously "Two weeks from now"

Melanie shot her head toward him "What do you mean?"

They pushed the doors to the school open and walked outside

Nathan shrugged "I figured your parents told you since they'll be there too, my grandpa is donating a lot of money to Gotham Children's hospital. So the more youth that are there the better it will look." He explained

Mark nodded then grinned "So since your part of the Wayne family that means they'll have to introduce you to the party right?"

Nathan nodded "Yeah, but I've done that before"

Mark shrugged "I thought you were supposed to be 'accompanied by a date' " Mark said in his best British accent

Nathan rolled his eyes "Not necessarily, I'm only 13."

Melanie nodded "You get so shy and dorky around girls, you'd probably be in trouble if you had to have a date"

They stood on the corner and waited to be picked up. Nathan rolled his eyes "Gee thanks" he grumbled sarcastically

Mark laughed "Dude I don't understand why you have such a hard time. I have no problem talking to girl" he said proudly

Nathan narrowed his eyes "Well let's see, I'm short, lanky, I wear glasses and I'm on the decathlon team. I'm not exactly a 13 year old girls dream"

Melanie tilted her head "You don't have a problem talking to me" she pointed out

Nathan shrugged "Well your, you"

She narrowed her eyes confused "What downs that mean?"

Nathan thought for a moment as to how to put it "I don't see you as a girl your just...Melanie" he said simply

Melanie rolled her eyes "Gee thanks" she sarcastically replied

A Rolls-Royce pulled up in front of them Nathan opened the back door allowing his friends to climb in then went to the passenger side and got in "Hey Gramppy" Nathan grinned looking toward the driver's side Bruce glared at him, Nathen gave a nervous laugh "I mean grandpa Bruce, how was your day?"

Bruce's face lightened up "It was good, your mothers dropped of clothes for all 3 of you to change into" he said pointing into the back. Nathan glanced back where his friends were seated and saw his tux along with another one that must have been Marks and a long navy blue dress that was obviously Melanie's hanging up against the windows.

They drove in silence for a few moments before Mark spoke up "Hey Nate I never asked, if you wear glasses. How do you see as Robin?"

Nathan looked at his grandfather and smiled "Grandpa Bruce put my prescription inside my mask" he explained

Mark nodded

"So Mr. Wayne you're taking us to the dance class?" Melanie asked leaning forward

Bruce nodded "Yes everyone else was busy so I was asked to bring you guys, Wally is picking you all up afterwards to take you to the cave afterwards." This was news to the three, they hadn't heard anything about when they would return to the cave "Yeah I was supposed to tell you that too, your father is ready to present the team so you'll be meeting some new people" Bruce explained looking toward Nathan

Nathan turned around and high fived his two friends.

Soon they arrived at the dance school. They grabbed their formal wear and exited the car "Bye Grampy!" Nathan teased Bruce, using the name he knew he hated

Bruce rolled his eyes "Good luck you three" he waved before driving off. They took a deep breath and entered the dance hall building, they went their separate ways to the dressing rooms and met back up when they were done.

"Okay, so it says here that room 253 is our class" Nathan said walking between Melanie and Mark.

They made their way down the hall looking at the door numbers until they came to theirs.

When they walked in there was a small group of 10 socializing, most of them where girls there were only 2 other guys? "Welcome who might you all be?" The teacher spoke

Mark cleared his throat "Melanie and Marcus West and Nathan Grayson." He told her

The teacher who was probably in her 50s grinned "Grayson as in the Wayne grandson? We have been anticipating his arrival at the Gotham Dance Hall"

At the teachers comment the girls in the class seemed to perk up, 5 of the girls rushed away from the group and circled around Mark with flirty smiles

"Bruce Wayne is your grandfather?"

"What is it like being a billionaire?"

"You're so cute"

"Here's my phone number"

Were the many things they all said to him at once, he took enjoyment from this and slung his arms over two of the girls' shoulders

"Ummm Girls" Melanie cut in they turned to look at her

"He's Nathan's Grayson" she told them pointing a thumb toward Nathan

They looked at Nathan then back at Mark, the girls shrugged and took a step away from him sliding to gather around Nathan

"Your eyes are so beautiful"

"I kinda see how you look like your dad"

"Will you be my dance partner?"

"No fair I was going to ask that"

The girls screamed at him a couple of them hugged him as they fought over who was going to be his partner

"See what I mean" Nathan gasped as the girls squeezed him tightly making it hard to talk, he looked toward Mark to help him and he gestured for him to do it himself

Nathan sighed "Ummm g-girls I ugh , I h-have a partner" he said shyly

The girls released him and stepped back "Who?" One girl asked placing her hands on her hips

"Me" Melanie told them stepped forward and standing by Nathan

The group of young girls let out a mixture of groans, sighs and eye rolls

"She probably is only with him for his money" the girl who had previously had her hands on her hips whispered to another girl.

"Yeah I mean look at her she's not that pretty" the other one whispered back

The previous girl nodded "Yeah well neither is he, he may be from a billionaire family but he looks like a total looser" the two girls giggled

Melanie overhearing the girls, clenched her fists and drew in a breath. Nathan reached up and rested a hand on her shoulder

She looked down at him since he was about 3 inches shorter then her "Not here" he whispered she nodded and let her breath out calming down.

"Ladies I still don't have a partner" Mark grinned waving for them to come back over to him. Two of them went and talked to Mark the others went back to talking to eachother

2 hours later

Wally picked them up from their class.

"So how was class?" Wally asked as he began driving

Melanie shrugged "Not as bad as I thought"

Mark nodded "Yeah I had two girls wanting to be my partner"

Wally chuckled "That's my boy, what about you Nate?"

"I decided to have Melanie be my partner" he explained

Wally smiled "I like that! Keep her away from any creeps who have any ideas"

Nathan nodded "That's right Uncle Wally, you can't ever be too careful"

Wally chuckled "Your very right, that's why you and Mark have to chase them away. Especially as you get older" he pointed

Melanie rolled her eyes "So I can never have a boyfriend?" She asked

Wally shook his head "Nope not on my watch, I'll have these 2 boys as my eyes and ears when I'm not around." He pulled into an alleyway "Alright we should be good here, get changed and we'll take the Zeta tube to the mountain."

They arrived at the mountain dressed in their suits. Nightwing, Oracle and Artemis were already there.

They watched as other members who they only recognized from news stories began to arrive, once everyone was there Nightwing stepped forward

"Alright I'm glad everyone is here to see the forming of the new team. In case you have not heard. This team is not going to be exactly like the previous one. You will train together after school, then you will return to your respective cities for your normal patrol with your mentor. After a year or so when I feel the team has a good enough formation you will begin aiding the Justice League on missions, depending on how that goes I might eventually graduate you to your own missions but that might be years down the road." He explained pacing back and forth

Nightwing looked around the room "Okay I have already put everyone in the computer, I'm aware that most of you all don't know each other so at this time I'd like the team to introduce themselves. We will start with the first 4 official members of the team." He explained pointing a finger at Nathan

"Please state your super hero name, age, your super hero parents name and your abilities" he told them.

Nathan stepped forward and he nervously played with his cape "I'm Robin, I am 13 my parents are Batgirl or Oracle and Nightwing and my abilities include Acrobatics, hacking skill and hand to hand combat skills. Plus I'm a Bat so I have some pretty cool gadgets" he said patting his utility belt and earning a chuckle from the older heroes

Next Melanie stepped forward "Bullet, I'm 13 my parents are The Flash and Artemis and I have speedster abilities like my Uncle and father"

Mark grinned and stepped up "What's up guys the name is Bullseye, I'm 13 as well I'm her twin" he said pointing to Melanie." So obviously like her I'm the product of Flash and Artemis. And like my beautiful mother I and an archer but don't get me confused with all the other Arrows I prefer a crossbow as my weapon of choice unlike them who have mostly used standard bows" he explained

"He's so much like your husband it's scary" Barbara whispered to Artemis she looked toward her and chuckled while nodding her head

Leo was next "Hi I didn't have a name before this week but I came up with the name Martian Jr, I'm 9 but I'll be 10 in 2 months. My mom and dad are, the first Superboy and . I got my mom's abilities so I have Martian powers" he told them in his giddy childlike tone

Next was a girl who was a little taller than the others who had already spoken "Beena, I'm 14 my parents are Bumblebee and Guardian and I have my mother's abilities" she explained

Nightwing nodded then pointed to a kid the West's already kind of knew. He was a distant cousin of sorts but they didn't see each other very often. The boy with dark red hair and blue eyes stepped up "My name is Zarro, I'm 10 and I'm basically a super magician" he said nervously

Nightwing smiled "Would you tell us who your parents are please" he asked

Zarro gulped "Oh yeah sorry, my parents are Zatanna and Impulse"

Nightwing clapped his hands together "So I know you are a small group for now but you will be surprised how fast it will grow. Also as you can see you're a lot younger then the first team so I hope you understand the firmness of our choice of training. Tonight you all will be having a sleep

over of sorts to get to know one another. Flash, Miss. Martian and myself will be staying here to supervise you. At this time I will introduce to you your leader"

"Leader? " Mark asked raising an eyebrow

Nightwing nodded "Yes leader, I won't always be able to be here for you so therefore you will have a leader and that leader is. The current Superboy"

At that time John Kent stepped forward "What's up guys, I'm Superboy I'm 17 and obviously my father is Superman. I have to keep my mother's identity a secret but I possess all of Superman's abilities and I look forward to working with you all" he grinned

Nightwing patted him on the back "This week we updated and renovated this whole cave. I would say I'd show you around and pick out your rooms, but I know my son and I know he has probably hacked into the caves blueprints and downloaded them so I will leave it to him. Think of it as your first team building exercise" he grinned at his son who flashed him an identical grin back

"Okay but I call the third room to the left on second floor" Robin said quickly

"Is that okay with everyone?" Nightwing asked

The rest of the team nodded shrugged indicated that they didn't mind.

The team members gathered around Robin as he pulled up a 3D image of the caves blueprint on his wrist computer.

The older heroes members split into groups and began chatting

"So Zatanna ended up with Bart!" Mgann said in shock

Barbara nodded "I know right, you should have seen Nightwings reaction when he found out"

Artemis smiled "It shouldn't be that much of a surprise, she's always had a thing for younger guys. Nightwing was 13 and she was 15 when they dated back when he was Robin" she pointed out

"Yeah I know, I was as shocked as you guys are when I first realized I was attracted to him" Zatanna said from behind them

The three women smiled at her and welcomed her to their conversation "He was 18 and I was 23, then when I unexpectedly got pregnant a year later I felt terrible and worried how he would react. But here we are 11 years later with a son who's a good mixture of the two of us...but more like me" she added

Artemis laughed "Trust me that is probably a better thing our son is so much like Wally it's undeniable that he's his son" she said as she watched Mark who was attempting to unsuccessfully flirt with Beena.


	8. Chapter 8

**Please leave a review**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or DC**

Nathan stood in a corner of the grand ballroom in Wayne manor nervously. He glanced around the room eyeing it. His eyes fell on Mark, he was surrounded by a group of three girls. Nathan shook his head, he couldn't bother him while he was in the zone he would kill him. He had one other hope he looked around finally his eyes landed on her. He checked to make sure the coast was clear then quickly dashed across the room to Melanie's side

She had been talking to her mother and his mother "Hey mom, hey Aunt Arty. I'm just going to borrow Mel for a second if that's okay" the 14-year-old grabbed his friend's wrist and pulled her away before any of the females could respond.

Artemis smiled and shook her head "They're getting so big" she smiled

Barbara nodded "I know, I can't believe they'll be starting high school in a few months"

"Yes, I remember when they all 3 used to run through the sprinklers naked" Artemis laughed

Meanwhile Nathan continued to run with Melanie out of the ballroom and down the hall. Melanie stopped and pulled her wrist from his grasp. "Nathen what are you doing!" she shouted

Nathan looked at her panicked "Shh not so loud she'll hear you" he said waving his hands

"Who will hear me?" Melanie questioned

Nathan kept his eyes glued on the entrance of the ballroom, he jumped when he saw her.

"No time to explain" he said quickly grabbing her wrist and taking Melanie down the hall to one of the small offices of the manor he shut the door behind him and cursed under his breath when he realized he had chosen a room without a lock

"Now explain" Melanie said crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

Nathan let out a sigh "One of the business partners of Wayne industries brought his granddaughter Gina, she's 14 like us" he said

Melanie eyed him "And?" she asked

"And, she's driving me crazy she won't leave me alone." He said throwing his hands up

Melanie shook her head "You're not interested?"

Nathan shrugged "At first I tried to talk to her cause I thought maybe it was just my shyness but then she started only talking about my family's money and her voice is squeaky"

Melanie laughed "And why do you need me?" she questioned

Nathan fumbled his fingers "Well Mark was busy and I thought maybe you could help me get rid of her" he said nervously

They watched as the doorknob began to turn, Nathans Robin skills kicked in and he quickly grabbed Melanie, flipping them over the couch and falling behind it, he landed on top of her and used his elbows to keep his body from touching hers. He brought a finger to his lips signaling for her to be quiet.

"Nathanial? Nathanial? Are you in here, I wanted to show you the Porsche that I want for my 16th birthday" a high-pitched voice could be heard. After a couple minutes, they heard the door close.

They waited a few more minutes just to make sure the coast was clear before getting up

Melanie let out a laugh that she had been holding in "Nathanial?" Where did she get that from?" she said

Nathan shrugged "I guess she thinks that's my full name, which obviously it isn't"

Melanie nodded "Oh I know, Nathan Wayne Grayson" she teased using his full name

Nathan laughed "Like your one to talk Melanie Oliver West" he teased back

Melanie rolled her eyes "I still don't get why my parents chose not to give me the mentors last name treatment, they gave Mark Allen"

Nathan smirked at her "Maybe because you're not a Queen" he teased

Melanie stuck her tongue out at him "If I wasn't wearing a dress right now Id fight you"

Nathan laughed "And I'd win, come on we should make our way down the hall. My parents need to see me or else they'll get suspicious" he groaned

He opened the door and followed Melanie out

When they turned a corner, they ran into Mark

"There you guys are, I've been searching for you everywhere" he said

"Sorry dude, I'm running away from someone" Nathan told him

"You mean that girl you were talking to earlier with the voice of a mouse?" Mark pointed

Melanie nodded "That's the one"  
Mark laughed "I don't blame you, I'll help you" he said beginning to walk with them

They saw Gina from a distance and quickly made a run for it leading to a dead-end hallway.

"Where are we going to go?" Nathan panicked hearing Gina begin to come closer

"Mark make a distraction" Melanie said grabbing Nathan by his shirt and pulling him into the nearest door which was a coat closet.

"What are we doing?" Nathan asked confused

Melanie looked at him "Trying to help you bozo, whatever happens just go with it. Okay?"

Nathan nodded and remained quiet sensing that Gina was now in front of the door, the two of them listened in on what was being said outside.

"Hey there gorgeous" Mark said as Gina approached him

Gina ignored him

"Are you looking for someone?" Mark asked sweetly

Gina shook her head "I don't think you could help me"

Mark put on his best smile "Sure I can. I know a lot of people, just tell me who it is and we can look for them together" he said placing a hand on her shoulder

The girl shrugged Marks hand off her "I don't think so; my guy is rich. He wouldn't associate with a low life like you and neither do I"

That did it, Melanie swung the closet door open and stomped toward Gina "Low life, who do you think you're calling a low life." She said staring the girl down.

Gina looked around Melanie at Nathan standing dumbfounded in the closet. He slowly stepped out

"Why were you in the closet with him?" Gina asked pointing to Nathan

Melanie rolled her eyes "Are you so money hungry that, that is all you got out of what I said?" she said looking at Gina

Gina fought to keep a straight face and act as if she wasn't intimidated by Melanie "Your right but if you think your making me jealous by pretending he's your boyfriend your wrong. Because I know he isn't"

Melanie clenched her fists "Your right, he's not my boyfriend and since were friends he never will be but" she walked over to Nathan who had grown during the school year to be the exact same height as her

"What are you doing" Nathan whispered low enough for just them to hear

Melanie shook her head "Just go with it" she whispered before grabbing the back of his head and pushing his face toward hers pressing their lips together after a few seconds Melanie pulled away and walked back toward Gina

"You'll never get to do that, because Nathan here actually has a heart and would rather be with low life's like us then high life's like you" Melanie said poking Gina's chest

Gina stomped her foot and turned walking away "Daddy were leaving!" she yelled making her way back to the ballroom. Her voice echoing throughout the manor

"I don't think you'll have to worry about her anymore, come on boys lets go see if there's any cake left" Melanie said casually walking away

Mark and Nathan didn't move though, they were both still shocked by the scene that had just unfolded

"Did Mel just.." Mark stuttered

"Yup" Nathan said in a shocked tone

"Was it your first?" Mark asked quietly as they began following Melanie

Nathan nodded "Yeah"

Mark nodded "I'm pretty sure it was Melanie's too." He looked over at his friend "Wait, you didn't enjoy it. Did you?" he asked

Nathan quickly shook his head "No of course not, it just took me by surprise is all"

Mark nodded in understanding as they walked back into the ballroom


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter, please review letting me know what you think**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DC or Young Justice**

Nightwing strutted into the Nightcave to find Barbara on the computer. "How's Robin doing with Batman?" he asked leaning over her shoulder to look at the screen where she could see what Robin along with other heroes were looking at Via a camera in their masks.

"He's doing pretty good, Bruce is giving him some space on his own" she said watching

Dick nodded "That's good, I guess it is almost time that we give him some freedom to patrol on his own"

Barbara looked up at him and glared

"From a safe distance, of course" he covered

Barbara nodded "I guess you're right, he is going to be in high school soon"

"Yeah, I went on my first unsupervised mission when I was 13" Dick said

Barbara rose an eyebrow "Without permission"

"Like father, like son" Dick grinned

Barbara shook her head "At least Nathan didn't blow up a building"

"Hey, we found Connor out of it, that has to count for something" Dick pointed

Barbara laughed and looked back at the screen in front of her "Do you remember Nates first mission?" she asked

Dick chuckled and nodded "Of course how could I forget"

 _FLASHBACK_

Batgirl and Nightwing landed on the roof of the tall building meeting up with Robin and Batman.

"It's about time you got here" Robin said stepping forward "what took you so long?"

Batgirl rolled her eyes "you only told us to come 15 minutes ago and we were on the other side of the city " she defended

"Well the guys are down there. We go down in 3 minutes" Batman spoke up pointing down at the street below to the group of about 30 men attempting illegally unload a trailer full of drugs and other stolen goods

"Got it" Nightwing nodded

Robin tilted his head to the side "what's on your back?" He questioned

"Oh, just Nathan" Batgirl said lifting the flap to reveal the sleeping 11-month-old in the carrier strapped to Dicks back

"You brought your baby on patrol with you" Robin rose an eyebrow

Nightwing shrugged

"We both were needed for Patrol tonight and everyone else was busy."

Batgirl nodded "yeah besides this is a high-tech baby carrier, he's safe I should know I designed it myself"

Batman stepped forward "enough, it's time we move" he ordered. Robin and Batman jumped down. Batgirl covered the baby up again then her and Nightwing jumped down together the 4 heroes took down the men and recovered all the stolen items along with the illegal drugs. Nightwing stood proudly after he handcuffed the final crook.

Robin walked up and stood next him

"Do I hear... laughing?" Robin asked trying to focus

Nightwing paused and listened for a moment then smiled he reached around his back and lifted a giggling Nathan out of the carrier

"We just took down 30 drug addict robbers and your offspring is laughing. You aren't concerned?" Robin asked narrowing his eyes

Dick chuckled "says the kid who was raised by assassins for half his childhood"

Damian pointed at him "that was different"

"And our son enjoying people's butts getting kicked is too" Batgirl said stepping forward and taking the infant from Nightwings arms

Robin rolled his eyes and mumbled as he walked away

"Come on we got to get out of here before your dad gets here to talks to Batman" Dicks said Barbara nodded and slid Nathan back into the carrier before they both grappled up the side of the building

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

Nathan pulled on his Gotham Academy blazer on and raced down the stairs of Grayson Manor. "I thought I heard you guy's voices" he grinned seeing his two best friends in the living room

"No more glasses?" Mark asked noticing Nathans slight change in appearance

Nathan nodded and touched the sides of his head where his glasses would have rested "Yup, I finally talked my doctor into letting me get contacts. What do you think?" he asked stepping closer the twins

"You look good man" Mark complimented

Nathan looked toward Melanie "You look nice" she said with a small smile

He nodded at the compliment then listened hearing footsteps "Come on let's go" Nathan said grabbing his backpack

"Good idea, before they stop us" Melanie added catching on to what he meant

Mark nodded in agreement

They were just about to open the front door when

"Where do you three think you're going?" Barbara asked

"Yeah, did you guys really think we'd let you go to your first day of high school without a picture?" Artemis added

The three turned around slowly "Mom" they groaned in unison

"Okay first let's get some of you guys separately" Barbara said

They obligated and each got an individual shot

"Next let's do one with the twins" Artemis smiled

Mark walked over to his twin and threw an arm over her shoulders they smiled and allowed Artemis to snap a photo

"Alright and now Nate come on over here" Artemis waved

Nathan smiled and obeyed

"Okay let's do one of you and Mark then one of you and Mel" she said pushing him toward where Mark was standing

"Mom its 9th grade not kindergarten" Mark protested

Barbara shook her head "No matter how old you are we're taking these pictures, you'll enjoy them some dot" she grinned

"Not helping Aunt Barb" Mark said teasingly

They took 3 more photos the third on being of all three of them together.

"Don't forget you have training at the mountain after school today" Wally told them as they passed by him and Dick in the kitchen

"We'll be there" Melanie nodded

"You have your sunglasses right son?" Dick asked

Nathan nodded and patted his Backpack "Of course, can't take a chance of anyone finding out Robins identity" he smiled

"Have a good first day then, see you at 3:30" Dick waved as the 3 teens walked out the door and headed to their first day of school


	10. Chapter 10

**Please Review and let me know what you think**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, or DC**

After pulling on her gym shirt Melanie stepped out of the changing room to meet her friend April

She enjoyed hanging out with April she could pretend she was a normal teenager since she didn't know about her after school 'activities'

"You ready to go, I think they started stretching?" April asked raising an eyebrow

Melanie nodded "Yeah let's go" she said

They stepped out of the locker room and made their way to the middle of the gym floor where students were beginning to form a circle and stretching

"Is that Grayson?" April whispered to her as they got closer

Melanie looked in the direction of the person she was referring to and saw Nathan bent down stretching his legs "Yeah, I guess we have class with him" she said seeing her friend

"He changed over the summer" April smiled

Melanie shrugged "Yeah well he got contacts. I guess that does make a difference"

April shook her head "Well more than that, I mean he's not a hottie or anything but he's definitely not the dorky looking kid he was before summer. He's almost on a cute level, almost"

Melanie eyed her Nathan cute? That didn't seem like something that should be spoken in the same sentence

She didn't get to respond because Nathan had spotted them "Hey Mel, April there's space over here!" he waved a hand and motioned to the space next to him. They went over to stand next to him and began their stretching

After school, the 3 met up in the front of the school building "How was your first day Mark?" Nathan asked him

"Not too bad I was bummed when I realized we didn't have any classes together though" he sighed

Nathan nodded "Me too, but at least all 3 of us have lunch together"

Mark nodded "Oh definitely, and dude you should see the girl I got assigned as my lab partner. She's a transfer student from Gotham North and a total babe" he said

Nathan nodded "There's some pretty nice-looking girls in my classes to" he grinned

Melanie rolled her eyed "Ugh boys, come on let's go we have a cave to be at remember?" she said walking ahead of them

The two boys looked at each other and shrugged then followed Melanie.

The three walked down the road about a mile before turning and making their way down what had become a familiar abandoned alleyway to them. After hiding their backpacks Melanie turned to them

"Alright are we ready to go?" she asked placing a hand on the door to the old phone booth

"Hold up a minute" Nathan said digging into his pocket and pulling out a pair of sunglasses

"Oh yes can't let anyone know who Robbie is, big bad Bat family might spank the baby bird" Mark teased

Nathan nodded "Your darn right they will" he nodded sliding the sunglasses on "Alright let's go" he grinned

They arrived in the cave to find Beena and Superboy already there. "Good you 3 are here, now we just have to wait for Martian Jr." Superboy said standing up from the couch

They waited around and about an hour later the youngest member arrived

"Alright everyone, to the training room" John said clapping his hands together and leading the way

"When they walked in Robin surveyed the room "Where's Nightwing?" he asked not seeing his father

"Justice League stuff, but don't worry he gave me specific instructions on today's training" Superboy said clapping his hands together and walking toward a vault and opening it.

He pulled out 3 collar shaped items.

"What are those?" Bullseye asked eyeing the items

"These collars will make members with powers unable to use them. As Nightwing told me we never know when we will be put in a situation where we may not be able to use our abilities so it's a good idea to train without using them." He said passing out the collars to the members with powers including himself.

He demonstrated how to put them on. Beena, Bullet and Martian Jr. followed his instructions.

"Nightwing took the charge of assigning us to pairs with members who don't have powers to help with training. Since it's an odd number and I lived my first 13 years without powers I will be working with Beena. Nightwing wants Bullseye to work with Martian Jr and Robin you're with Bullet" he said gesturing to the kids

Mark patted Leo on the shoulder and lead him over to the treadmill figuring since he could fly running would be a good task for him to work on

John lead Beena to the sparing mats since she could shrink when under attack and easily get away he thought she should learn how to get out of an attack the normal way.

Nathan sighed and turned toward Melanie "Wanna work on weights?" he asked raising an eyebrow

She shrugged "Sure"

Another 15 minutes later Melanie was kicking her legs against the bench as she attempted to push up the bar

"Come on Bullet, it's not even that much weight" he encouraged

She shook her head "Says the one not lifting" she grumbled

Robin rolled his eyes "Come on out" he waved

She got off the bench and watched Robin lie back on it. He lifted the weights with ease "Told you it wasn't bad, I've seen you punch out bad guys before and you knock them out cold. Why aren't you using that strength?" he asked getting off the bench and standing in front of her

She sighed "Because when I'm running I am going so fast that the force of my speed causes a strong impact" she explained

Robin nodded "Fine let's do this one" he waved her over to another station and jumped up grabbing the bar of a salmon ladder

Bullet stood on the ground and shook her head "I can't do that"

He nodded "Of course you can, it's just a chin up" he said doing a chin up "then a thrust" he said thrusting upwards and moving the bar upward and going up higher

Melanie shook her head again. Nathan let out a cackle and jumped down "Come on I believe in you" before she could react he picked her up and placed her at level to the bar, she reluctantly grabbed on

"Okay now do a chin up, I know you can do that I saw you do one in gym today" he encouraged releasing her

Melanie did a chin up then hung

"Okay now thrust up, girl I know you can!" he grinned

Bullet took a deep breath and did as Robin had just done. She surprised herself and could move the bar up.

"I did it!" she smiled widely accidently letting go of the bar in the process

Swiftly Robin jumped in and caught her before she could hit the ground

"Don't get too excited" he grinned still holding her in his arms

She smiled at him, now that she was looking at him closely April was right he had changed a lot over the summer in a way she couldn't explain

Nathan set her down "I told you that you could do it. Come on let's go see what Bullseye and Martian Jr. are doing maybe we can train with them" he waved walking toward her brother and their younger friend.


	11. Chapter 11

**Please Review**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or DC, but at least their babies are a product of my own creativity**

Nathan thanked the lunch lady and turned carrying his tray out of the cafeteria and heading to the outdoor seating area where he usually ate lunch with his friends.

As he approached their usual spot he saw only Mark at the table

"Hey Nate. Where's Mel?" He asked as Nathan slid into the seat across from him

Nathan shrugged "Last time I saw her was in gym" he said

They started eating but after a few minutes of her not joining they got curious

"Where could she be?" Nathan said looking around

Mark saw April walking by and quickly waved her down "Hey have you seen Melanie?" He asked

She smiled at the boys "She's with Greg"

Nathan and Mark looked at each other "Greg?" They said in unison then looked back at the girl

She nodded "Yeah you know Greg Turnbin he's her biology partner. They're over there" she said pointing to the far end of the field.

The boys looked and saw Melanie sitting under a tree with a red headed boy

"What's she doing talking to him?" Nathan asked looking back at April

April shrugged "I don't know, she's lucky though. He's cute. Listen I gotta go lunch is going to be over and I haven't even started eating yet" she said walking away

Nathan and Mark stared at Melanie trying to figure out what was happening

"Come on" Nathan waved

"Where are we going?" Mark asked following after him

"We're going to spy on her" he said simply

Mark nodded "Good idea"

They put their vigilant skills to work and remained silent as they crept up on the backside of a tree nearby the one that Melanie and Greg were at, Nathan quickly jumped up onto a high branch and began climbing

"You coming?" He asked raising an eyebrow and looking down at Mark who was still on the ground

"The first branch is like 9 feet off the ground" he pointed

Nathan rolled his eyes "Don't be a baby"

Mark glared up at him "Sorry my parents aren't a gymnast and an acrobat"

Nathan let out a cackle he hooked his legs onto a branch and hung upside down reaching his hands out toward his friend "Grab on" he sighed

Mark grabbed onto his hands and Nathan swung back up pulling Mark onto the branch with him. They slowly crept up the tree so that they could spy on Melanie. Once they were at a good view the listened in

"So how do you think you did on that test?" Melanie asked

Greg shrugged "I think I did good, but can we talk about something other than class? That's not exactly why I asked you to eat lunch with me"

She looked at him "Why did you want to eat lunch?" She asked

He grinned and threw an arm around her shoulder "Well homecoming is in 2 weeks and I was wondering if you'd be interested in going with me?" He asked

Melanie brought her finger to her lip and giggled "Well I'll have to check my calendar I'm a very busy girl" she teased

"I'll have to check my calendar" Nathan mimicked in a mocking tone "What's that about?" He groaned he looked over at Mark who had his phone out "What are you doing?" He asked

"I'm getting pictures, I'm going to show my dad" Mark grinned

Nathan smirked "Good idea, Uncle Wally will hate that" they put their focus back in on Melanie and Greg

"Will you excuse me for a moment? I'll be right back" Melanie told the red headed boy

"I'll be waiting" Greg smiled

"Where is she going?" Mark asked

Nathan shrugged

Suddenly they saw a streak of light followed by a gust of wind then they hit the ground Melanie had a hand on both boy's chests holding them on the ground

"What do you two idiots think you're doing?" She growled

"Question is what do you think you're doing using your powers in public out of your suit?" Nathan said grinning at her

Melanie rolled her eyes "Nobody saw me, unlike me who saw you guys in the tree spying on me"

Mark looked up at his twin "Yeah about that what's with the dude?"

Melanie looked back to see if Greg had noticed her, he hadn't, he was throwing acorns across the field as far as he could

She bit her lip "I've been talking to him and I kind of like him. But that's none of your business " she said putting more pressure on their chests

"Oh, come on Mel. _Him_ seriously" Nathan chuckled

She sat up "Yes _him_ he's nice"

Mark chuckled "And dumber then a bucket of rocks I'm sure"

Nathan nodded enthusiastically in agreement

Melanie sat up "You don't even know him. Just get out of here and don't spy on me anymore or I'm telling mom and Aunt Barbara" she said knowing she needed to get back to Greg before he started wondering where she went

The boys stood "Fine " they groaned

As they walked away Nathan leaned in toward Mark "You got pictures, right?" He whispered

Mark nodded "You bet I did" he said showing him the photos of Melanie leaning up against Greg

The two-high fived each other

2 weeks later

Nathan and Mark found themselves sitting on the couch at the West household dressed in a dress shirt, slacks and a tie

"Are you almost done?" Nathan grumbled

Mark nodded "Yeah you've taken like a million pictures" he said throwing his hands up in frustration

"Oh, will you two quit complaining, okay one last picture Greg put your arm around Melanie" Artemis ordered before stepping back and snapping a photo "Next year you both might have dates and we will be doing the same thing to you" she said with her hand on her hip while looking at the boys

There was a horn heard outside "That's my dad" Nathan said jumping up Mark joined him both happy that they could be done watching the torturous photo shoot

"Alright you two have fun" Artemis waved Melanie and Greg out the door

"And boys" Wally said placing a hand on their shoulders holding them back for a second

Mark and Nathan turned to look at him

"Remember" he said motioning with two of his fingers indicating for them to keep their eyes on Melanie and her date

"You got it Uncle Wally" Nathan grinned

Mark nodded "We definitely will dad" he said before they both walked out the door

Artemis stepped forward and stood next to Wally "He seems like a nice boy" she commented

Wally shook his head "I don't like him"

She scrunched up her eyebrows "Really? I figured you would"

Wally looked at her "Why because he's a red head?"

Artemis smiled and gave a small nod

Wally shook his head "He's too nice, a guy like that is up to no good." He said walking away

"Where are you going?" Artemis yelled after him

"To stress eat" Wally yelled from the kitchen

Artemis shook her head and let out a small laugh.

At the homecoming dance Mark and Nathan tried their best to keep an eye on Melanie and Greg. She was on to them though and would occasionally disappear in crowd for a little bit. They would never go more than 15 minutes without seeing her though. An hour into the dance though that changed they scanned the crowd from their seats after 30 minutes they still hadn't seen her again

"I'm going to check outside, you look in here" Nathan said after they decided to look for her

Mark nodded they both stood up and went their separate ways in search of the 'missing' girl

After searching outside for a 10 minutes Nathan finally spotted her alone sitting on a bench

He quickly went over to her and sat down

"Mel?" he said softly

She turned her head so he couldn't see her "Go away Nathan" she sniffled

Nathan shook his head "What wrong?" he asked hypothetically

She didn't answer

"Come on Melanie, you can tell me" he said resting a hand on her shoulder

She quickly turned her head toward him "Greg ditched me okay"

"What?" Nathan asked confused

Melanie nodded "Turned out the whole reason he asked me to the dance was to make his ex-girlfriend jealous. It worked because they made up and left" she said whipping her eyes

Nathan was at loss for words

"Go on, make fun of me you and Mark have been ever since I made this stupid date with him" she said

"I'm not going to make fun of you, I am going to say that we were right though" he said resting a hand on her back

Melanie looked up at him with puffy eyes confused

"He is dumber than a bucket of rocks. Your awesome and he was dumb enough to ditch you, heck a rock must have more brain cells then him" he said making her laugh lightly

"You know what you need" Nathan said leaning forward

"A tub of ice cream and a chick flick" she sniffled

Nathan chuckled "If you were an average girl yes but no. A night on patrol, that always clears my mind" he said

She shook her head "We can't our parents gave us the night off, besides if I go home now my dad would ask questions and I'm not in the mood to explain things to him now"

Nathan stood up and shrugged "Who said anything about patrolling with our parents. Come on let's go grab Mark and do a few hours of patrol together, see what kind of trouble makers we can stop" he grinned. Melanie nodded and stood up, they headed back to the school gym to retrieve Mark so Melanie could begin putting this night behind her.

But that didn't mean it was over for Mark and Nathan, they now had something that they would take care of Monday at school.


	12. Chapter 12

**A small chapter about what happened on Monday after homecoming, Please Review**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or DC**

Monday afternoon Nathan and Mark sat in Gotham Academy's principal's office waiting room. They're uniforms were covered in dirt with a few rips in their shirts. They're hair was a total mess and they had a few scrapes

"We are so dead" Mark groaned

Nathan nodded "But at least Greg got what was coming to him"

The door opened and the 4 former protégés stepped out

"Thank you so much Principle Magee" Wally said stepping out

"Yes, it won't happen again. They'll get a stern punishment when we get home" Barbara said walking out followed by Dick and Artemis

As soon as the door closed they were alone in the waiting room the adults glared at their offspring

Nathan and Mark let out a nervous laugh

"You got in a fight, as civilians" Dick said

Nathan nodded "Yes but..."

Artemis cut him off "And you stabbed him with a pencil" she said toward Mark

He shook his head "I didn't _stab_ him with a pencil I threw it at him and used it to pin his shirt to the ground it didn't penetrate his skin and it allowed Nathan to hit him"

Artemis narrowed her eyes at her son

"It's not like I used an arrow," Mark argued

Barbara sighed " You shouldn't ever use your skills outside of the field, you both know that"

"We didn't use our skills, Mark just threw a pencil at him it's not his fault he has good aim" Nathan said

Dick sent him a glare "Your principle said you punched him, multiple times"

Nathan rolled his eyes "I held back, like _a lot_ and I even let him hit me a few times to make it believable" he said showing his dad a bruise on his cheek from where Greg had punched him.

Wally shook his head "You two shouldn't have done anything, you're lucky it's your first time ever getting in trouble and your principle is letting you off on a warning" he scolded

The door opened and Melanie stepped in

"I heard you guys were up here, do you mind if I talk to them?" Melanie asked gesturing to the two boys

Artemis nodded "Of course sweetie" she said kindly having now found out what happened at the dance. She kissed the top of Melanie's head and her and Barbara walked out of the room.

"We're still very disappointed in you two" Dick said crossing his arms

Wally nodded "Yes very disappointed. "But..." he continued him and Dick looked at each other and cracked a smile before turning back to the boys

"Way to show him!" Dick said high fiving Mark and Nathan

Wally nodded "Yeah nobody messes with our girl and gets away with it" he grinned also giving them a high five

"Dad, Uncle Dick." Melanie cut in

Wally smiled "Sorry, we'll just be out here" he pointed, they both walked out to join their wives

Melanie stepped into the room and sat down in the free seat across from the boys she stared at them for a moment

"I guess you heard about our fight with Greg?" Mark asked

Melanie nodded "It's only the talk of the school, you both know I can take care of myself, right?" She asked raising an eyebrow

Nathan nodded "yeah it's just, he deserved something" he grumbled

Melanie grinned she leaned forward and pulled a twig out of Marks hair "But thank you." She smiled brushing out her brother's hair with her fingers

She turned to Nathan "It's nice to know I have at least two teenage guys I can count on" she said as she buttoned a few buttons on Nathan's shirt that had come undone during the fight

She smiled and wrapped them both in a hug


	13. Chapter 13

**I swear my wonderful reviewers can read my mind! Because I had this little gem ready for you today!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or DC but their adorable offspring are a product of my mind.**

A bead of sweat made its way down Nathans forehead as he pushed himself up doing a chin up in the manors gym.

He heard giggling and decided to drop down to investigate the owner of the laughter.

He whipped the sweat off his face and walked toward the door, nothing

He heard the laughter again followed by a shushing sound. _"Bingo"_ he thought now knowing where it was coming from

He made his way toward the gym shower creeping up on it slowly. Then he quickly drew back the curtain

"Gotcha" he said proudly when he revealed Leah and 2 of her friends "What are you guys doing in here?" he asked more seriously

"Watching you" Leah said stepping out of the shower, her friends followed close behind

Nathan rose an eyebrow "Why?" he asked

Leah shrugged "I don't know ask them, they're the ones who wanted to do it" she said pointing a thumb to her friends

He looked down at the two girls who he didn't really know all that well, just that their names were Grace and Macy

Grace looked down at her feet nervously

Macy looked slightly awe struck but answered after a few seconds "Leah said you're really flexible, we wanted to see" she said quietly

Nathan chuckled "All you had to do was ask." He walked out back into the gym, the girls following close behind. Then laid on a mat, he pushed himself into a handstand. He looked to the younger girls to make sure they were watching him Then he leaned his legs forward into an almost c like position until the bottoms of his feet were rested on the top of his head.

The two other girls clapped and Nathan stood back up smiling "But you know, Leah is the gymnast of the family" he said grinning at his sister

"I didn't know you were in gymnastics" Grace finally spoke

Leah shook her head "I'm not, our mom was"

"I thought your mom was an acrobat like her parents" Macy said

Nathan shook his head "No that was our dad'"

"Bruce Wayne was an acrobat?" Grace asked beginning to open up

Nathan laughed thinking about his grandfather being an acrobat "No technically speaking Bruce Wayne isn't our grandpa, our blood grandparents died when our dad was 8" he explained

The two girls nodded unsure of what to say

"But as I was saying earlier, Leah is a great gymnast. Why don't you show them" he waved to the bar?

Leah shook her head "I'd rather not" she said knowing her brother was just trying to annoy her

He mockingly laughed "Oh come on your friends came to watch a show let's give it to them. I'll even do the flips with you" he grinned

Leah looked back at her friends who were smiling, encouraging her to go. _"Either they actually want to see what I can do or they want to watch my brother some more"_ she mentally thought as she made her way to the bar

She watched her brother walk across the gym to the speaker "But first we have to put on some music, I don't know if you guys know this but Leah _loves_ to get pumped up to 90's boyband pop" he said

He walked to the bars where Leah was while the song Bye Bye Bye by the Backstreet boys began to play loudly

Leah sent her brother death glares

Nathan jumped up and grabbed onto the bar next to her,

"Ready?" he asked looking over at her she nodded her head

"Okay, let's make this interesting. We are going to do as many flips as we can before the song ends. You tell us who wins" he said grinning at the two girls who nodded their heads

"Alright let's do this" Leah said proudly wanting to get back at her brother

"You start" Nathan told her

Leah nodded "3.2.1 GO!"

They began flipping over the bar both doing a mixture of front flips, back flips and twists occasionally letting go of the bars for brief seconds for dramatic effect

As they heard the song ending they released the bar at the same time landing in sync

"Alright who won?" Nathan asked out of breath

The girls shrugged

"I don't know, you guys were going to fast" Macy said

Nathan nodded "Well I'll call it and say Leah won" he grinned at his sister

Leah fought back a smile

The gym door opened, Mark and Melanie stepped in

"What, since you can't ever beat anyone at anything you've taken to challenging 6th graders?" Melanie said seeing him and Leah out of breath

Nathan smiled "Hey she asked for it"

Mark shook his head "Did you at least win?"

Leah shook her head "Nope, I won" she said proudly

Nathan looked at her and rose an eyebrow "Only because I said you did"

Leah crossed her arms "Because you know I won"

Nathan rolled his eyes

"High five girl" Melanie grinned giving Leah a high five

"You ready to go?" Mark asked Nathan

He nodded "Yeah let me just get my sunglasses"

"Where are you going?" Leah asked

Nathan looked at her "We have a…. thing" he said looking at his sister's friends

Leah caught in to what they meant and nodded "Oh okay, come on girls lets hang out in my room" she said waving to her friends

They followed her out of the room, a few minutes later Melanie, Mark and Nathan snuck down to the Zeta Tube in the Nightcave going to the Mountain for some training


	14. Chapter 14

**I felt like I should do a little chapter with all the Robins together. Please Review**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or DC**

Nathan watched from where he was sitting at the table as his father took a seat rejoining him and his uncles as they finished dinner.

Barbara and Leah decided to go visit her father at the GCPD, so Dick saw this as the perfect opportunity for a long overdue 'Bros night' as he called it.

"I'm so glad everyone could make it here tonight" Dick grinned looking at his son and all his brothers

Tim smiled "Me too, it's nice to get out of the routine of just home, work and patrol" 

Dick nodded "That reminds me. How are things at home?" he asked

"Yeah Drake how did you get relieved of your stereotype duties?" Damian asked turning toward him

Tim rolled his eyes, Damian had calmed down a lot as he got older but her was still the same old Damian at times

"Steph is great she's home with the baby. And if you must know Dami when I mentioned tonight to her she encouraged me to go" Tim informed them

"That's great" Dick smiled

Jason shut the refrigerator door and walked back toward the table

"Hey Jay, when do you think you'll ever get married and start a family?" Dick asked looking at him

Jason stopped walking and stood next to the table "Never, I prefer the freelance life going where I want, when I want to do what I want" he popped open a beer "Besides, being the cool uncle is more fun than being a dad" he said setting the beer down in front of Nathan and returning to his seat

Dick quickly grabbed the beer away from his son and slid it back toward Jason

Jason let out a chuckle "Your no fun Dickie Bird" he grinned

"Do you have any idea how much my wife would kill me if I let our 14-year-old drink a beer" Dick said narrowing his eyes at Jason

"He's almost 15" Jason sarcastically argued

Dick shook his head in amusement

Tim let out a small laugh "Speaking of wives, when are you going to get your Robin a Batgirl?"

"Get me a batgirl?" Nathan asked confused

Dick looked at Tim who nodded "Do you mean we should add a batgirl?" He asked changing the way Tim said the statement

Tim shook his head "When you were Robin Barbara was Batgirl and when I was Robin Stephanie was Batgirl and look how amazing that turned out" he smiled

Dick chuckled "Are you suggesting I find a cute girl to be Batgirl so my son will have a girlfriend?" He rose an eyebrow

Tim shot him a joking smile and nodded his head

"It's not a bad idea, I didn't get my own Batgirl when I was Robin and look how that turned out for me." He joked letting out a laugh

"Hey, I didn't have a batgirl and I'm fine" Damian said raising his hands

They all turned their heads to face him "Do I really need to explain to you how false that statement is" Tim grinned

Damian glared at him "I will stab you" he said waving his fork at him

"Seriously though it's not a bad idea, help my little nephew find a girlfriend, he needs his first kiss" Jason pointed with his beer

Nathan put his head on the table covering his face with his arms

Tim reached over and gently grabbed the boy's hair pulling his head up "Oh my God he's blushing!" He said pointing at the boys rosy red cheeks

Damian examined Nathan's face "Nephew, why are you experiencing reddening of your face?" He asked tilting his head to the side

Nathan remained silent and looked at his dad and uncles hoping the conversation would end

"It's because he already kissed a girl." Jason said proudly after examining Nathan's facial expression

"This is not happening" Nathan groaned putting his face in his hands

Dicks eyes widened "you _DID_ kiss a girl! That's my boy!" he said patting him on the back "What's her name? When did you do it? Were you the one to take charge?" He asked excitedly

Nathan didn't answer he squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head from embarrassment. Besides there was no way he was answering those questions.

Damian let out a chuckle "Grayson like you're the one to talk, wasn't your first kiss in a closet?" He asked

Dick looked back at Damian and nodded "Yeah and?"

Damian rolled his eyes "Well from what I've always been told, it was at your 14th birthday and you were all shy and nervous but she took charge"

"Who told you that?" Dick chucked nervously and rolled his eyes

"The one who did it. Your wife" Damian responded

Nathan tilted his head and gave his father a questionable look

Dick let out a nervous laugh and nodded his head "Maybe I wasn't always as suave and cool as I lead on that I was " he told him

Nathan let out a breath feeling that the conversation was going away from him "So where was the kiss at Dad?" Nathan questioned

Dick smiled and looked up fondly "At the manor, you know the one hallway that leads to a dead end with coat closet"

Nathan closed his eyes for a second and hoped he wasn't visibly blushing again. _"You have to be kidding me I basically had my first kiss in the same spot as my parents"_ he mentally thought

"Yeah I know the one" he nodded after regaining his composure

The door opened and Leah and Barbara walked in

"Uncle Jason!" Leah said happily running toward him and engulfing him in a hug he patted her on the back

"You know it concerns me that you're her favorite" Dick said with a grin

"Why? I told you I'm the cool uncle" he said finishing his drink and throwing the can across the kitchen landing it in the trash can perfectly

"How was grandpa?" Nathan asked looking at his mom

She smiled "He's good, busy but good. He misses you though"

Nathan nodded "I'll come by the station after school one day this week and visit him"

The front door swung open again and Melanie and Mark walked in

"Hey, all the Robins are here!" Mark grinned throwing his arms out wide

Melanie waved "Hey everyone, you ready to go Nate?" she asked

"Where are you guys going?" Jason asked curiously

Nathan shrugged "Sleep over at the cave tonight, we're doing some sort of telepathic training where Miss. Martian is going to go inside our brains, and we get to have mission together. Mentally that is." he said excitedly "Come on guys let's go" they waved goodbye and left toward the secret entrance to the Nightcave

Tim looked over at Dick and rose an eyebrow remembering the story he had heard Dick tell of when they did something similar when he was Robin. "You're okay with this?" he asked looking at Barbara

She shrugged "Bruce was the one who suggested it, at first we were all very hesitant but then Dick remembered how it really helped form them as a team. We are all going to the cave tonight so that everyone's parents are there when the process is taking place" she explained

Dick nodded "We are going to be very careful with what kind of mission we put in their minds, we should probably get going. You guys are more than welcome to hang around as long as you'd like, Damian don't forget Leah is going back with you to Bruce's tonight" he said standing up.

Damian nodded indicating that he remembered

"It was great seeing everyone we all need to get together more often" Barbara finished with a smile


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm not the best at writing fight scenes, I really hope that you enjoy this chapter. Please Review**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or DC**

The team was in the middle of Gotham

Their mission? Capture Black Mask and return him to the GCPD before he can launch his bomb that would destroy most of the tri state area.

"Beena and Superboy to Robin and Martian Jr. anything?" Superboy mentally communicated

"Nada, what about you Bullet, Bullseye and Zarro?" Robin asked mentally as him and Martian Jr scanned the streets

"Nothing" Bullseye responded

"Hold up I have movement on the north side, team move in we take him on together "Superboy cut in

The team members swiftly moved across the city reconnecting when they met up with Beena and Superboy on the north side of Gotham

"Right in front of the GCPD perfect" Robin grinned as they watched Black Mask along with 6 men

"For a more successful attack I think we should split into two groups. Martian Jr., Beena and I will take on Black mask. Robin, Bullet, Bullseye and Zarro you work to bring down his men. We'll meet back up and find the bomb to disable it." Superboy stated

"Can't I just do a spell on all of them?" Zarro asked

Superboy shook his head "Not from up here it'll draw attention wait till we are down there" he pointed "Alright move now"

They jumped down and as planned took on their assignments.

Each one of them walked a handcuffed man toward the GCPD. While Superboy had Black mask.

"Great job you guys, we'll take it from here" Jim Gordon congratulated as they walked into the station

"Only 6 men? I took you as someone to be more prepared" Robin mocked

Black mask let out a deep chuckle "Oh little Robin you know all too well."

As if on cue 3 men jumped down taking the team by surprise and covering Black mask and the arrested men with masks

"What the..." Martian jr spoke confused

That's when a gas filled the room.

Quickly Bullet, Bullseye, Robin and Superboy grabbed their masks and covered their faces. Unfortunately, though Beena, Zarro and Martian jr weren't as quick the gas caused them to pass out along with the rest of the GCPD, and the 3 men who had jumped down.

Bullet examined the knocked-out team members "It's just knock out gas, they should wake up in a little bit" she said before she super sped them to a safer spot.

When she arrived back Superboy nodded "Bullseye and I will get them to the holding cell, Robin and Bullet you make sure nobody else gets in" Superboy telepathically spoke

Him and Bullseye went off with the captured bad guys while Bullet and Robin stood on guard

"There's more coming" Robin said spotting 8 men approaching the glass door to the GCPD

Bullet nodded and took a stance

"There's a control panel behind the front desk, one of the switches should activate the emergency escape doors. They're meant to keep crooks in during a break out. But I bet they can work just as good keeping them out"

Bullet nodded agreeing with him

"I'll keep them pushed back at the entryway you find the switch" he told her

They broke, Robin stepped forward as the men began to enter while Melanie went behind the front desk and began messing with the switchboard

Robin had two men down but was still distracting 6 on his own when lobby music began playing over the speakers

"Less DJing and more locking" Robin grumbled as one of the men attempted to pick him up he took this as an opportunity to flip over the man kicking him in the back and lunging him forward into one of the other men. Robin looked over and saw that the Bullet had found the lockdown button and the trap door was closing quickly he ran sliding under it just in time

When he stood up he saw Bullet beating on the door "Robin no!" She said softly thinking he was still on the other side

He grinned and walked behind her taping her on the shoulder "Miss me?" He said with a cocky grin when she turned around

She rolled her eyes and shoved him "dDn't scare me like that"

Robin chuckled "Come on, we better go help Superboy and Bullseye" he waved she followed behind him.

When they arrived though it wasn't what they expected Superboy and Bullseye were instead in the cell with power restriction collars on, Black mask and his men nowhere to be seen

"What happened?" Bullet asked placing her hands on the bars

Superboy shook his head "No time to explain you have to defuse the bomb before the clock is out" he said pointing to the clock across the room

Robin nodded and ran toward it only to be stopped when he was suddenly knocked out by Black mask the same thing happening to Bullet when she attempted to approach him

The men placed collars on them and drug them into the cell with Superboy and Bullseye

A few minutes later they both woke up groaning

Robin immediately sat up

"How much time do we have" he asked slowly walking toward Superboy while rubbing his head

"5 minutes and without mind and Bullseyes powers it'll be impossible to get out" he said slamming his fists against the bars

"Not completely" Bullseye pointed out as he helped his sister up. "On the other side of the wall isn't that the switch for the emergency open?" He asked

Robin nodded "Yeah but we can't reach it"

" True because we're guys and our arms won't reach through like that, but what about a certain girl trying?" Bullseye suggested

Superboy surveyed the area "That's not a bad idea, especially considering this is usually the males holding cell, right? "

Robin nodded

"So, it's designed with the mindset to make sure men can't get out but it doesn't focus on women" he finished

Bullet nodded "I can try" she said stepping as close to the stone walls as possible she reached her arm through the last bar and bent her arm awkwardly but pulled it back after fumbling for a little bit

"I can almost reach it, I just need to be able to reach and twist my arm more but my body won't let me" she sighed looking at the clock 3:30 left

"There is always another option" Superboy said quietly

Robin's eyes widened when he realized what he was implying

"We are not dislocating her shoulder" he said wagging a finger at him

Bullseye shrugged "Come on Rob we don't have much of a choice"

Robin shook his head "Your agreeing with this!? She has a collar on which means her abilities won't heal her quickly " he waved a hand toward her

Bullet shook her head "Robin I'll be fine, besides as soon as the collar is off I'll heal. You can even reset my shoulder for me" she half teased trying to make him feel better

Robin took a quick look at the timer 2:30

"Alright but I'm not doing it" he said holding his hands up and looking away

Superboy stepped forward "Come here Bullet" he waved and pulled her back against his chest "Ready" he asked grabbing her arm she nodded and took a deep breath as Superboy pulled down on her dislocating her shoulder she bit her lip to surpass a scream not wanting to alert the bad guys.

Quickly she stepped back to the wall this time she could reach around and press the button opening the cell.

Robin jumped out and dashed over to the bomb, being the one who was most experienced with this work he immediately got to work and could disarm the bomb with only 10 seconds to spare.

Superboy walked out of the cell with Bullseye close behind helping Bullet he lead her over to a bench so she could sit down.

They heard footsteps and jumped into stance, but relaxed when they realized it was Beena, Zarro and Martian Jr. With Black Mask knocked out along with some his men

"How did you?" Superboy asked with his head tilted to the side

"Simple we woke up to find Black Mask and his men in the same room as us. Martian Jr. reconnected the telepathic link, we made a plan and went with it" Beena explained

Bullseye nodded "Very impressive beautiful"

She rolled her eyes "There's still some of his men upstairs knocked out if you guys would go get them"

Robin, Superboy and Bullseye headed up the stairs to retrieve the men while the other 3 locked up the men they were holding

They came back down and put the remaining men in the cell

As soon as the cell was locked everything went dark

Robin pushed himself up to a seated position and looked around seeing the rest of the team members, mentors began gathering around them

"You all did fantastic" Nightwing congratulated

Miss Martian nodded "Yes, it was much more of a success than the one we went on"

All the other former members nodded in agreement.

After everyone had woken up a little bit more Nightwing approached the group of teens "Bullet and Robin can I speak to you for a moment?" He asked

They shrugged and nodded following Nightwing to a far-off corner where he could speak to them in private

"What is it dad?" Robin asked confused

Nightwing took a deep breath "Look, I know you guys care and think of each other as siblings. And although the mission was a success you both showed emotion on the field when you shouldn't have. I feel like Batman when I say that but for your best safety and for the safety of the mission you shouldn't do that."

Bullet shook her head "But nothing bad happened" she argued

Nightwing nodded "I understand that but please try to work on your emotions for future reference. I would never forgive myself if something happened to either one of you guys okay?" He said softly resting a hand on both their shoulders

The two looked at each other and nodded

Nightwing grinned "Alright that's all I wanted to say, you can go do what you want now" he stepped away and rejoined the other adults

Robin looked at his friend "Look I'm sorry about back there, I don't know why I freaked out the way I did. I should have known it was basically dream and that you were fine"

Bullet smiled "It's fine, like your dad said I did the same thing. Maybe since it was basically a dream we didn't really have control over our emotions. "

Robin nodded in agreement and they made their way back toward the rest of their team

On Monday at school Nathan sat across from Melanie and April at the lunch table making casual conversation about school.

"Hey guys" Mark said approaching the table he had a girl brunette girl by his side

"Hey" Melanie waved

"You guys know Jamie, right?" He asked waving to the girl April and Melanie nodded

Nathan turned look at her, he had seen her around but never had any classes with her

"Hey, your Nathan Grayson right" Jamie asked

He smiled and nodded

Jamie grinned widely "My friend is in your history class, she has the biggest crush on you!"

Nathan blushed lightly "Who's your friend?" He asked

"Teresa Young" she said

Nathan smiled he knew who she was, she was a short little petite girl with jet black hair and glasses. She was usually very loud and talkative. But now that he thought about it she never really talked to him, maybe that's why

"Oh, I know who she is" he nodded

"Great, why don't you and Mark come sit with us?" She asked

Nathan turned to April and Melanie "Do you guys mind if we go?" He asked raising an eye brow

Melanie shook her head "No go get your flirt on" she grinned

Nathan chuckled and picked up his trey following Mark and Jamie

Once they were out of ear shot April turned to Melanie

"Are you sure you're okay with him going over there?" She asked

Melanie took a bite of her food "oOf course I am, why would I have a problem with it?" She said after swallowing

April shrugged "I don't know, the way you act around each other I just kind of always thought maybe you two had a thing" she mumbled

Melanie shook her head "We don't have a thing, I've just known him my whole life. Literally he was at the hospital the day I was born " she argued

April tilted her head to the side "So you see him like a brother?"

Melanie shook her head "No not exactly"

"Then you see him as like a cousin of some sort?" April asked scrunching up her eyebrows

Melanie bit her cheek and thought for a moment "Well not exactly that either. I honestly don't know what I see him as" she said taking a sip of water "But we _definitely_ don't have a thing" she stressed

"Okay fine, you don't have a thing" she said holding her hands up in defense.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for the positive feedback on the last chapter**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DC or Young Justice**

Melanie knocked on the door to Grayson manor to be met by Leah opening the door for her.

"Hey girl" Melanie waved stepping in

"Hey, you're here early this morning" Leah said as she walked back into the kitchen returning to her bowl of cereal

"Yeah well Marks sick so he's not going to school today, which means I was able to use my speed to get here this morning instead of someone dropping us off" she explained

Leah nodded her mouth full of food

"Where is everyone?" Melanie asked looking around

Leah swallowed "Upstairs" she said pointing

"Oh, alright I'll go see what they're up to, see you later" she waved and made her way up the stairs, Dick and Barbara's bedroom door was closed indicating that one of them was still asleep probably Dick. Then she looked down the hall toward Nathan's room and saw Barbara standing in his doorway she made her way toward her.

"Nate come on get up!" Barbara said sternly

She turned toward Melanie upon hearing her approach

"Hey Aunt B what's going on?" Melanie asked

Barbara rolled her eyes "Robin and Nightwing stayed out late last night he insisted that he would be able to get up this morning if we let him stay out later. But he's not getting up" she waved a hand into her son's room

Melanie peaked in and could see the boy lying in his bed shirtless completely passed out

"I got to go spend some time with Leah before school, maybe he'll get up for you " Barbara said walking off.

Melanie stepped into his room "Come on Nate get up" she said

He didn't even stir

She climbed up on his bed "Get up Nathan" she said shaking him lightly.

He let out a small groan and swatted her hands away.

Melanie rolled her eyes it was getting later and they'd be late for school if he didn't get up soon. She moved and bent over him "Get up now Bozo! I am not going to have my perfect attendance record ruined because you want to sleep in" she said shaking his shoulders roughly.

Nathan moved but instead of opening his eyes or getting up he grabbed Melanie by the waist and pulled her down to him.

"Nate what are you doing" she mumbled as he held her tightly against his bare chest

"I'm sleepy" he groaned as he held her tighter

She looked up at him to see if his eyes were open they weren't but he was smiling

"Well we're going to be late, don't we have to pick up your little girly friend Teresa on our way to school?" she asked

She felt Nathan's head move indicating he was nodding his head

"Then let's go" she said attempting to push herself away but he wouldn't release her from his grip

"Nathan, you can cuddle Teresa when we go pick her up" she pointed out

Nathan shook his head "Your so much warmer though " he said as he rooted his head and nuzzled it in the crook of her neck

When he did that her heart skipped a beat she quickly pushed him back getting herself out of his grip

They were lying side by side. She looked at him his blue eyes were now open

"Get dressed" she ordered pushing herself up and walking out of the room

When she walked out of the room Nathan sat up and made his way to his closet to begin getting dressed. He wasn't sure why he did what he did. Normally if she tried to wake him up like that he would have flipped her over and they would have begun sparring. But this morning was different he just wanted to hug her. He shook his head and contributed it to being exhausted

Melanie made her way down the stairs and back to the kitchen

"Did you get him up?" Barbara asked handing her a cup of coffee

Melanie smiled "Thanks" she said as she took the cup "Yeah, I think he's getting dressed" she said taking a sip of the coffee.

Barbara let out a laugh "I'm going to call you over every morning to get him up" she joked as she began preparing another cup of coffee that she assumed was for Nathan

On cue Nathan made his way into the kitchen dressed in his school uniform

"Morning" he said in a surprisingly cheerful mood

He took the cup of coffee from Barbara and kissed her on the cheek as a way say thank you

"Ready to go?" Nathan asked looking at Melanie

She nodded

"Oh yeah you have to stop and get Teressa right?" Barbara asked with a smile

"His girlfriend" Leah teased

Nathan rolled his eyes "Yes, come on Mel let's go" he smiled and threw an arm around her shoulder they said goodbye to Barbara and Leah and made their way out of the manor.

"Nathan, I thought you'd never get here!" Teresa said from where she stood on the sidewalk as they approached her apartment building

Nathan smiled "Sorry, I was up late doing homework. I would've been a lot later if Mel didn't force me to wake up" he said looking at Melanie and grinning

Teressa eyed them both "She was at your house this morning?" she asked

Nathan nodded "Her and Mark are at my house every morning, we walk to school together" he explained

Teresa looked around "Where's Mark then?" she asked

"Marks sick this morning" Melanie explained

Teresa nodded and looked at them for a moment Nathan still had an arm around Melanie's shoulders

"Can I talk to you for a moment. In private?" she asked pulling lightly at his shirt

Nathan shrugged "Sure I guess" he said walking away from Melanie and following Teressa

"What is it?" he asked

"I don't want you spending so much time with Melanie "Teresa said crossing her arms

Nathan rose an eyebrow "Seriously? She is like my best friend"

"Who's a girl" Teresa said narrowing her eyes

Nathan shook his head "Look Teressa I like you but if we are going to be anything Melanie along with Mark are part of the package" he said looking at her

She stared him down for a moment

"Come on get to know them I know you'll love them when you do" he said tugging her hand

She rolled her eyes "I guess I'll give it a shot" she groaned as he lead her back over to join Melanie.

As they walked to school Nathan stood between the two girls. On arm slung over Melanie's shoulders and the other holding Teresa's hand.


	17. Chapter 17

**Short update, I probably should have just added it to the last chapter. Review**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or DC**

Barbara sat at the Night computer working on a case when she heard the door open, she looked over to see Dick and Wally walking in. Dick was still dressed in his police uniform while Wally looked like he had just gotten off from the lab.

"Hey boys how was work?" She asked turning in the chair

"Good" Wally grinned

"Busy " Dick shrugged

Barbara nodded "What brings you both here directly after work?"

"We have to change into our suits and go to the cave to work with the kids before it's time to go on patrol" Wally explained

"Hey, speaking of Patrol how'd Nathan wake up this morning?" Dick asked finishing off his water and tossing it in the garbage

Barbara rolled her eyes "He almost didn't wake up, but I sent Melanie in there to get him up she managed to do the job" she explained

Wally chuckled "She probably punched him in the eye or something, I swear that girl is just like her mother" he said with his mouth full of food

Dick nodded in agreement

"It got me to thinking though, Dick when did you start having feelings for me?" She asked

Dick grinned at her "When I was 14" he leaned forward and pecked her lips "Why are you asking a question you already know the answer to?" He asked

Barbara shrugged "I don't know I was just thinking about how big the kids are getting and they have hormones now, I'm so used to just leaving them alone together it didn't even cross my mind when I left them alone this morning" she said

"Are you suggesting that Nathan and Melanie have feelings for each other?" Dick asked raising an eyebrow

Barbara shook her head "Not necessarily that"

Wally laughed "Barbara I'm very protective over my little girl and Nathan is the last boy I worry about"

Dick looked over at Wally and nodded "Yeah trust us Babs those kids don't feel anything toward each other if anything they see each other as siblings"

Wally grinned "Which is why I'd rather Nathan be around her, so him and Mark can chase off all the creeps" he said finishing off his doughnut "Besides our kids can't date, the 4 of us grew up together." He said as if that was a reason to rule out any possibility of them liking each other

Dick chuckled "Imagine if they ever did start dating, and since we're talking about things that would never happen, we somehow got a time machine and went back in time and told our past selves" he joked

Wally laughed hard imagining the situation "I wonder if you would say you're feeling the aster or if you'd think it was a disaster" he added to the joke

Dick glared at him "You had to bring the word game up, it was just a faze."

Wally nodded "Oh I'm just waiting for the day I overhear one of your kids use the word whelmed" he said rubbing his palms together

Barbara laughed "I guess you're right, I was just overthinking things. Forget I said anything I don't want them to think I don't trust them"

Wally nodded "We better get changed everyone will be out of school and at the cave soon" Wally excused going to get the workout clothes he kept there

Dick smiled "I never thought you'd be an over protective mother Babs" he teased she rolled her eyes " I'm not being overprotective I'm just keeping in mind the fact that I'm raising your mini me, Mr. Former Playboy "she said poking his chest

Dick laughed "Former is right, cause you're the only girl I want to be with. Even though it was always you anyways" he said pecking her lips "I better get changed" she smiled as she watched him walk off and get ready to go to the cave.


	18. Chapter 18

**This chapter was fun to write and has a lot of cute moments I think; please let me know what your favorite part is**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or DC**

"Can you guys believe we're going to our first high school party tonight!" Melanie said spinning around in the chair at the Nightcave as the boys sparred with each other

"Yeah and I'm gonna get crunk!" Mark said proudly as Nathan hammered into him, knocking the wind out of him.

"Recompose yourself quick" Nathan encouraged him

Mark nodded and took a deep breath then charged at Nathan who jumped out of the way

"Yeah get crunk and your mother will kill you" Nathan laughed

Melanie nodded in agreement

They were going to an end of the year party that was being held by the captain of the football team. They were surprised that he had even invited them

"Speaking of summer, I got to tell you guys something" Nathan said taking his guard off Mark who tackled him to the ground

"Give?" Mark asked

Nathan nodded "Yeah I give"

They both stood up and brushed of their clothes

"So, what about this summer?" Mark asked

Nathan took a deep breath "My dad got a call a few months ago from Haley's circus, they want to do a special Flying Grayson's tribute this summer and invited my dad and I to be the acrobatic act" He explained

Melanie looked at him and rose an eyebrow "So your leaving all summer? What about Nightwing and Robin?" She asked

Nathan shrugged "We can Zeta to Bludhaven or Gotham at night and be back to where the circus is before they realize we're gone" he explained

Mark nodded "So you're going to be in the circus all summer?" He chuckled lightly

Nathan rolled his eyes and nodded

"Wow this is going to be the longest the three of us have ever been apart" Melanie said in realization

Nathan smiled at her "Well it's only a summer I'll be back as soon as school starts" he said resting a hand on her shoulder

The speedster looked at him and smiled "I'm happy for you though, you'll get to understand your grandparents you never got to meet" 

Nathan grinned down at her and rubbed her shoulder lightly

"If you two are done, I'd like to go get ready for the party" Mark said pointing up the stairs

Nathan nodded "Yeah, we have to pick up Teressa" he said following him

When the boys were gone Melanie groaned there was something about Teressa that she couldn't stand. She was all wrong for Nathan. He seemed to like her though, he wasn't head over heels but he liked her none the less.

The 4 of them arrived at the party an hour later and it was already packed

"Hey there's April!" Melanie pointed out her friend "come on let's go talk to her" mark said begging to walk toward her

Nathan shook his head "You guys go ahead, I need to talk to Teresa" he said squeezing the girls hand

The twins shrugged and pushed their way through the crowd toward April

"What do you want to talk to me about Blueberry" she cooed pecking his lips

Nathan silently cringed at the nickname. She came up with it because she said his eyes were blue. Melanie and Mark enjoyed making fun of it.

"Umm let's go talk on the balcony" he said wanting to be where there weren't so many people

He grabbed her hand and pulled her through the crowd up the stairs and to the balcony

There weren't too many people out there only a group of 5 guys one of which Nathan noticed was Greg he stared at the guy as he chuckled with his buddy's

"Nathan, hey" he heard Teressa shout taking him out of his one-sided stare down

"Oh sorry" he apologized

She nodded "t's okay, now why'd you drag me out here away from everyone?" She asked looping her arms around his neck "Was it to make out?" She grinned leaning forward

Nathan leaned back away from her "Maybe later." He said taking her arms away from him and holding her hands in his "I have to tell you something" he said rubbing the tops of her hands with his thumbs

"Of course, Blueberry what is it?" She grinned

"Well you know how I told you my grandparents where acrobats?" He asked looking at her

She nodded

"Well, my dad and I got invited to travel with their circus as a sort of little tribute to them" he explained

Teresa pulled her hands out of his and stepped back

"You mean to tell me you're going to leave me, your girlfriend of 3 months for an entire summer" she said sharply

Nathan nodded not expecting her to of been so upset about it

"Yeah but it's just the summer" he said attempting to step to her again

"Nathan if you're going to leave me this summer I think you might as well break up with me right now, because I have better things to do then wait around for you to return. What do you take me as some..." she began to bark at him but Nathan zoned out when Greg's conversation with his friends behind him caught his attention and he listened in.

"Did you see, that babe Melanie West is here" Greg said

"Yeah, she walked in with the Grayson kid, and her brother" one of his buddies said

"But why are you talking about her, didn't they beat you up for using her during homecoming?" One of the other guys said

He heard Greg chuckle "They won't be a problem, Grayson is over there distracted by his new little girlfriend and Mark is such a flirt he's probably already ditched his sister to flirt with the first group of girls to pay attention to him"

"Okay so the two body guards are out of the way. But how are you going to talk to the chick after what you did?" His first friend asked

Greg let out another chuckle "I'm going to bring her a drink as peace treaty, start chatting her up and by the end of the night I'll be making out with her on the sofa. In fact, I think I'll go make my move now " Nathans eyes shifted as he watched Greg walk back into the house.

"Nathan are you even listening to a word I'm saying!" Teresa growled

Nathan shook his head "Can we continue this conversation later? I have to go" he said dashing off

"You walk away and we are done Nathan Grayson! Do you hear me!" She shouted as he ran away

He glanced around the room Greg was walking toward the kitchen he assumed to get the drink he was talking about. He had time to stop her.

Nathan slid down the banister and flipped onto the floor. He scanned the room spotting Melanie standing talking to 2 kids from their class. He ran through the crowd and without a word grabbed Melanie by the hand pulling her away from her group

"What the heck Nate, I was having a good conversation stop!" She tugged on his arm but he wouldn't let up

"Tell me what's your doing" she ordered as he continued to run with her through the crowd he stopped and looked at her with panic in his eyes then looked around finally he had a look of defeat in his face as he pulled her into a closet and closed the door. Unfortunately, this one wasn't like the ones at the manor and they were nose to nose in the tight space

"Nate what is up, let me out!" She said reaching for the handle. But there wasn't one it only opened from the outside "Great now we're locked in here till someone lets us out!" She grumbled

"Tell me why you brought me in here" she said looking up at him, since he was now 2 inches taller than her

"Cause Greg was going to come hit on you" he said quietly

She rolled her eyes "Nathan I can handle myself. I don't know why you feel like-"

"Shh" Nathan said covering her mouth

She pushed his hand down "Don't tell me to shh, and don't put your hand over my mouth. Nathan please explain why you feel the need to protect-"

She was cut off when Nathan pressed his lips to hers.

At first her eyes were wide from shock but eventually she closed them. She felt him wrap his arms around her waist and pull her closer. Somehow her hands found their way to him, one cupping his cheek and the other on the back of his head, her fingers running through his jet-black hair

After a minute, they pulled apart for air resting their foreheads against each other

"Woah" Nathan whispered

Melanie nodded "Yeah" she said softly

At that moment, the door flung open Melanie and Nathan quickly turned their heads to see Mark and April

"There you two are, we've been looking everywhere for you!" He said grabbing Nathan by his shirt and pulling him out

April gave Melanie a suspicious smile as she walked out

The boys walked a little bit in front of them while April and Melanie stood side by side "Why were you in the closet with Nate?" April grinned nudging her

Melanie glared at her "Why were you hanging out with my brother by yourself?"

April rolled her eyes "He's also my friend I'm aloud to hang out with him without you"

Mark turned around to look at them "This party blows"

Nathan nodded in agreement "Why don't we head to the manor and have a movie night?" He suggested

They all agreed and made their way to the manor.

5 hours later Mark was asleep on the floor and April was sleeping on the recliner. Nathan and Melanie hadn't said much to each other since leaving the party.

Nathan reached over and grabbed the remote muting the movie they had already seen 100 times before He looked over at Melanie sitting on the opposite side of the couch as him "Mel, about what happened earlier at the party. I thought I heard Teresa and I really wasn't in the mood to deal with her and then there was the Greg I thought I heard him too and that would've been"

Melanie smiled "I get it, I was freaking out and you didn't want to get caught. I did the same thing to you last year when that girl at the gala made me mad"

Nathan flashed her a smirk " I'm not saying the kiss wasn't good though "

Melanie bit her lip and hoped she wasn't blushing _"Why did he have to add that part in"_ she thought, she shook her head and looked back up at him "So why didn't you want to talk to Teresa?"

Nathan shrugged "When I told her about me leaving for the summer she didn't take it well" he explained

Melanie rose an eyebrow "Really? Why you're just leaving for the summer, besides you're doing something important to your family" she said scooting a little closer to him

"Exactly" Nathan threw his hands up in frustration

She smiled "So, did she say why she was mad?"

Nathan shook his head "I don't know, I kind of zoned out when she started yelling at me. I think she broke up with me though" he sighed

"Oh" she sat back on the couch in the seat next to him "I'm sorry " she said sympathetically

Nathan shook his head "Don't be, she might just need to cool down. If not there's other fish in the sea, right?" He smiled looking at her

She nodded

"We should probably be getting them to bed, my parents don't mind them staying" he said pointing to Mark and April's sleeping bodies

"Okay, April can stay in the guest bedroom with me" she said watching him walk over to the recliner and scoop April up

He nodded and held her, he watched as Melanie got on the floor and rolled her sleeping brother onto her back

"Man, that boy is a deep sleeper" he said shaking his head in amusement

Melanie nodded in agreement

"You got him?" He asked

She smiled "Yeah I'll just super speed him up to the other guest bedroom it won't even feel like I was carrying him" she assured him

Nathan smiled and watched she sped off, then he continued up the stairs with April

When he was halfway up he looked down to see Melanie already standing at the bottom of the stairs empty handed "Hurry up slow poke, I want to finish the movie" she teased with her hands on her hips

Nathan grinned and rolled his eyes, letting out a cackle as he continued up the stairs with their sleeping friend


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm glad ya'll enjoyed the last chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or DC**

Melanie was running as fast as she could on the specially made treadmill in her Uncle Barry's lab as her father and uncle stood on the other side of the glass.

"Look at these stats Wally" Barry said pointing to the computer screen that demonstrated a pattern of Melanie's running and heartbeat.

"Wow she's fast" Wally crossed his arms and smiled

Barry nodded "She's really fast, she's actually faster than you were at her age. Heck she's even faster than Bart was at her age" he grinned looking at the screen.

Wally smiled at the computer suddenly though Melanie's stats stopped, they looked through the window to see her coming toward them

"Dad where's mom and Mark?" She asked

Wally scrunched up his eyebrows "On patrol why?" Wally asked

"Because I feel like something isn't right" she told him

just then Barry's communicator went off. He held up a finger signaling for Melanie to wait a minute

"Hey babe what's up?" Wally asked as Artemis spoke, his face went from joy to a look of worry

Nathan grinned as he stood on top of the platform, he watched as his dad swung on the bar. When his cue came he jumped and freefell before grabbing onto his father's hands at the exact right moment.

Dick threw him up and Nathan did a flip grabbing onto another bar. The crowd went wild as Dick and Nathan both released the bars they were swinging from did flips in the air and switched bars.

A few flips, twist and bends that looked nearly impossible later and they were finished with their show for the night.

Nathan flopped down in their trailer couch, taking a long sip of water. He watched Dick grab his communicator as soon as it went off

"Is he okay?" He heard his father say catching his attention

"Okay I'll tell him, please keep me updated" Dick said hanging up and looking at his son

"What happened?" Nathan asked quickly standing up

"Bullseye was injured badly on patrol tonight" he told him

Nathan look worried "Is he okay?"

Dick sighed "Right now he's passed out and they're patching him up. Go see him your mom and I will take care of patrol tonight. He's at the Arrow bunker" he said resting a hand on his shoulder

Nathan nodded "thanks" he took off leaving the trailer and heading to the nearest Zeta tube.

Nathan rushed through the doors of Team Arrows hideout.

The first person he saw was Melanie, it was the first time either of them had seen each other in almost 2 months, once he saw her he was happy that tonight was the last performance of the summer.

"Nate" she sighed immediately wrapping him in a hug

"Hey, I came as soon as I heard, how is he?" Nathan asked

She sighed "My parents and Uncle Ollie are in the room with him now, he just woke up. He's going to be a little slow for a while. But he's going to be okay"

Nathan breathed a sigh of relief and smiled

Melanie looked him over for the first time since he arrived "What are you wearing?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

He had on a tight tank top style one-piece jumper suit that reached just above his knees. With a pattern of rainbow colored triangles scattered all around it and a black background

Nathan stepped back and chuckled "it's my acrobatic costume. They said it was very similar to the one my grandparents wore before my dad was born. What do you think?" He grinned doing a turn around

She shook her head "You look ridiculous" she laughed

Nathan nodded "You should see my dad, honestly I think that's why he stayed behind to go on patrol" he grinned

Wally stepped out of the room and walked toward them "Hey Nate your dad told me you were on your way, you can go ahead and see him if you'd like" he waved toward the door. Nathan and Melanie opened the door to the medical room. Mark lay in the bed he flashed them a weak smile when they walked in and waved "Hey guys" he said softly

Artemis smiled "We'll leave you three alone" she said resting a hand on her son's shoulder. Her and Oliver exited the room

"So, let's see the damage" Nathan grinned approaching the bed

Mark gently pulled back the blanket to reveal a bloody bandage on his right hip that wrapped arounf his entire waist and a stitch wound across his arm his knee was also bandaged up and swollen. His head was wrapped where he had received stitches to the back of it after it being cracked open.

"Dude, I didn't think we were taking our scars competition so seriously" Nathan joked

Mark smiled at him and let out a light chuckle

"Has anyone told you that you look ridiculous in that get up?" Mark said in a raspy voice

Nathan laughed "Yeah I've been told that"

The next day Melanie and Nathan were hanging out at Wayne manor when Barbara called them into the Batcave

They shrugged and followed her down there to find Bruce along with Dick

"We added a new member to our team. She's been training with your mom, uncles and grandfather while we were traveling with the circus and she's almost ready for her debut." Dick grinned

"She?" Nathan and Melanie said in unison

Bruce nodded "Yes she"

"So, you guys took uncle Tim's advice and got me a Batgirl!" Nathan said excitedly like a child about to receive a puppy as he remembered the conversation a few months back with his uncles

"Got him a Batgirl?" Barbara asked confused looking toward Dick

Dick laughed "Don't ask it was a weird conversation" he explained avoiding the question

"Does this mean we get to have another girl on the team, maybe someone my age?" Melanie asked hopeful

Dick nodded "A new team member yes, your age not really"

Nathan and Melanie exchanged confused glances

"Robin and Bullet I'd like to introduce to you the new Batgirl" Dick waved

Out of the shadows stepped out a young red headed girl shorter than either of them dressed in a purple female style Batman suit

Nathan stepped forward and gently pulled back the new team members cowl revealing her face.

"Leah?" Nathan said stepping back

Leah nodded and smiled widely "What can I say, it's in my blood" she said proudly


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you to my reviews. I was wondering though, I have this idea in mind. Where either all or part of the future team somehow go back in time and meet the original team. Im not sure if I should do it as a separate 2 shot or try and incorporate it into this story. Let me know what way you'd rather read it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or DC**

A week later it was the first day of school. Nathan met up with Mark and Melanie at the fountain and smiled

"Can you guys believe we are starting our sophomore year of high school!" he said they nodded

"How are you feeling?" he asked looking toward Mark whose small scrapes had healed but he still walking with a slight limp due to the injury on his leg.

Mark lifted up his shirt to show him his gash on his stomach "I'm pretty good. This is healing pretty well, it's going to leave a nice scar though" he grinned

Nathan smiled "Hey it almost matches mine" he lifted his shirt to show him a scar across his left abs

"Woah dude how'd you get that!" Mark said looking at the healed wound

Melanie stood there awkwardly as the two boys held their shirts up and seemed to be flashing their toned stomachs at each other

She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw someone across the courtyard "April!" she waved catching the girls attention

The boys quickly put their shirts down as April approached them

"Hey guys, hey Nate how was your summer?" she asked

He smiled "It was great I had a lot of fun being an acrobat. How was yours?" he asked

She nodded "It was good, it probably wasn't as exciting as traveling the country with the circus or getting a boyfriend though"

Nathan narrowed his eyes "Getting a boyfriend? Who got a boyfriend?" he asked confused looking between everyone

"You didn't tell him?" April asked looking toward Melanie who elbowed her

"April lets go look at that thing" she said lowly, quickly walking away with her friend before anyone could say anything else

"Tell me what?" Nathan asked looking at Mark

Mark shrugged "I don't know why she didn't tell you yet"

Nathan kept his eyes on the girls a few feet away and watched as a dark-haired guy about the same height as him walked up to them. He threw an arm around Melanie's waist and pecked her lips

"Melanie has a boyfriend?" Nathan said like he was letting out a breath

Mark nodded "For about 6 weeks now, his name is Andrew. He's new here"

Nathan turned fully away from the two girls and focused on Mark "How could you let this happen? What do we know about this guy? What if he hurts her like Greg did!" he said throwing his arms up

Mark held up his hands in defense "Trust me Nate when I found out I was just like you and I tried to put a stop to it. But what are we supposed to do? She has a freedom to date whoever she wants and you know how stubborn she is. When I told her, I didn't like him and couldn't give her a valid reason as to why I didn't she gave me a black eye"

The bell rang and Nathan let out a long sigh "This is a great way to start off the school year" he sarcastically said under his breath as he went his separate way to his first class

When he walked in he was pleased to see that he had his first hour with April, he quickly pushed past the rest of the students and sat next to her

"Hey April!" he grinned at her

She smiled at him "Hey Nate, you have this class too?"

He nodded "Looks like it" he said flashing his schedule at her

"Wow I think this is the first time we've ever had a class together" she said pushing her hair out of her face

He nodded "I know, I'm glad we do though"

He noticed April look down bashfully. Something he realized over the summer while at the circus was that he had somehow developed this ability to make girls do by simply flashing them a mixture of smirks and grins along with sweet talking

"So, April, can I ask you something?" he asked when she looked back up at him

She met his eyes signaling for him to continue

"What do you know about this Archie guy" he asked

April smiled "You mean Andrew?"

Nathan nodded "Yeah him"

April sighed "He's sweet and kind and caring. Melanie is so lucky to of met him"

"How'd she meet him?" he asked

April looked up in thought "I think it was at the public pool in the beginning of summer"

Nathan rolled his eyes "Oh so he met her while she was wearing a bathing suit doesn't sound like a good guy to me"

April looked at him and grinned "Are you jealous"

Nathan looked at her "Me jealous?" he said placing a hand on his chest playfully "Nathan Grayson does not get jealous, I'm just concerned for her safety" he defended

April rolled her eyes "Sure you're not"

He didn't get a chance to argue back because the teacher began class

Later that day Nathan found Melanie during lunch outside. He was pleased to see that she was alone and quickly approached her

"Hey Mel" he grinned flipping his hair out of his eyes

She smiled at him "Hey, you have this lunch?" she asked

He nodded "Yupp"

She let out a sigh of relief "Good I thought for a moment I'd be eating by myself all year" 

"You could have always made new friends" he said as they began walking out to the field searching for a spot to claim for the remainder of the year as their lunch spot

She rolled her eyes "Sure, you know how much I just love people" she said sarcastically

He smirked "You like me" he pointed out

She shook her head "Only because I'm forced to" she joked

Nathan let out a chuckle "Sure that's the only reason" they approached a picnic table and he looked at her "This spot look good to you?" he asked Melanie nodded and they sat down across from each other

Nathan set a lunch box down on the table and watched as Melanie eyed it

"Who packed your lunch this morning?" she asked still looking at the box

He grinned "Well, Robin went on patrol with Batman last night, got home a little late and stayed the night. If that tells you anything" he said unzipping the box

She lunged forward and dug into the box finally pulling out her prize

"Yes! Alfred's cookies!" she cheered victoriously

He rose an eyebrow "Did I say you could have one?" he teased

She looked at the bag with two cookies in it then back at him "Can I have one?" she asked

He laughed and nodded his head "Yes, you can have one"

Melanie smiled and pulled a cookie out then handed the bag back to him.

"So, Andrew.' He said after a few minutes of silent eating

She swallowed and looked up at him "Yeah, look sorry I didn't say anything before. It's just we were both so busy this summer then there was Marks injury and for the past week we've all been working with Leah helping her finish her training so she can meet the team" she began to ramble

Nathan smiled "It's cool, why would you have to explain a boyfriend to me anyways?"

She shot him a half smile and nodded

"So, how is he?" he asked

"He's great, my mom loves him. Obviously, my dad isn't crazy about him but there isn't really anything for them to not like about him. He's nice and sweet, friendly and caring" she began to list

Nathan chuckled "He sounds great, I can't wait to get to know him. Does he know your secret?" he asked

She quickly shook her head "Of course not, I'm not sure how long I'll have to be with someone before I tell them that. But it'll be a while" she was quick to explain

A group of girls began walking by their table and stopped in front of it "Hi Nathan" they giggled waving

"Hello Ladies, how are you?" he asked politely

The group giggled again "We're good, how are you?" one of the girls answered

"I can't complain, I have lunch with my best friend" he said waving a hand toward Melanie

"She is very lucky" a girl from the group spoke up. The girls waved one more time before walking off

"Who were they?" Melanie asked confused

Nathan shrugged "I don't know. Just being friendly on the first day I guess"

She smiled "What happened to my Nathan that got all flustered when a girl even made eye contact with him?"

He laughed "This summer really brought out my confidence. Between being basically the center of attention at the circus and meeting audience members from around the country I've learned how to be more open. You'd be surprised how many girls our age is interested in talking about acrobatics"

Melanie rolled her eyes _"Sure they were interested in just acrobatics"_ she thought to herself

"Melanie" Nathan said pulling her out of her thought

"Yeah?" she looked at him

"Thought I lost you there for a second" he chuckled

She shot him a smile

"I heard you got a new suit over the summer" he said

She nodded "Yeah something a little airier, I feel like it makes me run faster too"

He smirked at her "I can't wait to see it, Alfred actually took my measurements last night. I'm getting a new suit too" he said

She rose an eyebrow "Really why?"

He shrugged "Mine's gotten kind of tight in some places"

Melanie's eyes went wide, she was not expecting that answer "Oh"

Nathan quickly shook his head "Not like _that_ " he said quickly "In my pecks and arms, I guess I gained more muscle in the circus so I need those areas expanded" he explained further

She nodded relieved that, that was what he was referring to.

The bell rang and they stood up to go throw away their lunches "I'll see you after school" she said

He nodded "I can't wait, I'm so excited for Leah."

She smiled at him "Me too"


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you for the reviews**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or DC**

After school, the three arrived at the cave

"Great, you guys are here! We can head into the training and meet our new member" Superboy said standing up from the couch along with the rest of the team members.

"Although based on the way they're smiling at him I'd say that the dynamic trio already knows" Beena said grinning at the way Bullet, Bullseye and Robin glanced at each other

"Why we have no idea what you mean" Bullseye said with a grin

The 7 team members followed each other into the room to find Nightwing, Oracle, Flash and Zatanna

"Okay I'm glad to see that everyone is finally here. Some of you already know why we are here but I'll go ahead and say it again. We are adding a new member to the team today" he smiled and looked around making sure everyone was paying attention "So getting right to it, I'd like to introduce you all to the new Batgirl"

Oracle stepped aside revealing the new team member behind her. Leah took a step closer to her team and waved "Hey guys!" she grinned

"Hi Batgirl, I'm Superboy" he waved

Batgirl nodded she looked around the room at the other team members "I already know you three" she smiled pointing at Bullet, Bullseye and Robin who grinned at her

"Hey there girl, I'm Beena if you want you can call me Beebee" she said extending a hand to the girl who shook it

"Nice to meet you too" Leah smiled

"I'm so happy to have another girl on the team. Someone's got to even out the crowd huh Bullet?" Beena said looking toward Melanie

"You know it" Bullet smiled fist bumping Beena

After a little bit, the Justice League members excused themselves and left the cave leaving just the young team members to get to know their new member

Meanwhile in the back Zarro and Martian Jr. stood next to each other "Hey, our new member is a girl" Zarro said

Martian Jr nodded "And she looks around our age too" he grinned stepping forward ahead of his friend

"Hi, I'm Martian Jr." he said extending a hand

Leah smiled and shook it

"So are you..." Leo began to say before Zarro stepped in

"I'm Zarro" he grinned shaking her hand

"emoclew drac reppa" he mumbled under his breath then from his pocket her pulled out a card and handed it to her

Leah smiled when she read the words 'Welcome' written across the card "Cool!" she exclaimed

Watching the scene unfold Bullet nudged Robin who was distracted by his own conversation with Bullseye

Robin looked toward Melanie to see what she wanted and she simply pointed toward Batgirl, Martian Jr. and Zarro

The smile dropped from Nathans face "Oh heck no." he said seeing the situation

Bullseye looked at him "What?" he asked raising an eyebrow

Robin pointed to the group of 3 11 and 12-year old's

"Oh, that is _not_ okay" Mark said shaking his head

Robin nodded

"You two are being ridiculous they're just talking, I hang out with you two" she pointed out

Mark shook his head "I'm your brother"

Robin nodded "Yeah and I'm…. well I'm different" he said not knowing what to say

As they continued to talk Robin got tired of it "Go to my room" he said looking toward Melanie who rose an eyebrow

"The reason I claimed that room when we first formed the team was because it's the only soundproof room in the cave. Not even superman can hear through it. Go up there I'll send Batgirl in and you two are going to have a girl talk" he explained

Bullseye held up a finger "Are you sure that's a good idea?" he asked

Robin nodded "Of course it's a good idea, who better to talk to her about girl stuff then a girl. Now go" he said giving her a light push

She obliged and headed toward the room. Robin let out a breath and stepped forward he cut in-between the 3 preteens and picked up Leah without a word

"Robin what are you doing!" she squirmed and kicked as he carried her out of the room

Once they were in the living room he set her down keeping his hands on her shoulders "You're going to go talk to Melanie" he whispered

She looked at her brother oddly refusing to move

"Fine I'll bring you up there myself" he said picking her up again

She fought him the entire way up the stairs but eventually he made it into his room. In one quick motion, he threw his sister into the room "Have fun" he said before shutting the door

Leah looked over at Melanie

"You know he's crazy right" Leah said pulling her cowl back and sitting on the bed

Melanie let out a laugh and nodded "Yeah but it's only because he cares about you

"Why is he worried about me?" she asked

Melanie rolled her eyes "He didn't like seeing you talking to Zarro and Leo" she explained sitting down next to the younger girl

Leah scrunched up her eyebrows "We were just talking"

Melanie nodded "I know that's what I tried to tell them"

"Them?" Leah asked raising an eyebrow

Melanie nodded "Mark was kind of protective too. Don't worry though, they're protective over me too. I'm actually surprised Nathan hasn't pulled up Andrews entire life history yet"

Leah shook her head "Don't be too surprised, he hasn't been home yet.'

Melanie laughed "Your right, he'll probably do it as soon as he gets to one of the batcomputers" she agreed

Leah bit her lip "I'm not going to lie though, Leo and Zarro are kind of cute"

Melanie smiled "Oh does someone have a crush! Don't worry I won't tell your brother"  
Leah shrugged "Maybe a tiny one. But I'm only 12 so it doesn't mean anything. Besides they're the only ones on the team my age so I'd rather try to just be friends with them"  
Melanie nodded "That's probably a good idea"

There was a moment of silence then Leah looked up and grinned "So, do you like anyone on the team"

Surprised Melanie let out a nervous cough "Who me? No way! Zarro and Martian Jr. are like little brothers and Superboy is too old for me"

Leah looked at her "You didn't say anything about Robin" she pointed

Melanie quickly shook her head "No he's my friend. Where is this coming from anyways?"

Leah shrugged with a big smile still plastered on her face 'Well my friends Grace and Macy for some strange reason have the biggest crushes on Mark and Nathan. Anyways, I never even thought of you two liking each other until they brought up that you'd be a cute couple"

Melanie laughed "Nathan and I are just friends, besides I have Andrew and based on how much attention Nathans been getting at school now and how flirty he's become over the summer I doubt it'll be long before he has a new girlfriend"

Leah nodded "I guess you're right, so are you ready for the team bonding sleepover this weekend?"

Melanie nodded "Of course, it's going to be so much fun. Other than poor Zarro and Martian Jr. Robin and Bullet are going to be watching them like a hawk around you"

Leah laughed "Hopefully not too bad, aren't their moms the ones supervising the sleepover"

Melanie nodded "For the night portion, then they have a Justice League thing so from what I understand your dad is sending one of your uncles to send us on a mission of choice" she explained

Leah smiled "Oh, that should be interesting" there was another small spurt of silence

"Hey, let's go ahead down stairs. Beena is cooking dinner and she makes a mean pot roast. We can help her and get some before the guys devour it all' she smiled pulling the girls cowl up and leading her out the room


	22. Chapter 22

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, they are going to stay these ages for a while now. Please review**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or DC**

Later that night, Nathan sat in the large computer chair still dressed in his Robin uniform typing away at the Nightcomputer. "Not even a single referral or misconduct record? Heck even this guy's medical records are perfect" he said to himself as he stared up at the screen

"Hey, I didn't know you were already down here" Nightwings voice interrupted his thoughts

Quickly Nathan exited out of the screens on the computer and spun around to look at his father

"What are you doing?" Dick asked looking at the now blank screen

"Ugh nothing" Nathan stuttered scratching the back of his neck nervously. He picked up his mask and slipped it on "Are you ready to go out on patrol?" he asked jumping up

Dick let out a chuckle and nodded his head "Yeah, I just came down here to change into my suit. Just give me one minute" he said slipping off his shirt and heading toward the uniform case

"Is Batgirl patrolling with us tonight?" Robin asked

Nathan shook his head "She's patrolling with Batman tonight then tomorrow night she's with me and you'll be with Batman. We figured we'd mix it up. Makes it less predictable to the criminals" he explained as he dressed in his Nightwing suit

Nathan nodded and leaned against the wall waiting for his father to finish getting dressed

Once out on patrol Robin and Nightwing sat on a building of Bludhaven scanning the streets for signs of activity while also listening in on the police scanner for anything

"There's a robbery in progress on north 8th avenue" an officers voice came over the radio

"Got it!" Robin quickly pipped up grappling off before his father could say anything

Nightwing was going to follow him but saw a mugging going down and went down to stop that.

As he delivered his crook to the BCPD 2 officers walked in with men in handcuffs followed by Robin who was also escorting a man "We'll take it from here sonny, thanks for the help." The officer said turning to Robin and taking the crook off his hands

"That was all you?" Nightwing asked looking at the 3 handcuffed men

Robin nodded "It was easy stuff" he grinned

They went back out to continue patrolling the city throughout the night they stopped several more crooks

Nightwing looked down and watched as his son took down 4 masked crooks on his own knocking them out with ease and handcuffing them. He grappled back up to join his father on the roof "I contacted the BCPD they said they'd come pick them up" Robin said dusting off his hands

Nightwing continued to look at him

"What?" Robin asked

"What's got you so fired up tonight" Nightwing asked tilting his head

Robin shook his head "Nothing, I'm just having a good night. Why doe's something has to be bothering me for me to be fighting good?"

Nightwing held his hands up in defense "Your right, it's just usually when I'm having a really good night of taking out crooks it's because something is on my mind"

"Nothing is on my mind. I'm just really pumped up tonight" he told him

Nightwing nodded in defeat knowing that they needed to get back to patrolling and stop talking

The next morning Nathan trudged into school spotting Mark he walked toward him.

"Dude no offense but you look terrible" Mark chuckled

Nathan nodded "I feel terrible. I didn't get in till 4am"

Mark rose an eyebrow "Why'd you stay out so late?"

Nathan shrugged "Cause, I wanted to I was on a good role last night"

Melanie approached them sticking her phone into her pocket "Well Andrew isn't coming tonight he's not feeling well" she said. Turning and noticing Nathan had arrived she smiled "Hey Nate I didn't even know you got her" she went to give him a quick friendly hug

When she went to pull back he continued to hold onto her resting his chin on her shoulder and burring his face in her hair

"He's tired, isn't he?" she asked looking toward her brother who nodded his head

"Hey guys!" April smiled as she approached the group

She looked awkwardly at Melanie who was still being embraced by Nathan

"Did I miss something?" she asked pointing to the two

Mark shook his head "He's just tired" he explained

"Tired?" April rose an eyebrow and looked back toward Melanie.

"He gets cuddly when he's tired" Melanie explained. "Nate, Aprils here do you want to give her a hug?"" she asked as if she was speaking to a small child, attempting to pull him off her

April took a step back and held her hands up indicating that she didn't want him hugging her like that. Mark chuckled at her reaction and shot her a grin

"No, I wanna hug you" Nathan mumbled in a barely auditable tone that only Melanie could here as he tightened his grip on her waist.

Melanie sighed and gave in patting his back "I swear he turns into a toddler when he's sleepy"

When the school bell rang Nathan reluctantly released her from his grip and went to class.

When lunch time came Nathan met Melanie at their new lunch spot and sat down

"Are you more awake now?" she asked

He nodded

Melanie smiled and let out a laugh "Good cause I don't think I can handle being suffocated again in cuddles" she joked

He shook his head in amusement "Sorry about that, I don't know why I do that"

Melanie shrugged "Cause you're a mama's boy"

Nathan shook his head "I am not a mama's boy"

"oh, you totally are Wonder Boy" she grinned popping a grape in her mouth

Nathan rolled his eyes "Well I may not be tired anymore but I am so sore" he said rubbing his neck

"That's what you get for staying out 2 hours past your regular weekly patrol time and pushing yourself as hard as you did last night." She said waving a finger at him

Nathan looked at her "How did you know that?"

Melanie shrugged "Our dads brag to each other" she explained

Nathan nodded in agreement and continued eating his lunch "What are the odds of you messaging my back?" he grinned

"Slim to none Wonder bread" she said narrowing her eyes at him

He let out a cackle he loved getting under her skin

Melanie walked into her 5th hour class, the one right after lunch and glanced around the room. She smiled spotting her best female friend and walked over to sit next to her.

"Hey girl how has your day been?" Melanie smiled taking a seat and setting her book out on her desk

April shrugged "Good, but not as good as how yours started out" she grinned

Melanie rolled her eyes "Please tell me you aren't referring to that thing with Nate"  
April nodded "Don't act like you didn't enjoy it, if you didn't you're the only girl in the school who wouldn't"

Melanie bit her lip "Well I tried to pawn him off on you but you didn't jump at the chance" she said seeing an opportunity to change the subject

April blushed lightly "Well I might have my eye on someone else"

A wide grin spread on Melanie's face "Really! Who spill!" she said jumping in her seat

April shrugged "I'm not ready to talk about it yet. But I promise I'll tell you when I am" she said

Melanie smiled at her then turned her attention back toward the teacher before they both got in trouble

A few nights later the whole team was at the cave ready for their team bonding sleep over

As they finished up cleaning from the delicious meal that Mgann had made Bullet turned to Robin and grinned "I haven't shown you my new suit yet!" she said in realization

He nodded "Is there one in the mission room?" he asked

She nodded and started walking toward the mission room Robin and Bullseye followed close behind

"You ready?" she asked from behind the changing curtain

Robin was messing around on his wrist computer showing Bullseye how he had managed to break down the firewalls of the Bat computer

"Yeah" he said not paying much attention

"What do you think?" he heard her say

Robin looked up his jaw almost dropping "Ugh, wh-wheres the other half of your shirt?" he stuttered

Bullet rolled her eyes "I saw an old picture of Artemis' suit from when she was my age and got inspired. It's basically an exact replica except its Red and yellow and has The Flash symbol" she explained pointing to the lightning bolt on her chest

Nathan nodded

"So, do you like it or not?" she asked shifting her eyes

Robin nodded his head "I like it" he said quickly

Mark looked at him oddly

She smiled "Good, not that I'd change it if you didn't like it" she stepped back behind the curtain to change back into her regular clothes "Come on let's go see what the rest of the team is doing" she waved after she finished

They went back into the living room to see that Mgann and Zatanna had arranged some party games.

After a while of that they all changed into their pajamas

"Okay so now we think it'll be fun if we had our sleepover in a traditional style. So, girls you will all be staying in Beena's room. Boys you are all in Superboy's room" Mgann informed them

"And we will be staying across the hall with the doors open so no funny business" Zatanna said narrowing her eyes at the boys

Mgann let out a giggle "Oh Zee we grew up with most of these boy's fathers"

Zatanna nodded "Exactly"

The next morning Robin made his way down the stairs to find Bullet, Bullseye and Martian Jr. already in the kitchen along with Mgann and Zatanna

"Hey Robin, we're making ham and cheese omelets. Would you like one?" Mgann asked as Robin took a seat at a bar stool

He nodded "That would be great Mrs. M" he grinned taking a piece of bacon off Marks plate and biting into it while the archer glared at him

A few minutes later she walked over to him and placed a plate in front of him with an omelet along with 2 pieces of bacon. Bullseye quickly took one of the pieces off his plate as payback for taking his earlier

Robin slid out of his seat and began digging in the fridge

"Whatcha hunting their Boy wonder jr.?" Zatanna asked leaning up against the counter

"Probably- "Melanie began to say until Robin turned around with what he had been getting "Yup I guessed it" she waved her hand toward him as he made his way back to the bar stool between her and Mark

"Sour Cream on eggs?" Zatanna rose an eyebrow

Nathan nodded and stuffed a bite into his mouth

"Yup, he always has to have it with his eggs, I know disgusting, right?" Bullet said looking at him stuff his face

"Don't knock it till you try it" Nathan mumbled with his mouth full

Melanie shook her head "I don't need to try it. I already know it's disgusting" she wrinkled up her nose

Robin got some of his egg on his fork and dipped it in the sour cream

"Try it" he said waving his fork in her face

She shook her head

"Come on it's good" he waved the fork closer to her mouth

"I said no" she said turning her head

"Fine" Robin set his fork down "You leave me no other choice" he jumped at her pushing her back and tackling her to the ground

The two rolled around sparing with each other as the other 4 looked on

"Do they do this often?" Mgann asked wondering if they should intervene

Mark nodded "Oh yeah, all the time"

They watched until Robin had Bullet pinned down "Bullseye eggs quick!" Robin waved his hand as he held the girl down beneath him

Swiftly Mark grabbed the fork off Robins plate and handed it to hm. Robin quickly stuffed the fork into Bullets mouth forcing the girl to eat the eggs.

When she swallowed he grinned "So what did you think?" Robin mocked

She pushed him off her "Shut up" she said moving back to the barstool

"Ha you liked it!" he grinned sitting back at his seat

Melanie shook her head "I didn't say that"  
Robin chuckled "Then why are you dipping your eggs in my sour cream" he smirked looking down at where her fork was

She rolled her eyes "Fine it isn't totally disgusting"  
Robin threw his arms up "Victory!" he cheered spinning around in his chair.

They stopped though when they noticed the smiles Mgann and Zatanna were giving them

"What?" Melanie asked raising an eyebrow

Mgann smiled "Oh nothing" she said obviously implying that it was something

"What is it?" Mark asked curious as well

Zatanna smirked "Birdflash is real!"

Her and Mgann both laughed

"Birdflash?" Robin rose an eyebrow

Mgann nodded "Back when both your fathers were young they had a really close friendship that we jokingly called Birdflash as a joke referring to their bromance."

Zatanna nodded "But it seems like you two are the real thing. Your so cute together"

Robin and Bullet looked at each other then back at the two women "We don't like each other" Robin said shaking his head  
Melanie nodded in agreement "Yeah were just friends"

Martian Jr. looked at them and grinned "But they've kissed before. Twice" he said quickly reminding the two that he could read minds.

Mgann covered her mouth to hide the fact that she was smiling "Leo, I told you not to read people's minds without their consent" she attempted to reprimand

"Wait, you two kissed again. Without me there!" Bullseye said in a hurt tone

"Okay first it was just to shut her up so we wouldn't get caught hiding" Robin pointed out

Melanie swatted Robins chest and he sent her the famous Grayson smirk in response "And second I wasn't aware that you needed to be there" she said  
Mark shrugged "I was there for the first one, besides we do everything together" he pointed out

Zatanna shook her head in amusement "You guys need to eat up, Mgann and I need to leave soon and Red Hood is coming to work with you all today"

Robin about choked on his food "Nightwing is sending him?"

Mgann nodded "Everyone else is busy" she explained

"This should be interesting" Bullseye whispered earning a nod from Bullet and Robin

"I'll go wake everyone else up" Zatanna excused heading up the stairs while Mgann continued to cook breakfast for the still sleeping team members.


	23. Chapter 23

**So, I know it has been a while since I updated, I'm from Florida so we've been dealing with a hurricane. But don't worry it's all over and I'm back!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or DC**

A few hours later the team stood in the mission room as Red hood passed back and forth "I would expect that most of you younglings know who I am, but in case you don't I am Red Hood. Otherwise known as the most common sensed Anti Hero out there" Jason said

He chuckled and walked forward toward Robin grabbing his chin "This little chiseled faced stud here is my nephew" he said shaking the boy's face.

He looked over at Batgirl who was standing next to Zarro and Martian Jr.

"And this is my Niece" he said resting a hand on Leah's shoulder. He narrowed his eyes at Leo and Zarro placing his hand on the gun on his belt. Zarro and Leo looked at each other slightly panicked

"Anyways, I suggested I take you all to the shooting range but that was quickly thrown out by Daddybats, instead Nightwing said he thinks you all should practice undercover work. This is Dr. Jeremy Doval he's a millionaire and one of the nation's best-known plastic surgeons. He's been suspected of doing illegal injections and illegal surgeries on his patients. He's holding a daytime outdoor gala today. I took the liberty of giving you guys code names and descriptions. Red Robin hacked into the guest list and put you on it. All I want is for you guys to confirm whether he is truly doing these illegal treatments then get back to me. Because I know if I don't get you back in one piece your parents will kill me." He said handing a slip of paper to each team member so they could see who they were going undercover as.

" It won't be believable for 12-year-olds to be at the party so you 3 are staying behind with me and training" Jason said pointing at Batgirl, Zarro and Martian Jr.

"I'm a security guard, names Lark?" John asked raising an eyebrow seeing the obvious rhyming to his father's name

"Yeah I figured it suited you" Jason grinned

"William, older brother to Sasha" Mark read he looked up to see who was Sasha

"Sasha younger sister to William" she looked adult at Red Hood

"Cool I'm older then you!" Bullseye cheered

"Umm no offense, but how am I going to pass as his sister?" She asked confused

Red hood Shrugged "Your adopted duh!"

Melanie giggled and began reading her paper " Grace, Vietnamese heiress to a billion dollar oil company"

She smiled and looked up "Cool, but I'm only 1/4 Vietnamese. Do you think people will believe that?" She asked

Red hood nodded "Since it's an outdoor party you all will be wearing sunglasses the entire time so nobody will see your eyes. And as for your hair Rapunzel, well people will just assume you dye it" he explained

Next was Robins turn and he was eager to read it "My name is Damon?" He stopped talking and looked up at his uncle "Is that because your favorite show of all time is-"

He quit talking when Red Hood pointed a finger at him "How about you finish reading your role, because if you finish that sentence I will shoot you and I don't care what your parents do to me!" He mockingly threatened

Nathan nodded and looked back down at the paper

"Adoring lackey to the Vietnamese Heiress Grace." He groaned and looked up at his uncle "Seriously?"

Red hood chuckled "Of course me whittle nephew." He teased Nathan as he pinched his cheek, Robin quickly swatted his hand away.

"Come on team, let's get going " Superboy waved them toward the rack where their undercover attire was being held.

After 30 minutes, they were all ready to go. "Alright you all remember your roles, blah blah blah. Don't die cause your parents will kill me and I don't want to be dead again. Blah blah blah. Have fun and if it come down to it kill someone if you have to" he chuckled the team all rolled their eyes from behind their expensive sunglasses made so they'd fit in with all the other party goers. They went to the Zeta tube that would take them straight to Miami and a block from the Gala.

"You three come with me. And don't think either of you two are sparring with Batgirl" he waved as he leads the 3 youngest members to the training room.

 _2 days later_

"Joker got out of Gotham again" Nathan said as he sat next to Mark in the morning before school. He took a long sip of his coffee

"Really?" Mark asked

Nathan nodded "So the whole family is working together to take him down before he starts something because Harley is out and she's been seen with Poison Ivy, who knows what the two of them are up to. The last thing we need is the 3 of them to team up"

Mark nodded "Yeah that wouldn't be good"

"So how was your night?" Nathan asked

Mark sighed "Took on Slade Wilson. We got him in the Starling City Jail so I'm glad that's over"

Nathan nodded "Me too, I'm not going to lie though I'm glad he took a break from terrorizing my family and decided to go somewhere else"

Mark laughed they watched as Melanie approached them with the guy Nathan recognized as Andrew

"Hey guys, look who is finally feeling better" Melanie smiled

"Hey Andrew." Mark waved

Andrew sent him a nod in response

"Andrew, this is my friend Nathan" Melanie grinned

Andrew smiled "Hey Buddy, it's great to finally meet you Melanie has told me so much about you!" He said with a strong southern drawl. Nathan already knew this. In his research, he found that after selling their families Ranch Andrews family moved to Gotham from a small town in Georgia.

Andrew extended a hand, after looking at it for a moment Nathan took it and shook it "Nice to meet you too"

Melanie and Andrew took a seat across from Nathan and Mark "I can't believe we're a week into the school year and this is the first time I've met you. I was sick, and believe me I'm hardly ever sick" he laughed

Nathan let out a fake chuckle, he already knew that too.

Melanie started talking about some project she was starting this week in her world history class but all Nathan could notice was how Andrew placed a hand on Melanie's knee and rubbed circles against her skin with his thumb. Melanie smiled and placed her hand over his.

"So, what do you think Nate?" hearing his name being said pulling him out of his trance

He looked up to see Melanie smiling at him

"What was that?" He asked looking around trying to figure out who was talking to him

"I was wondering if you thought Christopher Columbus would be a good person to do my project on?" She asked

Nathan shook his head "It's not original enough everyone does it on him" he said

Andrew nodded eagerly "I told her the same thing. My Melanie is too cool to do the same thing as everyone else!" He said sliding his hand off Melanie's knee and slinging it over her shoulders

 _'My Melanie? Melanie doesn't belong to anyone."_ Nathan wanted to say but instead he smiled and nodded "Maybe try Sacagawea she was a strong and independent woman who played a good role in history" he suggested

Mark nodded "That's a good one! And a perfect idea for Melanie " he pointed

Melanie smiled "Your right! You know me so well" She smiled at him as their eyes met.

Andrew nodded "I wish I would have thought of that!"

As they continued to talk Nathan discovered that Andrew was a nice guy. They had a lot in common. At the same time though he couldn't help but notice whenever Andrew touched Melanie's hand or when he pecked her lips when the bell rang.

 _3 nights later_

Robin glanced around the empty room that he was currently in. Chained against the wall, his feet tied together _. "This was my dumbest idea yet, what made me think I could take on Joker alone?"_ he thought to himself as he attempted to pick the lock. The door opened and he immediately stopped

"Well, well, well, what did I catch myself here? A little birdy!" Jokers voice cackled

Robin pulled against the chains attempting to break loose "You're not going to get off that easily Joker" he said struggling

Joker laughed "You know what's always been my favorite treat?" he asked looking at Robin not really wanting an answer. "Beating you little Robins" he said grabbing a baseball bat and hitting Nathan in his ribs.

Robin let out a groan

"Ah it still feels the same after all these years…...absolutely terrific" he sent him an evil grin and rose the bat again and began whacking him repeatedly on his back, ribs, legs, arms, neck and just about everywhere else.

Robin mentally breathed a sigh of relief when he dropped the bat

Joker began to circle Nathan "You know over the years I've captured just about every Robin, the first one always pissed me off because he's the only one who never broke character while I was beating him, then there was the one I almost brain washed into my mini me, there was the one before you I was surprised when I broke him he was an intimidating one. Then there was my favorite Robin the one I watched go from being a very strong confident little bird to a week little chick and as he was breathing his last breaths I watched tears stream down his face pleading for me to stop." He said picking up a crowbar "Let's see which one you are!" he said as he rose the crowbar up whacking Robin in his abdomen

The roof came crashing in and down came 2 Batgirls; both Barbara, and Leah, Batman, Red Hood, Red Robin, Spoiler and Nightwing stood on the ground

"Oh, look the whole Batfamily came to retrieve you baby bird" Joker laughed grabbing Nathan by his hair and lifting his head up off the ground

"Let him go Joker" Nightwings voice boomed in a way Nathan had never heard him speak before

Joker shook his head "Nah I think I'll keep him. I'll make him my little minion like I was going to do with that one Robin all those years ago"

A small growl escaped Red Robins mouth as he clenched his fist. Spoiler looked over at him signaling for him to keep his cool

Joker noticed this and laughed "Or perhaps I'll kill him and throw him in the Lazarus pit like Red Hood. Would you like that hoodie? You could have a little side kick" he mocked looking at Jason

Jason clenched the gun in his waist band "Let him go or I swear I'll shoot you just like I always wanted to" he yelled

Joker laughed and rose the crowbar whacking Robin in the back of the head. As Nathan faded out of cautiousness he saw his family leap into action all attacking the Joker at once.

Robin felt himself, being carried in a cradle position "Mmph" was all he could get out he could feel that his cape was wrapped around his head as a makeshift bandage. He could barely make out his father's face as he struggled to keep his eyes open

"Shh, it's okay. We got Joker, you're going to be all right. We're heading to the manor so grandfather Alfred can patch you up, you know he's the best at it. just relax" Nightwing said softly

Nathan nodded and turned ignoring the pain shooting through his body as he sniggled into his father's chest


	24. Chapter 24

**Two Chapters in one night! What can I say when you have limited power and no internet for a few days. Writing seems to take your mind of things. Please review what you thought of the last two chapters. What would you like to see more of?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or DC**

A few days later Nathan returned to school. His father managed to make a story about a car accident that occurred while visiting family out of town to explain his injuries

He sustained a concussion, a cracked skull, 2 broken ribs on each side, a broken collar bone and a broken ankle along with many large painful hematomas all over his body.

When the lunch bell rang Melanie met him at his locker and stood with him as he took 2 pain killers.

"How are you feeling?" She asked as they began walking to the cafeteria, rather slowly since he was on a crutch

"Sore all over" he groaned

"Good" Melanie stated

Nathan looked toward her

"What were you thinking taking him on your own? Heck your father doesn't even take him on by himself and he's been fighting him since he was 9!" She said in a calm yet aggravated tone

Nathan shrugged "I wanted to prove that I could do things on my own" he said simply

Melanie looked over at him "Well Joker was not an ideal candidate for that"

Nathan nodded "Yeah I think I realized that as I was passing out after getting hammered in the head with a crowbar" he said sarcastically rubbing the back of his head. She noticed the bandaging coming loose

"Do you want me to change your bandages? I know a janitor closet that's never used and always unlocked we can hide in there while I fix them" she rose an eyebrow

He grinned "You just want to get me alone in a closet" he sent her a wink

Melanie narrowed her eyes at him

"Sorry I don't know where that came from. I think these pain killers are getting to my head" He grinned

Melanie rolled her eyes and laughed

As they made their way down the hallway to her locker where the medical supplies was stashed Nathan decided to take a break from the crutch and lean on Melanie for support. They ran into Andrew and he grinned "Hey there Nathan, how ya feeling on your first day back?" He asked

Nathan sent him the best smile he could forge "I'm doing as well as I can"

Andrew nodded and looked at Melanie "Mel Bell, since I have that meeting with the future farmers of America this afternoon the principal said I could go to your lunch today. Isn't that awesome? Come on!" He waved down the opposite direction of the hall.

Melanie shook her head "Sorry I can't, I have to take care of Nathan" she excused

Andrew looked at the two of them "What do you mean?"

"I have to help him with his bandage " she gestured to the boy with an arm around her shoulder

"Can't the nurse do that? I'll help you bring him to the nurse" Andrew offered

Nathan pushed off Melanie and repositioned himself on his crutch "Go on Mel he's right I'll go to the nurse " he said in reassurance

Melanie hesitantly took a step forward then looked back at Nathan and shook her head "Sorry Andrew I don't trust that the nurse will do it right. If I patch him up I'll feel better" she sighed stepping back toward Nathan

Andrew nodded in defeat " Alright I guess I get it, y'all have been buddies since diapers so it's all good. I guess I'll see ya later" he leaned forward and pecked Melanie's cheek before walking toward the cafeteria.

Once he was gone Melanie grabbed Nathan's arm and slung it back over her shoulder. They made their way to her locker where she gathered supplies. Nathan hacked into the school's security and temporarily shut down the security cameras. Buying them just enough time for him to carefully climb onto her back and allow her to super speed down the empty school hallway to the janitor's closet.

Once they were in there Nathan pulled the string to turn the light on, while Melanie locked the door. She took a seat on an upside down old mop bucket "Take your shirt off" she instructed her head down as she began to pull the bandaging out of her backpack.

Nathan obeyed and shrugged off his Gotham Academy blazer then he unbuttoned his white shirt

Melanie looked up and saw him, even though his shirt was off his whole abdomen was completely covered by the white bandage,

"So where are we starting first?" she asked

Nathan smiled "Let's do my ribs, because you won't have to rebandage my head I'm allowed to start keeping it uncovered more now" he explained

She nodded and took the medical scissors. Melanie carefully stepped forward and gently cut through the wrapping on Nathans stomach finally she was done and in one piece peeled it off him.

She stepped back and eyed him, his toned abs and pecks almost completely discolored with one large purple bruise on both sides

"This is your first time seeing it huh?" he asked

Melanie nodded

"These are from the Baseball bat" he explained pointing to the bruises on his chest

"The broken ribs are probably from both" he told her then turned around to show her his equally bruised back "This is from the bat"

"The broken ankle and most of the other bruises are from the bat, the concussion and cracked skull are a result of the crowbar" he told her turning back around to face her

"They say Joker is going to be in a body cast for at least 3 months" she said softly

Nathan nodded "That's what I heard"

He noticed how quiet and still Melanie had become "Hey are you okay?  
He asked

She took a deep breath "You really scared everyone you know"

Nathan nodded "I know, and believe me when I heal I'm sure my parents will punish me"

She let a small smile form on her face it quickly dropped when she looked up at him "When we heard Joker kidnapped you, _I_ …I mean _we_ were so worried about you. Your Mark and I's best friend, I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you" she looked down again

Nathan reached out grabbing her chin in his hand and pulling it up to look at him when she did he moved his hand to her cheek "I'm here and I'm okay" he said softly

Her green eyes stared into his blue ones. Slowly she nodded. "I should get started wrapping you up" she said moving his hand away.

After she finished wrapping his ribs he put his shirt and blazer back on then she removed his head bandage

"You sure it'll be okay unwrapped?" she asked as she stood on a stool so she was a lot taller than him and could clean the dried blood off the staples

He nodded and she jumped down moving so she was back in front of him

When she looked him over she let out a giggle

"What?" he asked with a grin

"Your hair" she pointed, due to having been wrapped it was sweaty and sticking up in some places

She reached up and gently fixed it for him "There we go! Can't have one of Gotham Academy's most eligible bachelors walking around looking like a mess, can we?" she teased as she straightened his tie

Nathan chuckled and shook his head "No we wouldn't want that to happen, now would we?"

They both smiled at each other for a moment

"Come on, if we hurry we can still get lunch and meet up with Andrew" Nathan said grabbing his crutch

Melanie nodded "Yeah your right, let's go" she said hurriedly stuffing the medical supplies into her backpack.


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you for the reviews, please keep them coming**

 **Disclaimer, I do not own Young Justice or DC**

Nathan finished putting the waterproof make up on his last scar on his upper arm. He did a quick glance in the mirror making sure he had covered all the noticeable scars before slipping on a tank top.

It might have been the end of September but it was still hot enough to go swimming. Which is why his parents had given him and his sister permission to throw a mini pool party before it got too cold to go swimming for a while.

He heard the doorbell ring and ran out of his room sliding down the banister

He opened the door expecting to see his friends but instead was met with Grace and Macy

"Oh, hey girls, Leah's in her room." He said pointing up the stairs

The two girls let out a bashful giggle and quickly ran past him and up stairs

Nathan shut the door and decided to stay downstairs knowing his friends would be there soon.

While he waited he decided to occupy his time by doing a handstand. He walked on his hands for a while before lifting one hand off the ground and sticking it straight up in the air. He moved one leg straight out to one side. Then moved the other so it was bent in the other direction and bent that leg so his foot was flat on the ground.

"All these years and I never realized how flexible you were "a voice said catching him off guard. Quickly Nathan got out of the formation and stood up to see April, Melanie and Mark standing in front of him

"Oh, hey guys I didn't hear you come in" he smiled

April shook her head "Seriously who can bend like that?" She repeated

Nathan smiled in response "It's hereditary"

He looked at the three "Where's Andrew?" He asked

"He'll be here later, his cousin from Georgia is visiting" Melanie explained

Nathan shrugged "Tell him to bring her" he said

Melanie looked at him "You sure?"

Nathan nodded and watched her text on her phone

"Oh, dude I got to show you the rope my parents added to the gym" Nathan said waving toward Mark

"Oh yeah! Let me see it" Mark jumped

They followed Nathan up the stairs and toward the manors gym

He opened the door with a smile that soon turned to disgust when he found his dad on the mat doing a handstand with his mom in an upside-down position kissing

"Gah! Mom! Dad! I have friends over!" Nathan said in disgust causing them to quickly pull apart

"Sorry sweetie!" Barbara quickly apologized

Dick shook his head "I'm not." He said with a cheeky grin earning a light shove from Barbara

"I wanted to show Mark the new rope ladder " Nathan waved toward the new edition

Dick stood up

"Oh yeah you got to check this thing out" he said excitedly as he walked over to a small control panel "Alright Nate why don't you demonstrate"

Nathan nodded and put a foot on the rope ladder hanging from the tall ceiling

"Alright and go!" Dick said after pressing a button that caused the ladder to spin in the air

Everyone watched as Nathan made his way up the tall moving ladder

"Why do they have so much workout equipment?" April whispered in Melanie's ear as she looked around the room

Melanie bit her lip "Well for one they can afford it, and for another...his whole family is kinda workout buffs" she said thinking it sounded like a believable story

"Oh, that makes sense" April said watching Mark who was now also trying to climb the ladder.

Once they all had a chance to climb they had worked up a sweat "Well I don't know about you guys but I'm heading to the pool." Mark said running out of the room

Nathan nodded "I'm right behind ya!" He yelled after him

April pushed her short brunette hair back behind her ear "I can wait with you till Andrew and his cousin get here." She offered

Melanie looked like she was debating before shaking her head "It's okay we can swim for a while. He can just meet us at the pool" she said walking forward

"You sure?" April asked following after her while they walked toward the pool.

Melanie nodded "Yeah he'll be fine with it." She pushed open the French doors to the pool where Leah and her friends where already swimming

Mark and Nathan where standing on the deck

"We were wondering if you girls were coming" Mark grinned slipping off his shirt. Doing a cannonball into the pool splashing the younger girls that were already in the pool. He and Melanie had done the same thing that Nathan had done and covered their scars with waterproof make up

Nathan slipped his tank top off as well and tossed it on the chair before diving into the pool behind his best friend

Melanie and April slipped off their cover ups and took the stairs into the pool.

The two teenage girls were relaxing against the jets making small talk while Mark and Nathan had a swimming race

Suddenly though Melanie felt something brush her thighs that felt like hair. Before she could even react, she was being pushed up out of the water sitting on someone's shoulders. She looked down to see it was Nathan. "Chicken Fight!" He chanted holding onto Melanie's calves

"I'm game!" Mark grinned swimming across the pool "Hop on April!" He said bending down so she could get on his shoulders

The two girls pushed back and forth

"Your nothing against us. April and I are a good team" Mark grunted

"Oh yeah we'll see about that cause Mel and I are a perfect team" Nathan bantered back

There was splash and Mark looked over to see April had been pushed off

"Ha told ya! Victory!" Nathan cheered reaching up and clasping his hands with Melanie's spinning in the water before flipping her back off him.

"Nate!" Melanie said spitting out water when resurfaced

He laughed and swam closer to her "You feelin the aster Mels?" He smirked

She rolled her eyes and shoved him

Leah, Grace and Macy watched them from across the pool

"You are so lucky to have an older brother" Grace Sighed

Leah turned to look at her "Whys that?"

She smiled "Cause he's so cool!"

"Not to mention he has friends too, Mark is so cute!" Macy Gushed

Leah shook her head "If you lived with them you'd think otherwise"

The two girls looked at her "Well Miss. full off secrets, we both know you have a crush but you still refuse to tell us who he is" Macy Smiled

Grace Nodded her head "Yeah Lee just tell us!" She encouraged shaking Leah's shoulder

Leah shrugged it off "First I don't like him and second I told you he's just someone whose parents are old friends of my parents" she explained

"Like Melanie and Nate?" Macy Asked

Leah shook her head "Not exactly, my parents lost contact with his for a little while so I just met him. But we've known the Wests our entire lives our parents never stopped being friends." She explained

Andrew stepped out onto the patio with a teenaged blonde-haired girl around the same age as him

"Looks like y'all are having a good ole time" Andrew grinned his brown hair brushed to the side he already was shirtless and ready to get in the pool

"This is Susie my cousin, she is also 15. Susie this is Melanie, Nathan and Mark" he gestured

"Hey guys" she waved nervously but smiled brightly when her eyes contacted Mark

"We just got done with a game of chicken" Melanie said swimming to the side of the pool

Andrew grinned and bent down to be at eye contact with her "Oh yeah? Who won?" He asked

Melanie smiled "Nate and I of course"

Andrew looked over at Nathan who had been watching the two he quickly looked away

"That's great sweetie" Andrew smiled pecking Melanie's lips

Andrew and Susie got in the pool, after a few minutes Susie swam over to Mark cornering him in the pool

"Hi there!" She grinned

"Ugh Hi" Mark said awkwardly looking for a way to get out

"Your mighty cute" she said getting closer

Mark flashed her an awkward smile "Um thank you"

She nodded "No need to thank me"

Mark attempted to move away but she quickly grabbed his arm "Wow your muscular" she said giving his arm a light squeeze "Ya know what would be cute if you and I went out! We could go on a double date with my cousin. Heck if it goes well enough we could date. Cousins dating siblings, twins for that matter. " she said

Mark looked around until he saw Nathan getting out of the pool

"I'm going to the restroom" he excused

"Me too!" Mark said rather loudly causing everyone to look at him

Mark shrugged as he walked out of the pool "There's more than one-bathroom guys, in case you haven't noticed it's a large house"

He followed Nathan into the manor and once out of eyesight pulled him aside

"You have to talk to Susie golden locks!" Mark whispered

Nathan looked at him oddly "Why?" He asked

"Cause she's hitting on me" mark said through gritted teeth

Nathan shrugged "I don't see why that's a problem"

Mark shook his head "I don't want her to"

"Why not? She's pretty" Nathan rebutted with a grin

Mark took a deep breath "Because I like April"

Nathan's grin dropped and was replaced with a shocked one "You like April!" He said eagerly

Marks eyes widened and he put his hand over his best friend's mouth "Shhh she might hear you"

Nathan licked Marks hand forcing him to move it from his mouth

"That's adorable!" Nathan teased

Mark eyed him "So will you help me or not?"

Nathan shrugged "I suppose I can turn on the Ole Grayson charm" he smirked

Mark let out a breath of relief "Thank you so much"

Nathan nodded "So you gonna flirt with April?"

Mark shook his head "Eventually but not now it's not a good time" he said

Nathan nodded in agreement

After going to the bathroom both boys made their way back out to the pool

"Mark! Can you teach us how to do an Olympic dive?" Macy Asked

Mark smiled "Of course girls!" He said walking to where they were, his heart filled with glee when he walked past April and noticed her smiling at him.

Nathan strutted over to Susie

"Hey there, I like your bathing suit" he said jumping into the water and getting next to her

She smiled "Well thank you, when you said it was okay for me to come over I had to buy it. I'll tell ya I had a heck of a time finding a bathing suit it was one of the last ones at the store"

Nathan laughed "Well if I didn't know any better I'd say it was made just for you"

She laughed and swatted his chest "You are about as sweet as a cherry"

He shot her the famous Grayson smirk "Well I could say the same to you."

She smiled at his comment and let out another laugh

Later that night Nathan texted Melanie

 **BOLD: Robin** _Italics:Bullet_

 **What's up**

 _On patrol wbu_

 **Same**

 _Oh, better watch out Grandpa bats or daddy will be mad if they catch you texting on patrol :p_

 **What can I say I'm a rebel ;)?**

 _In your dreams wonder boy, so what's up?_

 **Well you know how Susie suggested her and I and you and Andrew go on a double date tomorrow night**

 _Yeah_

 **Why don't we make it a triple date?**

 _With who_

 **Mark and April**

 _Mark and April? That'd be a little awkward don't you think_

 **Not as weird as you might think**

 _What do you mean_

 **Let's just say one of them likes the other**

 _Are you serious_

 **Yeah**

 _Ewww_

 **Awe come on I know you're not into that girly stuff but it's kinda cute you gotta admit**

 _If you say so, I'll text April when I get home and suggest it_

 **Alright, I better get back to work before I get caught. See ya tomorrow night**

Melanie rolled her eyes and slid her phone back into her pocket

"Who was that" Flash asked looking toward his daughter

"Robin, he wants to make our double date a triple one with Bullseye" she said in code name form

Wally smiled "That should be fun"

"If you say so" she sighed then spotted what looked like a robbery about to take place "Come on let's go!" She waved dashing off.

The next night….

April and Melanie walked ahead of the boys toward the restaurant.

"Dude thanks for setting up this date!" Mark grinned

Nathan nodded "No problem although by the way April was talking it seems like she thinks it's just everyone hanging out"

Mark shrugged "You'll be sitting with Susie and Mel with Andrew so I'll take it" he grinned

Nathan smiled he grabbed the door and held it open for Melanie and April. The girls were both dressed in flowy dresses that reached just past their knees

The boys were dressed in button up shirts and dress pants

" Andrew said him and Susie are already here" Melanie said as they all followed her through the restaurant to where he told her they where they slid into the rounded corner booth Andrew and Melanie on one side, Nathan and Susie on the other with Mark and April in the middle

Susie smiled at Nathan "You look about as sexy as socks on a rooster!" She said swatting his back, the unexpected forcefulness causing Nathan to fall forward a little.

Andrew let out a chuckle while the other 3 teens who had grown up in the Gotham area scrunched up their eyebrows in confusion "Umm thanks" Nathan smiled unsure if she was complimenting him or not "Your about as pretty as...mittens on a butterfly?" He said awkwardly trying to give her a similar compliment

Susie laughed "Careful their fancy boy, keep up a sweetness like that and you might just get your first smooch tonight" she said rather loudly

Nathan was slightly embarrassed since she was catching everyone in the restraints attention but didn't want to make Susie feel bad

"He's already had his first kiss. A while ago if you want to be specific" Melanie suddenly spoke up earning a glance from everyone at the table

Sensing that his twin didn't mean to say what she said out loud Mark spoke up "My first kiss was Jamie"

April looked toward him "Really? That rude prune who only used you to get Nathan to date Teresa?" She asked

Mark nodded in disappointment

"I'm sorry to hear that, if it helps I haven't even had mine yet" she said resting a hand on his shoulder Mark shot her a small smile

Melanie sighed hoping the topic of conversation was ending at that, unfortunately it didn't

"Mine was this boy in school, when I was in 6th grade. I liked him so I chased him down tackled em and kissed him. What about you cuz?" Susie asked Andrew

He smiled "Mel bell" he grinned looked down at Melanie

Nathan mentally rolled his eyes _'Whys this guy's so perfect there's gotta be something wrong with him'_ he thought

Andrew threw an arm around Melanie's shoulder "What about you Mel Bell?" He asked looking down at her

Melanie bit her lip, this was going to be awkward "Ugh it was, well.-"

"My first kiss was pretty good." Nathan cut in Melanie looked at him a little panicked not knowing what he was going to say

"It was when I was 14 with a girl who was a really good friend." He explained hoping it would be good enough

"Well that's not fair we've all gave details, so do you missy." Susie chimed in pecking Nathan's cheek and pointing at Melanie

She bit the inside of her cheek "Well like you I initiated the kiss, it was honestly just to make another girl jealous" she said her eyes meeting Nates for a second before looking away she quickly kissing Andrew

"Why don't we talk about something else, how about school?" April suggested sensing the awkwardness

"Good idea, I'll start. Anyone else ready for the Presidents physical fitness challenge on Monday?" Mark asked

"Oh, they have that at my school too, I'm not very good at it though" Susie admitted

Andrew smiled "How bout that school beauty pageant that Mel is entered in!"

Susie smiled "Oh yeah, how'd you get entered in that?" she asked taking a bite of her food

Melanie shrugged "The school puts it on every year, each teacher picks a student that fits the criteria of good character. It's not exactly a beauty pageant as much as it is a way to show the people of Gotham that there are still proper adolescents in Gotham" she explained

Nathan nodded "I forgot to tell you guys, they asked me to be the student judge this year"

"Really?" Mark asked with his mouth full of food

He nodded "Yeah, but don't worry I won't be playing favorites" he grinned at Melanie

A little bit later they finished their dinner and were walking out of the restaurant "It was nice getting to know you Susie" Nathan said as they approached Andrews truck

Mark nodded "Yeah it was,"

April and Melanie gave the girl a hug

"Have a safe trip home" Melanie told her

Susie nodded "Thank y'all for making me feel so welcomed, especially you fellas" she giggled grabbing Mark and kissing him before doing the same to Nathan leaving both boys shocked by her quick boldness.


	26. Chapter 26

**Please Review, what would you like to see more of? To my follower who reviewed about having them play video games, Im going to try and incorporate that into the next chapter**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or DC**

After the drive to Starling City the Grayson's and the rest of their extended family soon arrived at the Queen mansion. Tonight, instead of going to a Wayne Gala or even holding a Grayson Gala which did happen occasionally, they were going to a Gala at Oliver Queens place.

"Welcome" a butler said as he opened the door for them they were all dressed eloquently for the evenings event. The guys dressed in suits the girls in dresses

"How long do we have to say?" Leah groaned

Nathan chuckled and shook his head "Come on Lee it's not that bad"

Leah rolled her eyes "Says you, Mark and Melanie are Ollies adopted niece and nephew so you at least have them to hang out with"

Nathan smiled "Thank you for reminding me, mom dad do you mind if I go find them?" he asked looking between his parents

Barbara nodded "As long as you 3 don't get into any trouble"

Dick nodded in agreement "And you have to make an appearance dancing for the press at least once. We have to keep up appearances to keep our cover" he reminded

Nathan nodded and promised that he would before walking off. First, he found Mark standing near the entrance to the kitchen

"Hey dude, what are you doing over here?" Nathan asked standing next to him

A waiter walked out with a trey of mini hotdogs Mark quickly grabbed two handing one to Nathan and keeping one for himself "Because this is the best way to snag all the food before everyone eats it" he grinned plopping the hotdog into his mouth

Nathan laughed and shook his head "I swear I don't know how you stay so fit"

Mark chuckled "I think even though I didn't inherit the speedster abilities I must have inherited the metabolism" he said

Nathan nodded "I'd have to agree. Any cute girls here?" he asked

Mark nodded "A few, I might dance later."

"I never got to ask, how did everything go with April during the triple date thing last night?" Nathan asked eagerly

Mark shrugged "You were right, I guess Mel didn't want to tell her best friend that her twin brother liked her. So, to her it was just like hanging out."

Nathan flashed him a soft smile "I'm sorry"

Mark shook his head "Don't be that just means I'll just have to start using the West man charm on her when it's just the two pf us during lunch period"

Nathan smiled at him

"In fact," Mark said finishing off his glass of water "I'm going to go practice it right now" he said pointing to 2 teenage girls in the far corner

Nathan let out a chuckle and watched his friend approach the girls. He kept his eye on his friend for a moment before someone else caught his eye. He quickly stepped forward and made his way through the crowd till he caught up with her

Her back was turned to him, she had on a short-sleeved maroon colored gown with a small slit on one side and an open back

She jumped when he leaned forward and whispered "Better watch those tan lines, I might have to deduct points when I judge the school pageant next week" he said as he placed a hand on her back

She quickly turned around but didn't want him to know he startled her "Oh yeah Grayson I'd like to see you try"

Nathan grinned "Don't tempt me West"

They stared each other down for a moment, both wanting to be the more intimidating one. Before they both cracked up laughing

"Where's your Georgia peach" Nathan asked using the nickname he had given Andrew that he knew annoyed Melanie

She rolled her eyes "Just cause we're dating doesn't mean were attached at the hip." She pointed out "And if you must know he's taking that very bold cousin of his to the airport. Thank goodness"  
Nate cackled and shook his head "Oh come on Mels she wasn't that bad"

"I didn't say that, she was just very loud and a little too….forward for my tastes" she said quietly crossing her arms

Nathan smirked at her "Your just jealous cause she kissed me" he teased

She rolled her eyes "Oh yes that is totally the reason, you caught me" she joked back

Nathan eyed the room "Speaking of things we've done before and haven't done in a while, want to sneak off tonight?" he asked

Melanie rose an eyebrow at him questionably

"I think it's about time that Robin, Bullet and Bullseye did a little patrol together" he explained

Melanie smiled "How are we going to do that when we're all supposed to be patrolling in our own cities with our mentors?" she asked

Nathan shrugged "Like I said, we sneak out of this party early. We'll just take down one robbery, or mugging. It'll be fun!"

She nodded "Okay let's do it!'

They stood for a little while making small talk while also spying on Mark flirt with the girls.

Bruce walked by his arm around Selena Kyle, he looked at Nathan and pointed his head toward the dance floor where both his parents and all his uncles were dancing. This indicated that it was time for him to make an appearance as well. Nathan nodded toward his grandfather letting him know he understood the silent orders

"Everything alright?" Melanie asked pulling his attention back in

Nathan looked toward his friend an idea coming to mind "Will you dance with me?" he said with irritation in his voice

She crossed her arms "Gee, the way you said that is just how every girl dreams of being asked"

Nathan rolled his eyes "The press is here, by being part of the Wayne family and a male I have to keep up with the act…. makes it less suspicious of our other activities.' He explained

She shook her head "There are a lot of other girls who have been eyeing you all night, why don't you ask one of them to dance?"

Nathan shrugged "I don't know maybe because they didn't take ballroom dance classes with me two years ago" he suggested "Besides it'd be a shame to let a pretty dress like that go to waste" he pointed out

Melanie smiled he always knew what to say at the right time "I guess we could dance, seeing as there's nothing better to do" she let out a teasing sigh

He smiled and extended an arm, which she took. They made their way to the dance floor as a new song began. Nathan and Melanie clasped one of their hands together, Melanie's other hand was draped around Nathans neck and his free hand was around her waist they looked over and smiled when they saw that Mark had gotten one of the girls to dance with him as well

"Those magic changes my heart arranges. A melody that's never the same, a melody that's calling your name. It begs you please, come back to me" Nathan sang along to the song softly

Melanie laughed lightly "You know you're not a bad singer" she whispered tightening her grip around his neck.

He laughed and spun her around "That's good to know, considering they want me do a performance at the pageant"

Melanie grinned "Really?"

Nathan nodded "Yeah wait till you see what they have in mind. It's literally the cheesiest thing in the world"

She smiled at him in response. As the song ended she unlooped her arms from his neck and he released her waist

"We should get going, if we want to sneak off and do a quick patrol together" Nathan said

Melanie nodded "Right, you grab Mark. I'll meet you both out back and run us to Gotham" she pointed

After they changed into their suits, they walked around the Batcave. Robin sat at the computer typing away and hacking into the police scanners

"There was just a break in at the Square Mall in west Gotham." he said jumping out of the chair "Come on" he waved hopping onto his R cycle

"What about me?" Mark asked eyeing him

"You two can ride together" Bullet teased

The two boys sent her a glare "You can ride on the spare bike, I think my grandpa is intending to give it to Batgirl. But since it's not officially hers yet she can't kill you for borrowing it" he said pointing to the purple bike in the corner

"Gee, love the color" Bullseye said sarcastically as he adjusted the arrows on his back and straddled the bike

Robin let out a cackle before he revved up the engine on his bike and sped out of the cave, Bullseye followed close behind on his borrowed bike and Bullet ran after them keeping up with them at an exact pace.

When they arrived, Bullseye shot off an arrow grappling himself on top of the roof of the building, Robin did the same with a grapple gun. Bullet ran up the building meeting them both.

They peered down into the glass roof, and saw what looked like multiple typical civilians walking around in a trance like state, breaking into the stores of the mall and stealing

"Something doesn't seem right here" Bullseye said

Robin nodded "Yeah, Gotham's full of creeps and weirdos but Mr. Wilber is 80 years old and has been Gotham's favorite baker for 60 years. He doesn't have a single charge of crime against him" Robin said bringing up files on his wrist computer

Bullet shook her head "Most of these people look pretty harmless" she pointed out

Robin nodded "Let's move in and investigate" he ordered

Bullseye was crouched down behind one of the Garbage cans. He watched as a woman who looked as if she drove a minivan and took her kids to soccer practice broke into a high-end jewelry store

He released an arrow making it wrap around the woman's legs. As soon as she fell to the ground Bullseye rushed over to her. To his surprise she wasn't struggling. Instead she was laughing hysterically an extremely wide smile plastered across her face.

"What the?" Bullseye said confused after handcuffing the woman and untangling her.

Meanwhile in another part of the mall Robin watched as a local mailman tried to break into a shoe store. He threw a baterang and pinned the man to the wall by his shirt. When he walked up to him the result was the same as the one Bullseye had found

"Anyone else getting odd reactions from these robbers?" Robin asked over the communicator

A few seconds later Bullet responded "Yeah when I caught Mr. Wilber he had a smile on his face but it wasn't exactly cheery. It was sort of creepy" She said

" Yeah same here, let's meet up at the food court" Bullseye suggested

They met up at the food court stopping a few robberies along the way with the same reactions

"What is going on?" Bullseye said

Robin shook his head "Someone else is behind this. They're under some sort of mind control it seems like" as he began taping into the malls security "No way." He said after a few minutes

Bullet perked up "What is it?" She asked leaning over his shoulder

Robin pointed to a teenager on his screen with bleach blonde hair, his face painted white with a big smile in red

"Who is that?" Bullseye asked

"JayJay" Robin stated

Bullet and Bullseye exchanged glances "JayJay?" They said in unison

Robin nodded and brought up his profile "JayJay, son of Harley Quinn and Joker he's between 13-14 years old. Aside from some stints in Juvie for aiding his father and mother in crimes he's remained relatively reserved on his own." He explained

"Until now" Bullet added

Robin nodded "Yeah until now, obviously he's used some sort of mind control to get innocent people of Gotham to do his dirty work for him. He's somewhere in this mall, we need to hunt him down and stop the mind control." He said closing his wrist computer "I suggest we stick together, it'll be safer that way" he said

They searched the mall for an hour, stopping civilians from robbing along the way.

Then they heard a loud laugh, they rushed toward the direction. It was coming from a joke shop.

"Be careful and lay low, I haven't seen this kid in years and there's no telling what he's picked up from his father "Robin whispered

"Got it" Bullseye said rearranging his arrows so they wouldn't make noise and strapping his bow to his back

"Bullet wait here, you can be our secret attack" Robin said looking to her she nodded and the two boys quietly crawled into the store

They saw the teen perched up on a chair surrounded by stolen items, he was laughing hysterically

They were stopped though when two male civilians came out of nowhere tackling them.

Instinctively they both went to fight back but quickly stopped themselves not wanting to injure civilians who obviously were not in the right state of mind.

The men gathered them and drug them up to JayJay without a word

"Well well what do we have here? Robin, old friend you've grown a lot since the last time We've met" JayJay grinned as the brainwashed men pushed Robin and Bullet to the ground, their hands and feet tied up.

Robin grinned back "It's been what 3 years?"

JayJay laughed "I heard the last time you saw my father you received quit the beating"

Robin chuckled "I could say the same about your father, how's he feeling in that body cast?" He said in a cocky tone

JayJay stepped down he rose his hand about to slap Robin in the face. But was stopped when there was a flash of light and both boys were suddenly freed from their restraints

"What was that?" JayJay asked withdrawing his hand

Robin grinned "Our sweet weapon " he said throwing a smoke bomb baterang obscuring JayJay's view

Bullet quickly ran into JayJay throwing him back in the chair and Bullseye shot of an arrow that wrapped roping around JayJay securing him in the chair

"Well aren't you a beauty' JayJay grinned when he saw Bullet for the first time

Bullet rolled her eyes "That's such a compliment coming from you" she said sarcastically

"No problem doll face, that one's free but the next one will cost you a kiss" he said puckering his lips and making a kissing noise

Bullet drew back a fist and punched him in the nose

"Oh a feisty one, JayJay likey" he laughed

Robin ordered stepping toward the chair "How are you brainwashing these people!"

JayJay laughed "Come on Boy Wonder Jr. it was all in the spirit of fun"

Robin gritted his teeth and kicked the chair so it would fall back he then jumped on him "Don't call me that!" He said sending a punch to JayJay face "Now tell me how you mind controlled these innocent people into breaking the law"

After a little more interrogation, they discovered that he had been mind controlling them through a series of flashing lights JayJay had created on a local subway. They hunted down the subway, disabled the light and reprogrammed it. The effects on the civilians should wear off in time. After explaining what had happened to the GCPD no charges were filed on the civilians.

Robin, Bullet and Bullseye sat on one of the roofs of Gotham taking a small rest and enjoying the night air before heading to their respective cities and starting their regular patrol

"Hey" Bullseye said taking a seat next to Robin

He turned and looked at him "Hey"

Mark sighed "I've always wondered but never asked, why does it bother you so much when people call you Boy Wonder Jr.?" He asked quietly

Nathan shrugged "Because most people know Nightwing is Robins father. Just like most people know Nightwing was the first Robin. And as a civilian everyone is always talking about how much I resemble my father. So, when comments like that arise it's like they are saying I'm just like him. Don't get me wrong my father is amazing both in his civilian identity and hero, but I want to be my own person. I don't want to be constantly compared to him" Robin explained

Bullseye nodded "I guess I can see that, I have the advantage of my mom being the previous protege so I don't get compared. Then Mel it was mostly guys so they don't really compare her."

Bullet walked up and sat on the other side of Robin "If it helps at all, you aren't just alike" she said softly

Robin flashed a soft smile

"You're fighting styles are different also your more of a strategizer and planner. And your nose" she said

Robin cocked his head to the side "My nose?"

She nodded "It's different then your dads" she said

Mark chuckled "Yeah it's huge!"

Robin reached over and jokingly punched him in the shoulder then turned back to Melanie

"Different bad or different good" he asked

She shrugged "I guess different good, I mean it'd be fine if you had your dads nose cause he's not bad looking but yours isn't bad looking either. I mean yours is..." she looked at the boys who were giving her an odd look "And I'm going to stop talking before this get weird" she ended her conversation

Robin let out a cackle "Thanks Bullet, I'm glad you approve of my nose" he stood up

Bullseye shook head "Wait I'm confused, so does that mean girls are attracted to his nose?" He asked standing and following Robin and Bullet "If that's the case, what do girls like about me?" he pressed

"They like your eyebrows." Nathan said in a serious tone

"Really?" Mark asked slightly weirded out

Bullet shook her head "No they don't like you for your eyebrows, and they don't just like him for his nose. Girls don't talk to me much about what they like about you two, I guess cause they're afraid I'll tell you. But based on things I overhear if you must know girls like your smile" she told her twin

Bullseye smiled "Really that's good to know."

Robin chuckled "Great how he's going to be smiling more than the Joker"

Bullet rolled her eyes "I got to get going to Central City, see you at school tomorrow" she waved before speeding off

"Are you patrolling in Bludhaven or Gotham tonight?" Bullseye asked

Robin glanced around the streets "Gotham, I'm meeting my Batman, Red Robin and Spoiler in 20 minutes. Moms thrilled because she gets to babysit my cousin" he said

Bullseye laughed as his communicator came on "Bullseye, party is wrapping up Arrow and I will meet you on top of the Starling City warehouse in 30 minutes" Artemis' voice came through

Bullseye turned toward the communicator "Alright I'll be there"

He looked back up at Robin "Well that's my cue see you in the morning" he waved a finger before grappling off across the city. Robin grinned and took off to where he was going to meet his family


	27. Chapter 27

**Okay so by request I added a bit with them playing video games. I really hope it's okay honestly, I don't play them and had to get someone to give me a basic run down. Please review**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or DC**

"Hey Aunt Barb, Hey Uncle Dick" Melanie said as she walked into the Grayson Manor kitchen before school

Dick took a sip of his coffee "Good morning sweetie, where's your brother?" he asked

Melanie smiled 'He is actually walking a girl to school today" she explained

Barbara stepped forward resting a hand on Dicks shoulder "Oh really, what do you think of this girl? You know as his sister you could probably scare her off if you don't like her" she winked

Melanie laughed "Oh no, I love her she's actually our really good friend April"

Dick grinned "Two friends falling for each other, where have I heard that story?" he said leaning his head back to look up at Barbara

"Gee I don't know boy wonder. But it sounds familiar to me too" she smiled down at him

He laughed and shook his head "Just kiss me Babs"

Barbara leaned down and pecked his lips, Melanie stood there awkwardly and watched Leah walk down the stairs

Leah stuck her tongue out as if she were gagging "Nathans awake he's in his room and basically dressed, but he looked like he was just playing on his phone" she said pointing up the stairs

Melanie rolled her eyes "Thanks, I'll go get him" she said passing by her and heading up the stairs

When she made it to his room the bedroom door was open. She stepped inside to find him leaning up against the wall. His shirt and slacks were on but his shirt was untucked and his tie was untied and draped around his shoulders

He looked up at her and grinned "Mels!" he smiled stepping forward "Check this out" he said handing his phone to her

She looked at it, there was a photo of her and him dancing last night. They must have taken it while they were whispering back and forth because they were close to each other with wide smiles on their faces

"That's a nice picture of us" she commented

He nodded "Yeah I thought so too, did you read the article?"

She shook her head but looked back at the phone and began to read aloud "The Grandson of billionaire Bruce Wayne and the Grandniece of fellow Billionaire Oliver Queen could be seen dancing together last night at the 10th annual Queen animal rescue charity Gala. The two young teens looked mighty cozy as they whispered back and forth during their dace. Some of you readers may be getting a feeling of déjà vu because the young Grayson resembles his father in many aspects. Just to prove it we dug into our archives and found a photo of Richard Grayson at a Gala around the same age.'

There was a photo below of Dick Grayson dancing with Barbara Gordon when they were about 15

"The similarities are undeniable, and to our younger readers don't worry all of our sources say that Nathan Grayson is still single and 100% available, but don't wait too long Wayne boys are notorious playboys"

She smiled and handed him his phone back "Well looks like you got your cover story. People will never suspect you're the boy wonder"  
He nodded "Or Wonder boy" he pointed

She laughed "Yeah, even though I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who calls you that"

"Well I wish more people did, I like it" he grinned, he looked down at the article on his phone again "This article is so perfect, it's the perfect amount of gossip but at the same time they didn't put so much in it that it drags you into some crazy rumor. I love how they just say we were just dancing. Thank you so much" he leaned forward and hugged her tightly placing a quick peck on her cheek before pulling away

Melanie bit her lip "We should be heading to school" she said reaching up and fixing his tie

He nodded and tucked in his shirt while she fixed his tie

 _A few hours later_

Melanie walked into her 3rd hour class that she had with Andrew

She smiled and walked over to the table that they shared and sat next to him

"Hey babe, how's your day been?" she asked

He looked over at her "Honestly, I've had better" he said irritation in his voice

She rose an eyebrow "Is something wrong?"

"Wow, what was your first indication?" he said in a sarcastic tone

Melanie leaned away from him "Okay, first off I don't appreciate the tone, and second talk to me. I'm just trying to be a good girlfriend"

He let out a fake chuckle "Good Girlfriend? Well what is this?" he said sliding his phone to her

The same article Nathan had shown her that morning was on his phone

"That's what your mad about?" she asked pushing his phone back over to him

He nodded and picked up his phone "I have every right to be"

She shook her head "No you don't, we were just dancing." She defended

He nodded "Yeah and it says in the article you looked cozy and were whispering in each other's ears"

Melanie glared at him starting to feel slightly aggerated "Your joking, right? It's a gossip article. Nates family is one of the wealthiest in Gotham they kind of have to make appearances like that" she waved

He shook his head "Whatever I guess I have no choice but to believe you that you just danced. Even though I don't"

Melanie looked straight ahead, not feeling like looking at her boyfriend "Good cause that's all that happened" she grumbled

"Fine" Andrew said slamming his fist on the table

"Fine" Melanie said in a slightly louder tone

 _At lunch_

Nathan sat at the table where him and Melanie usually met and waited. He watched her storm across the field with her tray, she threw it down on the table sat down and began stabbin her salad aggressively with her fork

"Woah there! What did lettuce ever do to you?" He grinned

She looked up at him with a small glare

"Okay, something tells me that yours mad" he continued

She nodded and swallowed her food. "Andrews mad at me because of that article" she explained

Nathan rose an eyebrow "The one of us dancing?"

She nodded "Yup"

Nathan shook his head "I'm so sorry I would have never asked you to if I thought he would be-"

"Don't be, he's the one being a jerk about it. We were just dancing, he needs to realize that you're my friend and you come first. I knew you long before him." She said

Nathan sighed "Is there anything I can do to help? I can talk to him and explain we were only dancing for publicity reasons." He reassured

She shook her head "I already explained everything to him. Now I'm just going to give him space"

Nathan nodded "Well I know it doesn't help but, Alfred made cookies last night. I managed to snag one" he said holding up a bag and sliding it to her

She smiled and shook her head "I can't take this, you only have one"  
Nathan shrugged "It's the least I can do"

She smiled and broke the cookie in half handing one half to him "Thanks" she said taking a bite of the sugary treat.

 _After School_

Nathan and Mark sat in the recliners in front of the large tv screen of the manor playing GTA

"Hey, come on I was going to get that car!" Nathan huffed

"You snooze you lose" Mark grinned turning his remote to the side as if it were a steering wheel.

Nathan followed behind him in a vehicle

Melanie walked into the room seeing the two boys play the game Mark gave his sister a quick glance before looking back at the screen "Your done with whatever girl thing you were doing with Leah?" He asked keeping his eyes on the screen

She rolled her eyes "I'm not sure when helping with homework became a girl thing but yes" she said nudging Nathan's leg with her foot indicating for him to scoot over in the large recliner so they could share it. She sat down next to him and watched them play the game for a while "You know it surprises me your dad lets you play a game where you are basically the guys you beat up every night" she said

He laughed "Yeah well it's mental training, by playing the game we are getting to their level. It allows me to be able to think like them " he said keeping his eye on the screen

She rose an eyebrow "Is that what you told your dad?"

Nathan nodded

When they got to a bank robbery part Mark began pounding the remotes buttons vigorously so did Nathan

"What the heck!" Mark said loudly

Nathan let out a groan as they both lost the game

"What was that about? Where'd our guns go?" Mark asked looking toward Nathan

"Well obviously either my dad, grandfather or one of my uncles hacked into the game software and deleted them" Nathan said tossing his remote down

"That would have been me." They heard a voice say

Nathan turned around to see Tim entering the room "Hey Uncle Tim, I didn't know you were coming over"

Tim nodded "Yeah, Nightwing and I have some work to do, by the way in my defense he's the one to blame for deleting the guns. He said you guys could learn without shooting"

Nathan sighed "Sounds like him, but you probably agree with him"

Tim shrugged "Not going to lie and try to be the cool uncle, I do. But, he wants you guys to meet us in the Nightcave. This information has to do with you guys too" Tim explained

Nathan nodded "Alright tell dad we'll be up in a few. We just got to get cleaned up down here" he said gesturing the mess of snacks on the ground

Tim nodded and left the room

Tim made his way back down the stairs and to the kitchen where Barbara and Dick where

"Whelp your son discovered that we got rid of the guns on his game" he said sliding onto a bar stool

Dick laughed "How'd he react?"

Tim shrugged "Not like anything really, I think he suspected it honestly"  
Barbara nodded "That sounds like him"

Tim smiled "Him and the West kid seem pretty close"

"Mark?" Barbara asked

Tim shook his head "No the girl"  
"Oh Melanie" Dick pointed

Tim nodded "Are they a thing?"

Dick looked at him like he was crazy while Barbara laughed

"No way they're just friends" Dick said with a chuckle

Tim tilted his head to the side "If you say so"

Barbara shook her head "Trust us nothing is going on between them, besides she's got a boyfriend"

They could hear footsteps coming down the stairs, all 3 mentally deciding to drop the subject before the teens heard.

"Hey mom thanks for the snacks" Nathan said throwing the garbage away

Mark nodded "Yeah Aunt B, you have no idea how much I was starving you saved my life" the blonde boy smiled

Barbara laughed lightly "Mark I can only imagine how hungry you were, I'm sure your mother never feeds you" she said sarcastically

Mark shot her a smile

"Come on guys, we have some work to do." Dick waved "Leah, come down stairs this involves you too" he yelled up the stairs

They waited a moment for Leah to come then they all headed down to the Nightcave

"So, I'm not sure if you heard, but last night Mindy Stylist was found dead in her home. She was a hair stylist for a modeling agency. The motive is unknown considering Stylist had no known enemies" Nightwing said showing a photo of the woman that had been murdered on the computer screen

"Wait let me get this straight her last name was Stylist and she was a hair stylist?" Mark said with a small grin

Melanie rolled her eyes "Let's be serious for a second, what all do we know?" she asked

Nightwing shrugged "Not much at this time, she was murdered in her studio while preparing for a show that was being held tonight but is now cancelled. There's suspicion though that this won't be the murderers last strike. The Justice League has some things we need to take care of for the next couple days, which is why we are handing this investigation over to you guys and the team. We won't be able to swoop in and help you, but we all feel that you're ready." He explained

Robin nodded "Why are you telling us this now?" he asked confused as to why he wasn't telling them with the team

"Because the case is going to take place in Gotham, you four know Gotham better than anyone on the team. Therefore I felt for you all to have insight ahead of time it would help aid in your progress." He spun around in the chair. "Now suit up, get your things we're going to the cave in a few" he ordered them

 **Just a little hint, the next chapter brings trouble for the boys of the team and a lot of work from the girls. So, keep your eyes open for the next chapter**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hope you enjoy, please review**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or DC**

"I hate that we didn't get information last night" Nathan grumbled resting his head in his hands as they sat at the table before school

"Hey, it wasn't all a loss, we figured out our culprit is a woman" Mark pointed out

Melanie nodded "Yeah and she didn't strike again so nobody has been hurt due to our lack of knowledge" she reminded him

Nathan shrugged "Yeah I just really wanted to solve this case. I guess it is good Superboy noticed those finger nail marks though or else we would've came home last night with nothing"

Melanie nodded and saw Andrew approaching she rolled her eyes

"Oh, come on Mels go talk to him" Nathan assured

Melanie let out a sigh "What if I don't want to?"

Mark looked between the two "Honestly I'd be fine with you not talking to him again!" He smiled

Melanie laughed "You'd be happy if I didn't talk to any boy again"

"Exactly" Mark grinned as he pointed a finger at her.

Andrew walked up to the table and stood awkwardly in front of Melanie. She refused to look at him while the 3 boys gave each other awkward glances

"Oh, come on Melanie, can we talk about this?" Andrew groaned

"Do you believe me?" She asked not looking at him

He shook his head "No"

Nathan stood up "Come on man, why don't you?"

Meanie stood up to standing next to Nathan "Cause he's possessive!" She shouted waving an arm

April walked up and sat next to Mark

"What's going on?" She whispered to him

Mark sucked his bottom lip in nervously

"Not completely sure, but they're fighting" he said pointing between Melanie and Andrew "Because he thinks Mel and Nathan have some something going on" he explained further

"I'm not possessive! I'm just saying you guys are always together!" Andrew groaned

"Cause we're friends!" Melanie shouted back

Andrew let out a fake laugh "Oh sure cause when your just friends with someone you ditch your boyfriend on the rare occasion he has lunch with you so that you can be the one to patch up his injuries!"

Melanie glared at him "You know he needed my help that day! Your being ridiculous!"

Nathan rested a hand on her shoulder trying to calm her down, not wanting her to say something she'd regret

The southern boy rolled his eyes "See, perfect example! You guys are always sweet on each other. Come on Nathan you can't blame me for suspecting she's a cheater!" He said

Nathan couldn't help the Batglare that formed on his face

Mark saw the glare and quickly looked at April "Hey, whatever you see in the next few minutes. Just don't feel any different of us" he whispered standing up

She looked up at him "What do you mean?" April asked

Mark shook his head "Let's just say Andrew just unleashed a side of Nathan you've never seen, and I might have to step in"

In a quick motion Nathan jumped over the table landing directly in front of Andrew "Listen here, Melanie is a lot of things. She's stubborn, outspoken, tough and honestly yes sometimes frustrating" Nathan said closing in on Andrew "But she is not a cheater, and if you should appreciate the fact that you can call her your girlfriend. Instead of calling her a cheater." He said staring Andrew down

Little did he know Andrew wasn't one to back down from a fight.

Andrew held his hands up "Hey I never said it was just her. It takes two to tango after all"

Nathan quickly jumped in the air pinning Andrew to the ground, he bent down so he was in Andrews face

"What are you gonna do, punch me preppy?" Andrew grinned

Nathan let out a growl "No, you are going to apologize to her"

Andrew shook his head "I ain't apologizing for something I don't believe"

Nathan glared at him and drew back a fist, only to be tackled off him be Mark

"Get off me!" Nathan squirmed beneath his best friends grasp

Mark shook his head "No, if you punch him you'll get in trouble- and the school can't exactly call our parents cause they're in space" he whispered the last part

Nathan stopped struggled realizing Mark was right

Melanie walked around the table and toward Andrew who had stood back up and was dusting himself off

"It's okay boys, I got this." She grinned walking toward him

The boys stood up and Andrew looked at her oddly

Melanie looked up at him "He would tell if you punched him Nate, but with the way he is he wouldn't dare let anyone know a girl punched him"

Andrew laughed "Oh what your gonna hit me?"

Melanie smirked at him she drew back a fist hitting him straight in the nose.

Immediately Andrew stepped back holding his nose in his hands

Melanie grinned "Don't speak about what you're expecting" she crossed her arms and turned "Come on guys, it's almost time for school to start" she waved; Nathan, Mark and April followed close behind

 _Later_

At lunch Mark sat across from April and watched as she took a sip of her soda

"So, what was up with that... with Nate, this morning?" She asked setting her drink back down

Mark shrugged "He gets defensive when people wrongly accuse people he cares about. He would have done the same thing for me or you" he pointed

April narrowed her eyes "Are you sure about that?" She asked

Mark nodded "What? You think he just did it cause it's Mel?" He asked

April nodded

Mark let out a laugh "It's not like that with them" he assured her

April shrugged "It's just the way his face looked and how he jumped over the table and on top of Andrew like it was nothing I mean I know he has a nice body but-"

Mark took a bite of his sandwich "Like I said he's defensive, plus his dads family is known as the best acrobats in the world. Also, can we not talk about his body while I'm eating please" he said pointing a finger

April laughed "Why do you want to talk about yours?" She said with a teasing smile

Mark laughed "Trust me if I did that there'd be a line of girls here and we wouldn't be able to finish our lunch" he joked

April teasingly tilted her head "I don't know I could charge them and make some money off you"

"Oh, you don't want me all to yourself?" Mark grinned causing. April to blush lightly

 _After school_

Mark, Melanie and Nathan quickly left, changing into their suits in a back ally and went to the zeta tubes to go to the cave. Currently Robin and Bullet were in the training room while the rest of the team was displaced all around other parts of the cave

"You know that really wasn't necessary today" Bullet said as her and Robin circled each other

He nodded " I know, I honestly don't know what came over me" Robin ducked from a kick she was sending him he went and kicked her legs out from under her causing her to fall back. Quickly he pounced on her pinning her to the ground

"I can take care of myself" she said as she tried to wriggle herself out of his grasp before the countdown went down and the buzzer announced that she failed.

Using her speed, she flipped them over so she was on top and pinning him down " Oh I know you can, doesn't mean I can't speak for you though" he said as he grabbed her arms and flipped her over holding her down a little more tightly then before, unable to escape this time the buzzer soon announced that she had failed.

Robin stood and grabbed Bullets hand helping her to her feet. She leaned forward and quickly pecked his cheek

"What was that for?" He grinned rubbing the place where her lips had been.

She smiled at him "For defending me"

He smiled "I only spoke the truth"

She grinned at him and shrugged "Somewhat, I'm not stubborn" she pointed

He laughed and nodded his head "Yes you are "

Bullet shook her head "No, I'm not!" She gave him a determined smile

Robin smirked at her "You kind of are"

Bullet rolled her eyes "Whatever Wonder boy!"

He let out a cackle "Come on, we better get to the mission room. I told everyone to be in there at 5 so we can start planning tonight's investigation on our mystery woman before she murders again" he waved.


	29. Chapter 29

**So, I know Calendar Girl is a villain in Batman: TAS but for this story, she has never been seen before and she has abilities. So, my version is a little different. Please review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or DC**

Robin walked the floor of the mission room, in front of the team. "So, I've been doing some extensive research" he began

"Extensive is right, I didn't even get to eat lunch today we hid in the air vents while he did research on his hand-held computer" Bullet whispered in Beena's ear earning a snicker

Zarro after overhearing the conversation looked at Robin "You carry your Utility belt with you all the time?" He asked

Batgirl nodded next to him "Yeah, never leave home without it, first thing we ever learned" she said patting her belt

"Yeah after never go to the bathroom without it" Bullseye snickered earning laughs from the room

" _Anyway_ s" Robin said cutting off the laughter "As you all know, yesterday we discovered that our suspect is female. We also know that she killed a hair stylist. Not just any hair stylist though, one that works strictly for models. This murder caused a fashion show to be cancelled" he stopped and walked toward the computer sticking in a flash drive typing things in. "Which lead me to believe that our killer must have something to do with the fashion world" dozens of photos of women and some men popped up on the screen "Meet our suspects" he said pointing to the busy screen

Superboy stepped forward "There must be at least 50 photos here" he said taking an estimate

Robin nodded "Yes I know, it's not the best break down but it's further then we were last night. Which is why-"

The crime alert buzzer went off, quickly Superboy jumped to the computer and brought up the scanner "There's been activity at a big store in Gotham"

"Which one?" Batgirl asked stepping forward, Superboy motioned to the screen for her to look

"It's at the Jewelry Paradise " she said looking toward her brother

He looked over the screen "It's the largest Jewelry store in Gotham, that was going to be my next point. They're supposed to have a big fall Jewelry preview with models showing off the jewelry" he said his eyes widening

Robin turned and looked at the team "Okay Beena, Bullseye, Superboy and me will be Alfa. Batgirl, Zarro, Martian Jr. and Bullet your Beta; Bullet you lead" he pointed she gave a nod "Alright team let's go" he clapped

The team snuck into the store through a back entrance they landed in the back room to find 5 beautiful women tied up their mouths gagged and looking panicked

"You guys help them, we'll go investigate and meet up later" Robin said looking at Bullet who nodded

Alfa squad snuck into the main floor of the store to find crowd of guests in a panic trying to flee the store. It didn't look like anyone had been killed yet, which was a good sign then they found her. A woman standing on top of the stage she was tall and fit with long shinny brown hair and a slender face she was holding two men and a woman at gunpoint

"That women is a modeling agent and those two men are jewelry designers" Robin said running a facial scan with his wrist computer

"Permission to attack?" Bullseye asked

"Granted" Robin nodded

Bullseye shot off an arrow aiming for the center of the stage

"What the?" The woman said as the smoke was released from the arrow causing her vision to temporarily be blocked buying the team members enough time to jump down in front of her

When the smoke cleared a grin formed on her face. "Oh boys... this will do quite well" she walked over to where her 3 hostages sat and picked one of the men's face up in her hands you all may go, but don't forget what I told you to do." She sighed immediately the 3 got up and ran out of the store

"Yes, you boys will do quite nicely " she purred as she walked around them. She had failed to notice Beena who had shrunk down to her smaller form and had decided to stay hidden as a secret attack motive

"What is your name" Superboy demanded

She grinned and rested her hands on Superboy's shoulders "Relax those muscles, I call myself Calendar Girl."

"That's ironic" Robin chuckled under his breath

Bullseye looked over at him "Whys that?" He whispered

"I'll explain later" he whispered back noticing Calendar girl approaching them

"Well would you look at you, I get to see Gotham's very own Boy Wonder" she said taking Robins chin in her fingers and pulling him to look at her, she stared into his masked eyes and he couldn't bring himself to break it "You have emotions that you don't even know about. If I release you I want you to give them a little bit of attention, they're begging to come out" she said patting his cheek "Now I want you to go and pick out some pretty Jewelry for me" she ordered.

Immediately Robin stepped forward and went to the Jewelry case

"What?" Bullseye looked confused

"Oh, and you, you have the Green Arrow. How is it that all you heroes are so handsome" she looked at him and grinned "You come on as a flirty type but when it comes to girls you really like you are a little lost puppy. You need to be more open about your emotions" she smiled at him and kissed his forehead "Go to the dressing room and get mama a pretty outfit"

Bullseye nodded and walked off without a word

She went to Superboy again "What are you doing to them!" He demanded

She rested a hand on his chest, just like the others he couldn't pull back "You are strong, but weak when it comes to girls you need to work on that. Now I want you to make me a thrown fit for a queen out of things you can find around here" She said

Superboy lifted her up carrying her bridal style and she let out a giggle

Meanwhile in the back-room Batgirl lead the last of the freed models out of the building through a window

"I can't connect to them, there's like a barrier or something" Martian Jr. said squinting his eyes closed

"Like a spell? Maybe I can break it!" Zarro grinned

Martian Jr shook his head "No it's like someone is already in their head" he said

Just then Beena flew in from under the door

"Guys" she said her voice high pitched from her size

"Beena, what are you going here? Where are the guys?" Bullet asked

Beena shook her head "That's why I came, she has them under some sort of spell. It's like she's controlling them" she explained

Martian Jr's eyes widened "I knew there was something wrong"

They snuck back into the main floor through the air vents peering down into the room

Batgirl dropped a smoke bomb and they dropped down into the room

"Oh, so here are the ladies of the team." said Calendar Girls voice, she was currently sitting on a large chair set in the middle of the stage, she was dressed in a long sparkly turquoise gown wearing lots of beautiful gold jewelry. Robin and Bullseye stood at her left and right with Superboy standing behind her. All three of them stared emotionlessly straight ahead not making eye contact with their team mates

"Calendar girl, you won't get away with this" Beena said earning looks from her teammates "Yes that's seriously her name" she added

Calendar girl grinned "Oh please my darling. You don't know what all I've been through." she snapped her fingers and Superboy picked up her chair, walking forward. Robin and Bullseye jumped forward and got on all fours acting as steps. She stood up on Bullseyes back first, then Robins back standing as she talked to them "10 years ago I was the hottest model in Gotham, then I had a little mishap when I went in for experimental eye surgery with an un licensed doctor. I was out of work for a year. I came back and tried to get back in, do you know what they told me?" she asked with a grin, there was no answer "I was too old, kicked me to the curb. So now all I'm doing is sealing my revenge on those who pretended to be my friends"

"By murdering them?" Bullet asked

Calendar girl shrugged "All is fair in love and war"

Zarro brought his fingers to his temples "Kaerb eht lleps" he mumbled only to scream out in pain and fall back

"Zarro!" Batgirl jumped to his uncurious side

"Ugh relax batbrat he's fine, he just tried to intercept with my hypnosis. At his age it's too strong for him. He'll wake up in a few hours and feel groggy" she waved as she stepped off Robins back and onto the floor

Bullet ran around her causing the woman's dress to flare and her hair to blow back

Beena flew around her sending electrical stings on her arms and neck

Calendar girl fell forward "You little twerps" she grumbled pushing herself back up and sticking a leg out to trip Bullet

Martian Jr. brought his hands to his head like Zarro had before and focused, he couldn't get past her hypnosis but he could hit a nerve and that caused Calendar Girl to fall back and groan in pain as she held her head "Ugh stop!" she screamed

"Release our teammates!" Bullet ordered while Batgirl handcuffed her

"Ugh fine!" She yelled

Once she was secure Martian Jr released his force from her.

Batgirl pushed her upward so she was facing the boys. "You are free...but once you get back from where you came from. You will act on what I told you" she grinned

The girls and Martian Jr. didn't know what she meant but decided to let it slide. The mission was a success and that's what was important

After handing Calendar girl over to the police the team made their way back to the cave.

Immediately oddness ensued

" Bee have I ever told you that your eyes are really pretty?" Superboy sighed as he walked out of the Zeta tube behind her

"Uhh no" Beena said awkwardly

"Well they are, they're like beautiful brown orbs of hickory" he grinned

Beena smiled but looked at him with a confused glance "Umm thanks" he grinned at him

John noses but suddenly fell to the ground, the girls immediately rushed over to him helping him up

"John what's wrong" Bullet said

"Ugh what happened" John groaned as the girls helped him to his feet

"I don't know you tell us, one minute your complimenting my eyes. Next your falling to the ground" Benna said her hands on her hips

John leaned up against the wall "I don't know, last thing I remember we were confronting that villain... I think she said her name was Calendar girl"

Beena looked over at the girls "That's the last thing that happened before she hypnotized the boys" she said they nodded

"Umm guys where everyone else" Batgirl asked

Bullet turned to look at her "Leo went to put Zarro in his room since he's still passed out, then I think he said he's hitting the hay too. I don't know where the other two went"

John pushed himself up off the wall

"They were under Calendar girls influence too, we should go find them " Beena said standing up

They walked into the living area to find Bullseye lying face first on the couch. "I got him, you guys get Rob" Bullet assured

Bullet walked over and knelt next to her twin "Are you okay?" she asked resting a hand on her brothers back

"No" he muffled

She turned his face to look at her "What's wrong?" she asked

"April, I can't do it. I am never going to win her over. I just gotta get out how I feel. But with her it's like I lose my cool" he groaned throwing himself back on the couch

Melanie rubbed her brothers back soothingly

"No don't bring me out there, stop don't " she could hear shouts coming from upstairs and looked up to see John walking down the stairs holding Robin who was wrapped up in Batgirls restraining wire

"What's his problem?" Melanie asked when they reached the living room

Superboy set him down on the ground as he continued to fight against his restraints, Bullet walked over to them

"Beena found him pacing the floor of the hallway like a freak mumbling" Batgirl motioned to her brother. She bent down and released the wire

"Whatever Calendar Girl did to him, he's fighting it " Beena said as they watched Robin thrash around with his eyes shut

"Robin what's your deal!?" Melanie asked while watching him act so panicked

He finally rested at hearing her voice, he opened his eyes and looked up at her "Me-uhhh Bullet." He sighed

"Is everyone just going to ignore me! I'm having a crisis here!" Mark whined before flopping back down on the couch Melanie turned to go back and assist her brother but was stopped when Robin grabbed her hand and pulled her to look at him

"Robin what are you doing?" She asked as he looked at her

He held her hand in both of his "Stay with me... please." He pleaded

Melanie shook her head "Robin, I want you to be okay but Bullseye needs me too. He's my twin."

"But you're the only one who will make me feel better" Nathan said softly

Melanie looked at him

Everyone else staring at them awkwardly unsure of what was going on

"I can go help with your brother" Beena offered

"Gah!" Robin let out beating on his head

"Robin what is wrong?" Batgirl asked stepping forward

He shook his head " B-Bullet help Bullseye" he said and quickly rushing to his room

"What was that about?" John asked

Beena and Batgirl shrugged

"He's still fighting whatever it is that she did to him. " Melanie said

Batgirl nodded "She's got a point, we're Bats. We don't give into things easily"

They watched Bullet heading over to her brother

"Bullseye what are you wanting to do" she asked

"I want to call April and tell her how I feel" he groaned

She nodded and softly swept the hair out of his face "Okay, why don't you go home and call her then?" she suggested

He looked up at her "What if she doesn't feel the same?" He asked

She smiled "She will, if she doesn't she's crazy"

He sat up "I guess I could try it" he pushed himself up and walked out of the room

Batgirl stood up and looked over at everyone else "I'm going to have to go, my uncle is waiting for me, Bullet please help Robin" she pleaded

She nodded "You know I will"

They watched Batgirl exit the cave before turning back to eachother

"We should go check on Robin" Beena said

Superboy nodded in agreement "Not all of us though, he doesn't need to be overwhelmed"

Melanie bit her lip "I'll go"

She stood and went up the stairs when she reached his room she found the door locked "Robin open this door!" she knocked

He didn't respond

"Robin open up I'm worried" she said again still no answer

"Robin if you don't open in 5 seconds I'm coming in after you" she said waiting for something after a few moments she sighed and looked at the door. She took a deep breath and vibrated her molecules going through the door and falling onto the floor in Robins soundproof room

She looked up from the ground and saw Robin pacing he was sweating profusely

"Mel!" He gasped rushing toward her "Mel, why'd you do that! You know vibrating all your molecules takes almost all your energy out!" he helped her up

She shook her head "You were acting so weird, I was worried about you" she said resting a hand on his wrist

Their eyes met "Mel, you need to get out" he said trying to turn away but she gripped onto his wrist

"Nate your pulse is racing" she reached up and wiped his soaking wet forehead "And your sweating like crazy, if you don't give into whatever she did you're going to have some medical issues" she said

He looked at her and she reached up and pulled off his mask "Just give in and you'll feel better. Stop fighting it " she pleaded

He blinked and his eyes changed they were still their beautiful blue but to Melanie they looked different, almost hungry

"I hate how our parents say we're like brother and sister" he said

She looked up at him "Nate?"

"I mean I get that my dad was the first Robin and yours was Kid Flash and that they have been best friends ever since. But we are different" He looked down at her and smirked "Mel, do you see me as a brother?" he began walking forward as she walked backwards

"N-no, what are you talking about?" She asked nervously

He shook his head "I don't know Mels, all I know is lately I've had these feeling about you. I don't know exactly what they are but I do know the past couple months when I see you. I don't just see just Melanie anymore" he whispered

"Wh-what do you see?" She asked feeling nervous around him for the first time in her life. Not in a scared way but more in a heart racing kind of way

She felt one of his hands wrap around her waist pulling her closer to him.

"A beautiful girl" he whispered huskily

Melanie held her breath for a moment

Their eyes met and she noticed how electrifying they were, no wonder girls at school went crazy over them.

She watched his eyes wonder down to her lips as he bit his own. His eyes shifted back up to hers. She felt frozen in the moment. He reached up and cupped her face in his hands, in one swift move he leaned down closing the gap between them locking his lips to hers. Everything in her mind was telling her to stop, he was under the influence of something. But he was such a good kisser. The kiss was broken when he collapsed to the ground. Melanie jumped down and rested his head in her lap

"Melanie, what happens?" He asked groggily

She shook her head "What do you remember?" She asked

"We were getting ready to take down the murderer Calendar Girl. She started talking to me then... nothing" he said rubbing his temples

Melanie nodded and hooked her arms under his helping him stand up

"That's what I figured she did something to you boys to make you lose control" she explained

Nathan nodded "Did I do anything crazy?" He asked

Melanie bit her lip "Umm we can talk about that later, I sent Mark home we should probably go check on him" she said

Nathan nodded "Okay let's go" his tone slightly suspicious


	30. Chapter 30

**So, based on the reviews I guess a lot of people like the idea of Wally West's daughter and Dick Grayson's son dating** **. So, let's see where that goes, please continue to review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or Dc**

Nathan and Melanie walked into the West house to find Mark sitting on the couch rubbing his temples

"So, I'm guessing you did what you were supposed to do?" Melanie asked

Mark looked over at them and shrugged "I guess, I mean I don't really remember "

Nathan nodded "All you remember is Calendar girl, right?"

Mark nodded

Nathan jumped "Same dude! I don't know what I did but thank God the girls were there!"

Mark chuckled "Yeah for real, speaking of Calendar girl what was it that was ironic about her name?"

Melanie turned and looked at him "Something's ironic about her name?"

Nathan nodded "Yeah, you were supposed to find out tomorrow- but they changed the plans for the pageant instead of me singing. Which thankfully I won't have to do anymore. They're playing a song and each girl is assigned a month...the song is called Calendar Girl, it's an oldies song but it's really catchy" he grinned

Mark nodded "That is ironic"

"If it's alright I'm going to go take a shower really quick I stink" Nathan said pointing toward where the bathroom was

"Go head bud, the basketball shorts you forgot here last week are on my dresser. Mom washed them" Mark said gesturing toward his bedroom

After Nathan walked away Melanie made her way to the couch and sat by her brother

"So, you called April?" she asked

Mark shrugged "I guess, when I woke up the phone was still in a call with her but it was in a voicemail so I quickly hung up" he explained he rested his head on his twin's shoulder "So what were we all like when we were out of it?" He asked

Melanie smiled "We'll Superboy became flirty with Beena"

Mark laughed "Really, that's interesting"

Melanie nodded "And you were an emotional wreak, you were crying because you couldn't admit your feelings to April"

Mark threw his head back "Oh God did I really? That's so embarrassing, I have a rep to protect"

Melanie laughed "What rep?" She grinned

Mark gave her a light shove "You know the West man charm, smooth and flirty. Total ladies' man and completely, calm, cool and collected "

Melanie shook her head "You didn't get that, heck i know dad says he did but I get the feeling he wasn't as suave as he makes himself sound like he was"

They both laughed thinking how their dad might have been when he was 15

"So, April huh?" Melanie asked

Mark nodded and looked down "Yeah, I know she's your best friend but she's so pretty and cute and I just really like her a lot" he sighed

Melanie rested a hand on her brothers back, he looked up at her "Hey I support you 100% and wish you all the luck with winning her over" she said softly

Mark smiled and sat up throwing an arm over his sister's shoulder "Thanks, hey what about Nate how'd he act under the spell?" he asked

""What about me?" Nathan's voice could be heard they turned to see him stepping into the living room wearing his black basketball shorts and drying his hair with a towel. Melanie felt her eyes beginning to direct to his abs but quickly turned away. What was up with her, she'd seen him without a shirt on plenty of times but now was the first time she'd ever actually felt herself gawking at him.

"I was just asking Mel what you were like during our little blackout" Mark explained standing up and walking into the kitchen to put away the chips that he had, had on the couch

Nathan looked toward Melanie and grinned " Oh yeah what happened?" He asked flopping down on the couch next to her

Melanie bit her lip nervously "Oh nothing really, you umm said even though you seem super confident now, your still nervous around girls" Melanie lied not wanting to tell them exactly what happened

Nathan shrugged "That's weird, because I haven't been nervous around girls ever since they've started liking me" he grinned

Melanie rolled her eyes and looked at the time.

"We should go to bed it's 2am and there's school in a few hours" she said standing up

Nathan did the same "Is it cool if I crash here tonight? I don't feel like going to the manor this late"

Mark nodded "Yeah dude, I'll blow up the air mattress while you call Alfred"

The next morning Melanie stood dressed in her school uniform and beat on Marks bedroom door before swinging it open "Boys get up!" She yelled

" Ugh not so loud, our heads hurt!" Mark groaned turning over

"Yeah and our stomachs hurt" Nathan mumbled pulling the blanket over his head

She sighed "Obviously your run in last night caused some after effects." She said walking into Marks room and pulling back the curtain earning a loud groan from both boys

"But we still can't miss school. We have 15 minutes before we have to leave." She heard a knock at the front door "Get up!" She said one more time before heading out of the room to get the door.

She opened the door to find April standing on the front step "April what are you doing here?" Melanie asked opening the door wider to come in

April stepped in "Mark left a voicemail asking me to come walk with you guys to school, honestly it was a weird voicemail he started blubbering about how he liked me and thought I was pretty then said I should come walk with you all to school this morning. After that the line went dead" she explained following Melanie into the kitchen

Melanie poured 2 glasses of water and reached into the cabinet that they kept some medical supplies and grabbed a bottle of headache relief pills. As a family of vigilantes basically every room in the house had some sort of medical supplies.

The boys trudged into the room with their heads hung

"Ugh, hey April" Nathan said still wearing his basketball shorts. He slid into the barstool and rested his head on the counter.

Mark looked up from where he had been tying his uniform tie, his eyes droopy "April whatever I said or did last night, I'm sorry " he groaned sitting next to Nathan. They both picked up the glasses of water Melanie had set down for them and took 2 pills that she handed each of them.

"Are you guys hung over?" April asked suspiciously

Before the boys could respond Melanie spoke up "Yes! That's exactly what they are! Both our parents were out for the night so they thought it'd be a great idea to raid the liquor cabinet. I told them it was a bad idea"

The boys looked at Melanie oddly, she shook her head at them it was the best way to explain their odd behavior without giving themselves away.

"Mel, I can't go to school I don't have any clothes" Nathan groaned

Melanie grinned at him "I guess you'll just have to go like that then" she teased

He looked up at her with strained eyes " I'm serious"

Melanie let out a giggle "Alfred dropped off a clean uniform for you this morning" she pointed to the table where a freshly pressed Gotham Academy Uniform laid out

He groaned and stood up, he picked up the uniform and made his way back down the hallway

 _After school_

Mark, Melanie and Nathan walked into the West house to find Wally and Artemis in the kitchen

"There's my princess!" Wally grinned rushing over to give his daughter a hug, while Artemis hugged Mark.

"I heard about you and Andrew, sweetie. I'm sorry" Artemis apologized as she hugged her daughter

Melanie shook her head "Don't be, he was a jerk. But how did you find out?" she asked

Artemis shrugged "Nightwing told us"

Melanie turned to Nathan "How did Nightwing find out?" she crossed her arms

Nathan shook his head quickly "Hey don't look at me, he's my dad there's no telling"

Wally laughed "Well I don't care, I'm just glad that you aren't with him anymore. You don't need a stinky boy" he said kissing the top of Melanie's head and walking back into the kitchen

"Well on a brighter note, we saw the news congratulations on the successful mission!" Artemis grinned walking around the counter

Mark nodded "Yeah, it was so fun! Even if we don't remember most of it" he admitted

Artemis smiled while she whipped off the counters "Yeah Nightwing looked into that and it turns out- "

Wally cut her off "Hold up" he pointed at Nathan

Nathan chuckled "Calendar Girl's real name is Paige Monroe, she was one of Gotham's top models about 10 years ago. She decided to get some illegal surgery from a scientist to change her eye color and shape. The surgery didn't go well, it resulted in her going blind for 6 months. When she regained her eyesight, she had gotten the ability to mind control males, while also being able to read their innermost thought" he said with a grin

Mark and Melanie stared at him their mouth agape

"How did you-?" Melanie pointed

"When did you-?" Mark asked

Nathan grinned "I got bored in math class, decided to do some 'homework' "

Artemis rolled her eyes "You definitely are your father's son" she said ruffling the boy's hair

Nathan laughed and flattened back down his hair "Speaking of, I should probably be going home. I'm sure my parents are ready to see me. See you guys later" he waved exiting the West house

The twins climbed up on the barstools and watched their parents

"So, anything else interesting happen while we were gone?" Wally asked looking at his kids

Mark shrugged "Was Nightwing able to find out what kind of spell we we're under?" he asked

Wally shook his head and signaled for them to continue

"Well according to Mel, Superboy was flirty, I was an emotional wreak and Nate didn't know how to flirt" Mark continued

Wally and Artemis laughed "Wow I bet that was interesting" Artemis commented

Melanie let out a nervous laugh "Yeah, umm interesting"


	31. Chapter 31

**So this is a long chapter but please still review, let me know what your favorite part or line is! Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or DC**

"Nate! We have a problem!" Mark yelled catching Nathans attention. They were currently backstage in the school's auditorium practicing for the opening sequence of the pageant that was taking place the next day and the girls needed to try on costumes for the month they were assigned

Nate rushed over to where Mark was standing in front of one of the dressing room doors.

"Hey what's up?" he asked

Mark took a deep breath "Do you know what month they gave Mel?"

Nathan shook his head, "No why?"

Mark looked toward him "She is July, do you know what July wears!"

Nathan shook his head again "Can't say I do."

The door swung open and Melanie stepped out wearing a red bikini with a long pull over cover up

"I can hear everything your saying" she said eyeing them

Mark shook his head "Your stomach and legs are showing "he pointed

Melanie groaned "I'm wearing a coverup"  
Mark shook his head "Your front is still showing" he nudged Nathan who had been standing there silently "Come on Nate tell her"

Melanie shook her head "I'm July, what am I supposed to wear?"

One of the stage hands was passing by pushing a clothing rack, Mark quickly stopped him "Then take this" he said throwing a heavy coat around her shoulders "And this, and this" he said as he pulled a beanie over her head and tied another jacket around her waist "And be December" he said proudly

Melanie rolled her eyes "Fine, I'll talk to some of the girls and see if someone will switch with me. But not because you told me to. Because I don't want to hear from you two and Dad and Uncle Dick about it"

She shut the door, Mark turned to Nathan "Thanks for the help" he said sarcastically

Nathan shook his head "Sorry I got distracted" he mumbled

Mark rose an eyebrow "You never get distracted, what was so interesting that you couldn't help me out?" he asked

Nathan opened his mouth to respond when April approached them

"Hey boys!" she smiled proudly

"You look cute." Nathan complimented

She grinned and twirled in the modest floral dress "Thanks"  
Mark nodded "I agree that dress was made for you beautiful. What month are you?" he asked

She rolled her eyes and smiled "You'll never guess"  
Mark smiled "April?"

She let out a giggle and nodded

"That is absolutely adorable!" Mark complimented

She shoved him lightly "You would say that"

He laughed and held her hand to his chest

"Hey love birds, I ate lunch not too long ago and I'd really like to keep it down" Nathan said rolling his eyes

Mark continued to laugh while April blushed and pulled her hand away from Mark

The next night at the show Mark sat next to his parents, Dick, Barbara and Leah in the audience

The lights went dim and the beginning of the song began to play. Mark was relived at the end of the song to see that they switched her to September and that she had on a blue dress.

When the pageant ended and the results were in Melanie didn't win and neither did April, it was a senior girl which was to be expected seniors always won these sorts of things.

"I'm going to go chat with everyone "Mark excused himself and went to the stage to meet up where all the rest of the students where conversating with their friends

"Hey April! You did great" Mark said walking up behind her

She turned and smiled at him "Thanks, even though I didn't win I had a lot of fun" she wrapped him in a hug

Mark nodded "Hey, that's all that matters"  
Melanie approached him with a smile "Hey guys" she said jumping down from the stage

"Hey sis, you looked great" he said high fiving her

She smiled "Thanks, I bet your happy I switched my month huh?"

Mark nodded enthusiastically "You bet!" he grinned

"Where's Nathan?" April asked looking around

Melanie rolled her eyes "Complimenting all the contestants because they just all just _have_ to talk to the student judge" she said point a few feet away where a group of girls where taking selfies with Nathan

A few minutes later Nathan approached them "Hey guys, you girls did great tonight" he said shooting them a grin

"Thanks!" April smiled "Well I better get going my parents are waving at me to come take pictures with them, I'll see you guys later" she waved walking off

"Bye" Mark grinned

He looked back at Nathan and Melanie who were smirking at him "What?" he rose an eyebrow

Nathan chuckled "You are such a lost puppy around her"

Mark rolled his eyes "Shut up, come on mom and dad got you flowers. I think Uncle Dick and Aunt Barbara got you some too" Mark said pulling his sisters wrist

Nathan followed behind "You're not supposed to tell her, they're supposed to be a surprise" he yelled after him

 _A few weeks later_

Nathan checked himself in the mirror one last time and made sure his hair was smoothly slicked back without a strand out of place. He smiled and walked out of his bedroom. Tonight, his family was holding a Halloween Gala. As he walked down the hallway he was stopped when he met up with is dad "Hey son, you look good your costume is on point." Dick grinned giving him a thumb up

Nate chuckled " Thanks dad" he looked over his dad's outfit "You and mom really went with the Fred and Wilma Flintstone theme?" He asked

Dick nodded "Yup, Arty and Wally are Betty and Barney" he said with a chuckle

Dick threw an arm around his son's shoulder "Listen son, your mom wanted me to talk to you." He said walking him to a corner of the hallway

Nathan looked at him oddly

"The other night at the pageant we couldn't help but notice the... attention you and Mark were getting from girls" he continued

Nathan rolled his eyes "Awe dad come on"

Dick shook his head "Hey hear me out, I was quiet the player in the day too. But I always strived to be a gentleman. And that's what I want you to be" he said waving a finger at Nathan while keeping a hand on Nathan's shoulder "And always use protection." He finished quickly

"Dad!" Nathan gritted "I'm not doing that right now"

Dick let out a chuckle "Like I said your mom wanted me to give you this chat" he said patting Nathan's back and gesturing for him to go ahead down

Nathan jogged down the steps 2 at a time he walked around for a little bit finding Mark first

"Hey man" Nathan called grabbing his friend's attention. He took in Marks choice of attire a white shirt with a red jacket, light blue jeans and converse "James Dean?" Nathan said pointing a finger at Mark

Mark nodded "Elvis?" He asked pointing at Nathan noticing his apperal of a black and white striped shirt, a black leather jacket, dark jeans and sued shoes

"You know it!" Nathan grinned

Mark chuckled "Great minds think alike. 50's heartthrobs are timeless they can still make any girl swoon." They took in the crowd around them

Nathan broke the silence "So my dad stopped me in the hallway, gave me an uncomfortable talk to say the least- "

"About respecting girls and…. other stuff cause of how we were at the pageant a few weeks ago?" Mark asked cutting him off

Nathan nodded

"Dad gave me the same speech before we left. He said mom wanted him to talk to me." Mark said shaking his head in disgust

"Must have been another one of those parenting things that they all decided on together" Nathan commented

Mark nodded "Yeah like when we were 2 and they thought it'd be a good idea to potty train all 3 of us together over the course of one weekend"  
Nathan scrunched up his face "Ugh don't say that too loud they might here you and bring out the photos again, I swear your dad takes pictures of everything"

Mark laughed "I know"

A smiling girl dressed as princess Bell approached them "April! You look just like Bell" Nathan complimented

She nodded "Thanks!"

"I didn't know you were going to be here" Nathan said making conversation

She shook her head "I didn't know I was going to till Mark invited me a few hours ago"  
Mark grinned "Speaking of, would you like to dance?" he asked extending an arm

She nodded and looped her arm through his "Why I'd love too"

Nathan stood there awkwardly for a few minutes, he was about to go find a girl to dance with when someone calling his name caught his attention

He turned and saw Melanie approaching him dressed in a corset style dress with a sweetheart neckline, the off yellow top lead to a long green ballroom length bottom. Her blonde hair was curled which somehow made her green eyes pop.

"Melanie?" Nathan let out in a breath like tone as she got closer

She nodded "Who else would it be?"

"Who are you supposed to be?" he asked

Melanie let out a sigh, "The tag said Juliet, but now that I'm wearing the dress I don't get that vibe. But you look make a great Elvis" she grinned

Nathan smirked "Thank you, thank you very much" they both let out a laugh "But for the record, I think you're a great looking Juliet"

Melanie bit her lip "Thanks"

He gave her a nod "So are we going to dance tonight?" he asked

She shot him a smile "Sure, but first lets- "

She was cut when the lights went out, a maniacal laugh was heard through the room striking fear in all the guest. They began to panic rushing out of the manor.

When the lights came back on Nathan was no longer standing next to Melanie, he knew she wouldn't have fled so he assumed they got separated in the rush of everyone else.

He found Mark with his arm comfortably around Aprils who was crying in fear

"Mark have you seen Mel?" he asked

Mark shook his head "I thought she was with you" he pointed

Nathan nodded "She was, but I think she got separated"

Mark stood for a moment then shook his head "She's not here"

April looked toward him "What do you mean she's not here? She wouldn't run away and leave her family with whatever crazy person that was"

"Mel and I have this twin telepathy, basically we can feel when the other is hurt or in danger" Mark explained

Nathans eyes widened "I think I know who it was, Mark you should get April home"

Mark nodded "Your right, come on Apes" he said grabbing her hand and walking to the front door.

Nathan turned everyone had at this point left, he decided to head toward the Nightcave. He knew Mark would catch up with him as soon as he dropped off April.

"Mom did anyone from the party come up missing?" Nathan asked upon entering and seeing his mother at the computer

Wally, Artemis and Dick where also there's

Barbara shook her head "Not that we know of, why?"

"We can't find Melanie" he said

Artemis stepped forward "What do you mean you can't find her?"

Nathan shook his head "We were talking when the lights went out, when they came back on she was gone. Mark says his telepathy is telling him something is wrong"

"I have a hunch as to who it was" Dick said

Nathan nodded "Me too"

"Joker" "JayJay" both Dick and Nathan said at the same time

"JayJay? You mean Jokers kid who we haven't seen since you were 12?" Dick rose an eyebrow

Nathan nodded nervously "Well, I might have seen him before then."

Barbara spun around in the chair "When?" she asked crossing her arms

Nathan sucked in his lip before answering "The three of us might have snuck out of the Queen Charity Gala, we patrolled and might have had a run in with him"  
Dick rolled his eyes "Bruce told me about that, I was wondering when you were going to confess" he pointed a finger "Now back to the task at hand, we need to track down Melanie" he said turning to Barbara who was typing away at the computer

Wally shook his head "Dick, I don't know who it was but Artemis and Flash can't help. We need to go file a police report as concerned parents so that it doesn't look suspicious"  
Dick nodded "I know"

Wally rested a hand on his old friend's shoulder "Just get her back safe please. She can't use her abilities since she was kidnapped as a civilian and I'm kind of freaking out right now"

Dick flashed him a soft smile "I promise, we'll get her back safe, I love her as if she were one of my own"

Robin, Batgirl, Nightwing and Bullseye sat on top of the old abandoned hospital in Gotham

"Why does this city have so many abandoned places?" Bullseye whispered

Nightwing let out a chuckle "I don't know, I've asked the commissioner that multiple times before, he doesn't seem to have an answer either"

"Guys there is motion over here" Batgirl waved to a corner of the roof  
The guys rushed over and peered in to see Joker and Harley Quinn walking around moving boxes

"Alright Batgirl and I will take care of them, you two find Melanie" Nightwing ordered taking out his glass cutter from his utility belt.

Bullseye and Robin nodded as they broke apart

They searched the hospital, finally finding Melanie in one of the old rooms strapped to a bed passed out

"Mel!" Robin let out a sigh of relief

"Oh, I'm so glad you're okay!" Bullseye said they both began walking over to her to free her from the restraints when a voice was heard

"I wouldn't do that if I were you"

They turned to see that JayJay had entered the room

"JayJay" both Robin and Bullseye said in unison

Both boys got into a fighting stance "What did you do to here?" Bullseye asked

JayJay let out a laugh as he circled around them "Oh my dear Arrow boy, I haven't done anything with her…. yet"

Robin jumped pinning him to a wall "What do you want with her"  
Jay Jay grinned "I've always admired my parent's relationship. Thought I'd get a girl of my own." He snapped his fingers

Robin and Bullseye turned to see a bunch of machines surrounding Melanie turn on

"Just like my ole pops" JayJay said with a scary tone

"What is that!?'" Bullseye demanded aiming an Arrow at him

"Well my Arrow friend, the beautiful blonde here…my future princess has all those needles stuck in her veins" he pointed

Robin and Bullseye looked at Melanie who had 3 needles in her arms

"All I gotta do in press this button" he held up a remote "And a serum will be released into her bloodstream, making her just as wild and crazy as my family and myself" he let out a loud cackle

An arrow went off shooting the remote out of JayJays hand

Robin quickly picked up the remote and chugged it at the wall shattering it. While Bullseye shot off Arrows, destroying the machines

"Oh, you really shouldn't have done that." JayJay said darkly then shrugged "I guess a trip into the Ole lazeruths pit will do the trick just as well." He grinned

A device began coming down from the roof directly on top of Melanie, it was gradually making its way down to her where the weight of it would crush her.

Robin looked over at Bullseye so that they could make a plan through eye contact and facial expressions, something they had picked up on in recent years

Bullseye nodded his head and narrowed his eyes telling Robin "You get her to safety, I want to take care of him"  
Robin nodded and rushed over to Melanie so he could be begin untying the restraints from the unconscious girl

"They're locked" Robin said attempting to pick the locks.

He looked up the machine was coming closer there wasn't much time. Thinking on impulse Nathan jumped up onto the bed pushing himself straight up on all fours so that he was hovering over her

He felt the machine begging to put pressure on his back and let out a groan, Robin knew he wouldn't be able to hold himself up against the machine much longer. He lifted one shaky hand up and reached into his utility belt, finding a knife he quickly and carelessly cut through the belts. Once she was free he immediately wrapped his arms around her and rolled them both off the bad. They landed on the floor.

Robin sat up to see an incautious JayJay. "Why don't you take her to safety and I'll take him to Nightwing?" Bullseye suggested dragging JayJay

Nathan nodded, as soon as Bullseye left the room he scooped up Melanie and began down the hall. She began to stir. Robin stopped

"Nate?" she groaned her eyes fluttering open

He smiled and gently set her down

"The one and only, how you are feeling" he asked

She shook her head "Like crap, what happened?"

"Jay Jay kidnapped you. But you're okay now. Come on let's head back to the Nightcave we can do a medical run and I'll explain everything to you there" Nathan said leading her to a broken window.

They looked down from the 11th story that they were currently standing on

"I'm too weak to use my abilities right now" Melanie shook her head

Nathan smiled at her "It's alright, we can grapple there"  
She looked up at him I've never been on a grappling hook before"  
Nathan scrunched up his eyebrows "Really? Team Arrow uses them, I figured you would have"

Melanie shrugged "I've never had to"

Nathan let out a chuckle "Well then just hang on tight and don't look down" he stepped forward and wrapped an arm around her he shot the grapple gun off and felt it latch

"You nervous?" he asked looking down at him

Melanie shook her head against his chest "No" she said as she gripped onto him tighter

Nathan smiled "Good cause here we go." He said jumping down

Nathan sat in the chair of the Nightcomputer, while Barbara sat behind the curtain with Melanie giving her an examination.

As soon as he saw his mother step back he jumped up "Is she okay?" he asked

Barbara nodded "Yes, she is going to be fine. Just a concussion from when he knocked her out. But with her abilities she should heal quickly."

Nathan sighed in relief

"You on the other hand do not have speedster abilities" she said pointing at him. Nathan looked over at his bandaged and bruised shoulder. The machine had broken it when he was trying to protect Melanie "So take it easy" she said affirmatively

"Yes mom" Nathan groaned "Can I go see her?" he asked

Barbara nodded and waved her hand "I'll be upstairs if you need me, I'm calling Wally and Artemis to give them an update"  
Nathan nodded and made his way to the curtain

"Hey" he smiled

"Hey" she said her voice sounding slightly raspy, she pushed herself up in the bed revealing the hospital type gown that she had put on while Barbara was examining her.

"How are you feeling? Mom said you have a concussion" Nathan said sitting on the edge of the bed

She nodded "Yeah, but it could have been a lot worse if it hadn't been for Bullseye, Robin and the rest of the Batfamily"  
"Are you actually saying you needed our help?" Nathan said with a teasing grin

Melanie smiled at him "Shut up" she leaned forward giving his shoulder a small punch, when she leaned back the collar on the right side slid off revealing her bare shoulder.

"So, tell me Wonder Boy, what exactly did JayJay want with me?" she asked

Before he answered Nathan quickly reached over and pulled her collar back up. Melanie looked at him and flashed him a smile

"He wanted to make you his Harley Quinn" he explained

Melanie shook her head "Oh that would be horrible"

Nathan smiled "Agreed, I couldn't lose you" he said looking at her with sincerity in his eyes

They stared into each other's' eyes for a moment before they were interrupted

"Mel! Oh, thank goodness you're okay!" Mark said rushing over and embracing his twin in a hug

She smiled and hugged him back "You're not getting rid of me that easy. You think I'd really let you have your own birthday?"

Mark laughed and pulled away from her "Who said I wanted my own birthday?" he said sending her a smile


	32. Chapter 32

**Please keep the reviews coming, they keep me motivated to post more chapters**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DC or Young Justice**

"Aargh" Nathan yelled out as he sent a kick toward Melanie then spun around blocking a hit from Mark. They were currently in the Batcave competing in a 3-way sparing match.

Melanie sent a kick to her brother and Nathan sent him a punch.

Melanie attempted to go up behind him and swing her leg under his feet, but Nathan quickly jumped. "Gonna have to be quicker than that" he grinned at her

They all mutually agreed to take a break a few minutes later

" Nephew I swear you are just like Grayson" Damian said as he walked down into the cave

Nathan let out a cackle "Well Uncle Dami I'd hope so considering he's my dad"

Damian shook his head "I remember when he brought you over one day when you were about a year old dressed in a ridiculous Batman outfit proudly proclaiming, 'look what I made!' And he wasn't referring to the suit"

Mark laughed "That sounds like Uncle Dick"

Melanie nodded in agreement

"It was irritating" Damian grumbled

"Hey, I thought it was adorable!" They turned to see Stephanie making her way into the cave holding her and Tim's daughter on her hip

"Juliet!" Nathan smiled widely and approached Stephanie with his arms outstretched the toddler leaned toward him and he took her from her mother's arms

"Nafe!" The blonde-haired toddler said as she wrapped her arms around Nathan's neck

He laughed and hugged her tight as he spun around

"Nephew you need to get back to training" Damian ordered

Nathan shook his head "Oh come on, I never get to see my little cousin" he said as he smiled at the toddler in his arms

"You see here at least once every other week" Stephanie pointed out

Nathan shrugged and walked toward Melanie and Mark

"See Nate's friends Juliet? This is Mark." Nathan pointed

"Hi Juliet" Mark waved at her and she gave him a wave back

"Your dress is pretty" Mark cooed at the little girl.

"I princess" Juliet said proudly, putting a hand to her chest

"Gee your offspring isn't conceited at all" Damian mumbled to Stephanie

She shook her head "Don't look at me, her dad, uncles and older cousin are the ones who tell her she's a princes all the time" she gestured

Nathan laughed "Because she is a princess" he said holding the girl above his head and tossing her lightly in the air before catching her "Huh princess, your name fits you perfectly" he earned a giggle from the toddler girl

Damian shook his head "For the record I have never called her princess"

Stephanie rolled her eyes "Yes she's just going to love the fact that you referred to her as Drake offspring when she's older"

"And this is Melanie, can you say hi to Melanie?" Nathan smiled

Melanie grinned and rested on hand on Nathan's forearm the another on Juliet's little hand

"Hi Juliet, it's great to finally meet you" she smiled happily at the baby

Juliet pushed Melanie's hand off Nathan's arm "My Nafe" she said narrowing her eyes at Melanie

Melanie stepped back "I don't think she likes me" she smiled

Nathan shook her head "Naw she does the same thing to Aunt Steph with Uncle Tim." he said as he kissed the little girl's cheek

Juliet turned and looked at Melanie "Pwitty" she said pointing a finger

Nathan smiled "Yeah she is pretty, isn't she?" he looked at Melanie through the hair that had fallen over his eyes "See, told you she liked you. How could anyone not?" he smirked

Melanie was thankful that Stephanie had stepped forward at that moment and took Juliet from Nathan so that he couldn't see the blush on her cheeks

"Where are you going?" Nathan asked as Mark began gathering his things

Melanie looked up at her brother to join into the conversation

" Cheerleading practice is about to end." Mark said throwing his backpack over his shoulder

"And?" Melanie asked

"And I'm going to ask April to homecoming, I have it all planned out" he smiled

Nathan grinned "How are you going to do it?" he asked

"Ever seen the movie 10 things I hate about you?" Mark rose an eyebrow

Melanie let out a giggle "Of course, wait are you going to-"

Mark nodded "Yupp already arranged it with the marching band and everything. I gotta get there though so I'll see you guys later" he waved and walked out leaving just the two of them since Damian had gone up stairs with Stephanie and Juliet to get a snack.

Nathan did a handstand and began walking on his hands "So, speaking of homecoming, are you going with anyone?" He asked

Melanie stood off to the side and watched him "Nobody's asked me"

He smiled and flipped back up to a standing position "I'm sure someone will"

Melanie shrugged "I broke up with Andrew not that long ago, then after last year's disaster of a date I don't think I want to agree to go with someone this close to homecoming"

Nathan nodded "I can understand that"

She watched him for a moment as he moved to the pull up bars "What about you Casanova? I'm surprised the girls aren't chasing you down"

Nathan smiled down at her and did a flip before jumping down, landing in front of her "They have been, just none that I'm interested in."

She bit her lip and looked him over "Who are you interested in?"

He took a deep breath then shook his head "I'd rather patrol" he said avoiding the question and stepping away

He picked up a towel and dried the sweat from his face "I've been meaning to ask, did anything else happen during the mission with Calendar girl?" He rose an eyebrow

She stepped forward "Why?" She stuttered

Nathan stepped forward "I don't know just" he looked her up and down "I've been feeling... different" he said softly

This time Melanie took a deep breath "Different how?"

Nathan shrugged "Different...I don't know. Do I look different to you?" He asked

Melanie shrugged "Maybe a little" she answered honestly. She had noticed him a lot more "Maybe you should have Alfred do a medical check"

He shook his head "Mom already had him do 3 on me I'm 100% fine."

She laughed " Sounds like Aunt Barb"

"Please your dad is way more protective of you" he grinned

Melanie rolled her eyes and hopped up on the balance beam "I can't argue with that "

He flashed her a smile and watched her walk across the beam.

"Hey, let's go watch a movie in my room" he suggested

"Your room?" She asked confused since they were at Wayne manor

Nathan nodded "Yeah, technically it's my dad's old room but now it's my room for when I'm here. We can watch whatever you want. But we'll have to keep the door open... Alfred's rules"

Stephanie let out a chuckle "Your parents are the reason Alfred made that rule" she pointed having overheard their conversation as she made her way back down the stairs

Nathan shook his head "I didn't need to know that" he said in disgust earning a laugh from his Aunt "Where's Juliet?" he asked

"She's with Alfred and Damian, I wanted to get a work out in" she explained

Nathan nodded "Well, the gyms all yours, Come on Mels I'll show you where my room is here" he said pulling her up the stairs.


	33. Chapter 33

**Parts of this are inspired by Batgirl rebirth #9 if you haven't read it yet, you should it's a great Dick and Barbara comic. This is the chapter a lot of people have been waiting for so please please please review and tell me if you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or DC**

"Are you guys sure you don't want to come to homecoming?" April asked as she stood in her homecoming dress looking at Melanie and Nathan sitting on the couch

"Nah, we don't even have dates" Nathan said shaking his head

"Mel has dresses and I know you have a large selection of ties and dress shirts" Mark reminded

Melanie shrugged "We just don't feel like going" she said politely

April and Mark nodded

"Alright well in that case, I guess we should get going." April said slipping her hand into Marks causing him to smile

"Alright you two have fun" Melanie waved

"And don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Nathan added with a mischievous grin

Once the couple walked out the door of the West house Melanie turned to Nathan "So any plans for tonight?" She asked

"Well, I have an idea. " he said

Melanie rose an eyebrow "Really? Shoot"

He laughed "Okay, how about Robin and Bullet do something together?"

Melanie smiled "Like what?"

Nathan motioned for her to scoot closer to him as he brought his wrist computer up

"There's a mysterious drug that started out at South Gotham High School, now it seems to of moved to Gotham North" he explained

She tilted her head as she looked at the screen on his wrist "How dangerous is it?" She asked

He looked at her "Remember that kid that I told you I found on patrol last week who was practically dead?" He asked

She nodded "Yeah didn't he die 2 days later at the hospital?" She asked

He nodded "Yeah that's the thing there was something attacking his body that the doctors couldn't stop" he explained

"And you think this drug is to blame?" Melanie asked

Nathan nodded "Sure do. So wanna help me?" He stood and rose and eyebrow

She nodded "Of course!" She grinned jumping up

An hour later Bullet and Robin were in the branches of a South Gotham house, they peered into the window at the living room full of wild teenagers

"All these kids go to Public Gotham high schools?" Bullet asked

"Yup, which means the drug might make an appearance here. If not, it'll at least be discussed at one point" Robin stated he shifted slightly in the tree "We need to go in" he whispered

Bullet scrunched up her eyebrows "The house?"

Robin nodded "Yeah, according to the houses blueprints the houses master bedroom closet has a skylight. Teens tend to avoid the parents' bedroom during parties so it'll be an easy sneak in. We can borrow clothes to change into while we are in there so that we blend in better"

They got up on the roof and made their way into the closet

"What do you think, this?" Robin asked pulling a blue button-down shirt off the rack.

Melanie shook her head "These aren't Gotham academy kids…. Here" she said grabbing a plain white t-shirt. "And these look about your size" she said taking a dark pair of blue jeans from the shelf

He smiled as took them from her "What about you, what did you decide on?" He asked

She held up a coral colored jumper

Robin nodded "That'll be nice" he said as he unzipped his suit and began stripping it off

"Nate!" She said covering her eyes "Do we have to get dressed in here?"

He let out a chuckle "Look, we'll face opposite directions and I promise I won't peak." He said

Melanie let out a sigh before nodding her head she waited for Nathan to turn around before she did so as well

"Are you dressed yet?" Nathan asked after he finished changing. Like a gentleman he remained turned around.

"Hold on just another second" she said as she finished buttoning the top. She gave her hair a little fluff " alright done" she turned to face him as he did the same

"You look good" she said

He nodded "So do you, come on let's go downstairs" he said grabbing her hand

They walked down the stairs together, entering the loud and very crowded lower level

"So, this is what non- Gotham Academy teenagers look like?" Melanie grinned, looking around the room.

Nathan nodded, noticing the rough looking teens he squeezed Melanie's hand tighter "Yeah, just follow my lead. And if we get separated don't talk to anyone unless you think it'll collect clues" he instructed as he lead her through the crowd

"Yes sir" she said giving him a mock solute

He turned around and gave her a half smile "Do you want something to drink?" he asked

She nodded and they made their way to the area where it looked like the drinks were

"Huh that's weird" Nathan said as he continued to eye the table

"What?" Melanie asked

Nathan shook his head "I know Gotham Academy is a school full of rich clean-cut kids and we haven't been to many parties because of our night jobs. But I hear stories and even they have alcohol at their parties when their parents aren't home. There is absolutely no alcohol at this party"

Melanie looked at the table and took note of what he said, "Which means whatever they have here is something stronger then alcohol" she whispered

Nathan nodded "Exactly"

They heard furniture moving and turned to see that a group of teens where moving the couch out of the way "Come on guys let's start this party!" a jock boy chanted causing the whole party to gather into the living room

"Okay here's what we are going to do" Nathan said

15 minutes later Nathan and Melanie found themselves sitting next to each other on the party houses living room rug.

"Alright who wants to go first" a dark-haired girl asked as she paced the room with a small bag.

She turned and made eye contact with Nathan

"You!" the girl pointed she walked toward Nathan "I've been watching you, seems like you could loosen up a little. "

"You bet I do" Nathan smirked holding out a hand

"Here ya go" she said pulling out an orange pill and placing it in his hand

All eyes were on Nathan as he placed the pill in his mouth. He was about to throw her head back to swallow, when Melanie grabbed his face and placed her lips on his.

Once they pulled away Melanie sent him a grin but remained silent

They waited a few seconds till everyone was distracted before sneaking back upstairs to the master bedroom closet.

Nathan turned to Melanie

"So?" he asked motioning for her to go on

Melanie opened her mouth and pulled out a mouthpiece device that was shaped like a have cylinder inside was the orange pill, completely intact

"Yes! You got it. Great job" he congratulated

Melanie shook her head "Not going to lie I'm not sure what felt weirder my mouth way being blocked with this thing or you basically spitting it into my mouth" she said

Nathan chuckled "Yeah probably not the best kiss I've given someone"

Melanie shook her head "No it wasn't"

"Your acting was great though, very believable" he pointed

She nodded "Yeah yours too"

Nathan shot her a small smirk "We should get changed and get back to the Nightcave so my dad can evaluate this" he said taking the pill with a pair of tweezers and carefully placing it into a Ziploc bag

They both faced away from each other and changed into their suits. They put the clothes that they had borrowed back exactly where they had found them before heading off back to Grayson Manor to have the pill evaluated so that they could put a stop to the drug run.

An hour later

Melanie and Nathan stood near the Nightcomputer and watched Nightwing run final scan over the orange pill

"Well thanks to you two we have all the information we need to begin getting this drug of the streets." Nightwing smiled

Flash nodded "How did you guys get it anyways?" he asked looking at his daughter and Nathan

Melanie shrugged "We went undercover and they basically handed it to us" she explained briefly

Wally nodded "Well I think you deserve the night off patrol, especially since your brothers off" he said standing up

"Thanks daddy" Melanie grinned

Dick pushed himself out of his chair as well and looked at his son "Son, you can have the night off too" he told him

Nathan smiled widely "Are you sure? I don't mind suiting up again at all."

Dick shook his head "No you deserve a night off"  
Nathan nodded "Thanks, and please first sign that you need assistance call me. You know I always have my communicator on me at all times"  
Melanie rolled her eyes "Oh trust me, we know"

Nathan looked over at her and stuck his tongue out

Wally chuckled "You two are such good friends"

Dick nodded "I know, I'm so glad they have a good friendship"

Wally nodded "Well, I better get going. Central City won't protect itself" he waved before speeding off

Dick slipped on his mask "And neither will Bludhaven, see you two later. Enjoy your night off" he headed to his motorcycle and sped off into the night

It was now silent in the Nightcave

"So…" Nathan said awkwardly

"So" Melanie repeated

"What do we do now?" Nathan asked

Melanie shrugged "I don't know"  
Nathan shook his head "Me neither, I don't want to watch a movie"

Melanie shook her head "Me either"  
"And almost everyone from school is at homecoming" Nathan continued

Melanie nodded

"I'm glad you're not there though" he said casually

She smiled at him "Why?"

Nathan grinned at her "Because it means you're here with me, and not with some random guy"

She smiled at stepped closer to him "Who says I would have gone with a random guy?"

Nathan chuckled "I wouldn't like any guy you would've gone with"

"Who says I'd like any girl you'd gone with" Melanie said, the words leaving her lips before she could think

They caught themselves staring at each other before Nathan quickly turned away

He paced as he rubbed his temples

"Nate, what's wrong?" Melanie questioned

He shook his head "Just give me a sec Mels" he said softly

She stepped forward grabbing his arms and holding him in place

"Mels let go please" he said looking down at her with pleading eyes

Melanie shook her head "Nate just tell me what's wrong"

He took a deep breath "Melanie, if you don't let me go now I'm going to do something you're not going to like"

Melanie looked at him "What would you do?" she said softly

Nathan slowly brushed a stray hair from her face and cupped her face before leaning forward and capturing her lips

She pushed herself up putting a little more pressure into the kiss as she circled her arms around his neck

As they pulled away they rested their foreheads against one another's

"Who says I wouldn't like that?" she said biting her lip

"You want me to do that?" he asked seeming surprised

Melanie giggled "What do you think Wonder Boy?" she leaned forward kissing his lips again they thought they heard a noise and quickly jumped apart

Once they realized it was nothing Nathan got closer to her again.

"So, what does this make us now?" Melanie asked

Nathan shrugged "I hope it means my girlfriend…. if you want to be that his." he said shyly

Melanie flashed him a soft smile "Of course I want to be. But what about our parents and friends…they'd freak out. As much as I want this" she motioned between the two of them "To be something, its definitely going to take getting used to. And we don't need people freaking out about it "

Nathan nodded and thought for a moment "What if we kept it a secret? Just for a while. Until we get through the transition of being just friends to boyfriend and girlfriend. Then once we are comfortable we'll figure out a way to tell them about our relationship"  
Melanie grinned and circled her arms around Nathans neck "A secret relationship? That's kinda hot." She grinned

Nathan laughed and shook his head "It's weird to hear you refer to us as hot…. but I like it" he leaned forward to kiss her again but they heard the door open and quickly jumped apart as Barbara made her way down the stairs.


	34. Chapter 34

**Please keep the reviews coming, they keep me motivated. I hope that you enjoy. Who do you think is like which parent?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DC or Young Justice**

 _2 weeks later, Grayson Manor_

"Good morning family." Nathan grinned from the top of the banister as he flipped down

"Nathan Wayne Grayson! You are going to rip your school uniform or scuff the banister, how many times do I have to tell you to use the stairs like a normal human"

Nate chuckled "Sorry Mom, I'll keep it in mind next time" he grinned pecking his mom on the cheek.

Dick chuckled and walked toward her "You know Alfred used to tell me the same thing" he said giving her a quick kiss on the lips

Barbara continued to watch her son

Nathan smiled as Leah walked out of the kitchen he picked her up and spun her around "Good Morning little sis!"

"Put me down!" Leah grunted Nathan laughed and obeyed. He patted her on the head before heading into the kitchen to make himself breakfast

"Did you guys run into some sort of toxin on patrol lately" Barbara asked

Dick shook his head "And as far as I know he hasn't while he was with Batman either." he thought for a moment "But he is a little giddy, isn't he?" He rose an eyebrow

Barbara nodded

 _Meanwhile at the West house_

Wally was sitting at the table drinking his coffee. Artemis was across from him also drinking her morning brew. While Mark stood in the kitchen eating his large breakfast

"Good morning Daddy!" Melanie grinned as she walked into the kitchen. She leaned down and kissed his cheek

"Hey sweetie, how are you?" Wally smiled

Melanie walked past him and grabbed an energy drink from the fridge "Oh I'm great. Mark are you almost ready so we can get to Grayson manor?" She asked as she opened the can

Mark nodded "Yeah just let me finish this up and I'll be ready to go!" He said

Melanie smiled "great I'm just going to go check my hair again one last time" she said heading back up the stairs

Artemis tilted her head to the side "Does she seem a little happy lately?" She asked the room

Wally shrugged "Maybe she's just been in a good mood"

Artemis shook her head "That girl has a lot of my personality and the only time I remember being that giddy is when..." she glanced over at Wally "Mark does she have a new boyfriend?" She asked looking at her son

Mark shook his head "No, if she did I would think I'd know"

Wally's head quickly darted to Artemis "She's just happy babe, maybe she's doing well in her classes" he suggested

Mark nodded in agreement and Artemis sighed giving in to what the boys were saying

"You ready to go?" Melanie asked as she walked back into the kitchen

Mark nodded and set his plate down in the sink

 _Later that night_

Melanie had just returned home from patrol. She had changed out of her suit, showered and was now in her pajamas which consisted of a ragged out oversized t-shirt that she stole from her brother and pajama shorts.

 _Meanwhile across town_

Robin was assisting Batman in taking down Penguin. They had been fighting him all night and had finally caught him. Robin watched from a short distance as Batman handed Penguin over to the authorities. He played with some of his tech to occupy his time when an idea hit him.

He walked toward his grandfather "Excuse me Batman?" Robin said

Bruce turned to look at his grandson "Yes Robin." He rose an eyebrow

"I'm going to do one last loop around the city to make sure everything is safe " he pointed

Batman nodded "Okay, after that you are off duty " he informed him, since it was already 2:30am on a school night.

Robin nodded and grappled off. He let himself free fall for a moment doing a flip before shooting the hook off to the next building

Robin crouched in front of the window of the West house he knocked on the window lightly and waited a few seconds

Melanie opened the window "Na-Err Robin?" She said with a grin

He chuckled and climbed into her bedroom

"At your service" he bowed

She laughed and super sped toward him pinning him against the wall

"You know I love it when you do that" he grinned

Melanie smiled " I know"

"We haven't been alone in almost a week" he said softly

Melanie nodded "We are now, and do you know what I'm going to do about it?" She whispered

Nathan shot her a grin "I don't know, why don't you show me."

Melanie smiled and leaned forward kissing his lips.

After a few minutes of making out they pulled apart.

"So how was patrol hero?" She asked stepping away

"We got off to a late start because I had to appear with the rest of my family at a Wayne interprise thing. But it was fantastic Batman and Robin took on Penguin. We brought him down too" he said with a smile "How was your night heroine?" He asked following her

"Great we fought Gorilla Grodd" she said

Nathan nodded "You look cute to of just fought a giant ape" he complimented

She laughed "I'm wearing Shorts and one of Marks old T-shirts, plus my hair is all wet" she pointed

He smiled at her "And you wear that shirt a lot better than Mark ever did" he smirked and stepped closer to her "Your wet hair makes you look relaxed" he said running his fingers through her wet hair "And don't get me started on those shorts that show of those speedster legs of yours" he said as he nuzzled her neck

Melanie laughed lightly and pushed him back. She reached up pealing his mask off "There's those beautiful baby blues" she said pressing her forehead against his as she traced where the mask had been with her fingers

"Is that all you like about me?" He asked with a teasing smile

Melanie tilted her head "Well this Robin suit does make you look very good" she grinned

He smiled and was about to lean in to kiss her when the door swung open.

Like the ninja he was Robin jumped under her bed at lightning speed. Melanie quickly moved sitting on her bed just as Wally stepped in

"Hey honey, I saw the light on and thought you might of fell asleep without turning it off" he explained

Melanie laughed "Oh yeah, I know I should be going to sleep but you know how long it takes me to wind down after an exciting patrol"

Wally nodded "Your mom and brother just got home but you know your brother he's already passed out" he thumbed down the hall

"Robin, Batman said he let you off, where are you" Nightwing's voice could be heard from under the bed

Wally rose an eye brow and stepped further into Melanie's room. He bent down and looked under her bed

"Nate?" He asked

Nathan let out a chuckle and pushed himself out from under the bed "Ugh hey Uncle Wally" he said awkwardly

"What are you doing under Mel's bed? He asked curiously

"I umm, couldn't sleep either. Mel told me she was wide awake so I came over to hang out. I thought I'd get in trouble for being over so late so I hid" Nathan said nervously

Wally chuckled "Oh Nate you know you're welcome anytime, but you probably should be going home since your dad is looking for you" he pointed toward the communicator on his suit

It buzzed again "Robin, your parents are on my case. As Batman and your adoptive grandfather, it's my duty to demand that you return home now!" Bruce's voice boomed over the communicator

Nathan rolled his eyes "Yes sir" he spoke then switched to Nightwing "I'm on my way" he said

"Alright" Nightwing a voice came over a moment later

"Bye Uncle Wally, see you at school Mels" Nathan said nonchalantly as he picked up his mask and slipped it on. He opened the window and gave one last wave before grappling off into the night.

At school the next day Mark and Nathan stood in the school hallway during free break. A 15-minute time that Gotham Academy set aside in the middle of each day for students to stretch their legs and relax their minds. Students mostly spent it goofing off and socializing

April and Melanie approached them

"Hey guys." Nathan gave a small wave playing it cool. As the girls stood across from them

"Hey Aps" Marks grinned taking a step forward and giving April a quick kiss

Melanie shook her head "I'm happy that you are both happy and together. But my best friend dating my twin is something I'm still not used to "

Nathan sent her a secretive smirk while Mark and April smiled

Suddenly Aprils face lit up like she had just remembered something "Nate! I almost forgot to show you something, you were in the trending stories today." She said scrolling through her phone

"I was?" He cocked and eyebrow

She nodded "Yeah, see it says here that you and Gina Wildsmith; the granddaughter of one of Wayne enterprises partners were flirty last night" she showed him the article that contained a group picture of everyone who attended the event. Gina, the same girl who harassed him at the Wayne manor gala when he was 14 was clinging to his arm with her head on his shoulder. Meanwhile Nathan looked still not touching her

When Nathan looked up Melanie stormed off

"Mels wait! It's not what it looks like!" he said running after her

"What was that about?" Mark asked confused

April shrugged "I don't know let's go find out"

Nathan chased Melanie down the hall but she had used her speed to get away quickly

Thinking quickly, he knew she was in the old janitor's closet. He rushed down the hall and pulled on the door to find it locked

"Oh, come on Melanie! Let me explain" Nathan said as he knocked on the door, no answer

"I know you're in there, if I have to I'll climb through the air vents and pull you in there and force you to listen to me I will" he threatened

A small smile formed on his face when he saw the door knob turn, but it dropped when the door opened to reveal Melanie's face.

"Your mad" Nathan said

Melanie crossed her arms and nodded

"Look you we were getting the picture taken of the group and right as we were about to take the picture she did that, you remember Gina and how she's obsessed with me, you know I don't like her" he said

She stepped out of the closet "not necessarily, she's changed a lot since we were 14. She's gorgeous now"

Nathan shook his head "Really I didn't notice" he grinned and stepped forward

"Nathan Wayne Grayson, I'm supposed to be mad at you right now. Don't you dare be cute" she wagged her finger

He continued forward ignoring what she said, "The only gorgeous girl I notice is you Melanie Oliver West" he said copying her by saying her full name as he shot her the famous Grayson smirk

"Stop being so-" she started to say but with one hand Nathan grabbed her face. Pressing on her cheeks with his fingers to make a fish like face.

He placed his other hand on the small of her back and pushed her closer to him before pressing his lips to hers. When she started kissing back he released her face.

"Oh"

"My"

"God"

They heard to familiar voices say causing them to quickly pull apart

Standing behind Nathan was a very shocked April and a sick looking Mark

"You two are dating!" April said in a giddy tone

Nathan grinned and nodded his head shyly

"But don't say anything, were keeping it a secret for now" Melanie quickly said

"Awe that's so cute! Isn't that cute Mark" April said excitedly as she shook Marks shoulder

Mark shook his head "I think I'm gonna barf"

Nathan stepped toward him "Dude I'm sorry we didn't tell you, it's just it's new and we had to get used to it. We still do."

Mark turned to him "Dude your dating Melanie! My sister, the one you grew up with who I thought you saw as a sister" he snapped

April chuckled "Based on that little kissing session I'd say they definitely don't see each other as that."

Mark rolled his eyes "When did this happen?" He asked

Nathan sighed "2 weeks ago, come on you know it's been coming on for years now!"

Mark looked at his sister "He's been a gentleman to you right?"

Melanie smiled "Mark you know Nate probably better than I do, you tell me "

Mark nodded "I know you'll treat her well, you just have to be patient with me while I get used to this idea" he waved between them

Nathan nodded "And please don't tell any of my family or yours. We don't want them to know yet" he pleaded

Mark sighed "I promise I won't tell anyone"

April smiled "Me too, your secret is safe with me"


	35. Chapter 35

**Thank you for the reviews, I think ya'll will really enjoy this chapter please tell me what you think**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DC or Young Justice**

Artemis finished zipping up her jacket to cover her suit top. She walked down the stairs and smiled at the 4 teens sitting in the living room. Nathan and Melanie were on one couch sitting on opposite ends while Mark and April; his new girlfriend, Melanie's best friend sat on the other couch next to each other.

"Hey kids I'm heading out " Artemis said as she walked down the stairs

She leaned over the couch and hugged Melanie "Don't leave the two of them alone" she whispered in her ear nodding toward Mark and April

Melanie let out a laugh "I promise I won't"

"Bye my sweet baby boy!" Artemis said blowing a kiss in Marks direction

"Mom!" Mark groaned throwing his head back a small blush forming on his face

April looked up at him and smiled

Artemis shook her head he was so much like his dad it was scary at times. "See you kids later" she waved heading out the door

Once the door was closed Nathan flopped back resting his head in Melanie's lap. "What are you doing" she smiled down at him

He let out a cackle and took her hand placing it in his hair

She took the hint and began messaging his scalp

As he was getting comfortable they heard the front door knob turn

Melanie quickly kicked Nathan off her lap causing him to land on the ground

"Sorry I forgot my phone" Artemis apologized grabbing her phone from the coffee table. She paused and looked at Nathan on the ground "Nate, sweetie what are you doing?" She asked cocking an eyebrow

Nathan groaned as he pushed himself back up "I was ummm trying to flip off the couch" he lied

Artemis rolled her eyes "Did you break anything?" She asked

Nathan shook his head "No I'm okay"

Artemis shook her head "Not you I was talking about anything in my house"

Nathan let a small smirk form on his face "Gee Aunt Arty always the caring one huh?" He joked

She smiled at him "Be good guys, we'll be home soon" she said walking back out the door

"That was a close one" Mark pointed

April nodded "Why don't you just tell your parents? I don't get it?"

Melanie sighed "Because he is the son of Dick Grayson and formerly Barbara Gordon"

Nathan nodded "And she's the daughter of Wally West and the formally Artemis Crock"

Melanie looked at April "Our parents have known each other since they were like 13."

"Not to mention Bruce Wayne, my grandfather and Oliver Queen her great uncle know each other"

Melanie's eyes widened, she never even thought of that "Yeah can you imagine the reaction we'd get if people knew we were dating!"

April rolled her eyes "You don't know if it'll be that bad"

"You don't know our families" the 3 said in unison

Nathan grinned and pulled Melanie into his lap "They don't know about the things we do, baby they don't know about us" he sang to her off key while chuckling

Melanie pushed him back lightly "I told you that is not going to be our song" she said sliding out of his lap

"Oh, come on it's cute, what do you guys think?" Nathan rose an eyebrow as he looked at his two friends

Mark shook his head "It's been a month and I still think this whole thing is weird" he informed him

April smiled "For the record Nate, I think it's adorable."

Nathan flashed an accomplished smile "Thank you April "

 _Meanwhile_

Wally sat at his Justice League base work station staring off into thought

"Flash...Flash...WALLY!" Nightwing yelled finally pulling him out of his trance.

"What is it?" Wally asked trying to sound casual

Nightwing continued to look at him oddly "I was trying to tell you that the girls got the evidence we needed. I told BG, Zatanna and Arty to head home. Wonder Woman is going to bring it here for you to examine in about an hour" he told him.

Not only was Wally the Flash but his scientific expertise often came in handy for Justice League investigations.

Wally nodded "Okay I'll start prepping

Nightwing jumped up sitting on the edge of the desk "Are you okay?" He asked switching from hero mode to friend mode.

Wally sighed "Not really, I think Mel has a new boyfriend"

Dick chuckled "What makes you think that?"

Wally shrugged "About a month ago she was in an unusually good mood. Artemis suggested that maybe she had one. I didn't believe it at first but now that I've been watching her I'm starting to think she might be right. And she's keeping it a secret"

Dick shook his head "So what are you going to do about it?"

Wally thought for a moment "I have an idea"

Nathan grinned as he walked up the steps to the West house. He knocked on the door and waited a second till Melanie opened it. He smiled at her, she had straightened her long blonde hair and was wearing a green knee length dress that matched her eye color.

"Since when do you knock before entering my house?" She smiled

Nathan shrugged "Well even though we've been together for over a month this is technically our first date. I figured it was approriate" he grinned stepping into the house

She nodded "I know, I was so happy when dad told me he had a Justice League thing tonight. Then when you said Uncle Dick did too it was perfect"

Nathan smiled "Well since this probably will be a rare thing in our relationship we should probably get going the movie starts in 20 minutes" he extended a hand "Shall we?" He smirked extending a hand

She grinned "We shall" she said taking his hand

As they got closer to the movie theater they released hands and kept a distance so that they wouldn't risk the chance of press or someone they knew catching them looking cozy

 _Meanwhile_

"Wally remind me again why I lied to my son and told him he could have the night off?" Dick asked while Wally remained crouched down on a building scanning the streets below

"To see if Melanie has a secret boyfriend. She told Artemis she was going to the movies tonight." He said not taking his eyes of the street

Dick rolled his eyes and sat down next to him "Wally don't you think your taking this to a little bit of an extreme? Your invading her privacy"

Wally pulled the binoculars from his face for a second and looked at Dick "Leah is going to be dating in a few years."

Dicks eyes widened in realization. He fished around in his utility belt and pulled out another set of binoculars "What movie is she going to see" he asked

"The 8:00 showing, its 7:55 now" Wally said looking back down at the street "Oh, look there she is!" Wally jumped seeing his daughter come into view

"Wow she looks a lot like Arty in green" Dick smiled Melanie turned her head and they got a view of her face "But then again she looks a lot like you too"

They watched for a few more seconds and saw someone else approach her.

"I told you there was nothing to worry about Wally, her and Nate are going to the movie since they both had the night off, since you had to spy on her" Dick said standing up "I can't believe I gave Robin the night off" he shook his head

Wally sprung up "Relax there Nightwing, your almost harder on Robin then Batman was on you"

Dick rolled his eyes "Yeah but only because I know what he's capable of. He has so much potential in his genetics. Not only is he a natural acrobat he's also a genius like Babs. Leah is the same way"

Wally nodded "I get that even though the twins are a little bit of a different situation since Mel has my speedster abilities and Mark has Artemis' perfect aim. Mark is easy going yet a quick thinker like me and Mel is feisty yet sweet when she wants to be like her mother"

Dick smiled at his longtime friend, just as he thought they were going to call it night Wally spoke up "I still think there's something up though, like we just said our kids are a lot like us! She probably figured out I was going to spy on her so she asked Nathan to come and throw me off. She probably wants me to think that she is just going to the movies with him so I'd leave now. Her secret boyfriend is probably already waiting for her in the theater" Wally said throwing his arms up

Dick rose an eyebrow "So what do you suppose we do?"

"We are going to continue spying on my daughter by going into that theater!" Wally said pulling Dicks shirt sleeve

Melanie and Nathan made their way into the theater and found two seats in the middle row

Once the previews began Nathan leaned into Melanie's ear "I'm going to go get us some snack and drinks, I'll be right back" he whispered Melanie nodded

"Would you look at all those girls checking my boy out as he walks by!" Dick whispered proudly from the back-corner row of the theater that him and Wally were hiding in

Wally rolled his eyes "You take such pride in trying to turn that boy into your mini me, don't you?"

Dick grinned "One can hope, I tried to with Dami but he was so stubborn"

Wally smiled "Well if it helps at all I think I saw a small hicky on his neck the other day"

Dick tilted his head "Huh I didn't know he had a girlfriend"

Wally shook his head "Well he is your son you former dog" he nudged Dick teasingly

Dick smiled at his old nickname, they watched as Nathan returned with 2 sodas and a large popcorn

Nathan handed Melanie her soda and sat in his seat. He went to put an arm around her shoulders but she stopped him.

"Something wrong Mels?" Nate asked questionably

She sunk down in the seats and he followed her action "I feel like we're being watched" she whispered

Nathan shook his head "Mel your just nervous cause this is our first time really getting to act like a couple in public, just relax beautiful" he reached up tucking a stray hair behind her ear

She shook her head and grabbed his hand "Nathan I need you to turn off the sweet stuff and turn on your Robin mode, tell me if we are being watched" she ordered

Nathan nodded in defeat and concentrated after a second he spoke "You might be right. I guess to be 100% safe we better not do anything couple like" he said as they sat straight up again. Acting casual as the movie began

2 and a half hours later Wally and Dick found themselves in a tree looking down at the two teens as they sat at an outdoor ice cream shop

"Come on Wally, it's just been our kids hanging out. If she has a secret boyfriend she's not seeing him tonight" Dick pleaded as Wally continued to watch

Wally sighed "I guess you're right, give me 5 more minutes and we will leave"

Melanie and Nathan sat across from each other as they dug into their Sunday's "So whatcha think of the movie?" Nathan asked

Melanie nodded "I liked it anything with Tom Hanks in it is usually good though" she pointed

Nathan nodded agreeing with her

Melanie smiled at him noticing the bit of vanilla ice cream on his bottom lip. Without warning she lunged forward and kissed him

"You had a little something on your lip" she said biting her lip when they pulled apart

Nathan chuckled "Oh is that all?"

She smiled "And I've been wanting to kiss you all night " she admitted

Nathan grinned "Good cause so have I" he leaned forward and kissed her lips again leaving their bowls of ice cream forgotten on the table in front of them

"Oh...My...God" Dick said slowly in shock at the scene that had just unfolded

He looked over at Wally who had a blank expression on his face and was holding the binoculars loosely in his hand

"Wally...you okay?" Dick asked

Wally shook his head no "it's been 5 minutes let's go..." he said blankly

Dick nodded "Okay but I'm going with you" he said pulling out his phone and calling Barbara

When Melanie and Nathan walked through the front door of the West house they were surprised to see both their parents and Mark already home

"Nice going you broke dad." Mark teased

They looked over to see Wally sitting on the couch his head thrown back

Nathan let out a chuckle "What's up with him?" He asked

Wally's head shot up and he made eye contact with Nathan "You!" He pointed

"Me?" Nathan placed a hand on his chest

"There they are!" Barbara smiled walking into the living room

Artemis smiled "We were just looking at pictures of you guys when you were little"

Melanie rose an eyebrow "Why are you two so happy?" She looked over at Dick who sat on the couch looking almost but not nearly as blank faced as her father "What is wrong with you guys?" Melanie took a step back

Nathan's eyes widened "Oh no... they _KNOW_ " he glanced at Melanie

"They _KNOW_ " Melanie stepped forward "Did you tell them!" She started raising her voice toward her brother

Mark held his hands up in defense "I swear I'd didn't say anything. Dad called mom freaking out so we called off patrol early. Uncle Dick must have done the same cause Aunt Barb showed up soon after"

Barbara walked over and sat next to Dick "Are you alright? I mean it's surprising that Nate has been secretly dating Mel but I don't think you'd be upset about it."

Dick shook his head "It's not that I love Mel as if she were one of my own and I'll get used to the idea of her dating our son. It's just he somehow hid it from me for who knows how long"

Barbara smiled "What does that mean?"

"Babs, he is Robin but I am Nightwing, I've been in the game twice as long as he has and he somehow hid this from me. How did I not figure it out? Am I losing my touch?"

Barbara rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek "I assure you, you're not losing your touch. Our son learned from the best, he knew how you thought and used it against you. If anything, you should be proud" she pointed

Dick looked over at his wife and tilted his head to the side "You know what your right" he leaned forward and pecked her lips "I knew there was a reason I married you"

Artemis looked at Wally "Wally snap out of it Nate's a good kid" she said putting her hands on her hips

"Our daughter is dating a Bat, I thought I had it all planned out. Friends from birth, they'll see each other as siblings and I will never have to worry about the possibility of my daughter dating a flirty lady killer Dick Grayson 2.0" Wally mumbled

Artemis laughed and sat down next to Wally "All these years, I thought you liked Dick" she said sarcastically

Wally looked at her "I love Dick like a brother, it's just…. well you remember how he was with the ladies in high school. Do you really want our daughter with him"?

Artemis smiled and shook her head "First of all, Nate is not his father that would be like people comparing our kids to us. Second in all fairness every girl Dick was with when he was young he did respect and care about" she assured him

"We should talk to them" Wally said looking at Dick who nodded in agreement

They called the kids over and sat them on the couch

Melanie and Nathan sat on the couch Mark between them where Wally had forced him to sit

"Okay so you two are da-dat" Wally stuttered as he paced the room

"Dating" Melanie said softly finishing the word for him

Wally nodded "Yeah that, which according to your mothers we can't do anything about"

Dick nodded "Which, means since you two aren't just friends anymore we will have to set some ground rules"

"For starters, no going into each other's bedrooms with the door closed" Artemis said

Wally nodded "That goes double for you Ninja boy" Wally said pointing a finger at Nathan who sunk further into the couch

"If you are going on a date you must let us know ahead of time, where you are going and when you'll be back" Barbara said

Dick nodded "And you have two options either Bullet and Robin are dating or Melanie and Nathan. You can't do both"

Nathan and Melanie looked at each other mentally communicating "We're going to go with Mel and Nate" Melanie said

Dick nodded "Good choice, that means no couply stuff around the team"

"And no couply stuff around me!" Wally jumped in

Dick grinned and rolled his eyes

"Also, don't allow your feelings for each other interfere with your crime fighting" Barbara said

Artemis nodded "That for sure, we don't want you guys slacking off because of hormones"

The three teens began feeling awkward

"Please do not use that word" Mark pleaded

Artemis smiled "Any other questions about what you can and can't do just come ask us." She finished

As the adults walked away the three teens let out a sigh of relief thankful that the awkward lecture was over


	36. Chapter 36

**This is a sort of filler chapter/transitional chapter, the next one will be better I promise. As always please review**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or DC**

Nathen spun around in the mirror checking out his costume. "Thanks for helping put this together, we've been so busy with team missions and patrol we didn't even get a chance to think about costumes"

Mark grinned pushing himself out of his bed "Not a problem it was fun getting to decide what you two were going to dress as, remind me again though why your grandfather is having a costume themed Gala for New Years?" he asked as he slid on a cowboy boot

Nathan shrugged "I don't know, but it's going to be a perfect opportunity for Mel and me to subtly announce our relationship to the press without actually saying anything" he explained

"Hence the couple costumes" Mark pointed as he looked in the mirror at his cowboy costume

Nathan nodded "Exactly" he pointed a finger

Melanie walked into Marks bedroom smiling "Mark you look cute in your cowboy outfit" she smiled

"Thank ya madam" Mark joked as he tilted his hat

Nathan turned to look at her in the shiny blue and pink jump suit that matched the one that he was wearing. "Well 'Marie' you look stunning" he said wrapping his arms around her waist

"And you look very adorable 'Donnie'" Melanie smiled pressing their foreheads together

"And you two being cutesy is our cue to leave" Mark said pushing the two of them out the door

When they arrived at Wayne manor the Gala had not yet started, much to Nathans relief. He quickly grabbed Melanie's hand "Come on let's go show my grandpa. This couple is from when he was young so he'll like it"

He pulled her up the stairs toward Bruce's office. Nathan knocked on the door before opening it. "Hey Gramps!" Nathan smiled as he pulled Melanie into the room with him. Bruce turned face him in a suit "Going as James Bond?" he teased

Bruce shook his head "As the host of the party it wouldn't be appropriate for me to dress in costume" he explained

Nathan nodded "So what do you think of our costumes?" he asked

Bruce rose an eyebrow "They're nice, but wouldn't it have made more sense for you and Leah or Mark and Melanie to dress as them?"

Melanie looked at him oddly "What do you mean? Didn't Nathan tell you that this is going to be our way of slowly telling the press we are going out?""

"Yeah, we are Donnie and Marie Osmond" Nathan added

Bruce nodded "He told me, and I think it's a great idea it's just don't you know Donnie and Marie Osmond are siblings right?"

Melanie and Nathans eyes went wide "Siblings!" they said in unison

Bruce nodded

"I thought they were one of the most popular singing couples of the 70's" Nathan said

Bruce nodded again "They were, a couple of siblings. I actually had a few of their albums believe it or not"

Melanie shook her head "I can't believe this, we can't go down to that Gala dressed as a pair of siblings"

Bruce walked over and rested a hand on her shoulder "Relax West, I'll get Alfred up here, I'm sure he can throw something together"

20 minutes later Melanie and Nathen were heading down the stairs dressed as Danny and Sandy from Grease.

When they found Mark, he was laughing hysterically

"I guess you guys figured out what Donnie and Marie were?" he asked through laughs

They both nodded

"Why would you suggest we be a couple that you knew were siblings" Melanie narrowed her eyes

Mark shrugged "Because like I said this whole thing is weird, besides it's funny" he grinned

Nathan grinned "It's okay, we'll just make out in front of him the next time the 3 of us are alone" he teased.

Mark shook his head "Hey look I'm sorry you, don't need to result to torture" he held his hand up in defense

Across the room Artemis, Wally, Dick and Barbara stood watching their 3 kids talking to each other

"Am I the only one who still thinks that's weird?" Wally asked pointing toward Nathan and Melanie's interlocked hands

Artemis shook her head "You're the only one" she said rubbing his shoulder

Dick nodded "Yeah I'm used to it, I think Melanie is awesome for Nathan. She keeps him in line, his fighting has never been any better"

Barbara smiled "Not to mention his grades"

Artemis smiled "Mel has been the same, Barry told Wally the other day that her speed has improved, plus her attitude has changed she's not nearly as short tempered as she used to be"

Wally shook his head "But seriously guys, who ever heard of childhood friends falling in love?"

Artemis, Barbara and Dick glanced between each other then back at Wally

"Don't answer that" he rose a finger

Dick chuckled "Come on Wally, is my kid really that bad?"

Wally sighed "No he's a perfect gentleman, it's just I won't like any guy she is with."

Artemis flashed him a smile and kissed his cheek while wrapping her arms around him

"Wait, where did they go." Wally spoke up shrugging Artemis off him

Barbara looked at the clock "It's 11:45 on New Year's"

Dick nodded "And he _is_ my son"

Dick and Barbara looked at each other and smiled "Rooftop" they said in unison

"Rooftop? Alone? Not for long" Wally began walking away when Artemis pulled him back

"Babe, they are okay. You just said yourself Nate is a gentleman. Let our daughter make a sweet memory" she said as she loosened her grip on his hand and began to rub small circles

Wally let out a sigh ''I guess your right" he pecked Artemis lips then turned back to Dick and Barbara

"So, have you told Nate that Robin is going to be allowed to join the rest of the Batfamily on that big annual world training trip this year?" he asked as he tried to take his mind off his daughter

Dick shook his head "No, he has been wanting to go on this trip with us as long as I can remember. I'm trying to think of a creative way to tell him." He explained

Artemis nodded "When are you going?" she asked

"We go during the summer, so we have plenty of time to let him know" Barbara explained

A crowd of guests gathered around counting down to one.

The grandfather clock chimed that it was midnight as Dick and Wally kissed their wives

A few minutes later they noticed Nathan and Melanie rejoin Mark in the ball room


	37. Chapter 37

**Please keep up with the reviews, I hope you enjoy**

 **I do not own DC or Young Justice**

At the cave Batgirl and Bullet watched from a short distance as Robin walked backwards away from Bullseye

" Alright come at me" Robin dared as Bullseye shot off a water gun

Robin did a quick back flip to the side and caught she shot of water gracefully in his mouth.

"Come on you can do better than that!" Robin grinned after swallowing the mouthful of water

This time Bullseye shot the water up high and once again Robin caught it gracefully

Knowing nobody else was around Batgirl spoke up "Are you sure you really want to date that?" she pointed a finger at her brother as him and Bullseye continued to challenge each other

Bullet shrugged "What can I say he's sweet and really hot" she said grinning

Batgirl shuddered "Ew! I think I need to go walk off that statement"

As she made her way down the hall she was stopped by an invisible barrier, attempting to walk in the opposite direction she was stopped again. Upon spreading her arms out, she found that the barrier was all around her "Zarro!" She yelled

The auburn-haired boy stepped out from behind the corner, a wide grin on his face "What's wrong BG stuck in a bubble?"

Batgirl sent him her best Batglare

Zarro held his hands up "Okay, okay" he closed his eyes "Gnirb nwod eht ecroe dliehs."

With that Batgirl could continue walking again

Before she could get far though Martian Jr came out of invisibility causing Batgirl to jump

Both boys began cracking up next to each other

"Do you boys just sit around and wait for me to come to the cave, so you can play pranks on me?" Batgirl glared with her hands on her hips

"Yes". "No" Zarro and Martian Jr said at the same time

Batgirl rolled her eyes and was about to speak when there was an announcement over the speakers

"Team please report to the mission room" Superboy said

Once everyone entered the mission room they were met by Superboy

"Scarecrow broke out of Arkham recently, he has been spotted around Gotham and a few months ago when Bullet and Robin cracked down on a drug rink he was the source of the distribution" He turned to Robin "For this mission you will be head of Beta I assigned Bullseye, Bullet and Martian Jr to your squad. Beena, Batgirl, Zarro you'll be on Alpha with me" he explained as he went over to the computer "Batman sent me the coordinates of where he is being suspected to hid out, Beta you'll be patrolling the inside, Alpha we will be on the outside, we will meet up inside when needed"

 _An hour later at Scarecrows hide out_

Robin surveyed the room "Bullet, do a run around, Martian Jr go with her in case she needs assistance. Bullseye and I are going to crawl into the air vents and put in some microphones for surveillance " he ordered as Martian Jr flew above her. Both nodded and went off.

As they climbed into the vents a booby trap was set off causing the vents to fall, Robin and Bullseye swiftly jumped down. When they did though they were met by Scarecrow.

Robin quickly reached for his communicator "We need back up, repeat back up needed"

From there the fight began as more of Scarecrows mind controlled goons came from the shadows to fight the team

 _24 long hours later_

"We can't go back now, we can't just leave them!" Bullet panted while stumbling

Superboy caught her before she could fall and helped support her back up

"Come on Bullet" he said attempting to move her to the bioship, but she continued to refuse

"They're our team " she persisted

Superboy looked around for someone to help him

Batgirl stepped forward and motioned for him to go ahead into the bioship

"Bullet we need to get on the bioship" Batgirl said calmly

Bullet looked at her " How can you say that? They have our team members! Martian Jr., my brother and your brother, my..."

Batgirl rested hand on her shoulder steadying her " I know believe me I'm worried out of my mind. But everyone on the team is exhausted. Plus, we all have injuries including you" she pointed to Melanie's bloody leg that she was struggling to stand up on

"I heal fast" she said holding herself up

Batgirl shook her head "Bullet be rational, we aren't going to make any progress right now in our current states. Our best bets are to go back to the mountain, get patched up and plan our next moves. Besides I'm pretty sure once the League gets word of this they'll be here" she said

Reluctantly Bullet nodded and followed Batgirl into the bioship to join the rest of the team

Just like Batgirl had predicted 5 hours later a few familiar League members arrived at the cave with their missing team members who were passed out

Rushing through the cave Nightwing cradled Robin in his arms, Flash followed close behind cradling Bullseye as well as Batman holding Martian Jr.

They brought them into the med bay with the team close behind

" What's wrong with them?" Bullet asked as they laid the boys in beds

"Fear gas" Batman stated

"They are in a dream like stance that causes them to see their worst fears. It causes increased heart rates and blood pressure levels." Nightwing explained while gathering medical supplies

"Which we need to monitor to make sure it doesn't get dangerously high" Flash explained while hooking Bullseye up to machines

As the day crept into night Nightwing walked into the med bay he jumped back lightly startled to see Melanie in the room lying next to her brother in his bed

"What are you doing in here?" Nightwing asked as he walked into the room and began checking each boy

"I wanted to be here for them" she said softly

Nightwing smiled "You can't be too comfortable crammed in that bed, and if I'm keeping track correctly, you are running off almost 48 hours of zero sleep"

Melanie nodded signaling that he was correct

"Why don't you go home for the night? Sleeping in your own bed might help sweetie." Nightwing said as he stood in front of Melanie

She looked over her shoulder at her still passed out brother, then at Martian Jr. who appeared so small in his bed and finally over at Nathan who appeared helpless in his passed-out state

"What if something happens? Or they wake up." She said

Dick crouched down to be at eye level with her "I've dealt with Scarecrow multiple times in my career, I assure you at this point with the gas in their system they aren't going to have any medical problems and I promise I'll let you know right away when they wake up. Okay?"

Melanie let out a sigh, exhaustion overcoming her ability to argue she nodded her head

Nightwing helped her up out of the bed "I'll call your dad and let him know you're on your way home" he told her

Melanie found herself being shaken awake by her mother

"Mom?" Melanie mumbled as she whipped the sleep from her eyes

"Hey sweetie, how do you feel?" she asked

Melanie sat up further "Well rested, how long was I asleep?"

"About 8 hours" Artemis said

Melanie shot up "8 hours!" she suddenly felt more awake "I have to get to the cave" she said throwing off her pajama top.

Artemis laughed and shook her head "Dick just called, the boys are just now starting to stir, so go ahead and get dressed. By the time we get there they should just be waking up" 

Melanie nodded and waited till she walked out of the room before continuing getting dressed

When Artemis and Bullet entered the cave the first person she saw was Zarro

"Are they awake yet?" she asked the younger boy

He nodded "Yeah, Nightwing is only allowing immediate family members in the rooms right now so I haven't seen them" he explained

Bullet nodded and immediately took off toward the Medbay

"Man, she's really excited to see her brother" Bart said stepping up next to his son

Zarro nodded "And probably Robin too"

Impulse looked at him and tilted his head to the side "Robin?"  
Zarro nodded "Yeah they're really good friends"

Bart nodded his head and watched Artemis follow her daughter to the Med Bay

When Bullet first entered the room, she saw Mrs. Martian sitting up on the bed hugging Martian Jr. close to her "It's all okay now" she whispered soothingly as she stroked his dark hair. Melanie decided to leave them be and not interrupt their moment

As she went further in she saw her brother and father as soon as Mark saw her he ran forward and hugged her "I knew you were lying next to me while I was out" he told her

She looked at him "Really?"

He nodded "Yeah it was horrible, my twin senses were going off that you needed me, and I couldn't do anything" he said sadly.

Melanie smiled and gave him another hug

"Mark!" Artemis said entering the room with a smile

Mark smiled "Go see Robin, the whole Bat family came to see him. Even though Nightwing said immediate family only they all snuck in here like ninjas. But I'm sure you're the one he wants to see"

Melanie smiled and walked toward the large group of people dressed in colors of Red, Black and Grey

"Robin?" Melanie spoke, not being able to see him over the group of mostly men

"Mel?" with that Nathan pushed himself through the crowd and lunged at Melanie. He picked her feet up of the ground as he hugged her tight and spun her around.

After setting her back down Nathan pressed their foreheads together "Let me look at you" he said softly as he pulled his head back and cupped her face in his hands

Meanwhile the Batfamily looked on at the scene

"Umm, Wing are the two of them a thing?" Stephanie asked curiously

"Honey, if they were a thing I think I would have known about it" Tim cut in

Dick grinned

"Actually, they are a thing" Barbara spoke up

Jason, Tim and Stephanie's heads whirled around to look at the other Bat family members

"Wait Steph and I miss one gala because we can't get a sitter and I miss this!" Tim said

Jason nodded "Tell me about it, I mean I know you guys don't agree with everything I do but that doesn't mean you have to leave out important milestones in my nephew's life"

Batman looked at his children oddly "It's just a girlfriend he's had one before" he pointed

Tim shook his head "Yeah but this isn't just any girl, it's Nightwings best friend's daughter" he said pointing at the two teens

"We are all totally cool with it, well at least Arty, Babs and I are. I honestly don't think Wally as fully accepted it yet" he chuckled

Damian rolled his eyes "We should be the ones worried, with nephew dating _her_ "

Stephanie rose an eyebrow "What's wrong with Bullet? She's so sweet."

"Her maternal grandfather and aunt are bad guys" Damian stated

Everyone looked at Damian

"Like your one to talk" Tim grinned

Damian glared at him "Watch it"

 _Back with Bullet and Robin_

"Your family is watching us" Melanie whispered to Nathan as they continued to stand wrapped in each other's arms

He nodded "I know, so is your dad" he whispered back

Melanie shifted her eyes to see her dad watching from the distance

She leaned forward and rested her head on his shoulder "I want to kiss you so bad right now" she whispered very lowly

Nathan smiled and pulled back slightly "After the nightmare I had I'm sure I want to kiss you more" he said brushing a stray hair out of her face and running his hand down her cheek

Melanie grabbed his hand and ran a thumb along the top of it "What did you dream about?"

Nathan shook his head "It's not important, it wasn't real and I'm awake now" he smiled and pulled her back into a hug.


	38. Chapter 38

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or DC**

Nathan revved up the engine to his new Mustang in front of the West house.

Melanie opened the door first looking shocked when she saw him in the vehicle and quickly ran to the diver's side window

"Is this yours?" she asked with a wide grin

Nathan nodded "You bet it is baby" he winked even though she couldn't see it from behind his sunglasses

She smiled and leaned forward pecking his lips.

"Dude, no way you got a car!" Mark asked running across the front lawn

Nathan nodded "Yeah, I literally just got it 30 minutes ago. I came over as soon as I got the keys" he said excitedly

Wally and Artemis came out of the house to see what all the excitement was about

"Well I see someone is having a very happy 16th birthday" Artemis grinned checking out the car

Nathan let a chuckle "Yeah my grandpa and Alfred surprised me. We went over to the manor to have breakfast and this beauty was in the driveway with a tag that had my name on it" he explained

Wally smiled and teasingly rolled his eyes "Typical Bruce, spoiling his grandchildren rotten. Happy birthday though"

Nathan smiled "Thanks"

Mark pulled his head out from the passenger side window where he had been checking out the car "Hey can we all go for a ride" he asked looking at his parents

Nathan nodded "Oh that would be awesome we could drive around Gotham, heck if it's okay with everyone we can maybe drive out to Central City"

Melanie turned to her parents "Please mom and dad? I promise I'll make sure the boys are good" she pleaded

Artemis sighed and looked at Wally "They are good kids"

He nodded "And knowing the Batfamily they probably modified this thing to be super safe"

Artemis smiled and nodded in agreement before looking back at the kids "Can it fit all 3 of you safely?" she asked since it was a sports car

Nathan nodded "Yeah, there's a backseat. It's actually pretty roomy"

She smiled "Alright go ahead"

The kids high fived and climbed into the new Mustang, Mark climbed into the back while Melanie got into the passenger seat

"But don't go any further then Central City and come home by 5 because you have your birthday dinner tonight and your mom will have your butt if your late to that Nathan Wayne Grayson.

The three nodded

"I told you mom, I'll keep them in line" Melanie said leaning over Nathan, so she could speak to her

Artemis smiled "Alright, have fun" she waved and watched them drive off

She looked over at Wally "A Mustang, man I wish I got that for my 16th birthday-Wally are you okay?" she waved a hand in front of his face

He turned drawing his attention back to her "Did he say ROOMY back seat? Do you know what ROOMY means?"

Artemis rolled her eyes and smiled "Come on Baywatch, let's get dressed and go to Wayne manor. We can pass the time by exercising with our friends" she said grabbing his hand and dragging him to the house

* * *

"So how does it feel to be 16?" Mark asked from the back seat as they drove along a winding road

Nathan laughed "Feels like 15 except I can drive, except technically Mels your dating an older man that's kind of hot huh?" he asked glancing over at Melanie

She smiled and shook her head "Not really considering Mark and I will be 16 in less than 3 months. I don't think anything can beat how hot being in a secret relationship was" she smiled and pecked his cheek. "But it is pretty exciting that you can pick me up for dates now in your sexy new car"

Mark shook his head "Changing the subject before I throw up all over your new car. What are we going to do once we get to Central City?"

Nathan shrugged "There's 's that good Pub there, maybe we could get lunch. We can invite your Uncle Berry and Aunt Iris to join us"

Melanie nodded "They'd love that! I'll text Aunt Iris now" she said pulling out her phone as they crossed the Central City line

* * *

Later on at Nathan's birthday party, Melanie stood a few feet behind her brother and boyfriend not believing what she was hearing

"So, your dad told you today that you get to go on their world training trip this summer?" Mark said

Nathan nodded "Yeah, but I don't think I'm going"

Mark looked at him questionably "What do you mean? You've been wanting to go on that trip since you were 10 and now that your finally old enough to go your not?"

Nathan shrugged "Mel and I are getting so close in our relationship, it's finally out of the 'we used to be friends' thing and we are getting comfortable being openly affectionate. I'm afraid a summer away might bring us back to square one"

Mark gave him a half smile "You know once you tell her that she's going to say that you should go. She knows as well as I do how long you've wanted to go on this trip"

Nathan nodded "Which is exactly why she won't find out."

Mark sighed "All right, you have my word I'll keep quiet"

For the next hour Melanie paced the floor of the manor nervously. A million emotions running through her. She did her best to avoid Nathan as well. That was until he took her by surprise jumping from a corner and quickly pulling her out to the large ball room balcony where only a few party guests mingled.

"I've been so busy thanking people for coming to my party that I haven't gotten to spend time with my favorite guest" he said wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close

Melanie sucked in her bottom lip nervously and looked up at him

He grinned and leaned forward kissing her lips. She began to kiss back until she caught herself and pulled back

"Nate, we need to talk." She said quickly

Nathan looked at her oddly "Talk?"

Melanie nodded and sat down on the nearby bench, he followed sitting next to her

"Okay let's talk" he said sending her a smirk

Melanie sighed, she really didn't want to do this. But she cared about him and all she ever wanted was what was best for him

"I think we should break up" she said quickly

Nathan turned to her, his happy face changed to almost a look of fear "Break up?"

Melanie turned avoiding his face, afraid that if she looked into his blue eyes long enough she'd give into her heart and change her mind "Yes, I- I think we should go back to just being friends" she said closing her eyes and nodding her head

Nathan jumped off the bench and crouched down in front of her "You don't mean that Mels" he said placing a hand on her chin and pulling her head up

She looked at him and took in a breath "Yes, I do Nate" she leaned forward and kissed his cheek quickly, then left before he could say anything else.

Running through the manor Melanie whipped the tears from her eyes and quickly found Mark.

"Mark, can we go home?" she sniffed

Her twin turned to her and jumped concerningly upon seeing her tears "Mel? What's wrong?"

She shook her head "I just wanna go home please?"

Mark looked at her and nodded "Of course, come on"

* * *

Mark leaned up against Melanie's head bored of her bed while Melanie sat next to him crying on his shoulder

"Shh it's okay Mel" Mark said as he rubbed her back "But Mel if you overheard us talking why didn't you just step forward?"

Melanie shook her head and lifted it up lightly to look at him "I want him to go on this training trip, I know it means a lot to him. No matter what I said he's stubborn he would still stay. I don't want him doing that because of me" she said tears streaming down her face

Mark reached up and whipped her tears before gently pressing her head back down to his shoulder

Wally opened the bedroom door smiling "We were wondering why you two left the part-what's wrong?" he asked his smile dropping

"Melanie broke up with Nathan" Mark said

Wally drew his head back looking surprised "She broke up with him?"

Mark nodded "Long story, I'll explain later. Just know he didn't do anything wrong"

Wally nodded opting to close the door and let them be. Figuring this was more of a twin thing then a daddy daughter thing

He met Artemis in the hallway and she smiled at him "Did you find the kids?" she asked

Wally nodded "Yeah, Melanie broke up with Nathen"

" _Melanie_ broke up with _him_?" Artemis asked surprised

"I know. Who breaks up with a Grayson?" he said in disbelief

His phone began to ring, Wally pulled it out and saw that is was Dick before answering

"Hey Dick, you're on speaker." Wally said putting the phone on speaker, so Artemis could hear

"Hey Dick" Artemis chimed in

"Hey, I think your daughter broke our son" Dick said as he looked at his son lying face first in the couch his head buried in the cushions mumbling things they couldn't understand. While Barbara attempted to talk to him.


	39. Chapter 39

**Please review**

 **I do not own Young Justice or DC**

"How's he been?" Artemis asked as she and Barbara watched in the Batcave while Robin and Batgirl sparred

"He's been okay" Barbara said looking over at them

"Okay? I caught the kid listening to 'Love Hurts' while lying in his bed staring blankly at the ceiling the other day while I was at your place" Jason interrupted

Barbara turned to look at him and rolled her eyes "Kid has his first broken heart" she defended

Artemis nodded "Melanie's crime fighting has been effected. I had Wally give her time off from patrol I'm afraid that she will get hurt"

Jason laughed and finished off his sandwich that Alfred had made for him "That definitely isn't the case for little Robin. Nathan might be a total mess but as soon as that boy puts on that suit he's like a firecracker. Heck he's even scared me a time or two."

Damian walked into the Batcave and seemed relieved to see Barbara "Grayson, tell me what's this I hear about nephew and West breaking up?"

Barbara turned to him and nodded "Yes, they are no longer together"

"That's a shame" Damian shook his head

"Well according to Mark, they are still friends, although it's a little awkward right now, I'm sure it'll get back to normal soon"  
Damian sighed "Well that doesn't do me any good"

Barbara, Jason and Artemis looked at him oddly "I was planning for nephew and West to marry once they became of age, then produce a child in which I would train to be my Robin when I am permanently Batman"

"You imagined our 16-year-olds getting married?" Barbara asked confused

"And producing a child? Wally would kill you if he heard you say that" Artemis crossed her arms and grinned

Damian shrugged "Imagine, a Robin with the agility of Grayson and the abilities of a speedster. We'd be unstoppable"

Jason nodded "Gotta say kids got a point"

* * *

"So, I guess this is goodbye" Nate said, while standing in the Batcave

'Yeah I guess so" Mark said looking at his friend

Wally and Dick stood off to the side watching them "It was my daughter that he was dating, right?"

Dick scrunched up his eyebrows "I'm pretty sure"

"I'm gonna miss you dude" Mark said giving Nathan a hug

"Awe, it's only 6 weeks" Nathan said hugging him back

"Keep in mind I'm training with Uncle Ollie this summer, so you won't be the only one beefing up" Mark grinned sending Nathan a high five

"I'm anticipating the competition, and take care of my little sister for me will ya?"

Mark nodded "You got it man" he pointed a finger

Nathan smiled and walked toward Melanie "I ummm, I hope you have a good summer" he said scratching the back of his neck

She nodded "You too, and you better come back in one piece"

"Oh, that's no fun" Nathan grinned

She smiled at him "Are we, alright now?" she asked

Nathan nodded "We will always be alright" he pulled her into a hug

She squeezed him tighter he did the same

Nathan pulled away from her first "Take care of yourself, please stay safe."

She nodded "I will"

Nathan took a deep breath "And maybe when I get back we can talk about things?" he asked hopeful

Melanie took a moment but nodded "Yeah, I'd like that "

Nathan grinned "Good" he leaned forward and kissed her forehead

* * *

Nate sat on a rooftop overlooking the city of London. It was a quiet night and he was 2 weeks into his 6-week summer training. And quite frankly it felt nice to be able to have some time himself and be out of his Robin suit

His bat senses kicked in and he sensed someone's presence

Quickly he jumped to his feet and into a stance

" Come out and state your presence or prepare to fight" He shouted

To his surprise a face hanging upside down appeared in front of him

"Your Nathan Grayson!" The person said cheerfully. It was a girl about his age with curly blonde hair, and big green eyes that could only be explained as frog like but somehow pretty.

"How are you doing that?" He asked she smiled and flipped down from the fire escape she had been hanging from

" I'm a gymnast" she explained

Nathan nodded "you don't have an English accent" he noted

She nodded " I'm staying here on a school trip for the summer, although don't tell anyone I snuck out I'd be uprooted and sent back home immediately"

Nathan chuckled "Oh I understand completely, where are you from?"

She smiled " Brooklyn, but I'm being sent to live with my uncle in Gotham in August"

Nathan's eyes whitened "Really? That's where I'm from."

The girl smiled "Considering I know who you are, I knew that already"

Nathan nodded "Oh yeah, right. Well since you know my name I think it's only fair that I know yours." He pointed

She smiled "It's Jackie Orgs"

"Nice to meet you Jackie" Nathan nodded

" Why don't you take me to dinner tonight?" She asked with a smirk

Nathan looked at her then shook his head " Sorry I can't" he sat down

Jackie moved and sat next to him " What do you mean you can't?"

Nathan sighed "I just got out of a relationship not that long ago with a girl I really cared about- a girl I still care about"

Jackie rolled her eyes "Its dinner not a date playboy"

Nathan shook his head again "Sorry I can't, yet"

Jackie stood up and began walking toward the fire escape " Okay, well if you change your mind, I'm at the Fleetwood hotel, oh and here" she said walking back to him. She took his hand and wrote her cell phone number down " In case you want me to meet you" she winked before walking away


	40. Chapter 40

**This one is kinda long and Dramatic so let me know in the reviews what you liked best.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or DC**

5 weeks later Melanie and April stood off to the corner at the Queen end of summer Gala

April smiled as Mark walked by her and pecked her cheek before going toward the food table "What is it with you 3 and summer? I mean I'm not complaining or anything cause my boyfriend is hotter than ever, I never imagined spending a summer in this mansion would give him a great body" she grinned as she checked out Mark walking toward Nathan with his mouth full of food.

Melanie scrunched up her nose "Can we please not talk about my brother's body?"

April pointed to Nathan across the room who was having a conversation with Oliver, Mark, Diana and a couple other people "Fine can we talk about Nathan. Oh my God. What did that boy do while on vacation with his family all summer, look at his biceps. Remind me again why you broke up with him?"

Melanie sighed "I don't know. At the time I thought it was the best thing." She said continuing to look at him

 _Meanwhile with Mark and Nathan_

"So, Mark did you enjoy your summer observing at Queen industries?" one of Oliver's employees asked

Marks smiled "Oh yes very much" he looked at Nathan and whispered under his breath "Especially considering his new secretary Felicity is smoak- "he was cut off by Diana

"What is that Mark?" she asked

Oliver quickly shook his head "Oh nothing he was just saying my new secretary Felicity _Smoak_ is smart, right?" he asked looking sternly at Mark

Mark caught on and quickly nodded "Oh yeah, that's totally what I was getting at, you know how much I love the tech stuff"

Nathan felt someone squeeze in between him and Mark, he looked over his shoulder to see Jackie

"Hey, I guess you found the place?" he smiled

She smiled back at him "Yeah it was easy to find. Thank you for inviting me to this thing. I've never seen a house this big"

Nathan nodded "Not a problem, why aren't hanging out with Melanie that's why I introduced you to her yesterday. I figured you two could get to know each other tonight"

Mark over heard and nodded "Yeah, she's with my girlfriend April too. I'm sure Mel wouldn't mind introducing you"

Jackie shook her head "I'd rather hang out with you" she said lacing her hand through Nathans

He smiled shyly "Oh, Okay"

 _With Wally, Dick, Barbara_

"Who's the girl with Nate?" Wally asked Dick and Barbara from another part of the ballroom

Barbara rolled his eyes "A girl he met while we were in London, who just happened to be moving to Gotham in the fall"

"That's coincidental" Wally commented

"Yeah, we don't like her" Dick told him

Wally chuckled "Why's that?"

Barbara shrugged "Well her and Nate aren't dating…. that we know of. And she is so obsessive over him. We just hope she likes him for the right reasons"

Dick nodded "At least when he was dating Melanie, we knew her feelings for him were genuine and not just because of his name."

Wally smiled "Is she going to Gotham Academy when school starts next week?"

Barbara shook her head "No, thank God. She lives with her uncle on the North side of Gotham, so she'll be at Gotham North"

 _Back with Melanie and April_

"Who is that with Nate?" April asked noticing Jackie

Melanie rolled her eyes "That would-be Jackie Orgs. A girl Nate met this summer who just so happened to be moving to Gotham"

April looked at the girl holding hands with Nathan oddly "Are they dating?"

"No, he says she's just a friend and he's helping her settle into life in Gotham" Melanie explained

While Nate was busy talking to the people in their group Jackie glanced back and noticed the girls looking at her she turned back around and rested her head on Nathans shoulder

"Well from the looks of it Jackie thinks otherwise" she pointed

Melanie looked at them sadly "I know, I'm so stupid. Why did I break up with him? I'm going to lose him now."

April tilted her head to the side "Not necessarily"

Melanie looked at her oddly "What do you mean?"

April smiled "Sweetie, the boys aren't the only ones whose bodies have gotten better this summer. You've grown in places too, you need to flaunt it. Show Nate what he'd be losing if he chose Jackie"

Melanie shook her head "Nate isn't a prize to be won"  
April smiled "Oh I know, but I'm just saying if your brother and I weren't together and some girl came along trying to steal him and if I had a body like yours" she looked Melanie up and down "I'd definitely flaunt it" she winked

Melanie smiled "Thank you for the confidence enforcement but I'm not going to be one of those girls who just throws herself at a guy. Even if it is Nathan Grayson"

April smiled "Suit yourself but if the green-eyed monster makes an appearance in you, will you at least consider what I said?"

Melanie smiled "Sure"

* * *

For the next 2 weeks Jackie continued to hang around Nathan constantly, rarely leaving his side. Finally, for the first time since Nathan had returned it was just the 3 of them as they ate at one of Gotham's pubs.

"Mels, I forgot to tell you since they accidently put me in Drama class, when they changed my schedule on Friday I'm going to be in you and Mark's English class starting Monday" Nathan said happily

Melanie smiled at him from across the booth "Really? That's great! That means I have a class with both my boys" she looked toward her brother sitting next to Nathan

"Yeah, I thought for a minute there I wasn't going to have a class with my good luck charm" he sent her a wink

Marks grinned and shook his head "You two are something else"  
Nathan turned to him and smiled "Awe you want to be my good luck charm Marky" he teased

Mark rolled his eyes as Nathan chuckled

The door to the pub dinged and what had become a familiar voice was heard "Nathan? I didn't know you were here!" Jackie said rushing over to their table

Nathan smiled shyly and stood up giving her a hug, but she quickly pushed him back "Nathan, I told you not to hug me like that?" she grinned grabbing his arms which were around his shoulders and moving them around her waist "Hug me like this" she grinned wrapping her arms around his neck

Nathan let out a light chuckle and hugged her for a second before pulling away. "If you want to join us there's a seat next to Melanie. You don't mind do you Mels?"

Melanie smiled and shook her head "Not at all" she said scooting over so that Jackie could sit next to her.

Marks phone began to ring, and he looked down at it "I better take this, it's April" he said standing up and stepping out of the small restaurant

Nathan smiled "I'm going to go to bathroom really quick, you girls chat"

Melanie watched him as he walked away

"You know you are the one who broke up with him" Jackie said pulling her out of her trance

"What?" Melanie asked making sure she had heard her right

Jackie nodded "Yeah, you're the one who broke up with him. I see the way you look at him, it's over. He's over you"

Melanie narrowed her eyes "Oh really?"

Jackie nodded "Oh yeah, he's over you and moving on to me" she grinned

Melanie fought to keep a straight face "Really, because Nate hasn't said anything to me about it and we talk about everything"  
Jackie shrugged "Well nothing is official yet, but I like him. And I always get what I want"

Melanie glared at her and Jackie glared back

"So, what are we talking about ladies?" Nathan asked as he slid into the other side of the booth

Melanie turned to look at him "Oh you know just girl stuff" she said with a smile

* * *

Later that day Melanie found herself alone in the Nightcave with Nathan "Marks not here yet?" she asked as she began to tape her hands

Nathan shook his head "He texted me a little but ago, said April wanted him to come over and have dinner with her family"

"Well uhh maybe we should wait, till he gets here " Melanie said not looking at him

Nathan stepped behind her. Melanie sensed his presence and stayed still

"Mel's why have you avoided being alone with me since I've been back? Is it cause of Jackie?" Nathan asked softly

 _"Show him what he'd be losing"_ Aprils words repeated in her head

Melanie turned around "I'm not avoiding being alone with you. And if I was why would Jackie have anything to do with it?" She rose an eyebrow

Nathan shrugged "Then let's spar just like we always have" he pleaded looking at her with sad eyes

Melanie couldn't help but smile "Okay"

The two circled each other on the mats. Both staring each other down as they tried to decide who would be the first to jump forward

Nathan jumped first with Melanie acting quickly after. They continued sparing back and forth for the next 30 minutes before deciding to take a quick break. After taking a chug of water Melanie turned to see that Nathan had taken his shirt off and was using it to wipe the sweat off his face.

 _"If I had a body like yours I'd flaunt it"_ she heard Aprils words again

Melanie shook her head "Don't do it Melanie Oliver West. Do not do it" she scolded herself under her breath

She bit her lip as she checked Nathan out as he sipped his water bottle he turned to her and smirked when he noticed her looking at him. Melanie quickly turned around and took a deep breath

"So, are we ready to get back to sparing, or are you too distracted?" She heard Nathan say from behind her in his flirty tone

She closed her eyes before getting a burst of boldness and slipping her shirt over her head. She threw her shirt down and turned to him

"Wh-what are you doing?" Nathan stuttered as he looked her over

Melanie shrugged as she strutted toward him "What's wrong Nate? You've seen me in a sports bra and yoga pants before?"

He shook his head "I know I have" he bit his lip "It's just different now" he said backing up as she got closer. His back eventually hitting the wall

She smiled "Different how?" She whispered as she grabbed his hands, placing them on her hips

He looked her over then took a deep breath regaining control of his emotions like he had been trained to do

"Mel's what are you doing?" He said taking his hands off her hips and grabbing both her hands in his

She looked up at him "What do you mean?" She asked innocently

He shook his head "You know exactly what I mean, this isn't you. You're not this kind of girl"

Melanie rolled her eyes and took a step back "You seem to like it when other people act this way"

"Other people? This _is_ about Jackie!" He said following her as she walked toward her shirt that was on the floor

Melanie spun around and looked at him "You think I'm jealous?" She asked

Nathan shook his head "I didn't say that, but since your bringing it up yeah I do."

Melanie rolled her eyes and picked up her shirt "I'm not jealous, you can be with as many girls you meet randomly as you want. I couldn't care less" she said as she slipped her shirt on

Nathan bit his cheek "Look Mels I'm really confused right now about how I feel and I know we said before summer we would talk, maybe we should or maybe we shouldn't I honestly don't know anymore"

"Should we talk?" She rose an eyebrow

He shrugged "I don't think I should be the one to decide that, you're the one who broke up with me" he pointed

Melanie narrowed her eyes at him before he knew it he was pushed up onto one of the pull up bars. He realized he was hanging then looked up to see handcuffs on his wrists keeping him up on the bar. He looked in front of him to see Melanie "Melanie, how'd you get my dad's police handcuffs?"

She shrugged "You're not the only one who learned some things this summer" she said tossing the key to the ground, so it was an inch away from his feet before turning and beginning to walking out of the cave

"Mels, are you going to let me go?" He said as he watched her leave

"Come on Melanie!" He yelled when she ignored him and left

Nathan sighed he extended his foot and after a few tries was able to grab the key with his toes. Once he securely had it he swung his legs up to his hands holding the key in his toes he began fumbling with it attempting to free himself

He heard footsteps and knew someone had entered looking forward he met his father's eyes who was looking at him oddly

"Melanie and I got in a little argument" Nathan explained

Dick nodded "What did you do?" he asked questionably

Nathan shook his head "Honestly I don't know "

Dick laughed and rolled his eyes "Well if you don't know obviously it was your fault, go ahead and continue freeing yourself. It's good practice" he said walking away leaving Nate alone again to free himself

* * *

Melanie continued walking through the street angrily, she decided she should cool off before she got home so she pulled out her phone and stepped into a vacant ally to begin texting April

 **Well I did what you told me to, with Nathan** she texted

Almost immediately April texted back **And! :)**

 **And we got into a calm argument, he said I ended up leaving after he said I broke up with him**

 **Well he's not wrong you are the one who broke up with him** April pointed out

Melanie sighed she was right, maybe she was a little over dramatic. "Why does he do this to me?" she said to herself out loud

She was getting ready to text April back when suddenly a dark shadow approached her attacking before she had a chance to defend herself


	41. Chapter 41

**So I'm really not good at crime fighting scenes but I tried my best. Please review**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DC or Young Justice**

Mark walked into Grayson Manor seeing Barbara first.

"Hey Aunt Barb, where's Nate?" he asked

She smiled "I think he's upstairs in his room" she pointed

Mark nodded "Thanks" he grinned as he went up the stairs

He stepped into Nathans bedroom to find him sitting at his desk doing homework

"Hey, did I miss the sparing session?" Mark asked

Nathan looked up at him "Yeah, I figured you would've heard about what happened by now"

Mark scrunched up his eyebrows "What do you mean. And where's Mel?"

Nathan stood up "What do you mean where's Mel? She left here about 2 hours ago"

Mark shook his head "I haven't heard from her"

Nathan looked suspiciously "Have you been home since you left April's?"

Mark nodded "Yeah I went by there right before I came here"

Nathan sucked his bottom lip in while he concentrated "And she wasn't there?" he asked

Mark shook his head and pulled out his phone, dialing Melanie's phone

"Her line is dead" Mark said quickly putting his phone back into his pocket

Nathan nodded "Okay let's not jump to conclusions, I mean she is always telling us she can take care of herself, right?"

Mark nodded "Yeah, totally she probably went to April's or something" he said sitting down on Nathan's bed

Nathan sat next to him "Yeah your probably right. Girls love talking to their friends about problems"

Mark looked over at Nathan "What exactly did happen?" he asked

Nathan sighed and laid back in his bed "I don't know. Your sister is confusing"

Mark looked down at him and chuckled "Your telling me, try living with her"

"Well we were sparing, and everything was going great, just like old times. Then we started talking about Jackie and she got mad and left after she handcuffed me to the pull up bar" Nathan said sitting up again

Mark let out a chuckle "That sounds like my sister" he looked at Nathan "But what did you say to her about Jackie?"

Nathan sighed "I kind of told her that I like Jackie, but I made sure to tell her that I still like her" he was quick to say

"Who do you like more?" Mark asked

Nathan shrugged "I don't know honestly" he stood up and began walking toward the door

"Where are you going?" Mark asked

"Let's go suit up and search for Mel" Nathan pointed

Mark stood too "I know we said she was probably fine, but I'm happy we think alike because I have been worried about her ever since I got here"

Nathan nodded in agreement and they rushed down to the Batcave

* * *

The 2 boys hopped from rooftop to rooftop, "Mark text April and see when the last time she heard from Mel was" Robin said

Mark nodded and pulled out her phone

"She says about 2 hours ago, apparently Mel was texting her on her way home during their little fight"

Nathan nodded then a thought hit him as he pulled out his Bat cell

"What are you doing?" Mark asked watching him type into the phone

"Tracing Mel's phone" he said

Mark looked at him "You can do that?"

Nathan nodded "I programed everyone I knows phones to the bat cell that way I can track them in case of an emergency. Her phone is….in an alley in 8th" he said in a surprised tone

Mark shot off a grappling arrow while Nathan shot off his grappling hook. When they arrived in the Alleyway they both searched for Melanie

"I found her phone!" Mark yelled. Nathan ran over to him as Mark held it up

"Somethings not right" Robin said

Bullseye nodded in agreement

Robin took a spray put of his utility belt "Put on your gas mask" he ordered as he did the same

"This foam will show us if any chemical was used here within the past 24 hours" Robin sprayed a foam that spread around the wall and ground where Melanie's phone had been found. When the phone settles purple spots appeared all around

"Oh no" Robin said bending down and examining the spots

"What is it?" Bullseye asked bending down to his level

"Fear toxin" he said simply

Bullet looked at him "Your telling me, that Scarecrow has my sister?" he asked

Robin shook his head "He doesn't have a motive against her, I think someone else is in on this. What would someone else's motive be though?"

They both thought for a moment before looking at each other "JJ" they said in unison

* * *

The boys quickly tracked down to Jokers hide out

"Well, well, well if it isn't Bird boy and what was it Target?" JJ said emerging from the shadows in his typical attire, his face painted white with a sloppy red smile on his lips

"Bullseye" he corrected

JJ nodded and drew a gun, aiming it at Bullseye "Oh that's right, you'd think I'd remember that because it's what I'll be cheering when I hit you"

Quickly Robin threw a birdarang knocking the gun out of JJ's hand

"Oh, now birdy don't get jealous just because I'm giving Bullseye attention. I have one for you too" he cackled throwing a knife at Robin

He quickly jumped out of the way

"Where is she JJ?" Bullseye demanded

JJ let out a cackle "Oh whatever do you mean?" he grinned

Robin went to tackle him, but JJ jumped out of the way "You know exactly what we mean, where is the girl you kidnapped?" he asked while him and Bullseye circled him

JJ laughed "Well, you two are more talented than I thought. I figured with Scarecrow in on this you would never think little old me would have the West girl" he suddenly jumped stretching out both arms pulling two guns out of nowhere as he began firing in both directions. Robin and Bullseye flipped and turned avoiding the rounds of bullets targeted at them

When the fire settled Bullseye gritted his teeth "Since when do you work with Scarecrow?"

"Since he owes my old man a favor. So, I had him get me my girl back since you two so rudely stole her from me last time" JJ snarled

Robin lunged forward tackling JJ to the ground he punched JJ in the face "Where is she?" he ordered

JJ shook his head "Oh birdy now why would I give you that information?"

Robin quickly glanced up at Bullseye giving him a signal before looking back down at the clown prince pinned beneath him

Before he could ask a further question, someone approached Robin from behind whacking him in the back of the head with a piece of steal and knocking him out

* * *

"Gah!" Robin gasped a sharp pain causing him to regain consciousness

JJ stood in front of him a now bloody knife in his hands "Wakey wakey eggs and bakey"

Robin looked down at his bloody thigh where JJ had stabbed him, he was handcuffed to the wall with his feet bound together. Unable to move.

"To answer your question, I take the West girl because I want what I can't have?" JJ said while cleaning the blood off his knife

Robin shook his head "What do you mean?"

"I mean, she's dating that Wayne grandson, it's not fair, Rich boy getting whatever he wants. I enjoy taking from the rich and giving to the needy. The needy being me, a Robin Hood of sorts" JJ explained

Robin shook his head "You are no Robin Hood" he said in almost a growl

"Boy, you better watch that attitude" JJ said heading toward him with the knife again.

It was knocked out of his hand by an arrow flying across the room JJ turned to look at Bullseye

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Bullseye warned as he continued firing Arrows at him

Once Bullseye pinned JJ to the wall he began to fight him until he was passed out.

Quickly he made his way over to Robin and began attempting to free him.

"Did you find her?" Robin quickly asked as Bullseye untied the ropes

Bullseye shook his head "No not yet" he moved to attempt to pick the chains holding Robin on the wall

"I wouldn't do that if I was you" a female voice said

They turned to see none other than Jackie holding a piece of steal in her hands

Bullseye quickly jumped up drawing back an arrow

"You knocked me out?" Robin asked in shock

She nodded "What bird boy? A girl can't beat you?" she said with an evil grin

"Do I fire at her?" Bullseye asked Robin quietly, not sure what was happening

Jackie looked over at JJ and gasped "What did you do to my Junior?" she ran over to JJ and began slapping his cheek gently

"Fire at her" Robin confirmed

Bullseye shot off an Arrow pinning her to the ground next to JJ

Moving quickly Bullseye picked the locks and freed Robin

Robin stood up a little shaky and stumbled

"You okay?" Bullseye asked helping him back up

Robin nodded "Yeah just a minor flesh wound" he said taking off his cape and tying it around his thigh to stop the blood gushing from his leg

Bullseye eyed the wound and helped him make his way over to Jackie

"Who are you?" Robin asked trying to draw away any possible suspicion

She grinned "Names Jackie, JJ over here hired me a few months back to distract the rich boy so that he wouldn't be as focused on his little girl toy. I got him to fall for me, pissed off the little princess, made her vulnerable then whoosh kidnapped her. Junior wants her to be his Harley Quinn of sorts"

Bullseye narrowed his eyes "Where is she"

Jackie laughed "Like I'm telling you."

Robin looked at her "If you tell us where she is, JJ here will probably give up and make you his Harley Quinn of sorts"

Jackie smiled at the thought "Good point, 3rd floor, first door on your left"

As fast as they could Bullseye and Robin began making their way out of the room

"But you might want to hurry, the transition begins in 3 minutes" she laughed evilly

Bullseye and Robin glanced at each other before quickly making their way up the stairs

Robin swung the door open to the room to see Melanie tied up to a table, awake, with a gag in her mouth. The table was slowly making its way into a pool of an acid concoction.

Robin threw a birdarang jamming the table from falling any further. She looked relived

"I can't flip up there right now with my leg in the condition that it's in" Robin pointed

Bullseye nodded "I got her" he said shooting of an arrow and zip lining to Melanie

First, he went and undid the gag on her mouth "Jackie is evil" she gasped

Robin nodded from the floor below "Yeah we kind of figured that out"

Bullseye undid the locks and freed Melanie "I got you sis" he smiled as he caught her. Melanie held onto him as they zip lined back down to the floor.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked rushing over to her as soon as her feet hit the ground

She nodded hesitantly "Yeah I'm kind of drained from scarecrows toxin it drained my energy but other than that I'm okay" she said softly he held her face in his hand and embraced her in a hug. Wincing when her leg grazed his "Robin, your hurt" she said looking at his bloody leg

He nodded "Yeah but I'll be okay"

They smiled at each other

"As much as I love this little moment you two are having why don't we get back to the cave so that you two can get checked out?" Bullseye interrupted

They nodded in agreement and made their ways out of the building

* * *

"Ouch, Ouch! Ow!" Nathan groaned as he sat in the medical bed with his leg outstretched. His abdomen already wrapped with bandage from bruised ribs he must have received while he was passed out

Barbara shook her head "If you sat still it wouldn't hurt so much"

Nathan squeezed his eyes shut "I think 12 stitches to the thigh will hurt no matter what"

Barbara stopped and glared up at him

"Sorry mom, you know I get testy when I'm in pain"  
Barbara shook her head as she continued to stitch him up "You took the cut, you can take the stitch. I don't know why the two of you didn't call for backup"

Nathan rolled his eyes "You sound like dad, and we wanted to act quickly. You all were at a Justice League meeting"

Barbara cut the final stitch "And done, now keep those clean they're going to be in for at least 2 weeks"

The curtain opened, and Melanie's head peaked in

"Hey Aunt Barb, can I come in?" she asked softly

Barbara smiled and stood up "Of course sweetie. I was just heading out" she kissed the top of Nathans head then walked out

Melanie walked in and sat next to Nathan on the medical bed

"So, by the looks of it I'd say bruised ribs and stitches?" she asked pointing out his injuries

He nodded "What about Mark?" he asked knowing his dad had been examining Mark

She nodded "He's good, no serious damage. He had 2 grazed bullet wounds on his skin that required attention and a bruised chest, but he'll be okay"

Nathan nodded "And you?" he asked

She nodded "I'll be okay, no bodily harm done just some bruises that will be gone within a few days." She sighed

"Something else is bothering you" he said scooting closer and putting his arm around her shoulders

"That toxin, it was scary. Everyone I love they were dead my parents, brother, the team, family, friends and you" she said softly tears spilling "It was my fault" she said crying into his chest

He shook his head "Mels, it's okay it was just a dream" he said softly

She looked up at him "Was that what you saw when he got you guys a while back?"

Nathan nodded "Basically, but just remember it wasn't real okay" he said pressing their foreheads together

Nathan leaned forward attempting to kiss her lips, but she quickly turned away

"Is something wrong?" he asked

Melanie sighed "Nate, we shouldn't"

Nathan rose an eyebrow "What do you mean? I thought you still liked me."

She nodded "I do, a lot"

"Then why don't we get back together?" he asked trying to lean closer to her again, but Melanie stood up

"Nate, I really want to get back together but don't you think this isn't the best time?" she asked

Nathan pushed himself up and limped toward her "What do you mean?"

Melanie turned to look at him "I mean, until a few hours ago you weren't sure if you wanted to date me or Jackie"

Nathan nodded "Yeah but now that I know Jackie was just using me and that she is basically the next Harley Quinn I definitely don't like her anymore"

Melanie shook her head "I don't want to be a second option Nate! Maybe we should make sure you don't have feelings for anyone else before we try dating again."

Nathan shook his head "But I want to be with you" he pleaded

She shook her head "The fact that you weren't sure about that 5 hours ago says otherwise"

* * *

Nathan sat in the living room looking at a photo of Dick and Barbara at Dick's 14th birthday party.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Nathan looked up to see Mark in the doorway

Nathan sighed "Mel doesn't want me back"

Mark moved in and sat next to him "Yeah she told me, for the record though she totally does just not right now"  
Nathan nodded "I screwed up, I should've just kept my promise and talked to her when I got back after summer. She didn't run off with some new guy while I was gone, why couldn't I do the same for her?"

"Hormones?" Marks suggested

Nathan looked down at the photo again "I'm so stupid, and this is the love story I have to compete with" he waved the photo at Mark

"Ha, you seriously think we had the perfect love story? "

Both boys looked to see Dick walking into the room

"It would have been if it hadn't been for me" Dick said flopping into the recliner across from the boys

"Let me tell you all the love story of my bride and I" Dick sighed blissfully

Mark looked slightly worried "This sounds like a long father son story, I'll just be going"

Dick shook his head "Oh no, Mark this story is full of great lessons sit back and listen"  
Reluctantly Marks sat back down "It all started when I was 8, my parents had just died, and Bruce took me in. 2 weeks later I was at the manor, a very sad boy until in walks this girl."

"This sounds like a cheesy country song" Mark whispered to Nathan earning a light chuckle

"I remember it vividly, she was wearing a pink dress with purple polka dots and a- "Dick continued as Mark and Nathan zoned out slightly

 _15 minutes later_

Dick wasn't even halfway done with the story "Then there was my 14th birthday, that was the day everything changed. We were playing spin the bottle-it was your fathers idea" Dick chuckled pointing to Mark "Well it matched me and Babs up, I was a perfect gentleman not expecting anything from her but then she kissed me, it was my first kiss and it was amazing. Now you would think that would bring us to dating but it didn't. I started dating Zatanna a few weeks later.

 _30 minutes later_

Nate and Mark were lying back on the couch hoping the story was almost over

"So, when we were 16 after I broke up with Rocket Babs and I became make out buddies, which isn't quiet friends with benefits and not quiet dating either. We just made out sometimes to pass time. Not going to lie though there were times when we almost took it there. Then when I was 16 and a half I left Gotham and went to Jump City. I formed a team and met Starfire. We dated for the next year and a half. Until the team called and said they needed me. I broke up with Kori and came back to Gotham"

Nate held up a finger "Don't Uncle Jason and Kori have a thing?"

Dick shrugged "Depends who you ask. Anyways back to me and your mom. When we saw each other for the first time after in over a year it was like fire! We couldn't control ourselves- "

Mark gagged "I think I'm going to be sick"  
Nathan nodded "I'm doing math equations in my head to tune it out" he whispered back

Dick continued to talk for another 15 minutes "But I was the leader of the team, I couldn't exactly be dating one of the people under my leadership, so we kept our relationship a secret"  
 _10 minutes later_

"So, after a long hard mission and not much of a 19th birthday, I come home and who is on the doorstep Barbara" he sighed blissfully "So she comes into my apartment and let's just say she made my bad birthday an amazing one" he grinned

"Dad can you please stop" Nathan pleaded

Dick waved a finger "Hey if it wasn't for that birthday you wouldn't be here"  
Mark buried his head in a pillow

"So not long after, that was when Wally got sucked into the speed force. I felt so guilty I left Gotham without a trace. Little did I know what all I was leaving behind, I returned over a year later to find out I had an 8-month-old son, that would be you" Dick pointed at Nate

"I'd certainly hope so" Mark joked

Dick smiled "My point is, I wasn't perfect either son, and if you and Melanie are meant to be it'll happen"


	42. Chapter 42

**Not my favorite chapter, but please review with your thought**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DC or Young Justice**

"My poor handsome guy" April cooed as she sat next to Mark on the bleachers of the school gym.

Mark smiled "Hey, I did what had to be done. Besides being hurt means I get to sit out during gym class and watch you work out" he winked

April smiled and rubbed his shoulder "You and Nate taking on a mugger to help a poor old lady was brave, but so dangerous. You should leave it to the professionals like Batman and Superman"

Mark chuckled "Babe, we couldn't just walk by the poor defenseless old woman"

April smiled and pulled on his arm placing a gentle kiss on his bandaged bicep

Nathan rolled his eyes from where he sat a few feet away from them on the bleachers. He was surrounded by five other girls

"Nathan, we heard you have bruised ribs, can you show us?" one of the girls giggled

Nathan didn't answer he was too focused on the scene unfolding in the middle of the gym floor, Melanie stood talking to none other than Greg. The red headed jerk who had used her a few years ago. He had left her alone after Mark and he beat his butt. But it looked like that was over.

He was pulled out of his focus when a shooting pain shot through his body as one of the girl tugged on his sore and bruised arms

"Answer us Nate!" a dark-haired girl batted her eyes at him

"Ouch! Please stop that hurts" Nate said as he pulled his arm back

"Sorry" The girl apologized

Nathan nodded "It's okay" he said as he rubbed his shoulder "Now what was your question? "he asked

"Show us your bruised ribs!" the same girl as before asked

Nathan shook his head "I'd rather not" he said as he focused back in on Melanie and Greg, trying to read their lips

 _With Melanie and Greg_

"So West I hear your brother and the rich boy got into it with a mugger trying to be super heroes" Greg asked

Melanie rolled her eyes "They actually saved that old lady" she said going along with the story they had made up to explain the injuries "And his name is Nathan not the rich boy" she corrected

Greg held his hands up "Sorry I just figured since you two are over you wouldn't like him"

Melanie shook her head "He's still one of my best friends"

Greg looked at her "Even after he dumped you for a hotter blonde chick who is the reason you got kidnapped by Joker Jr?" he asked

Melanie shook her head "Nate didn't break up with me, I broke up with him. And, the whole plan was for her to distract Nate, so he could kidnap me. Get your story straight" Melanie said putting her hands on her hips

Luckily the conversation ended there because Coach Bulmier blew the whistle signaling that class was beginning. "Thank God this is the last class of the day" Melanie whispered to herself as she made her way over to position. She couldn't help but steal a glance at the girls crowded around Nathan. Running their hands through his hair, touching his shoulder and trying to grab his hand. They all sent death glares to Melanie, but she acted like she didn't see them.

"Ladies, please back away from the boys and get down here for class" Coach Bulmier ordered. The girls reluctantly stood and came to gather around the coach.

"Alright class, today all of you. Aside from the two boys in the bleachers who are excused. Will be participating in a fitness challenge. Now it requires you to work in pairs. I will be kind enough to allow you to choose your partner. Please keep in mind you will be working close with this person all of class so please make sure it is someone you like" Coach Bulmier said

Nathan watched as Greg looked at him and shot a smug smile before shifting his eyes to Melanie then back at Nate.

Nathans eyes widened, there was no way he was letting him pair up with Melanie. Before he knew it, he was standing up "Coach I want to participate" he said raising a hand

Mark and Melanie looked at him oddly

"Are you sure Grayson? You won't lose any points for not participating. You have a very valid reason as to why you can't" Coach Bulmier asked as she watched the teen limp down the bleachers

Nathan nodded "Yeah, totally" he panted once his feet hit the gym floor.

He stumbled over to Melanie "Be my partner" he whispered

"Nate, are you crazy! Just 2 days ago you got stabbed in the leg, which required twelve stitches not to mention you have bruised ribs and other bruises." Melanie whispered back

Nate shook his head "Please Mels are you forgetting who your talking to here? I'm fine" he sent her a smirk and a wink

Melanie looked at him and couldn't help but smile "Fine, come on" she said walking forward

* * *

"Why, Agh are you being so ruff" Nathan groaned

They were inside the Caves med bay where Melanie was fixing his stitches that he tore open while exercising

"Well maybe this wouldn't have happened if you would have sat out like you were supposed to." She made a deep voice "Mr. I'm Robin I'm all tough, cool and sexy" as said as she continued to fix his stitches

Nathan pushed himself up on his elbows and watched her "You think I'm tough, cool and sexy?" he grinned

Melanie looked up at him and blushed lightly before moving her eyes back to his thigh and continued fixing him "No, I was impersonating you. That's what you think of yourself. I don't think your cool, I think you're a dork"

"You didn't deny that I wasn't tough or sexy" he smirked

Melanie glared at him "Are you really going to mess with the girl who is sticking a needle in your thigh while you're just wearing a t-shirt, sunglasses and superman boxers?"

Nathan quickly pretended to zip his lips and throw away the key

"There good as new" Melanie smiled proudly a few minutes later as she cut the stitch

"Kiss it for good luck?" Nathan teased

Melanie shook her head a stood up "Your lucky I don't tell your mom, you had no business working out today. What were you thinking?" she said as she began to put the medical supplies away

"I was thinking Greg was going to ask you to be his partner" Nathan said as he pulled on his sweat pants

Melanie shook her head "I can take care of-"

"Myself, I know" Nathan cut her off and walked toward her "But it doesn't mean that having to of watched him be your partner during exercise and not being able to do anything about it wouldn't make me want to fly across the room and beat the snot out of him" he said as he tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

Melanie shook her head "Nate, come on it was one guy talking to me and I wasn't even interested in him. I'd never get back with him after what he did to me. There were FIVE girls surrounding you today"

Nathan nodded "Yeah, but I wasn't paying attention to any of them. All I could see was you. Melanie West, if a girl isn't a hot blond speedster with eyes as green as an emerald I don't want anything to do with her" he said softly

She looked up at him and took a deep breath, remaining silent

Nathan continued "And I'm hoping that you'll say- 'Nathan Grayson say if a guy isn't a sexy dark-haired acrobat with eyes as blue as the sky I want nothing to do with him.' Right?'" he smirked as he placed a hand on her cheek

Melanie reached up and touched his hand, closing her eyes as she leaned into his touch "Nathan it's only been 2 days since I told you what I wanted"

Nathan sighed "I know, Mels I was so stupid forever thinking I might want someone else"

Melanie took his hand off her cheek "Nate we just- "

She was cut off by the intercom "Will Bullet, Batgirl, Zarro and Martian Jr please report to the training room. Robin, you are wanted back in Gotham by request of Batman and Bullseye please stop eating all the food by request of everyone" Superboy spoke

Nathan chuckled and looked back at Melanie "I guess we can finish this conversation later?"

Melanie smiled "Thank you" he watched her as she left

Robin went down the hall and to the kitchen to find Bullseye spraying whipped cream into his mouth

"I can't believe everyone thinks I eat too much" he sprayed another mouthful of whipped cream into his mouth "It's not my fault I inherited a fast metabolism" he said with his mouth full

Nathan chuckled "Come back to the manor with me then"

"I thought Superboy said Batman requested for you specifically to go"

Robin nodded "He did, but I know my family. He only did that because he knows I'd try to exercise and end up damaging my leg more"

Mark walked around the table and looked at him "Didn't you already do that though?"

Nathan rolled his eyes, even though Mark couldn't see it from behind his sunglasses "Yes, and nobody will find out about it"

"I don't know, lying to the Bat family scares me" Mark said nervously

Nathan sighed "Look, I managed to hack into the GTA companies firewalls and downloaded the new game."

Mark grinned "The one that doesn't come out for another 3 months?"

Nathan nodded "That's the one, don't say anything and I'll give it to you today"  
Quickly Mark shot out his arm "Deal" he said shaking his best friends hand


	43. Chapter 43

**Please Review**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DC or Young Justice**

Melanie sat in her bed feeling cozy after changing into her pajamas. She felt her phone buzz and saw that Nathan had sent her a snapchat. She opened it to reveal that he was on top of a building and had sneaked a photo of Batman from behind with the caption "Gramps is turning in early, getting tired in his old age :p "

She smiled and was about to reply when a rolled-up sock hit her on the side of her face. She turned to see her brother in the doorway "Mark, what was that!?" She asked throwing the sock back at him

He chuckled and caught the sock then moved into her room, he lied next to her in her bed "I think I want to tell April I'm Bullseye" he sighed

Melanie pushed herself up and looked down at her brother "Are you sure, if you tell her your Bullseye it won't take long for her to figure out I'm Bullet which I don't mind that but that would obviously make Nate Robin"

Mark nodded "Which is exactly why you're going to ask him permission" he said clapping her shoulder and standing back up

Melanie standing up "Me? Why do you want me to ask permission? You're the one who wants to reveal the secret"

Mark shrugged "Cause your you, he'll probably be more willing to say yes"

Melanie rolled her eyes "How about I invite him over and we will both ask him"

Mark smiled "Deal" he said nodding his head

She grabbed her phone and took a silly selfie of herself sticking her tongue out with one eye closed and captioned it "Come over, Mark and I want to talk to you about something"

She looked up to see her brother grinning at her

"What?" She asked

He let out a chuckle "Nothing"

"He sent me a snapchat before you came in here " she defended

Mark laughed and held up his hands "Hey I didn't say anything"

Melanie narrowed her eyes at him just as they heard a tapping on the window

Melanie turned and began walking toward her window

"How does he get here so fast without abilities! He's like a ninja " Mark said as he watched his sister open up the door for Nathan

"Cause I'm Robin " Nathan grinned as he stepped into Melanie's bedroom, having read Marks lips through the glass

He looked Melanie over and smirked "I've been looking for that shirt" he said walking past her and toward Mark

Melanie looked down at herself and realized the shirt she put on was his, quickly she grabbed her robe and wrapped it around herself before making her way over to the boys

"So Mels, what is it that you guys wanted to ask me?" He asked curiously as he casually did a handstand

She smiled down at him "Well it's Mark who really has the question"

Nathan brought his feet back down to the ground before standing up again

"What's up man?" Nathan asked

Mark took a deep breath "Well I was thinking about...well I was wondering if..." he said nervously knowing that by asking Nathan if he could tell April it meant Nathan would have to ask his family and that thought kind of scared him

"He wants to tell April he's Bullseye" Melanie said

Nathan sighed "Wow, umm that's... that's big"

Mark nodded "Yeah, that's why I wanted to ask you about it first"

Nathan nodded "Yeah, I mean I get what you're saying. You 've been dating her for almost a year now"

Mark nodded "Exactly and I hate hiding this from her"

"And she's been all of ours friend since we're 12" Nathan continued he started pacing a trait he did when he was deep in thought "Plus it might be nice for someone else to know the secret, especially for you Mels since she's a girl"

Melanie smiled "So can we tell her?"

Nathan shrugged "I don't mind, I'll have to get permission from my father first though."

A wide grin spread on Marks face "You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that"

Nathan nodded "Don't get too excited, I still have to get my dads permission"

"How are you going to do that?" Melanie asked looking over at Nathan

He smiled "I think I'll ask my mom first, she'll more then likely agree to it. Then I'll have her ask my dad, somehow she can almost always get him to say yes to her"

* * *

Melanie groaned as she rolled over in her bed after hearing her phone vibrate from her nightstand

She picked it up and saw the time 4:15am. Then she saw that she had received a text from Nathan

 **Bold Nate** , _Italics Mel_

 **Hey**

 _It's 4am, don't you ever sleep?_

 **I can sleep when I'm dead**

Melanie closed her eyes and felt herself drifting off again when her phone vibrated waking her back up

 **In all seriousness, my dad and I were doing some computer work for a case, I'm getting ready to go to sleep soon. But I thought I'd text you before I did. I had my mom ask my dad.**

Melanie felt a little more awake _Really what did he say?_

 **He said that he is okay with Mark telling April he is Bullseye, but he said just from what he's seen happen in the past he thinks it would be best if we don't tell her who the two of us are. He said it would be better if we just see if she figures it out on her own**

 _Yeah when you put it that way it might be a lot for her to take in. Finding out her boyfriend is a vigilant is one thing but finding out your two friends are as well, that can really mess you up_

 **Exactly**

 _Thanks for asking him, but why did you text me? Why not Mark?  
_ **Cause, I wanted to ask you if it was comfortable**

 _If what was comfortable?_

 **Sleeping in my shirt you silly goose ;)** **How did you get it anyways? I seriously have been looking for it**

Melanie smiled and rolled her eyes _I like wearing long shirts to bed, they fit like a nightgown. I snagged it from my brother's room. I thought it was his._ She explained

Nathan texted back a little bit later **Ha-ha sure that's the only reason…. does it smell like me?** He teased

Melanie paused for a second and pinched the collar of the shirt bringing it up to her nose and sniffing it. _No, I think my mom must have washed it with Marks clothes_

 **I must've forget it when I stayed over a few weeks ago. Just give it back whenever you want**

She smiled _Sure thing_

 **Goodnight Fast Lane**

 _Sleep Well Wonder Boy_

* * *

Bullseye sat on top of a building in Gotham, he knew from texting April that she had gone for a walk and was going to pass by the building any minute now. Mark spotted her and quickly jumped down, landing in front of her. April jumped surprised "B-Bullet? Is that you? Wow I don't think I've ever seen you in person before! What are you doing in Gotham? Is Green Arrow here? Is Artemis here? Oh my God, if Artemis is here I totally want to meet her she seems so cool!"

Quickly and without a word Mark grabbed April and pulled her into an alley "Woah, wait what. What are you doing? Is there danger?" she whispered as Bullseye looked around the Alley to make sure that nobody was in around

"No, it's all fine right now. It's too early for most of the creeps of this town" he said softly

April nodded "Oh good, wait if there is no danger then why did you pull me into here?"

Bullseye took a deep breath "I want to tell you something"

"Me?" she asked pointing to herself

Bullseye nodded and nervously brought his hands to his head before slowly pulling his mask off

April looked at him for a moment, then began backing away slowly

"Aps, are you okay?" he asked as he slowly walked toward her

"This isn't happening" she said slowly

Mark tilted his head "Babe what do you mean?"

She shook her head "Your Mark West my boyfriend, my best friends brother. You're not an archery vigilant"

He nodded "April I promise, this is me. But I'm still the same guy that I was before. It doesn't change anything" he brought a hand to her cheek

"It changes a lot of things" she said

He shook his head "April I'm still me, believe me. I wanted to tell you. It's just with this gig I have to make sure I tell people who I know won't tell other people "

"I understand," she said pushing his hand away from her "This is just a lot to take in, your going to have to give me a little time and space to accept what I just found out"

Mark nodded and watched her walk past him "I understand"

She made her way out of the alleyway, but stopped and turned to look back at him putting on his mask

"Stay safe out their Bullseye" she said with a small smirk

He grinned at her "Will do" he said before shooting off his grappling arrow and bringing himself up to the roof.

 **So, did you like it? Do you think April should figure out who Melanie and Nathan are?**


	44. Chapter 44

**Please Review**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DC or Young Justice**

Melanie knocked on the door to Grayson Manor waiting only a few seconds before Nathan answered. "Hey, come on in!" he grinned opening the door wider for her to come in.

"So, what are we all going to do on our monthly night off?" Melanie asked

Nathan shrugged "Figured we could figure that out after Mark gets back, where is he anyways?"

"He should be here soon, he went out in his suit to tell April that he was Bullseye. From the way he texted me that she reacted I don't think she will be joining us tonight to hang out" Melanie explained

Nathan nodded "She took it pretty hard?"

Melanie shook her head "I don't think that, I think she just needs some time to herself to let things sink in" she explained

Nathan nodded "That's understandable"

"Nate!" a girly voice said

Melanie and Nathan turned their heads to the top of the stairs to see Juliet smiling at him

Carefully the toddler climbed down the staircase and ran across the room to him

Melanie smiled as Nathan scooped her up "Play more tea party" she said tugging on his shirt

Melanie chuckled "Play MORE tea party?"

Nathan looked at Melanie and blushed lightly before looking back at his little cousin "Nate doesn't want to play tea party"

"Yes, he do" Juliet protested

Nathan shook his head "No he doesn't"

Juliet pouted at him and he pulled her into a hug

"Why is she here" Melanie smiled and rubbed the little girls back

"Because I have the night off and Uncle Time and Aunt Steph are on Patrol, so I volunteered to babysit" he said as he tickled the little girl's sides causing her to let out a giggle

"So, does this mean we will be watching Paw Patrol on our night off?" Melanie joked

Nathan chuckled "Nah, it's almost her bedtime so Ill be putting her to bed in like 5 minutes" he said glancing at the clock

The door opened, and Mark walked in "Well that went decent, not great but not bad." He smiled walking into the manor. "All I can do is give her space, right?"

Nathan nodded from where he stood now softly rocking Juliet whose head was rested on his shoulder as she drifted to sleep "Awe look, it's the baby of the Batfamily" he smiled at Juliet

Nathan nodded "Yeah I'm babysitting, let me go put her down" he made his way up the stairs

A few minutes later he returned

"Alright, lets get this night off started" Nathan smiled flipping down from the banister

There was a knock at the door, they all 3 turned, Nathan opened the door

"April?" he said confused

She looked emotionless "You invited me over Grayson. Can I come in?"

He nodded "Uh yeah, we just didn't think you were still coming over. You know after you umm found out Marks secret"

She nodded and stepped into the manor "Well I got home, paced my room in shock for a while. Then I got to thinking about everything. If your Bullseye" she said pointing at Mark "Then your mom is Artemis as in the Artemis. I don't know how I never realized it before. I guess it was because her name is so unique that I didn't even put the two together. But then again, your mom looks like her. I don't know how I could've been so gullible not to realize it before."

The three looked at each other "So I got to thinking you twins are so close, you literally do everything together, so I knew you had to of known" she said pointing at Melanie "But I knew there had to be more to that, you are Bullet" she said in a shaky tone. Looking at Melanie

Melanie nodded "Look I wanted to tell you, it's just- "

"Complicated? I know" April finished

Melanie nodded "Do you want to talk about it? I'll explain everything"

April shook her head "Yes, but not yet. I just want to keep processing everything for a little while"

Melanie and Mark nodded

"Well why don't we all watch some Netflix?" Nathan suggested speaking up for the first time

Mark laughed "As long as we don't watch Supernatural. Last time we did a marathon of that there was a storm the power went out, we woke up to salt all around the windows and doors"

Melanie rolled her eyes "Hey, I was just taking precautions in case" she defended

April laughed "Let me get this straight, you fight crazy evil bad guys yet your afraid of Supernatural stuff?"

She nodded "Of course, Bad guys and crazy's we are trained to handle. But Ghosts and demons? How am I supposed to handle them? My super speed wont exactly stops them" she pointed out

"I guess I could see that, but at the same time if a demon did get into your house Sam and Dean could come save you" she pointed

Melanie smiled "Good point, I'd invite them into my house anyday"

Nathan quickly cut in "Okay so Supernatural is out, how about…" he thought "Oh my Uncle Jason left his Star Wars DVD set here. Let's watch that"

Mark rose an eyebrow "Your Uncle Jason likes Star Wars?"

Nathan nodded "Yeah but don't say anything because he might kill you" he pointed

April let out a giggle

"He's not kidding" Melanie said in a serious tone

They all sat in the living room Mark and April sat on the couch while Melanie and Nathan sitting on the floor

They were only a few minutes into the second movie of the night The Empire Strikes Back.

"Did you know they made this scene because Mark Hamill got in a really bad car accident between A New Hope and this one. They basically had to rebuild his face, this was how they explained it" Nathan pointed to the TV.

Everyone looked at him oddly

Nathan shrugged "What, I told you my Uncle is a fan"

At that moment Jason walked into the living room "What are you kids watching?" he looked at the screen for a moment

"Your favorite one huh?" Melanie said with a grin

Jason looked at her then back at the screen "Your old man told me to come over and check on you guys"

Nathan nodded "Everything is great here, Juliet is asleep in the guest bedroom and Leah is with Grandpa Bruce"

Jason nodded "Glad to hear it, I gotta get back out with your pops. But, I figured you might want something to make your night off a little more fun" he said pulling out a case of Smirnoff

"Alcohol?" Nathan rose an eyebrow

Jason nodded "Heck yeah Alcohol. I wouldn't be the cool uncle if I didn't." he winked "Just don't do anything I wouldn't do" he pointed and just like that he was gone

April looked at Nathan "Where are your parents?" he asked

"They have, work stuff" he said nonchalantly

He turned when he heard a bottle popping open "Mark are you seriously drinking that?"

Mark shrugged and took a sip of the bottle of Alcohol "Hey, we're good kids. Besides what will one hurt? Here" he said grabbing another bottle from the box and holding it out toward Nathan "Come on I don't want to be the only one who drinks"

Nathan rolled his eyes "Fine, but just one" he said taking the bottle and opening it

April walked over to Melanie as they watched the two boys drink their bottles

"Are you going to drink?" she asked

Melanie shook her head "Speedsters can't be affected by alcohol so it'd kind of be a waste" she explained

April nodded "I won't either, don't want you to be the only one who doesn't drink" she smiled

An hour later Nathan and Mark had collectively finished off the 12 pack and the effects were beginning to show. Melanie and April tried to focus on Return if the Jedi, but it was difficult to over the slurring laughing boys

"Ya know, we are all like Star Wars" Marks said flopping down next to April on the couch

She looked at him and smiled "How's that?"

"Well, Luke and Leia are twins so that's me and Mel" he pointed at his sister on the other end of the couch

"And Nathan is Han Solo cause him and Leia like each other" he continued

Nathan nodded from where he stood in the middle of the living room messing with the TV "That's true I do like your twin" he winked at Melanie

Melanie sunk further down into the couch and turned red

"Then who am I?" Melanie asked

"Your Luke Skywalker's woman duh" Nate said, "Alright guys, we're gonna play a game"

Melanie rose an eyebrow "What kind of game"

Nathan chuckled and wagged a finger at her "Ha, don't tempt me"

Melanie looked at him "What do you- "

"Marky and me are gonna play lip synch battle, and you lucky ladies get ta be the judges." Nathan pointed "I'm going first"

He hit play and a song began

"Love is like a bomb baby come and get it on" Nathan mouthed to the song

"Oh my God" Melanie held back a laugh watching him try to continue mouthing the words

"Take a bottle, shake it up" Nathan began to pull off his shirt "Break the bubble, break it up" He did a back flip "Pour some sugar on me!" he did another acrobatic twist "In the name of love!" he picked his shirt up off the ground and threw it at April as he continued to flip and twist, jumping off random objects around the living room

"Man, that boy is flexible" April leaned over and whispered to Melanie she nodded, and they watched Nathan in front of them who was now on his knees

"Razzle and a dazzle and a passion filled delight, television lover baby go all night" he missed a couple lines "Little miss innocent sugar me!" he leaned backwards till his head touched the floor then he jumped up with lightning agility

He didn't attempt to mouth the next couple lines as he tried to do a sexy dance running his hands over his abdomen and thrusting his hips, then he placed both hands on either side of Melanie "I'm hot sticky sweet from my head to my feet yeah" he lip sang as he pressed his forehead against hers. Melanie knew what the next line was, so quickly she jumped super speeding to the TV and turning off the music

"We are done playing lip sync battle" she said quickly

"Ahhh man I didn't get to do it, and I was gonna do a special song for April" Mark pouted

Nathan nodded "Ha means I win, thanks love" he winked at Melanie

She gave him an odd look and returned to her seat on the couch. She turned to see April kissing her brother

"April!" Melanie said

April looked at her and shrugged "I'm sorry, he's just really sad, he didn't get to sing that song. Besides I got to go home" she pecked Marks lips one last time "Don't drink anymore you two" she pointed and left the manor

Mark threw his head back, Nathan moved and flopped down beside Melanie. Before she could react, he cuddled into her "I gots to tell you something I haven't been able to say" he told her

"What's that?" Melanie asked awkwardly

"When I was talking to Jackie I kissed her" he said as he hugged her waist

Melanie took in a breath, she figured he had

"It was more of a make out. If it means anything she started it" he said like a little kid trying to blame his younger sibling

Melanie nodded

"But, your better" Nathan continued

Melanie pulled back and looked at him

"Better?" she questioned

Nathan nodded "Yeah, you are such a better kisser then her." He let out a chuckle and she felt his breath spread across her neck "Must be cause you're a speedster and I'm just a non meta human Robin"

Melanie heard footsteps and looked up to see Nightwing enter the living room "Did I miss something?" he asked looking at Mark who was now passed out on the couch and Nathan awkwardly cuddling her

Melanie rolled her eyes "Red Hood brought Alcohol when he came to check on us"

Dick let out a sigh "I should've known better, you take your brother home, I will let your parents know what happened and I'll take care of him" he said moving forward

Melanie managed to convince Nathan to release her then Nightwing helped her get her back before she sped off to go home.

The next morning Nathan woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. Except it sounded 10 times louder then usual

"Ugh Hello?" he said rubbing his temples

"How are you feeling?" Melanie spoke

He groaned again "Like I fought Scarecrow, and didn't win"

She sighed knowing the feeling, she walked past her brother's door and peaked in. Seeing him groaning with his blanket over his head "Maybe next time you wont drink as much? You two are kind of lightweights"

"Coming from the one who can't get drunk" he said

"Oh snarky" Melanie smiled

"Sorry, you know how I am when I don't feel good" he lied back in his bed "So did I do anything stupid?"

Melanie laughed "You gave April and I a very interesting dance show"

"Oh God no" he rolled over pulling the blankets over his head

Melanie laughed "Yeah, but nothing that won't make a funny story for the future. For now, go get yourself some electrolytes, caffeine and pain killers" she instructed

Nathan smiled "Will do thanks Fast Lane"  
She smiled "No problem Wonder Boy"


	45. Chapter 45

**Please Review**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DC or YJ**

Superboy stood in the mission room reading over the files that he had received. He looked up at the face on the video call.

"So, what do you think it is Batman?" He asked

"I'm not sure, my suspicions are that it's not your average psychopath human though. People are going crazy only to be found a few days late brutally murdered" Batman spoke

Superboy looked at Batman, almost as if he were examining his face

"How have you been, you know with all the changes and all?" Superboy asked

Batman sighed and looked at him "I have been slowly transitioning into father's role for years now "

Superboy nodded "I know, it's just now it's official. Your dad is officially done with being Batman and your finally him full time "

Batman nodded "Glad to see you understand the process" he said sarcastically

Superboy rolled his eyes at his longtime friend "How's he been?"

Damian shrugged "Father and Selina have been bubbling around with wedding plans. I swear father even cracked a smile once or twice"

Jon chuckled "Well that's good. My parents are happy your dad is finally settling down"

"He's 51, he's a little late if you ask me" Damian said

Jon smiled "Awe come on D, love has no expiration date"

Damian rolled his eyes, although Superboy couldn't see behind the cowl "Is that what you tell your hick girlfriend, Smalllville?"

Jon smiled at him in response

"Now back to the mission, divide them into two teams. You need to choose one to act as bait for him to take. It'll allow us to get hidden information and the possibility of distracting him. I suggest a non meta human because the enemy will see them as being more vulnerable, preferably one that isn't my Niece " Batman informed before closing out the call

* * *

Bullseye lay in the corner of a large room, his feet and hands tied around his back

He was bruised and bloody after having endured the past 3 hours of beatings. But he took pride in knowing he was playing a major role in today's mission. He was the one acting as bait while the others worked to take down this psychopath.

The door opened, the Mark West in him prayed it was one of his team mates there to free him. Instead though it was a man with tally mark tattoos all up his body and ear peircings-Victor Zsasz

Mark squeezed his eyes shut, preparing himself for what was coming

"Hello boy, my you'd make a fine partner in my attempt of wiping Gotham of those who don't deserve to be here. Would you like to be my sidekick?" Zsasz asked

Bullseye winced as he shook his sore neck "Never"

The man pulled a crowbar from behind his back and smacked Mark in the back of the head "Wrong answer, I'm feeling nice, so I'll give you one more chance to give me the right one. Tell me, where is the rest of your little team?" he spoke

Bullseye worked up the energy to spit in the guy's face. Zsasz reached up and wiped Marks blood stained Sylvia off his face

"I would rather die than tell you where they are" Bullseye mumbled

The man let out a chuckle as he rose his crow bar "Then allow me full fill your wish boy"

Zsasz began going crazy whacking Bullseye repeatedly. It was put to a stop when the attack alarm signaled in the building. He gave Bullseye one final kick to the gut before rushing out of the room.

* * *

Melanie slowly opened the door to Robins room, she stepped into the pitch-black room and shut the door behind her. "Nate; are you awake?" She sniffed

She watched his form shift in the bed and his bedside lamp turn on to reveal Nathan pushing up in the bed on his elbows shirtless with gray sweatpants on

"Yeah, I'm having a hard time falling asleep" he said softly

Melanie walked toward his bed and sat down in front of him "Me too, I thought maybe wearing his shirt to bed would help me sleep. You know comfort me in some way, but I just can't " she wiped a tear that was threatening to escape

Nathan pushed himself up further and crawled across his bed moving next to her, he took in her tear stained face. He brought his hands to cup her cheeks and whipped her eyes with his thumbs "Awe baby you've been crying a lot haven't you" he said softly

Melanie sucked in her bottom lip and nodded

"Come here" he said pulling her to him and hugging her tightly

Melanie pushed back after a few minutes, as tears escaped her eyes again "It should've been me, I should have volunteered to be the distraction"

Nathan shook his head "Don't say that"

Melanie nodded "It's true, I have abilities that he doesn't I might have been healed by now"

"Might, you don't know that. Mel if you had been the distraction you might have been in the same situation Mark is right now " Nathan said as he stroked Melanie's hair and hugged her again

She sniffled into his chest "I don't know what I'll do if something happens to him Nathan, he's my twin. I've never had to live without him" she said

Nathan pulled back to look at her

"Don't talk like that Melanie, Diana, Mrs. Martian, our parents and basically the whole justice league are down there taking care of him. He's going to be alright" he said

She looked at him "How do you know? They won't even let us see him"

Nathan shook his head and pressed his forehead to hers "I don't, but we have to hold onto that hope. Okay?"

Melanie nodded "I just don't want to think about it anymore."

Nathan nodded "Okay" he glanced back at his pillows behind him "Come here" he said moving one pillow next his, he laid down and patted for her to lie next to him

She laid back and cuddled into his chest "Just hold me" she whispered

Nathan nodded and started rubbing circles on her back "Shh, it's going to be alright." he whispered in her ear before kissing her temple and resting his chin on top of her head

After lying in silence for a while Nathan nuzzled his head into the speedster's neck "Not that I mind you being here, but you should probably go back to your own room before you fall asleep" He whispered softly

"Just a few more minutes" she mumbled as she tightened her grip on his neck and buried her face deeper into his chest.

Nathan smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist tighter

* * *

The next morning Nathan after sensing someone's presence in his room. He opened his eyes and smiled when he was face to face with Melanie

Then he heard someone's voice clearing and turned his head, his smile dropping

"Uncle Wally." He said slightly panicked, quickly releasing Melanie's waist, she remained asleep snuggled into his chest with her arms still wrapped around his neck

"I swear this isn't what it looks like" he said quickly as he gently shook Melanie awake

She blinked her eyes open and saw her dad

"Dad?" She mumbled before realizing where she was "Oh my God Dad, I promise this isn't -"

Wally held up a hand "Your brother is awake, you two can go see him" Melanie and Nathan smiled at each other and began pushing themselves out of his bed "But after come to the gym, we are discussing this little arrangement " he pointed before dashing off

"Alright well I'm going to-" Nathan began to say till he felt a gust of wind go by him, he looked around to realize Melanie had super sped out of the room. Nathan smiled to himself knowing that she was in the Med Bay

Nathan walked into the Med Bay now changed into a pair of clothes and sunglasses. He smiled when he saw Mark lying in the inclined hospital bed awake

"Took quiet I hit there eh buddy?" Nathan grinned as he approached the bed and high fived Mark

"You aren't getting rid of me that easy" Mark smiled, he let out a light chuckle but groaned a second later

"It hurts to laugh huh?" Melanie asked from where she sat next to him

Mark nodded "Just a little" he rested his head back on his pillow

"The pain killers help me not hurt nearly as bad, although they make me sleepy" he explained letting out a yawn

Artemis stepped forward and rested a hand on Melanie's shoulder "You should probably go back to sleep, the more rest you have the better. Why don't you two go, eat and do some training while he takes a nap I'll let you know when he wakes up again."

Melanie and Nathan reluctantly bid goodbye to Nathan and made their way out of the room.

When they door closed behind them Nathan turned to Melanie "So, are we really going to go talk to- "he was cut off when a flash of light hit him, Next thing he knew he and Melanie were standing in the caves gym with his father, Wally and to their surprise Wonder Woman.

"Alright Diana do your thing" Wally pointed

Melanie and Nathan exchanged glances before both became wrapped in her lasso of truth

"Really Dad the Lasso of truth" Melanie said narrowing her eyes at her father

Wally nodded "It's the obvious protocell"

Nathan rolled his eyes from behind his sunglasses "Awe come on dad you can't seriously be okay with this"

Nightwing shrugged "When it comes to my kids and doing the right thing I will go what is necessary"

Wonder woman looked between them oddly "Why do I get the feeling that the reason you asked me to lasso these two isn't because you suspect they are evil clones"

Wally sighed "Because they aren't, I found them sleeping in the bed together this morning. They said nothing happened, but I just want to be sure"

Diana looked at the two men for a moment "You should trust them"

Dick nodded "I know, and part of me doe's but I kind of want to make sure too"

Nathan groaned as him and Melanie watched the adults conversate "You know, I bet nobody else our age has problems like this. Most kids would just get grounded"

Melanie let out a light laugh as Diana and their fathers turned back to them

"Alright I have decided to allow each of your fathers one question after that I will free you guys" she explained

Wally went first "Did you guys do anything intimate last night?"

Both kids shook their heads "We just accidentally fell asleep" Melanie explained

Nathan nodded "Yeah she was really upset about Bullseye's injuries and I was comforting her"

Dick tilted his head to the side "Are you two dating again?"

"Oh, good one" Wally pointed a finger

Melanie shook her head "No, just because we aren't dating doesn't mean we can't hug" she pointed out

Nathan smiled "Yeah everyone always says I give good hugs and Melanie is my favorite person to hug. But to answer your question dad we are still taking the just friends route"


	46. Chapter 46

**Please review**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DC or YJ**

Melanie felt her cell phone buzz and pulled it out of her pocket "Your parents' home?" she read the message from Nathan

"No not yet, they're at the cave with him still" she texted back

A second later there was a response "So your home alone?"

Melanie smiled "No April is here keeping me company"

"What's got you smiling?" Melanie heard April say pulling her out of her trance

Melanie quickly shook her head "Nothing" she looked back down at her phone when it vibrated again

"Keep me updated on his state" Nate texted

"I will, but you should come over" Melanie quickly texted back

"Be over in soon"

She looked up from her phone to see April staring at her "What?"

April shrugged "Give me your, phone"

Melanie shook her head "I'm not giving you my phone" she held her phone protectively to her chest

April smiled "Then tell me who you're texting that is making you smile"  
Melanie rolled her eyes "I'm not smiling"

April let out a light laugh "Just tell me who the lucky guy is!"

Again, Melanie shook her head "There's no lucky guy"

April let out a groan "Fine, I'll just let it go."

"Thank you," Melanie said as she laid back on the couch, pulling a throw blanket over herself when there was a knock at the door. "Come in" she shouted

April looked at her oddly "You're just going to invite someone in without seeing who it is?"

"Oh my God girls it is freezing in here, " Nathan said stepping into the living room, rubbing his arms up and down attempting to warm himself up

April rolled her eyes "That explains it" she smiled

Nathan shot April a grin before leaping over the coffee table and landing gracefully next to Melanie.

He grabbed one side of her blanket and pulled it on top of himself

"Did I say I wanted to share the blanket?" she asked raising an eyebrow

Nathan shot her a grin "You had no problem sharing last night" he winked

Melanie narrowed her eyes at him and pulled the blanket away

"Awe come on Mels, I was joking. Please I'm cold" he pleaded

April looked suspiciously at them "What do you mean she had no problem sharing last night?"

Melanie shook her head "It's a long story"

Nathan grinned and scooted closer to Melanie, taking the opportunity to steal half of her blanket again while she was talking

April shifted her eyes to them "Oh my God, did you two sleep together?

"Well yes and no" Nathan said, earned an elbow to the gut from Melanie

"What does that mean?" April asked looking at Nathan who was groaning as he held his stomach

Melanie sighed "We slept together but we didn't sleep together. We were both really upset about what happened to Mark and we just fell asleep in the same bed. My dad caught us and freaked out"

April nodded and watched Nathan sit back up, having recovered from his jab

"Now that she explained it, do you think I deserved an elbow jab?" Nathan looked toward April, who sent him a small smile

Melanie rolled her eyes "Please, you were trying to annoy me"  
"Only cause its so much fun" he smirked at her

"Keep it up and next time I'll elbow you where the sun doesn't shine" Melanie narrowed her eyes

Nathan sent her a nervous smile in response

"Wait" April spoke up, "I thought you said you stayed at your secret headquarters place last night," she said pointing a finger at Melanie "But if Nate was there with you, that means. - Are you a vigilant too?" she asked

Nathan nervously bit his lip

April was silent for a moment "A few weeks ago when you and Mark got drunk, you took off your shirt. There were scars all over your body, ones that no normal person should have. Who are you?"

Nathan let out a sigh "You want to tell her?" he looked at Melanie

"He's Robin" Melanie confirmed

Aprils eyes widened "Your Robin! You are the Boy Wonder, the legend so like you know Batman, Batgirl, Nightwing and all the other people?" she asked in disbelief

Nathan nodded "Yeah I guess you could say that"

April shook her head "Wow this is crazy" she looked at Melanie "Wait, you were dating Robin, the girl most girls our age fantasizes about and you broke up with him!"

Nathan chuckled "In her defense, she wasn't dating Robin"  
April looked back at him "What does that mean"

"Well even though Nathan Grayson and Melanie West used to date, Bullet and Robin have never been a thing" Nathan explained

April tilted her head to the side "Aren't you the same person though?"

Melanie shook her head "Yes and no, not all of the superheroes we know, know our civilian identities so, therefore, we chose which one was dating. Robin and Bullet or me and Nate" she explained

April slowly nodded her head "Okay, still makes no sense to me, but I guess those are the rules you have to follow"

"You have no idea" Nate laughed lightly "Remember though, you can't tell anyone about this"

April nodded "I know, your secrets are safe with me." She looked at her phone "I better be getting home. Text me if anything changes with Mark. I know he's sleeping a lot, so he can't really text me"

Melanie nodded "I will"  
"Text one of us when you get home, so we know you got back safe" Nathan added

The two sat there in silence for a second "Wanna go for a ride" Nathan spoke up

Melanie looked at him "A ride? What did you bring?"

"My R-cycle" he smirked

She looked surprised "How'd Nathan get away with driving Robins motorcycle?" she questioned

Nathan shrugged "Slap a sticker over the Robin symbol and people will think it's just a regular motorcycle"

"Sure let's go for a ride"

Melanie sat on the back of Nathan's motorcycle holding onto his hips as he zipped through the city. They stopped to get gas and Nathan smiled at her while he pumped the gas "You cold?" he asked

She looked up at him and shrugged "Just a little"

He shrugged off his leather jacket "Here" he said as he handed the jacket to her

Melanie looked at the jacket for a moment before smiling and taking it from him "Thanks" she said as she slid it on

Nathan nodded and swung his legs back over the motorcycle seat. He revved up the engine and smiled when Melanie wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his back. The cool night air brushing against their faces as they weaved through the city streets.

* * *

Melanie and Nathan walked up to the steps of the West house "Thanks, I needed to keep my mind distracted" she said as she handed him his jacket back

Nathan nodded "Not a problem, honestly I did too and you're a good distraction" he smirked

Melanie smiled at him then leaned forward placing a kiss on his cheek "Goodnight Nate"  
Nathan flashed her a smile "Night Mels" he watched her walk into the house before heading back toward his motorcycle

When Melanie walked into the house she found Artemis sitting at the kitchen table

"Oh hey mom, when did you get home?" she asked

Artemis set down her coffee mug "About 20 minutes ago" she pulled out a chair and patted it, inviting Melanie to sit down

"Hows Mark?" Melanie asked taking a seat

Artemis nodded "Improving, he was only awake for about 2 hours all together today and he didn't get up at all, but that is expected. He wont be going on patrol for a while so he's probably going to be bummed about that"

Melanie nodded "Yeah, I'm just happy he's going to be okay though"

Artemis smiled "You and me both, your dads staying with him tonight"

Melanie nodded

"So tell me, what were you and Nathan doing?" she asked as she smirked at her daughter

Melanie rolled her eyes "He just took me for a ride so that we could both get our minds off everything"

Artemis nodded "Look I know we both have similar personalities so talking about our feelings isn't really something we do all the time. But if you want to talk-"

Melanie shook her head "There's nothing to talk about" she cut her off

"Okay" Artemis sighed in defeat


	47. Chapter 47

**Please Review**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DC or Young Justice**

Melanie walked down the 2 stairs that lead to the lesser used loft at the West house

"So where is Mark again?" Nathan asked from the couch as he watched her make her way into the room

She smiled at him "Well, he's finally well enough to go out so him and April went to lunch, but he'll be back soon. In the meantime, it's just you and me here" she sat down a on the opposite end of the couch

"Really?" Nathan rose an eyebrow

Melanie nodded and took a sip of water, while she was doing so Nathan slowly crept toward her. Finally making his attack when he pounced on her pinning her beneath him

"Nate, get off me" she squirmed

Nathan shook his head "Not a chance Fat Lane" he teased slowly bringing his hands up and wiggling his fingers, a mischievous grin on his face

"Nate don't" Melanie warned

Nathan let out a chuckle as he quickly brought his hands to her hips and began tickling her. Melanie let out a yelp and a fit of laughter as he continued to do so.

After a few minutes, he stopped, looking at her as her chest rose and fell from laughing so hard

"I'm going to get back at you," she said softly

He flashed her a grin "Oh yeah? How?" he asked

She didn't say anything, instead, she just looked up at him

Slowly Nathan brought his forehead down to hers "We should talk about us" he whispered

Melanie bit her lip "What about us?"

"I think you know exactly what I mean," he said softly

"There you two are!" Mark's voice rang, causing Melanie to push Nathan off her.

"How was lunch?" Nathan asked pushing himself up off the floor and trying to seem casual

Mark rose an eyebrow but decided not to question it. "It was good, I'm so happy to finally be completely out of bandages and casts"

Melanie smiled "I bet, I have cookies in the oven. They should be done soon" she said sitting up again

"You two made cookies?" Mark asked confused

Melanie laughed "Of course not, Nathan was taking a little nap in here, so I quickly made some frozen cookies" she explained

Mark nodded

Artemis walked into the room and smiled at the trio "Hey, Melanie I'm back are you ready to go?" she asked

Both boys looked at Melanie

"Where are you going?" Mark asked curiously

Melanie shrugged "Mom and me are having a girl's afternoon, we're going shopping then to dinner"

"What are we supposed to do?" Nathan asked

Melanie and Artemis looked at him with the same confused face "You do realize that just cause I'm not here it doesn't mean you can't do anything" Melanie said with her hand on her hip

Nathan sent her a smile

* * *

The boys decided to go to Grayson Manor and were currently playing Call of Duty in the basement.

Nathan glanced over at Mark then quickly moved his eyes back to the tv screen

"Doe's ugh, Melanie ever talk about me?" He asked nervously

Mark glanced over at him "What? "he asked confused

Nathan nodded "You know, doe's she talk about me when I'm not around," he asked

"Oh yeah, she says your name in her sleep" Mark nodded

"Really?" Nathan asked his head perking up

Mark shook his head "I don't know dude; can't we just have a guy's night when you don't talk about wanting to make out with my sister again?"

Nathan let out a sigh "I'm sorry, it's just she's so pretty and – "

"She bosses you around and calls you a doofus" Mark interjected

Nathan shrugged "For so

me reason, that's one of the things I love about her, plus that beautiful long blonde hair"

Mark paused the game and looked back over at his friend "Dude"

"Fine, we can get back to the game" Nathan sighed in defeat in putting his focus back on the video game.

* * *

"So," Artemis said fidgeting in her seat across from Melanie

"So?" Melanie asked raising an eyebrow

"Well, we've been so busy with your brother and his injuries lately that we haven't had much time together, how are you?" she asked

Melanie shrugged "Been good, can't complain"

Artemis rolled her eyes "Come on Melanie, let's talk. How about how is it with your brother dating your best friend?" she asked

Melanie smiled "It was weird at first, but it's been a year and I'm used to it now" she explained

Artemis nodded, they watched as the waitress set their drinks down and walked away

Melanie bit her lip and was silent for a moment "You and dad were friends before you started dating right?" she asked

Artemis shrugged "I think friends might be a stretch of words. I honestly think we had an attraction as soon as we met we just fought it so much that we thought we hated each other"

Melanie nodded

"Why do you ask?" Artemis asked

Melanie sighed "Maybe Aunt Barbara would know how to answer this"  
"Aunt Barbara? Well, I can facetime her if you want." Artemis said pulling her phone out

Melanie quickly shook her head "No, no I can't talk to her about it,"  
Artemis grinned knowing that she had cracked her, "Is it because this is about her son?"

Melanie looked up at her mom signaling that there was no need for an answer "I don't know, mom the first time we went out I was so worried it would ruin our friendship. I know I can't live without him he's one of my best friends"

Artemis nodded

"And when we broke up, things were awkward for a long time, but now that we are back to being close again I don't know if I want to risk messing it up again. We might not be able to rebuild it again" Melanie sighed

Artemis sent her a small smile "Well how do you feel about him now?"

"I hate the way he makes me feel," Melanie said crossing her arms

Artemis tilted her head to the side "What do you mean?"

Melanie shrugged "He has those stupid bright blue eyes and that famous Grayson grin he gives me to get his way annoys me to no end"

Artemis snorted "Is that all?"

She rolled her eyes "He does things that I would normally push someone else away or bark back at them but for some reason with him I can't. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. He's my best friend so as much as he tries to win me over I'm not going to go out with him again "

Artemis patted Melanie's hand "I'm sure it'll all happen like it should"

Melanie flashed her a smile

"I'm going to go to the restroom" Artemis pointed before walking off

Once she turned the corner Artemis pulled out her phone and dialed Barbara

"Hey" Barbara spoke

"Hey after weeks of trying I finally broke Melanie and got her to kind of tell me her feelings" Artemis could almost feel Barbara's smile through the phone

"And?"

"And" Artemis pauses for dramatic effect "Birdflash is totally still going on." she watched her daughter from the corner

"Really, I was beginning to think Nate was the only one still hung up on her" Barbara spoke.

Artemis nodded "Yeah, she's still saying she wants to be friends"

"Sounds familiar" Barbara grinned

Artemis let out a light chuckle "Yeah right? Which is exactly why after a little bit of that Grayson charm he's inherited from that husband of yours they'll be back together in no time"

Barbara laughed "We can't let the guys know we ship them or they'd go crazy"

Artemis smiles "I know right? I better head back Melanie thinks I went to the bathroom. Talk to you later"


	48. Chapter 48

**I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I really hope you guys enjoy it**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DC or Young Justice**

Nathan walked out of the Grayson manor gym to find Leah along with two girls about her age in the living room.

"Hey there, you must me Leah's new friends," Nathan said shooting the girls a grin

They smiled at him and nodded "I'm Bella" the strawberry blonde one said

Nathan nodded

"And I'm Dana," the blonde one said

Nathan wrapped his sweat towel around his shoulders "Well, I'm Nathan Leah's older brother" he smirked

Leah rolled her eyes from where she was sitting "My annoying older brother" she added

Nathan chuckled "Annoying? You guys don't think I'm annoying, do you?" he asked sending the two younger girls a wink

The girls giggled and shook their heads no

"I'll tell you what I'm so happy she's made new friends, she was so scared when she was starting at Gotham Academy this year" he teased

"Ignore him," Leah said

Nathan smiled "Did you two know that we come from a long line of acrobats? Actually, Leah and I are very limber" he looked over at his sister who was glaring at him. "Would you girls like to see us demonstrate our skills?"

Before Leah could answer her two new friends piped up "Yes!" they said excitedly

"Great!" Nathan lead the way to the living room where Barbara sat on the couch looking at them oddly

He pushed the coffee table out of the way and planted his feet on the floor "Now keep in mind that we can do more on the trapeze, but we'll give you an idea of what we can do right now"

Nathan leaned back bending his body so that both his hands and feet were on the floor and his abdomen was up in the air.

Leah walked forward placing her hands on her brother's chest and doing a handstand. In one quick motion Nathan pushed himself up while Leah pushed herself into the air, Nathan caught her wrists and continued to hold her in a handstand motion.

The two girls clapped at the sibling's little act. Until there was a knock at the door that caused the two girls and Leah to turn their heads.

"He's here!" Leah said quickly twisted out of her brothers grasp and flipping down to the ground

Nathan watched as the three girls rushed to the door "Who's here?" Nathan asked

Barbara smiled "Her other new friend from school" she explained

Nathan nodded and waited for the girls return, when they did though he was confused

"What is this?" he asked pointing to the brown-haired boy who had joined the group

The boy looked slightly nervous "Ummm I'm George." He said confused

"George?" he looked at his mother "Did you know about this?" he asked

Leah scrunched up her eyebrows "Mom, we're going to the game room" she said waving to her new group of friends to follow

"You're okay with this?" he asked pointing in the direction that they had gone

Barbara nodded "Should I not be? She's allowed to have friends who aren't guys. She hangs out with Zarro and Leo all the time "she pointed out

Nathan nodded "Yeah but that's with the Team, where I can keep an eye on her. Besides they won't try any funny business. They know her family and they don't want us after them"

Barbara rolled her eyes "How do you know George isn't a nice kid?"

Nathan was quiet for a moment "Doe's dad knows about this?" he asked

Barbara shook her head "No if it makes you feel better I'll tell him. But like I said she's allowed to have friends that are boys."

Nathan looked at her for a moment "I'm going down there to supervise"

Barbara stood up "Oh no you're not, she doesn't need you bugging her. The door is open, and I will be keeping an eye on them"

Nathan snorted "What are you going to do kick me out of the house?"

* * *

Melanie looked down at her phone "911" the text read

She rolled her eyes and dialed Nathan

"What's the emergency?" she asked as soon as she heard him pick up, knowing that it was possibly a job for Bullet

"Leah has a friend that's a boy," he said with a sigh

Melanie scrunched up her eyebrows as she continued to do her homework "And your point?"

My point? Now you sound like my mom. My point is he's a guy." Nathan said

Melanie shook her head in amusement "Your being overprotective"

"I'm not overprotective, you know what maybe I should have called Mark. All you girls are on the same side on this" Nathan said back

Melanie narrowed her eyes and was about to bark back at him when she could hear crying in the background

"Where are you?" she asked

She heard Nathan let out a groan "Mom kicked me out of the house because she didn't want me bugging Leah and her new friends. She then proceeded to offer my services and I am now babysitting my cousins." He explained as the crying got louder

"I completely forgot that Tim and Steph had another baby, how old is it now?" she questioned

Nathan sighed "3 months, tell me who would trust me with a 3-month-old and a 3-year-old?"

"Someone who is trying to keep their kid from annoying the heck out of their other kid"

"Very funny, would you come over? I'm going crazy here" Nathan pleaded

Melanie laughed "Sure, I want to meet the new baby anyway. I'm on my way" she closed her book and making her way out of her bedroom

She arrived at the Drake house less than 2 minutes later thanks to her speedster abilities. She knocked on the door and heard Nathan yell for her to come in. She opened the door only to find Juliet standing on the counter unsupervised with Nathan a few feet away trying to stir a pot on the stove

Quickly Melanie grabbed Juliet

"Nate, I'm not sure what you were allowed to do at 3 but I doubt climbing on top of counters was one of them." She looked toward Juliet "If you fell you could have gotten hurt" she explained to the toddler. Who nodded to signal that she understood. She smiled and set the little girl down

He let out a stressed sigh "Juliet your macaroni is almost done" Nathan said nodding toward the pot on the stove

Juliet began to bounce up and down her blonde hair following the motion "Yay, Mac N cheese"

Nathan chuckled at his little cousin, a buzzer went off and he grabbed a baby bottle from the warmer just as the sound of crying began to fill the room again.

He motioned for Melanie to follow him, leading her to the living room he bent down over a swing and lifted out the infant. "Melanie, I'd like to introduce you to Swayze James Drake," he said showing her the infant with sandy blonde hair

Melanie smiled "Swayze?"

Nathan shrugged "He's Aunt Stephanie's favorite actor, plus Uncle Tim got to name Juliet so it's all fair" he explained

Melanie nodded "Can I hold him?" she asked

Nathan nodded "You can do more than that, you can feed him while I give Juliet her lunch," he said handing the baby and the bottle to her. He watched her sit down on the couch before he went back to the kitchen

Melanie looked down at the infant he was cute that was for sure, it was interesting though because where Juliet was almost a spitting image of Stephanie, Swayze was a perfect mixture between the two of them. His sandy blonde hair being one of the examples. He soon fell asleep and Melanie walked him into his room. Lying him in the crib before returning to the couch

Juliet came running into the room giggling like crazy.

Nathan followed close behind her chasing her. Melanie smiled and watched as he caught her scooping her up and blowing on her stomach causing her to burst into a fit of laughter

He set the toddler down and she soon began to push and kick him causing them to break out into a fake wrestling match.

When Juliet laid a kick to his stomach Nathan let out a fake groan and flopped down to the ground

"Ugh, losing ability to breath" he gasped earning a smile from both Melanie and Juliet

"Need mouth to mouth resuscitation, come help me Melanie" he let out before closing his eyes and pretending to be passed out

Melanie and Juliet looked at each other

"Should we help him?" Melanie asked the little girl

Juliet shook her head "Nah, he okay"

Nathan shot up and looked at the two of them "Hey is that how you really feel about me?"

Juliet put her hands on her face and let out a giggle.

Nathan glanced at the clock "Aunt Steph said you take a nap at this time, come on" he waved as the little girl followed him down the hall.

When he returned, and he flopped down next to Melanie, resting his head in her lap. She couldn't help but hold back a laugh. She hadn't noticed earlier but he had glitter in his hair and fake plastic earing on his ears. Then there was a dark yellow stain on his shirt in the shape of a handprint.

"Don't say a word" he warned

Melanie smiled "Rough day?"

"She wanted to play fairy princess, then tea party then she wanted to sit in my lap while she ate but would she use a spoon? Nope she had to use her hands then proceed to hug me because I'm her Nafe, she's asleep now so hopefully, Aunt Steph will be back soon"

Melanie laughed "Is that all?"  
Nathan shook his head "Then Swayze, little guy pooped all up his back. I've never changed a dirty diaper before. I ended up giving him a bath which by the way I thought giving a baby a bath was like giving a puppy a bath. Guess what it's not, way more complex" he rubbed his temples "Not to mention the whole reason I'm here is cause there's some George kid at my house with my little sister"

He realized that she didn't have the baby anymore "Where is the little terror anyways?"

She smiled "He fell asleep"

Nathan shook his head "He must like you, I couldn't get him to sleep for anything. I can't blame him though, if I was snuggling you I'd fall asleep peacefully too"

Melanie bit her lip

He looked at her for a moment then broke the eye contact by grabbing her hand and placing it on his scalp "Message my head and make me feel better" he wined

She smiled and began running her fingers through his hair "You know you're a big baby when you're tired"

Nathan rested his head further on her lap "I'm not tired, just nobody is listening to me" he grumbled

Silence fell over them, she felt him relax and before long he too was fast asleep

A few minutes later Melanie heard the door open, she looked over her shoulder to see Stephanie (Brown) Drake walking in. "Nathan I'm back," she said tossing her keys on the counter and not paying much attention to who was in her living room

She turned to see Melanie on the couch and looked slightly surprised "Oh, hey Melanie how have you been?" she asked looking a little oddly at Nathan asleep on her

Carefully Melanie slipping Nathans head off her lap and stood up. She walked to the kitchen, so she could talk to Stephanie "Great, Nathan asked me to come over and help him, congrats on the new baby by the way. He's super cute"  
Stephanie smiled "Thanks, how did Nate do babysitting?"

Melanie smiled "He did well considering he's a 16-year-old guy"  
Stephanie laughed lightly "Barb asked me to get out of the house for a little while so that she'd have an excuse for Nathan not to be there while Leah has friends over"  
Melanie nodded "Oh I heard all about that, never thought he'd be an overprotective brother like that"  
Stephanie smiled "I know, I feel for this George kid. Imagine what it's going to be like when her dad or Bruce or her uncles find out. Poor girl won't ever be able to have anything remotely close to a boyfriend, especially with her being Jason's favorite"

Melanie's eyes widened "I didn't even think of that"

There was a knock at the door and Stephanie looked at her a little confused before making her way over and answering it only to reveal Mark

"Mark, what are you doing here?" Melanie asked confused as Stephanie stepped aside to allow him in

Mark looked around the house "Nathan texted me, said something about Leah and a boy"

Stephanie and Melanie rolled their eyes simultaneously "Its nothing, he's just a friend of hers. You two are going to cause that poor girl to unleash her fiery on you" Melanie pointed

Mark shrugged "She is too young to be getting excited about a boy, Nate said she practically jumped to the door." He went over to the stove and began eating the cold left-over macaroni straight from the pot

Stephanie looked at Melanie "I see he makes himself right at home"

Melanie rolled her eyes "Trust me when it comes to food he will make himself at home anywhere." She said as they continued to watch him devour the pasta dish


	49. Chapter 49

**Please Review**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DC or Young Justice**

The team trudged through the entrance of the mountain. Worn out after a long mission, but luckily none with serious injuries.

John came up patting Mark on the back "You did great out there today, especially for your first mission back after your injuries"

Mark shot him a smile "Thanks"

Batgirl tightened her grip around Leo's neck as he gave her a piggyback ride into the living room

Melanie smirked as she walked next to them "Why are you riding on his back?" She asked

"Because my legs are killing me" Leah groaned throwing her head back

Melanie let out a laugh "Better not let your brother catch you. Leo might go missing"

Leah rolled her eyes "You heard about that"

Melanie nodded "All about it"

Leo shifted his eyes between them "What are you talking about, and why would Robin make me go missing?"

Both girls let out a laugh at their sort of inside joke''

* * *

Melanie flopped down on the couch resting her feet in Robin's lap

"Rub my feet" she pleaded

Nathan shook his head "I'm not rubbing your nasty feet, get Bullseye to do it" he pointed

Bullseye quickly shook his head from across the room "Why would I want to rub her feet?"

Robin shrugged "I don't know your twins so aren't your feet basically the same?" He joked

Mark shook his head "That is probably the stupidest things thing I've ever heard you say"

"Hey, I'm the one who has been running around 4 headed monster things for the fast 5 hours while you guys took down the crazy scientist who created them" she picked her feet up and placed one on each of Nathan's cheeks "Now rub my feet Wonderboy"

Nathan squirmed "Get your stinky feet off me"

She shook her head "Actually for the record they don't stink, they smell like barbeque sauce"

Nathan looked at her oddly but out of interest grabbed her foot and sniffed it "It does smell like barbeque sauce, why does it smell like barbeque sauce?" He asked confused

She grinned "I used these foot detox pads last night and oddly they made my feet smell like barbeque sauce" she explained as Nathan brought her foot back to his nose and sniffed it again

"Are those two a thing?" Beena asked leaning over toward Batgirl

She shrugged "No not for a while"

Zarro overheating the conversation whipped his head around "Wait what do you mean? Did Bullet and Robin date?" He asked

Leah quickly shook her head "Robin and Bullet didn't date"

"But you said" he pointed a finger confused

"She didn't say anything about their civi identities Magic boy" Beena laughed she stood up "If you guys need me I'll be in the kitchen"

Zarro replaced the vacant seat next to Batgirl "Again with the secret identities thing? You know it drives me crazy" he told her

Batgirl shrugged in response

"I'm going to figure out your identity one day" he added

She looked at him "Is that so, and how do you plan on that?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest

He nodded "One of these days I'm going to learn a truth-telling spell," he said holding his head high "Then I will learn all the secrets in that read head of yours," he said tapping her head. Leah quickly pushed his hand away

Leo walked into the living room hearing the last bit of the conversation and glanced around at everyone oddly "Secret identities? Foot Smelling? You Batkid's are weird"

Quickly Batgirl and Robin stood up, Robin dropping Melanie's foot he had been holding in the process "We are not weird!" the siblings said in unison.

"I'm going to see if Beena made any snacks, come on boys" Batgirl waved walking away as Leo and Zarro followed close behind her.

"Aright shows over Wonder Boy, now get back down here and start rubbing my feet," Melanie said wrapping her feet around his waist and pulling him back to the couch

Nathan complied and sat down pulling Melanie's feet into his lap and began to massage her knotted feet

Mark watched the scene and let out a sarcastic chuckle

"What?" Nathan rose an eyebrow looking at his best friend as he continued to rub Melanie's feet

Mark shook his head "I just find it funny how little miss sassy pants can order those two boys around like they are her lackeys" he pointed in the direction of the kitchen referring to Leah with Leo and Zarro

Nathan nodded "Well she gets that from my mom, you know how bossy she is"

"And I suppose you get your eager to please attitude from your dad?" Mark asked nodding toward Robins hands on his sister's feet

Nathan shook his head "I do not have an eager to please attitude, I'm getting paid for this" he looked toward Melanie "I am getting paid for this right?" He smirked

Melanie grinned "We'll see, depends on how good you do," she said getting more comfortable

"Besides, if we are talking about personalities based on the stories I've heard you are a terrible flirt just like your father was" Nathan pointed out

"At least I've kept the same girlfriend for more than 6 months" Mark pointed back

Nathan looked at him for a moment "Slow burn" he admitted defeat

Mark nodded and stood up "A burn that deserves one of Beena's homemade snacks, want me to bring you guys back anything?" He asked

Nathan and Melanie shook their heads

* * *

"Hey, Melanie!" A voice shouted as she made her way down the hall to the cafeteria

She turned to look at the holder of the voice. Marco a boy from her history class began walking toward her.

"Melanie, I'm glad I caught you. Do you happen to have the notes from Monday?" He asked

She nodded "Oh that's right you were out sick" she swung her backpack around and began digging for the notes "They're here somewhere..." she trailed

She felt an arm slung over her shoulder "Mels, I was wondering where you were" Nathan said cheerfully

"Marco was out sick Monday, so I was giving him some notes" Melanie explained

Nathan nodded "Marco" he greeted his voice sounding more serious

Marco gave him a small wave

Melanie pulled the notebook out "Here are the notes" she said holding them toward Marco

"Thanks," Marco said grabbing the book from her "I'll bring them back to you at the end of lunch. Where will you be?" He asked

"With me." Nathan quickly jumped in pulling her closer to his side

Melanie glanced at the boy with his arm around her then back at Marco "We sit outside at the picnic table under the big oak tree" she explained

Marco gave her a nod before walking off

As soon as he was out of sight Nathan removed his arm from Melanie's shoulders and began walking toward the cafeteria

Melanie quickly caught up to him "You know I hate it when you do that"

Nathan glanced at her "Do what?" He asked confused

Melanie rolled her eyes "Get all possessive"

Nathan let out a chuckle "I am not possessive"

"Oh really?" She said she crossed her arms and stopped walking

Nathan stopped and looked at her "Yes really give me one example"

Melanie smiled "Well there was Greg you hated him from the begging then you and Mark beat him up

Nate nodded "Well he deserved that"

She shot him a smile "Then there was Leah last week with her new friend, and just now with Marco"

He let out a chuckle and stepped forward "I was not being possessive a few minutes ago. On another note, you still owe me from that foot massage yesterday"

"I don't know, it wasn't that great of a message" she teased

Nathan grinned "Oh really, based on the fact that you fell asleep I'd say it was a good message." He began walking closer to her as she began backing up "I'll take my payment in the form of kisses if it's easier for you" He wiggled his eyebrows

Melanie let out a nervous laugh "Not gonna happen Wonder Boy"

Nathan shrugged "I'm willing to make an ultimatum, a date tomorrow night. Just me and you"

Melanie shook her head "No"

"If it makes you feel better you can look at it as two friends just hanging out" he suggested

Melanie bit her lip "Fine, 8 o clock Friday night. You pick me up, don't be late. And I am looking at this as just friends" she informed

Nathan shot her a smirk "I wouldn't have it any other way, Fast Lane"


	50. Chapter 50

**Please Review**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DC or Young Justice**

Dick walked into the Manor den to find all his brothers plus Bruce already there.

"Well look what the cat dragged in" Tim grinned

Jason mockingly looked around the room "I didn't see Selina walk in"

Bruce smacked Jason on the back of his head

"You shouldn't talk about our stepmother like that" Dick teased as he took a seat next to Damian

"She won't be that until tomorrow Grayson" Damian corrected

Dick chuckled and ruffled Damian's hair "Awe are you getting excited little D? I know I am"

"I hope you have a speech prepared" Bruce Jokingly warned

Dick nodded "I've been waiting for you to get married since I was 9, of course, I have a speech prepared"

Jason rolled his eyes "Only Grayson would be this excited about a wedding"

Tim nodded "Speaking of Grayson, where's your mini-me?"

Dick chuckled "He is on a date, trying to win back his girl "

Damian's eyes lit up "Him and the West girl?"

Dick nodded "I can see in Melanie's eyes that she still likes Nate but she's fighting it. Lucky for her I gave my boy a few pointers"

Tim let out a light chuckle "Yeah, cause you're the king of screwing up with girls and winning them over again"

Bruce, Jason, and Damian all nodded in agreement

"What's Leah been up to?" Bruce asked

Dick shrugged "Nothing much, Selina is actually at my place with Babs. I guess they're all having a little Bachelorette slumber party."

"Whatever happened to her and that new guy friend?" Tim asked with a grin

Dick rolled his eyes "I don't like it, but Babs swears it's nothing"

"Leah has a friend that's a guy?" Bruce asked

Dick nodded "Wally and I were on a mission last week when he came over. Nathan freaked so Babs sent him to go babysit Tim's rugrats for a bit to distract him"

Jason narrowed his eyes as he began loading a gun "Why haven't I heard about this disgusting pig who is after my innocent vulnerable little niece?"

"Jay empty the gun, I freaked out at first too. But you know she can be friends with a guy. Even though I'm still going to have my eyes on him" Dick assured

Jason looked him over "So you're saying this guy doesn't have a crush on your daughter?"

Dick shrugged "Maybe not"

"Why wouldn't that asshole have a crush on her? What, does he think he's too good for my niece?" Jason said raising his voice lightly

Quickly Bruce grabbed the pistol from Jason and unloaded it "He's just a boy Jason."

"I still say we shall pay him a little visit. A little chat from the males of the Batfamily may scare him enough for him to never consider doing anything" Damian said clenching his fist

"The girl has trained in over a dozen forms of martial arts, she's Batgirl and let's be honest she is Barbara 2.0. I think she can handle herself" Tim pointed

* * *

Dick shifted his eyes "Okay, enough of that. This is Bruce's bachelor party, so I say we have some beers." He stood and began walking toward the kitchen

Nathan gracefully swerved his motorcycle into the West's driveway and climbed off after parking.

He made his way to the front door and helped himself in, the first person he saw was Mark sitting on the living room couch.

"Hey Mark" Nathan greeted

Mark nodded "Hey Nate" he mumbled his mouth full of food. He swallowed before continuing to speak "I guess you're here for yours and Mel's 'Not Date'" he used air quotes

Nathan nodded "Yup, and believe me if it's a not date she wants it's a not date she's going to get" he grinned

"Well since my dad is at Wayne Manor tonight and my mom is at your place I'm spending my night alone enjoying the peace while stuffing my face and watching rom-coms"

Nathan stifled a laugh

"As usual if you tell anyone I enjoy these movies I will kill you" Mark was quick to add

"I wouldn't consider it" Nathan held his hands up in defense

They both turned when they heard footsteps "I thought I heard you" Melanie stood in the doorway dressed in jeans and a black V-neck her long blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail

"Well you definitely look like you're not going on a date," Mark said sarcastically

Melanie flashed him a side smile "Well Nate doesn't look too great himself, I didn't even know you owned a flannel shirt or boots" she pointed

Mark let out a chuckle "Yeah dude what did you do? Jump Dean Winchester on your way over."

"Ha-ha you guys are so funny," Nathan said sarcastically "Come on Mel, have fun with your chick flicks Mark" Nathan motioned for her to follow him

* * *

"Nate where are we going?" Melanie asked as they turned off the road and made their way down a dirt road

Nathan let out a chuckle "You'll see"

"You're not going to drag me into the woods and kill me, are you?" Melanie joked as the road became more and more of a dirt pathway

"Oh no, you've figured out my evil plan" he teased back "Hold on tight and duck your head. The woods are a little fullback here" he told her

Melanie obligated and clenched onto his waist tighter, both ducking their heads low to avoid the trees and bushes

He drove for a couple more minutes finally stopping.

"A campsite?" Melanie said confused

Nathan shook his head "Not a campsite, I didn't set up a tent. I'm not planning for anything freaky to happen tonight" he winked

Melanie rolled her eyes and playfully shoved him as she got off the bike

Nathan followed her as she walked to the already prepared fire pit complete with two chairs

"Figured we could get out of the city for the night, sit around the fire. Just talk and eat dinner that Alfred packed away" he pointed to the cooler strapped to the back of his bike

"You know how to make a fire?" She questions taking a seat as Nathan unloaded the cooler

He carried the cooler toward the chairs

"Of course, I know how to start I fire. You do know my only abilities aren't just Math, research and being bendy right?" He joked setting the cooler down then went to start the fire

She smiled "Oh really? I thought that's all you were good for"

"I wish I could take credit for the dinner but like I said that belongs to Alfred" he pulled out a Tupperware of food "Oh look Alfred was classy "he grinned pulling out two champagne glasses along with a bottle of sparkling grape juice

"My lady" he grinned handing her a glass of the juice

She nodded and took it from him "Thank you kind sir "taking a sip of the bubbly drink, "This is good" she smiled rubbing her hands together and warming them by the fire

Nathan nodded "Yeah it is, and by the looks of it Alfred packed us Baked chicken breasts with broccoli and rice," he said looking inside the Tupperware

"Sounds great" she reached for her plate

They ate in silence for a few moments "So what all do you have planned for tonight?" She asked

"Well Fast Lane, this is it. Just you and me a campfire in the woods. "

"That's it?"

"That's it." He shot her a smirk "I figured we could talk"

Melanie bit her lip and watched the wood burning in front of her "About?"

Nathan shrugged "Anything, we both have been kind of busy lately, so I thought this would be fun. No distractions you know"

Melanie nodded

They sat and talked for about an hour about everything from school to the team and currently memories

"You pushed me out of that tree house," Nathan said in a mock hurt tone

Melanie laughed "Hey we were 5 I didn't realize not everyone healed as fast as me. Plus, you and Mark were being mean you wouldn't let me in the tree house"

Nathan teasingly rolled his eyes "I broke my arm"

Melanie smiled "Mark ran out of there so fast you would have thought he was the one with speedster abilities "

Nathan nodded letting out a laugh "I know right! He flinched every time you got near him for 2 weeks"

They both let out a fit of laughter. Finally settling down to comfortable silence

"So, want to do something else?" Nathan asked standing up

Melanie grinned "I thought you said you didn't have anything else planned"

Nathan shrugged "I might have had one other idea up my sleeve"

Melanie followed him as he made his way to his motorcycle "And what would that be?"

"Stargazing" he grinned as he pulled out a blanket and laid it out. He quickly lied down on the blanket and patted the spot next to him

She contemplated for a second but obliged and lied next to him.

Taking a chance Nathan slid his hand around her waist pulling her slightly closer to him

They laid there enjoying the beauty of the night's air "This is nice." She said softly

Nathan smiled "I figured you'd enjoy it, I remember when we were 8 and you were obsessed with stars"

Melanie turned her head and looked at him "You remember that?"

Nathan nodded "I remember a lot of things with you" he whispered softly tucking a stray hair behind her ear

Melanie felt herself slowly leaning closer as Nathan did the same. They closed their eyes, faces only half an inch apart when

"I told you he's here!" A familiar voice rang through the woods causing them to jump apart and sit up

"Dad?" Nathan said confused as Dick Grayson came stumbling out of the woods

Dick chuckled "If I'm not Babs got some splanin to do"

Nathan and Melanie glanced at each other then back at Nightwing

"Dad are you drunk?" Nathan asked standing up, he offered Melanie a hand and helped her up as well

"Well I certainly hope I'm not sober" he let out a small burp "Wally they're over here"

A second later the red-headed man staggered to Dicks side

"Dad?" Melanie looked shocked

Wally shook his head "Noooooo! I'm the Flash" he proclaimed pointing a finger straight up in the air and striking a pose

She narrowed her eyes "Are you drunk? But how?"

Wally began just laughed as he leaned on Dick for support

"Cisco Ramon gave him a serum that basically pauses his abilities for 3 hours. Once it wears off his abilities will kick right back up and he will be sober. In the meantime, I give you Drunky the Bear" Tim said as he walked out of the woods

Nathan rose an eyebrow "Is the whole family here?"

Tim shook his head "Bruce went to sleep right as they started drinking because he didn't want a hangover on his wedding day and Jason is an emotional drunk, so he is back at the Manor eating a tub of ice cream while crying over old family albums Alfred has made over the years."

"I take it you didn't drink?" Nathan asked

Tim shook his head "I'm glad I didn't, about 30 minutes ago the 3 of them started wondering what you two were up to so they tracked you on your motorcycles gps, they were going to drive until I stepped in. I tried to convince them not to come at all, but you try fighting with a bunch of superheroes."

"Wait for 3?" Melanie said confused

The bushes rumbled then another dark-haired man emerged "Nephew! There you are" Damian stumbled toward him and enveloped Nathan in a hug. "Come here West girl, you get in on this" he stretched his arms out wider and pulled Melanie into the hug

"As we all discovered tonight Damian actually does have an affectionate side. It just only comes out when he's drunk" Tim said unable to hold back the grin on his face.

Damian released them from his embrace "Nephew I love being your uncle, even if I am only a little bit older then you and never show how much I care" He caressed Nathan's cheek

Melanie stifled a laugh, Nathan looked at her grinning at the fact that she was getting enjoyment out of the situation

Nathan pulled out of his embrace, "We'll help you get everyone home, Uncle Tim"

Melanie nodded "Yeah, I'll deal with my dad" she pointed at the campfire chairs where Wally was sitting on Dick's lap

"That's an image I'll never get out of my head" Nathan fake gagged

Wally waved "Nathan, Melanie come and sit in the extra chair. Mel, you sit on his lap then we will have 2 speedsters sitting on 2 Robins laps"

"Yeah I think it's time we get back" Tim stuttered as Damian engulfed him in a tight embrace.

 **So I was going to have Bruce/Selina wedding in this chapter as well but it made for a really long chapter. So it'll be the next chapter, and boy doe's a lot of drama go down!**


	51. Chapter 51

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you enjoy it. Please review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DC or Young Justice**

"You did what!" Melanie could hear her brother yell through the wall as she put finishing touches on her make up

"Whatever, I'll talk to you about this after Bruce's wedding" Mark spoke again.

Melanie scrunched up her eyebrows it was rare to hear him angry, that was her job. She shook her head, she had enough drama going on in her life right now.

She twirled around looking at herself in the short loose black dress, the blonde curls bouncing in the process

"Well you look cute"

She turned to see her mother standing in the doorway "Thanks, mom, you look pretty too" she complimented

Artemis made her way into the room and sat down on her bed "You and your brother might want to go ahead of us to the wedding. Your dad isn't ready yet"

Melanie rolled her eyes thinking about what had happened the previous night but nodded her head "Alright I'll go see if he's ready, see you there" she stepped out of her room and made her way down the hall to retrieve her brother

* * *

Melanie and Mark sat together near the front of where the ceremony was being held in the garden of Wayne Manor. Bruce and Selena decided a good way to prevent the press from figuring out where the wedding was, was to not have it anywhere at all. They would never suspect the billionaire to hold his wedding at his own house

"There's mom and dad" Mark waved catching their attention. Melanie and Mark scooted down making room for Wally and Artemis

They got there just in time because the ceremony started only a few moments later.

Bruce made his way down the aisle first, followed by Dick and Barbara, Jason and Cassandra, Tim and Stephanie, Damian and Leah and finally Nathan who held Juliet's hand and carried Swayze in the other. At 5 months old Swayze was acting as the ring bearer and Juliet as the flower girl. Multiple awes filled the room as they made their way the front. Nathan handed Juliet to Stephanie and Swayze to Tim before getting in line with the rest of the groomsmen

As the ceremony progressed Melanie didn't pay much attention. She thought about last night, about how close they came to kissing. Maybe it was a good thing that Uncle Dick interrupted them when he did. Then again, she couldn't shake this feeling in the pit of her stomach as she thought back to how it felt to kiss him. How his eyes sparkled in the moonlight as they laid under the stars. Not to mention how good he looked in that suit right now

Next to her Mark wasn't paying much mind to the ceremony either. He was thinking about the conversation he had with his girlfriend before coming. Sure, he hadn't been around a lot lately, but he was busy with hero work which was a very valid excuse. Yeah, it was probably a one-time thing and she did tell him about it. But the anger and hurt building up inside of him didn't make the fact that she had apologized for it any better. This wedding needed to end so that he could go drown his sorrows in delicious wedding food

"Master Bruce you may kiss your bride" Alfred spoke bringing them out of their thoughts. Both twins looked up just in time to see Bruce dip Selina in a passionate yet sweet kiss. Finally, the Bat and the Cat ended their dance of love sealing it in marriage.

* * *

The reception was being held in the large Ballroom with the wedding party sitting on the stage to draw attention the honored people. The Wests had an assigned table with Clark and Lois. It still blew everyone's mind how someone as smart as John had yet to put together that Dick Grayson was Nightwing and that Nathan Grayson was Robin, but it made the identity thing a little more interesting at the cave, so they weren't complaining. John didn't come to the wedding because he was in the fortress of solitude training

The current topic at their table was the fact that a girl showed up at the reception who was apparently Damian's 'date' not only was everyone surprised that he had a secret girlfriend but also by who it was.

Melanie wasn't paying attention to the conversation though, she was more focused on the scene unfolding on stage with the wedding party. Gina the girl who was responsible for her and Nate's first kiss happening made her way up the stage a giddy smile plastered on her lips. She bent down and whispered something into Nathans' ear before flashing him her pearly white teeth

He looked slightly drawn back at first, but Dick gave him a nudge and he stood up, looping his arm through Gina's and guiding her down the stairs to the dancefloor

A slow song began to play, a sexy slow song Melanie recognized from an old Tom Cruise movie but didn't know the name of.

Nathan rested one hand on her back and another in her hand, keeping a 6-inch distance from her as he slowly began to spin her until she grabbed him and pressed her body to his. Nathan didn't pull back as he continued to sway with her to the music

Gina rested her chin on Nathans' shoulder, one hand clasped with his and the other, which seemed to of done a disappearing act was tangled in his dark hair.

Melanie felt a growl growing in her throat as she watched the two of them dance.

"Ahh Melanie, if you tap your hand any faster you're going to reveal your secret and put a hole in the table" Mark whispered

She looked down to see that she had been tapping her hand at a speedster rate. A habit she had formed when she was angry. Immediately she stopped "Sorry" she muttered.

As that song ended and another began Artemis and Wally got up to dance while Nathan left Gina on the dance floor and exited the ballroom

"I'll be right back" Melanie told her brother.

Although her mind was still going back and forth as to what she wanted it felt like something was controlling her as she went after Nathan.

* * *

" What are you doing in here, "Melanie asked entering the Manor gym watching Nathan flip around on the rings

Nathan shrugged and jumped down "Stood still for too long during that ceremony, then we had to take a bunch of pictures I had to sneak away and burn off some energy because dancing wasn't doing it" he grinned strutting toward her

"Melanie looked him over he looked goofy in just black dress slacks, but she wasn't complaining, she'd never admit it to him, but she loved his fit abdominal muscles. He was the fittest boy she had ever seen their age, aside from her brother but he didn't count

"Enjoying the view?" Nathan drew her out of her thought with a smirk

Melanie bit her lip

"I never even got to ask, did you have fun on our 'not date' last night?" He asked walking closer to her

Melanie nodded "It was fun"

"It would have been a lot more fun I'd our dads and my uncles hadn't busted in" he cocked his head to the side

"Yeah that was interesting," she said quietly

"You look really nice today" He complimented a grin grew on his lips "Don't tell anyone but I think you upstaged Selena"

Melanie sent him a smile "Thanks" she looked him over and thought back to only a little bit ago when Gina was dancing with him. The anger she felt inside.

"I wore it hoping that you'd like it," she said boldly catching Nate by surprise

He looked at her for a moment "Is that so?" he said smoothly

She smirked at him and stepped forward "I know I made fun of you the other day for being so possessive, truth is I think I might be too"

Nathan backed a little bit away from her playfully "Really?"

Melanie nodded "When Gina was dancing with you all I wanted to was cut off her hands for touching you"

"I was looking at you the whole time" he smirked

In a quick motion, Melanie strutted forward pushing Nathan up against the wall causing him to let out an "Oomph"

Before he could make a flirty remark, she pressed her lips to his, he immediately kissed her back

Nathan was the first to pull away "Does this mean that we're back together?" He rose an eyebrow

Melanie rolled her eyes "Just shut up and kiss me, Grayson"

"Can't argue with that" he smirked grabbing her waist and pulling her closer to him before pressing his lips to hers again.

"We're now opening the booth for requests, so if you have one come on up" the DJ's voice rang through the Manor

Once again Nathan pulled away

"Would you stop doing that!" Melanie groaned

Nathan snickered "We will have plenty of time to make out later, but right now they are doing requests"

Melanie took a step away from him "Why? Do you have a song you want to request?"

Nathan shook his head "No but this is my family, so it's bound to be interesting" he grinned

"You are so right! I'll go ahead of you and you put your shirt back on" she said her face lighting up

Nathan pouted "You better fill me in if I miss any action"

Melanie nodded, she fixed her dress and hair giving herself one final check in the mirror before pecking Nathan's lips and leaving

* * *

The youngest Grayson male was straitening his bow tie as he walked out of the Manor gym. When he bumped into someone

"Uncle Wally" Nathan gasped

"Nate? Were you exercising?" Wally scrunched up his eyebrows

Nathan quickly nodded his head "Yeah, something like that"

Wally let out a chuckle "Boy you are your father's son, I could see him exercising during a wedding too"

Nathan sent his uncle a smile

"You haven't happened to of seen Melanie, have you?" Wally asked

Nathan quickly slapped the back of his neck nervously "Ugh no I um I can't say I have"

Wally looked at him suspiciously "Okay, I can't find either one of my kids"

"Marks gone too?" Nathan asked relaxing a little

Wally nodded "Yeah, I looked around the entire ballroom but they're nowhere to be seen."

Nathan thought for a moment, he knew where Melanie had been but not Mark. Maybe he had gone to look for them. "I'll keep an eye out for them"

"Alright, I'm going to do one last look around then head back to the ballroom" Wally slapped Nathan on the shoulder before walking off

Nathan began walking in the opposite direction toward the ballroom. He paused at a closet door though when he heard a thud. He listened closely to the door, there definitely was someone in there. Nathan swing the door open to reveal Mark and Gina

"Nate" Mark gasped quickly stepping away from her

Nathan shifted his eyes between the two of them "What is going on here?"

"I swear I didn't kiss her yet," Mark said pushing Gina aside and walking out of the closet

Nathan shook his head "Yet? What about April?" He asked sounding slightly irritated

Mark shrugged "April and me" he let out a sigh "I'll explain later, this isn't the right time or place"

"Right," Nathan said narrowing his eyebrows "Your Dad is looking for you, I'm heading back to the reception" he decided to leave Mark to whatever he was about to do and hoped he'd make the right decision.

* * *

Nathan walked into the ballroom and soon found Melanie leaning up against a wall

He went over and stood next to her

"Took you long enough, what did you forget how to tie a bow tie?" Melanie shot him a grin

Nathan shook his head "No I was on my way back when I ran into Mark it was- "

"Hold on, your Uncle Jason just went up and requested a song "Melanie cut him off

A grin formed on Nathan's face "Really? This is going to be interesting"

They waited as the current song ended and the DJ picked up his microphone "Okay so this next one was requested by Jason Todd, he requested Sister Christian and he is dedicating it his niece Leah Grayson" he said cheerfully but his voice turned to confusion as he continued to read what Jason had written "Because if any guy ever even makes a move on her he will kill them" slowly the DJ pressed the play button as the song began to fill the room

"Your sister is going to kill your uncle," Melanie said looking over at the girl who was sending death glares to Jason

Nathan shrugged "Personally the song is exactly how I feel, I wish I requested it"

Melanie rolled her eyes "You would"

Nathan grinned at her and slipped his hand into hers "So if you were to request a song describing where we stand right now, what would it be?"

"I don't know. All I know is that when I saw you with someone else tonight the thought of losing you like that because of my stubbornness made me realize I didn't want that to happen"

Nathan shot her a grin "I'm glad. So are we going to tell our parents this time, or let them figure it out on their own again? Cause that was kinda hot, the whole secret thing"

Melanie smiled "As fun as that was, we aren't as young as we were back then and I think they'd accept it more now so we should probably tell them. Maybe just not tonight"

Nathan nodded "Good call"

"Leah Grayson, I'm sorry but we cannot play the song that you dedicated your Uncle because he embarrassed you" the DJ read off the card that Leah had written on. "Due to the fact that this is a Wedding and that song is violent"

The crowd let out a chuckle, Nathan took a step forward

"Where are you going?" Melanie rose and eyebrow

Nathan looked over his shoulder at her "I'm going to request a song in honor of us getting back together, don't worry I won't put a message with it"

Melanie nodded and watched him walk toward the booth. He wrote down the song and made his way back toward her

'Okay our next request comes from Nathan Grayson, he wants us to play- The man on the flying trapeze?" the DJ finished confused. At this point, he had to be wondering what kind of wedding he had signed up for

"That's my boy!" Dick's voice yelled from somewhere in the crowd causing a smile to form on Nathan's face

"This is our back together song?" Melanie asked questionably

Nathan shot her a smirk "You know you love it"

Melanie shook her head "It's weird"

"You think it's adorable" he teased

She rolled her eyes and smiled at him "Next thing I know, you're going to be taking me to the circus for our second first date"

Nathan's eyes lit up "That's a great idea!"


	52. Chapter 52

**I know it has been a while and I'm so sorry! I've been so busy and I promise the next chapter will be longer**

"Good Morning daddy!" Melanie said cheerfully kissing Wally's cheek before grabbing an apple off the counter

He turned and smiled at her "Your cheerful this morning." He watched her sit at the table "Coffee?" He asked holding up the pot

Melanie shook her head "No thanks"

Wally looked his daughter over "Is there a reason for your unusual morning pep?"

Melanie bit her lip nervously, now was the best time to tell him. It was just the two of them and if she waited any longer she might chicken out "Nate and I got back together"

Wally was taken back for a moment, okay maybe he kind of figured they'd get back together again. There was no ignoring the way they looked at each other. At the same time, he didn't like the idea of his little girl being so head over heels with a guy even if that guy was his best friend's son. "Oh, ummm congrats. I guess. How, how did you get back together?" He tried to sound supportive as he took a sip of coffee

Melanie took a deep breath and smiled "Well, it was last night during Bruce's wedding. I found him in the gym on the rings, it was just the two of us. We got to talking and his hair tousled, and his eyes are just so gorgeous, and we got to talking, then we kissed. He just knows all the right things to say and one thing lead to another and..."

A flashback formed in Wally's mind while Melanie was explaining the story of last night when he ran into Nathan coming out of the gym putting his tie back on and how he said he was 'sort of exercising 'suddenly there was a crash. Wally looked down and realized he had vibrated through the coffee cup.

"Dad!" Melanie stopped talking then looked up at her father's worried expression "No dad, we just kissed. You really think I'd tell you this story if that's what happened

Wally let out a sigh of relief "Thank God" he placed his hand on his chest

"Yeah yeah, the happy couple is back together again" Mark grumbled pouring himself a cup of coffee as he entered the kitchen

Wally scrunched up his eyebrows "What's wrong with you?" He asked

Melanie crossed her arms and glared at her brother "I'm going to super speed his butt into the speed force right after I get Superboy to punch him is what happened to him"

Mark glared at her "I take it your lover boy told you what he walked in on"

Melanie nodded "Yeah real classy Mark cheating on your girlfriend, my best friend at a wedding of all places. And with Gina! You know she's been trying to get with Nathan for years" she stressed

Wally stepped toward his son "You cheated on April?"

Mark quickly shook his head "No! I was going to but then Nathan interrupted. Honestly, I'm glad he did because I would have felt terrible. Even if what she did do was worse"

"Good, We West men may be flirts but we are not cheaters" Wally pointed as he took a sip of his new cup of coffee

"What did she do?" Melanie asked

Mark shook his head "I'm going to the cave to clear my head" he avoided the question and left

Melanie stood up too

"Where are you going?" Wally asked

Melanie smiled "To the Grayson's to spend some time with Nate. He's picking me up" she smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving

"Bye mom" Melanie said cheerfully as she passed Artemis is the hall

When Artemis entered the kitchen Wally handed her the cup he had already prepared for her. She pecked his lips "I guess her, and Nate made up?"

Wally tilted his head "How'd you know?"

Artemis smiled "Because she's happy" She leaned back on the counter and watched through the window as Melanie skipped down the driveway toward Nathans car, at the same time Marks motorcycle pulled out of the driveway and he sped off down the road

"Where's our son going?" She asked

Wally rolled his eyes "Something with him almost cheating on April which he didn't but she did something that I'm not sure of. He's going to the cave probably blowing off steam"

* * *

Mark continued to kick and punch the dummy in the gym of the mountain. Trying to put his built-up frustration somewhere

"You Okay There Bullseye?" He heard a voice say

Mark turned to see John walking toward him

"Hey Sups" he sighed and flopped down on the floor "Not really man"

Superboy rose an eyebrow "Anything I can help with?"

Mark took a deep breath "Well yesterday I found out my civilian girlfriend kissed another guy, you see we were supposed to go to a party together last week. I ditched at the last minute because we had that mission in Paris. Turns out she still went to the party, they played 7 minutes in heaven and she kissed another guy"

Jon shook his head "Mam that sucks, does she know your hero identity"

Mark nodded

"Wow, so are you two still together?" He questioned

Mark shrugged "Yeah, well kinda I haven't talked to her since she told me."

Superboy nodded "Do you care a lot about her? Has she ever done anything to make you want to break up with her before?"

Mark shook his head "Honestly it's been a great relationship until this point"

"If you want to look at this as advice from an older brother. Don't make any rash decisions, talk to her. See what exactly happened. I'm not saying you should stay with her or that you should break up. All I'm saying is think everything through" Jon clapped Marks shoulder sending him a smile

* * *

Melanie pulled away from Nathan and smiled at him "Have you told your parents yet? She questioned

Nathan nervously shook his head "Not yet"

"Nate!" Melanie sat back in the passenger seat "Come on I already told mine"

Nathan's eyes widened "You did, how did they react?"

Melanie smiled "Well at first my dad broke a coffee mug

"The one with the black and white Flash symbol then when you pour hot liquid in it turns to color?" Nathan questioned

Melanie nodded

"Awe man he loved that mug" Nathan puckered put his bottom lip

Melanie smiled "I know, and my mom well I honestly don't need to tell her. She can read me like a book, so she probably already knows."

Nathan leaned over and pecked her on the cheek "My Dad went on patrol after the wedding, so he was still asleep when I left, and my mom Well I just haven't told her." A mischievous grin grew on his face "But I know how we can tell them" he leaned across the center council closer to her

Melanie bit her lip "How?"

"Make out in the driveway till they catch us" he pressed his lips to hers, she pulled away

"I don't think so Wonder Boy" she grinned "Now drive so we can get to your house before tomorrow"

Nathan sat back in his seat "Personally I'm fine with that" he teased before starting up his car and pulling out of the ally they had been parked in after leaving the West house so that they could make out for a minute.


	53. Chapter 53

**The flashback part of this chapter I have had planned for a while and I really hope you like it**

 **I do not own DC or Young Justice**

On Monday Melanie and Nathan walked into their English class. Taking their seats next to each other

"So, my brother still hasn't talked to you about what happened with April?" Melanie asked as she set her bag down

Nathan shook his head "Nah, what about you?"

She shook her head "I haven't heard from April either "

Nathan sent a half-dissatisfied smile "I'm going to talk to him later, he's my best friend and that's so unlike him"

Melanie nodded in agreement "I'm going to try and get April to talk to me too"

"Okay everyone please go to your regular seats so that it is easier for me to take role"

They looked up to see a blonde woman at the head of the classroom

"My name is Ms. Kane and I am your substitute for a little while, Mrs. Gills went into labor last night." She picked up a piece of paper off the desk "Let's see Felix Adams..." she began the role and continued down the list for a few more names "Paul Hair"

"Here" the student spoke

"Nathan Gray- "she stopped speaking and looked up her eyes meeting Nathan's

"It's Grayson," he said thinking maybe it was wrong on the paper

Ms. Keen nodded "Oh I know... God, you look just like your father "

Nathan and Melanie exchanged glances

"Do you know your father?" She asked

Nathan nodded his head "Yeah"

"And your mother, is your father with her?" She asked

Nathan felt weird this was kind of personal "Uh yeah they're married"

The frustration getting to Melanie she spoke up "Miss what does this have to do with Nathan being at school?" She questioned

"Who's your mom?" Ms. Kane asked ignoring Melanie

Nathan heard Melanie grumble, so he set a hand over hers to calm her

"Barbara Grayson," he told her

"Gordon?" She let out a laugh "Oh that's gold! I should've figured. So, does your dad ever talk about me?" She asked tapping the desk

Nathan shook his head "I've never heard of you until this class"

"Huh that's weird," Ms. Kane said sounding slightly embarrassed "Okay, let's get back to the role" she picked up her paper and continued the roll call.

* * *

Melanie spotted April in the hallway during their 15-minute break and quickly made her way over to her.

"Hey April, can we talk?" She said softly approaching her friend

April sighed and leaned up against the lockers "I guess Mark told you what happened?"

Melanie shrugged "Not exactly, Nathan managed to get it out of him in second hour. Did you really cheat on my brother?" She asked coolly not wanting to sound angry yet not wanting to sound happy with her either. She wanted to give April a chance to share her side of the story

Slowly April nodded her head "He was supposed to go with me to Brad Wiseman's party a few weeks ago but he had to cancel at the last minute because you guys had that thing in Paris. Which I understand completely. I had no plans and didn't feel like staying home so I went to the party anyways thinking there was no harm in going just to hang out and talk to people from school. They had alcohol I got pressured into drinking and I had a little too much. We started playing 7 minutes in heaven and I got paired with Steve Lang. We got in the closet and I swear I was not planning on kissing him but before I could say anything he kissed me, and I kissed him back. We might have made out for the full 7 minutes. I felt terrible and now Mark might break up with me and Mel I love your brother so much. Sure, he eats a lot and flirts with other girls, but I know he'd never cheat on me and now he'll probably break up with me and- "

She was cut off when Melanie embraced her in a hug "I'll talk to Mark" she whispered earning a nod from April. Melanie continued to hug her friend before she heard a familiar voice behind her

"Melanie, do you know where Nathan is?"

Melanie turned to look at Leah "He's probably at Marks locker talking to him. Why?"

Leah looked like she had been running and as if she was on the verge of tears "Cinco networking is down...the same one that made my mom's implant"

Melanie looked at her blinking her eyes in realization "Oh my God we have to find Nate" she said grabbing Leah's wrist and moving forward

Confused April followed behind them

They found Mark and Nathan right where Melanie said they would be. They were laughing so Leah and Melanie figured he didn't know yet.

"Nate," Leah said softly approaching her brother

He turned to her and smiled "Hey what's up sis" it was then that he took notice of Melanie and April and the expressions on his sister and girlfriends face "What's wrong?"

Mark stepped forward standing beside him "Is everything okay?" Mark questioned

Leah took a deep breath "Somebody hacked into Cinco's network and shut it down"

Nathan's face turned to horror "What, why didn't anyone call us" immediately he began digging into his backpack searching for his communicator

Leah reached out and grabbed her brothers hand stopping him "The justice league is in South Africa now trying to find whoever did this and get the network back up" she assured

Nathan looked at her "Was mom there when it happened?"

Leah shrugged "I don't know?"

"What do you mean you don't know?! She could be in danger what if it went down while she was in the middle of fighting someone? She still steps into the Batgirl role when you're not able to do it!" He hissed

"Nate! Stop, she's just as scared as you are" Melanie said resting a hand on his shoulder

Nathan fell into her and she embraced him in a hug

"Yeah man, if the league is there she's got plenty of people watching out for her" Mark patted his back in reassurance

Nathan lifted his head up and pulled away from Melanie "Yeah your right" he agreed but still didn't sound fully convinced

"Can someone please explain to me what is going on?" April asked

Nathan sent her a half smiled "Yeah let's go to the commons I think I'm the best one to explain it"

* * *

 _*FLASHBACK*_

5-year-old Nathan Grayson sat on the floor of his bedroom rolling his toy Batmobile on the floor suddenly his bedroom door swung open, his mother rushing in with a concerned look on her face as she held his 2-year-old little sister on her hip

Quickly before he could even process that she was in his room she scooped him up in her free arm and rushed both children to her and Dick's master bedroom. When she reached the room she immediately went to the large walk-in closet when she got as far back as she possibly could she set Nathan down then placed Leah in his lap.

Barbara bent down and looked deeply into her son's blue eyes "Nathan I need you to do exactly as I say, whatever you hear or whatever happens do not move from here or make a single peep unless it's me or daddy. Do you understand?" she spoke sternly yet kindly

Nathan gave a nervous nod

"And please make sure your sister doesn't cry, don't hurt her but don't let her make any noise. Pretend like you're playing Batman and Robin and you have to be silent" she tried to explain in a simple way

"Okay mommy," Nathan said softly

Barbara smiled then leaned forward she kissed Leah then Nathan before going back into the bedroom, she pushed her dresser into the closet so that her children were barricaded

Once she was satisfied that the children were guarded as much as they possibly could be she made her way to the door "I love you" she told them one more time before she switched off the lights and shut the door

Nathan sat in the closet holding his baby sister to his little chest "Nay-Nay I hungry" Leah spoke after 30 minutes

Nathan ignored her remembering what his mom had said about being quiet. When he didn't respond Leah began to squirm, "Let go o me" the toddler gritted as she attempted to get out of her older brothers grasp

Nathan held onto her tighter "Leah stop" he whispered so low the words barely come out

Leah began to cry, not knowing what to do Nathan panicked and placed a hand over the toddler's mouth.

It only took a minute for the little red heads cries to cease, so he removed his hand and began to rock his sister like he had watched his parents do, soon she was fast asleep

Two hours later Nathan felt himself beginning to doze, his legs had fallen asleep long ago due to the pressure from his sister's weight, but it was okay he was getting to be like Batman today just like his mommy said and Leah was being Robin and Batman always protected Robin.

Then there was a noise, someone had turned on the light and was now trying to move the dresser. Nathan gently moved his sister off his lap and put her behind him so that if this was a bad guy they would have to go through him before they got to his sister. To the young boy's relief when the dresser was moved over he was met by the face of his bruised and banged up father.

 _*END FLASHBACK*_

Nathan sighed and ran a hand through his hair, Melanie held his other hand in hers giving it a light squeeze of encouragement. "My dad hugged my sister and me so tight he practically squeezed the air out of our lungs. I still remember he kept repeating over and over 'I thought I lost you'. The reasoning behind the whole thing was the Injustice League was terrorizing Gotham they were on a rampage, had about 150 people under their spell working as goons, they were breaking into houses killing anyone in their way. It didn't matter if they were women, children or the family pet. The Justice League, my father included were doing everything to try and get it under control. But the goons were making their way to our neighborhood, the league had nobody to help so my mom had to suit up. She was able to fight them off long enough till more help arrived but was shot by Joker in the process, he paralyzed her while also killing the baby she was 9 weeks pregnant with" Nathan finished explaining

"Wow" April shook her head in shock "But I've known you for what 5 years now? And as long as I've known you your mom has been able to walk." She asked slightly confused

"A tech company in South Africa that our grandfather knew had a new device, an implant for her spine, they put it in about 2 years after the inncident" Leah explained

April nodded "I'm guessing that would be Cinco?" she asked

The three others nodded indicating that she was correct

April looked around making sure nobody was listening before speaking "I'm sure she's okay guys, your dad is the Flash" she waved between Melanie and Mark. "And your family is the Batfamily," she said looking at Leah and Nathan. "If anyone can make sure she is okay it's them"

Nathan sent her a smile "Thanks" he grinned.

* * *

The three stayed by their phones for the remainder of the school day while also looking out their classroom windows for some sort of a sign that everything will be okay.

At the end of the day having heard no new information Melanie made her way down the stairs to the outside of the school as her and the rest of the students left for the day. She went to the usual tree that she usually met her brother, Leah, and Nathan at so that they could go to the cave together.

She was taken by surprise when Nathan approached her and immediately pushed her up against the tree pressing a hard kiss to her lips

"What was that for?" she asked noticing the large grin on his face

Nathan shook his communicator in front of her "My dad just called, my mom was part of the fight, but he was able to get her to safety as soon as the network went down. She is perfectly fine, and they got it back up, so she is walking again"

Melanie smiled and quickly hugged her boyfriend "Oh that's awesome!" she giggled as he spun her around

"What's awesome?"

They turned to see Mark approaching

"Aunt Barbara is okay," Melanie told him

A smile formed on Marks face "That is awesome

Next Leah approached grinning the same smile as Barbara Gordons "Based on the happiness level I'm assuming you heard mom is okay"

Nathan nodded still smiling.


	54. Chapter 54

**I know it's been forever and honestly, I have had the next 3 chapters for 3 of my stories halfway written for weeks. I've just been super busy. As always please review**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DC or Young Justice**

Melanie sat on the beach lying next to Batgirl. The team was having a relaxing day together after a particularly long set of missions.

"Hey BG, wanna come play some volleyball with me and Martian Jr?" Zarro asked

Leah smiled "Heck Yeah! I was starting to get bored with tanning"

She stood up as Nathan was making his way toward them

"Put this on!" Nathan ordered tossing his sister her beach cover-up

She rolled her eyes but obliged

"You know you're overprotective" Melanie smiled at him

Nathan flopped down on the beach blanket next to her "Nah"

"Where's my brother?" She asked since he had gone down to the water with him

"He went on a walk with Superboy and Benna for a nature walk" Nathan explained rolling onto his stomach

Melanie nodded as her eyes followed something walking along the water

Nathan looked to see two young surfer men with boards in their hands

Nathan rolled his eyes "Ya know I could run circles around those guys"

Melanie looked at him "What?"

Nathan playfully cocked an eyebrow "I saw you checking out those surfer boys, I'm an acrobat I'm sure I'd be able to pick up surfing in no time "he grinned

Melanie let out a laugh "Yes you're an acrobat and a bunch of other things, but I highly doubt you could pull off the surfer boy act"

Nathan laughed

"Besides I saw you checking out those girls in the bikinis making their way down the beach earlier," Melanie said holding her head high as she felt the shining suns warmth

Nathan leaned forward so that he was hovering over her, blocking the suns view "What girls? The only hot blonde I have eyes for is you" he looked down, so she could see his eyes behind his sunglasses

Melanie laughed lightly before Nathan leaned forward kissing her lips

"How are you?" She said softly after they pulled away

Nathan fell back next to her "What do you mean?"

Melanie rolled to her side "You know exactly what I mean. Our parents are going MIA for a top-secret Justice League thing next week for on unsolicited amount of time. For me, it's just my dad but both your parents are leaving. How are you and your sister holding up?" She asked

Nathan shrugged "I mean I'm not looking forward to staying at Wayne Manor for however long I'll have to. But aside from that, I haven't thought about it much"

Melanie reached over brushing the hair out of his face "Hey talk to me" she whispered

Nathan shook his head "I'm fine Mels "he insisted but Melanie knew he was lying

She laced her hands in the back of his hair pulling him forward "Just promise me you'll talk to me if you feel the need, do not shut me out. I know how much your parent's wellbeing means to you, especially your moms "

He smiled "I promise" He pecked her lips

They jumped apart when they felt the sprinkle of the sand brush across their bodies "Would you two quit" Mark grinned squeezing into the space between them. The three of them now laid shoulder to shoulder close together

"So, if you two are dating and your uncle is dating our cousin what would that mean if you both got married one day?" Mark asked as he slipped on his sunglasses

Melanie and Nathan let out a laugh

"First of all, we are 16 so that's the last thing on my mind" Nathan grinned

Melanie nodded "Still, Lian and your Uncle...it's weird"

Nathan and Mark nodded "Really weird, and with me staying at the Manor I'll probably see her a lot" Nathan added

"Who even knew my uncle was capable of emotion," Nathan said resting his head on his forearm

Melanie nodded "Who knew my cousin was capable of emotion"

Mark laughed "I guess that's what makes them a couple"

They all 3 lies there for a moment enjoying the heat of the sun when suddenly Nathan jumped up his sunglasses practically falling from his face

"What the heck dude?" Mark asked shifting away from Nathan

A big grin was on the boy's face "I just remembered I have a fitting today for my suit" he stood brushing the sand off himself "I'm heading to my grandpas, can one of you guys drive Leah home? "Nathan asked as he wrapped a towel around himself

Mark nodded slowly "Ugh yeah but let's backtrack. A new suit?"

Melanie nodded and sat up "Yeah, you never mentioned any suit before"

Nathan grinned "Well Dad's going to be MIA for a while, so therefore Nightwing needs to make some appearances"

Both twins stood at this "Wait, so you're going to be Nightwing now?" Mark asked

Nathan shrugged "Not officially, I'll just alternate between Nightwing and Robin to keep up appearances so that there isn't any suspicion" he explained

Mark let a wide smile spread on his face "Dude, does that mean you'll be patrolling Bludhaven on your own?"

Eagerly Nathan nodded "Heck yeah"

"That's awesome, congrats!" Mark high fived him then brought it in for a hug "I'm going to go find Superboy and Beena catch ya later. Don't worry I'll drive BG home" Mark thumbed before waving and walking off

Nathan waved back before turning and looking toward Melanie whose arms were crossed over her chest

"You've been quiet" he commented

Melanie shrugged

Nathan took a step closer to her "Are you okay?" he asked resting a hand on her shoulder

She looked up at him, uncrossing her arms. Quickly she pecked his cheek "I'm fine" she assured sending him a smile

Nathan nodded "Alright," he said slowly not really buying it but also not wanting to upset her before he had to leave "I really should get going I'm already late for my last suit fitting and you know how much my great grandfather hates tardiness"

Melanie let out a light chuckle "Go knock them dead Wonder Boy" she reached up hugging him

"I debate the suit next week, but I bet if you come to Wayne Manor the day I get the suit I can give you an exclusive secret first look" he winked

Melanie smiled "Sure thing, just text me"  
"You know I will Fast lane" Nathan smirked as he backed away.


	55. Chapter 55

**I know it's been forever since I have updated and I am so sorry, life has been crazy. But I'm really hoping to get back into this story. Please leave a review. Also, I have a Tumblr blog where I post** **batfam social media edits, texts, and occasionally short fanfictions. Some of my edits are even based on this fanfic so check them out and let me know what you think. My name on there is _dibs4ever_ as well**

Melanie walked on the patio of Wayne Manor's pool. She had made the long trek through the gate and around the house since she had gotten the text from Nathan telling her to meet him back there. It wasn't that bad considering she used her speed to get there. She stood on the pool patio slightly nervous that Bruce would see her and wonder what she was doing at his house unannounced, honestly even though she had known him her entire life he intimidated her.

"Nate where are you." She gritted under her breath looking around herself with no luck.

She pulled her phone out to text him but as soon as she looked down at her phone a pair of arms looped around her spinning her around

"Gah!" Melanie yelped out elbowing the perpetrator who gently dropped her back to the ground

She spun around to see Nathan clutching his eye

"Oh my God Nate I'm so sorry" she quickly said

"You'd think a guy could surprise his girlfriend without getting a black eye" he grunted

Melanie let out a giggle "Well you should know better than to take me by surprise "

He looked up at her with his good eye grinning "Ya got a point there"

Melanie smiled and stepped forward "Let me see it"

Nathan removed his hand and stood tall, Melanie got on her tiptoes looking into his light blue iris that shined from the light of the moon above them "You'll be fine" she assured getting back flat on her feet

Nathan smirked looping his arms around her waist "Glad to hear that Dr. West, was I a good patient?"

She smiled running her fingers through his hair "You were a fantastic patient Mr. Grayson" she leaned forward preparing to kiss him when he pulled back

"Wait! First the reason I told you to come" he stepped back into the full light of the deck light allowing Melanie to properly see him for the first time.

He was dressed in a full Nightwing suit she was about to respond when he held up a finger, digging around in his utility belt, slipping on a domino mask "Now tell me" he smirked

Melanie took a second to look him over "You look just like Uncle Dick"

Nathan's head dropped, and he let out a light chuckle "Not the response I was hoping for" then he looked back up smiling "But that's what we want so I guess it's a good answer"

He stepped forward wrapping his arms around her again "Now how bout you give Nightwing a kiss?" He pressed her forehead to his

Melanie shook her head "Nope, now you made it weird. You're going to have to change out of that suit before I even think about kissing you"

Nathan took off his mask "Well that ruins my whole plan of having late night patrol make out sessions in the Batmobile my Uncle gave me"

Melanie's eyes widened "You got a Batmobile"

Nathan nodded excitedly "Come on I'll show you" he grabbed her hand leading her around the house to the outside Batcave entrance. Once they were inside he lead her toward the back in a dark cranny of the cave. Then flipped on the lights to reveal a shiny Black Batmobile. It wasn't as high tech as the current Batmobile, in fact, it looked like it was one from about 2 versions ago. But it was still nice and looked to be recently restored

"My Uncle Dami surprised me with it, it's the one my grandpa was using when I was a baby" Nathan explained as he watched his girlfriend check out his new ride

She nodded

"Do you like it?" He asked standing at her side as he continued to look at her

Melanie shrugged "Ugh yeah it's umm really nice Nate"

Nathan read her body language, her arms crossed, turned away from him not really listening to what he was saying. Kind of like how she was at the beach.

"Are you okay?" He rose an eyebrow

Melanie nodded "Yeah I'm fine, your Batmobile is nice I'm happy for you"

Nathan shook his head "Don't lie to me" he took a step toward her she took one back

"I'm not lying"

Nathan nodded "Yeah you are, talk to me"

Biting her lip, she knew there was no use dragging it on he was a bat after all. "Why did you keep it from me"

Nathan rose an eyebrow "Keep what?"

Melanie waved her arms "This, all of this the Batmobile, the suit, patrolling Bludhaven by yourself"

Nathan shook his head "The Batmobile was a gift I didn't know about it till today"

Melanie narrowed her eyes at him "But the suit and the patrolling those things take months. I know for a fact your father wouldn't send you out in Bludhaven alone unless he knew you were prepared"

Nathan shrugged "Why would I of had to tell you?"

Melanie shook her head "We tell each other everything"

"Well I didn't think this was important" he lied

Melanie furrowed her eyebrows "Important? Nathan you've wanted to patrol a city by yourself since we were 5! When most kids were playing house, we were pretending we were our parents. Heck Mark broke his arm when he insisted on pretending to play my dad"

Nathan chuckled at the memory "He tried to run down the side of my treehouse, good times" he looked back at Melanie's unamused face

Nathan let out a breath then rested a hand on each of her shoulders "Mel's I didn't tell you because I knew you'd worry about me." She was about to speak when he quickly spoke again "And don't say you aren't I know you" he reminded

Melanie's face softened "We're only 16, what if something happens you'll have nobody there"

Nathan nodded "I know but come on I've been doing this longer than anyone on the team, do you really think my family would let me go out there alone if they thought I wasn't up for it?" He rose an eyebrow

Melanie smiled "I guess you got a point

Nathan nodded "I know I'm still dressed like Nightwing, but can I have one kiss please" he pleaded

Melanie smiled "Okay Wonder Boy" she leaned forward kissing his lips

"Break it up" a voice quickly interrupted

Melanie and Nathan jumped back looking at Dick walking into the cave

"Hey Uncle Dick" Melanie said nervously

Dick laughed "I figured you two would be down here, by the way, Melanie everyone already knows your here, so you might as well go say hi in a minute"

Melanie nodded "I will"

Dick leaned on the car "Man Dami did a good job restoring this thing, ya know this was my Batmobile during my stint as Batman"

Nathan nodded

"A lot of memories in this thing, some good, some bad-some really fun" he waggled his eyebrows and noticed Nathan catching onto what he was saying

"Ew dad seriously"

Dick shrugged "Well it was with your mom, so it wasn't that gross, heck you could probably thank this car for your existence"

"Well there goes our patrol make outs" Melanie patted Nathan's shoulder

Dick stood pointing a finger "Wait you two were..." he dropped his hand "Nathan get changed I want both of you upstairs we are going over rules for while everyone is away"

Nathan let out a groan heading to the showers

Melanie turned to Dick "If it helps at all Uncle Dick I wasn't going to make out with him in his Nightwing suit anyways-it's too creepy"

Dick chuckled "I'm sure your dad will love to hear that sweetie, we are still having rules though so why don't you head upstairs" he waved resting a hand on the girls back and leading her up the stairs to the entrance of the manor.


	56. Chapter 56

**Heads up but this a lot of DickBabs stuff BUT it leads up to the stuff I have planned for the next chapter. Please review**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DC or Young Justice**

The Team reentered the Cave after a simple undercover mission. "So, my parents are leaving a day early," Robin said as he walked between Bullet and Bullseye

"Really? I thought the whole league was leaving tomorrow?" Bullseye cocked an eyebrow

Robin shrugged "My Father said that they needed the Bat members a night early" he let out a light chuckle "My Grandpa swears this is his absolute last mission as Batman."

Bullet smiled "Your poor Uncle is never going to get to be Batman full time "

Robin looked over at her and grinned "So do you guys want to do something tonight before patrol?"

Bullseye shook his head "Sorry I can't I'm going to Uncle Ollie's for the night, he wants to teach me some new stunts before he leaves" he explained

Robin nodded and watched him walk ahead of them.

Once he was gone and they were alone in the room Nathan pulled Melanie into a corner before pressing his lips to hers she kissed back momentarily before pulling back

"Robin!" She warned glancing around "Someone could see us" she pressed on his chest removing herself from his embrace

He let out a chuckle "Relax, Beena cooked some lunch in the crockpot before we left for the mission, they are all eating so we're safe" he pulled her back to him causing Melanie to let out a laugh as he tickled her sides

"Come to my house tonight" he whispered in her ear

Melanie pulled back to look at him "What?"

Nathan nodded pressing a kiss to the tip of her nose "My parents won't be home"

Melanie bit her lip fluttering her eyes as she looked up at him

Catching her nervous drift Nathan quickly shook his head "It's just I'm staying at Wayne Manor and my Uncle is going to be there with Lian, so it'll be weird ya know plus I'm patrolling Bludhaven as Nightwing tonight but- "he let out a breath stopping his nervous rambling, he ran the back of his hand along her cheek "We will just watch a movie. We won't do anything you don't want to do. Okay?"

She sent him a smile and nodded her head "I know you wouldn't"

He smiled back then released her leaning in he pecked her cheek "I'll meet you at the Manor at 8 then we can drive to my house Okay?"

Melanie nodded "Alright Wonder boy, let's go get some of that Pork Roast before my brother eats it all" she grabbed his hand pulling him out of the room.

Dick Grayson sat in the living room of 'Grayson Manor' glancing over at the clock on the wall it read 8:20pm

"Hey Babs, do you feel guilty lying to the kids?" He shouted to his wife who was in the kitchen, doing what he had no clue.

He heard Barbara laugh the familiar laugh he had known for over half his life "Boy Wonder you worry too much, one night with them thinking we are off world isn't going to hurt anything" her voice spoke

Dick let out a sigh, she was right he couldn't remember the last time he and Barbara had a night of just the two of them. Plus, tonight was their wedding anniversary.

"I guess your right" he shouted back

She emerged from the hallway wearing a silky white tank top with matching shorts holding a can of whipped cream in her hands "Am I ever wrong?" She cocked an eyebrow before throwing her head back and squirting whipped cream in her mouth she swallowed before continuing forward toward him being sure to sway her hips

Dick silently watched her close in on him

"As much as I love our kids let's just make tonight about the two of, us" she said grabbing his hand, she folded his fingers till just his index finger was pointing out then squirted a line whipped cream along his finger. She took his finger into her mouth licking of the whipped cream

"Mrs. Grayson, are you trying to seduce me?" He smirked wrapping his arms around her waist

Barbara straddled his lap and pressed her forehead up against his "And what if I am?" She smirked as she ran hands up and down his bare abdomen

Dick smiled leaning forward beginning to kiss his wife's neck

Nathan pulled his motorcycle into the driveway of his home

"Man, that thing is quite," Melanie said as she slid off, setting her helmet on the seat

Nathan nodded swinging his leg over and standing beside her "Of course it is, it was made by my grandpa. Can't let criminals hear ya plus unlike you we can't run faster than the speed of sound." He nudged her

Melanie looked at him scrunching up her nose

Nathan chuckled "Which I Love by the way" he added with a grin

She smiled and reached a hand to the back of his head pulling him down for a quick kiss.

The two teens made their way up the walkway to the front door, Nathan punched in the passcode to unlock the door while Melanie stood behind him. He opened the door and waved for her to go ahead in, he followed behind her.

"Let's go to the kitchen first" he waved grabbing her hand and pulling her with him

They made their way down the hall suddenly Nathan stopped on his track "What the-why is the living room light on?" He looked back at Melanie who shrugged

"Stay here I'm going to go check it out" he released her hand and continued forward

Melanie watched him for a moment before rolling her eyes _"Since when do I listen to orders?"_ She thought to herself stepping forward and catching up with him

Nathan stood in the living room "What is going on here!" He spoke seeing his parents making out on the couch

Quickly Barbara jumped off Dick pulling a blanket over her.

"I could ask you the same thing!" Dick eyed the two teens

Nathan looked over at Melanie and rolled his eyes "We were just going to watch a movie" he defended

Dick rolled his eyes "Sure"

Melanie nodded "We were Uncle Dick" she persisted

Barbara stood still holding the blanket around her to cover her silky outfit "I'm going to change into something more" she looked at her son and his girlfriend "Comfortable" she patted Dick's knee before making her way to the stairs

"Oh God they even had whipped cream out "Nathan groaned covering his eyes pointing at the Can that was sitting on the coffee table

Melanie looked at Dick raising an eyebrow "Nate and I might have not had any ideas tonight, but you did didn't you Uncle Dick?"

Dick blushed lightly "Your supposed to be at Bruce's"

"And your supposed to be in space" Nathan retaliated

Dick stared his son down, Nathan did the same back "Just, watch a movie" he groaned pushing himself up off the couch and heading toward the stairs

Nathan let out a sigh "Wanna just go to the movies?"

Melanie nodded "Yeah it's kind of awkward here" she agreed following Nathan back to the front door

Meanwhile, Dick Grayson entered his Master Bedroom to see Barbara slipping on an old T-shirt.

"Well don't you look cute" he grinned leaning up against the doorframe

Barbara looked over her shoulder smiling at him "Where's Nate?"

Dick shrugged stepping further into the room, shutting the door behind him. "I left him and Melanie downstairs. I trust him"

Barbara nodded, looking in the vanity as she brushed her long red hair "Yeah he's a good kid"

Dick nodded in agreement "That and I highly doubt they'll do anything knowing we are upstairs "

Barbara laughed standing up to face him "Good point "

Dick nodded "Besides, I think we kind of ruined the mood, so they are going to the real movies"

Barbara smiled "Looks like we won then" she stepped forward wrapping her arms around his neck

Dick grinned wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her closer "That we did" he leaned forward capturing her lips in his.

As the kiss got more heated he pulled her with him as he sat on the edge of the bed

"Let's have another kid" Dick spoke quickly as they pulled apart for air

He went in for another kiss, but she pulled back "What?" She asked

Dick nodded "I think we should have a third child"

Barbara stepped away "Congratulations Dick you ruined the mood between us too"

Dick stood following behind her

"You know that's impossible after my accident" she turned looking at him

He nodded "I know, maybe I should have worded it better. I think we should adopt a kid" he clarified

Barbara looked him over "Adopt? Like Bruce used to?"

Dick nodded

She moved sitting on the bed "Dick we are leaving on a Justice League mission for who knows how long. We are trusting our 2 teenage kids in the hands of your youngest brother who's only in his 20's and your suggesting we adopt a baby" she spoke calmly

Dick shrugged taking a seat beside her "Not necessarily a baby, it could be a kid. Even though we could totally adopt a baby if we wanted to. Obviously, we wouldn't start the adoption process till we got back from the league mission"

She looked at him "We have 2 kids though"

Dick nodded "I know, and they are great kids, but I mean ever since we lost that baby all those years ago I've always felt like- "

"Something was missing?" She finished

Dick nodded

She sent him a smile and leaned her head on his shoulder "Me too, maybe your right"

Dick gasped holding his hand to his chest "Did you say I was right?" He mocked acting surprised

Barbara laughed "Don't push your luck"

Dick chuckled "Maybe we can get a kid with Brown eyes, can you make requests? Have you noticed our family is seriously lacking brown eyes" he joked?

This made Barbara laughed "You got a good point"

They sat there in silence for a moment "So you'll think about it? Cause I really want to do this"

Barbara nodded her head against his should "Yeah, I'll think about it Former Boy Wonder" she turned her head slightly to place a kiss on his bare shoulder


	57. Chapter 57

**I'll update quicker now, I've just been so busy my life has been hectic these past couple months to say the least. Alot of life changes. But I have not abandoned this story I promise.**

Nathan or err Nightwing stood in the Batcave checking himself out in the mirror. He hated seeing himself in this Nightwing suit. Not that he hated the idea of turning into his father or taking on the Nightwing mantel someday (personally he thought he always might someday) but he hadn't seen or heard from his mother and father in 2 weeks. Them being in space made keeping in touch kind of hard. The thought of loosing one of both was something he tried to avoid.

"Nephew stop admiring yourself and come over here so that we can review the mission at hand" Damian instructed from where he stood in front of the large computer dressed in his bat suit.

"I'm not admiring myself" he groaned making his way to the computer

Domain shook his head "Sure you aren't"

"Why can't I wear my Robin suit tonight?" Nathan asked

Damian sent him a glare "A number of reasons, for one Nightwing occasionally works with Batman therefore we need to keep up appearances to lessen the risk of confusion, secondly the West girl hates you in the suit, as your uncle I oversee making sure you don't do anything dumb while your parents are away. This is the best way to keep your hormones in check" a slight grin played on his youngest uncles face.

Nathan rolled his eyes "Just tell me what the mission is tonight"

Damian nodded "Right, there has been a large drug trafficking ring that I have been following for the past month. Tonight, is when we put an end to it. If my calculations are correct and they always are, they will be on the west side of Gotham in the apartment complex on 5th and 3rd, 3rd floor apartment 233."

"Alright got it" Nathan nodded slipping on his mask "Let's go"

* * *

The GCPD was wrapping up with Batman arresting the remaining gang members; there were 20 in all. When Nightwing heard a noise coming from the bedroom. He figured perhaps it was another druggie who had managed to hide away. Cautiously Nathan entered the room ready for an attack.

He kicked in the closet door, nothing. Then checked the bathroom, again nothing. He heard another whimper this time detecting where the noise was coming from so he quickly flipped the queen-sized bed over. There huddled in a fetal position was a small boy dressed in nothing but an oversized dirty white t-shirt. His brown hair looked as if it hadn't been brushed in days. Without hesitation Nathan quickly scooped the boy up. He could feel how stiff the boy was. "Hey, shhhh relax bud its okay. I'll keep you safe" he whispered tenderly to the boy, his demeanor instantly changing

The boy blinked up at him his big brown eyes watery and puffy from tears. "You're okay now" Nathan said brushing back the boy's hair, "What is your name?"

"T-Tommy" the boy stuttered

Nathan smiled, and the boy seemed to relax slightly "Hi Tommy, how old are you buddy?"

"Five" Tommy whispered

Nightwing nodded, he peaked out the corner and saw that just Batman was now standing in the living room talking to Commissioner Gordon or grandpa to him. He usually tried his best to avoid contact with his grandfather while he was on patrol, it avoided any chance of suspicion. But he figured in this case he needed to go out there, so he stepped into the room still holding Tommy in his arms.

"Excuse me, but I found something" Nathan spoke trying to keep his voice as low as possible.

Both Jim and Batman looked at him "Oh my" Jim spoke first

"His name is Tommy, he's five and scared" Nathan informed "That's all I've gotten out of him." He explained

Jim nodded "Okay, well I'll take him down to the precinct and see what I can get out of him. "

* * *

It took some coaxing, but Jim was finally able to convince the boy to come with him, but he eventually did.

Later that night after they returned from patrol Nathan had just finished a snack prepared by Alfred when he noticed his uncle was sitting in the study instead of going straight to bed like he normally would.

"Uncle Dami, are you waiting on something?" Nathan asked suspiciously

Damian nodded "Actually nephew, yes I am"

As if on cue there was a knock at the door. Damian stood up heading toward the door with Nathan following confusingly close behind

His jaw dropped when the door opened and the GCPD secretary was standing there with Tommy.

"Thank you for bringing him" Damian told her

The woman nodded "Thank you for being willing to take him in this late at night Mr. Wayne"  
Damian nodded "Not a problem at all, hello Tommy my name is Damian Wayne" he extended a hand that Tommy didn't take. The boy's eyes did shift to Nathan

"That's my nephew Nathan" Damian told him

"I'll just leave you, have a good night Mr. Wayne" she spoke

Damian nodded "Same to you" he led the boy into the house before closing the door

"You're kidding, right?" was the first thing Nathan said

Damian shrugged "Your grandfather was able to determine that his parents had traded him for drugs about a month ago" he paused "Tommy if you go through that door right there is the kitchen help yourself to anything you'd like" he told the boy who nodded and immediately went in that direction.

"His parents overdosed a week ago." He continued

Nathan rose an eyebrow "So what? You're going to adopt him?"

Damian shook his head "Maybe eventually I guess you never know, but at this point but who knows maybe"

"So, my parents and grandpa Bruce are just going to come home to a new kid at the manor?" Nathan asked

Damian nodded "Basically, now help me look in the attic for some old clothes that we can give the boy. We can't have him in that ragged t-shirt all night. For one it doesn't exactly qualify as clothing and for another it smells"

Letting out a sigh Nathan followed his uncle. His mind racing to what was going to happen when everyone got back and discover a new resident in the manor


End file.
